30 days to death
by Lia-Osaka92
Summary: -Ulquiorra Cifer, has sido condenado a ser ejecutado.- Seguro se preguntan qué hace Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez en la Soul Society, en una ejecución que no es la mía. Es simple. Estoy aquí porque traicioné a Ulquiorra. GrimmUlqui UlquiGrimm Yaoi. LEMON
1. Day 0: Betrayed

**30 days to Death**

_Day 0 Betrayed_

-Ulquiorra Schiffer. Bajo los cargos de conspiración y homicidio, ha sido condenado a ser ejecutado el día de hoy. ¿Tienes alguna última voluntad?

Se preguntarán por qué yo, entre todas las personas, estoy aquí parado, frente a esa enorme… lo que sea, ni recuerdo su nombre, presenciando una ejecución, escuchando al anciano hablar mierda. Y no es mi ejecución.

La respuesta es simple. Yo traicioné a Aizen. O más bien, traicioné a Ulquiorra. Y se los entregué a los Shinigamis en bandeja de plata, sin darme cuenta.

Yo sólo quería terminar con esa mierda, que los Shinigamis mataran a Aizen y se largaran, que nos dejaran en paz. Que pudiéramos seguir con nuestras vidas sin un Shinigami controlando nuestras acciones. Yo sólo quería ser libre.

Libre…

Él estaba herido. No de gravedad, pero herido. Después de pelear con Ichigo Kurosaki y matar a esa mujer de la pirotecnia… como se llame, Ulquiorra corrió a defender a Aizen, que no estaba en su mejor momento. Tousen estaba muerto, su propio teniente lo acabó. Se lo merecía el bastardo. Ichimaru huyó, dios (y no, no me refiero a Aizen) sabe dónde está ahora. Barragan estaba muerto. Stark y Halibel fuera de combate. A Yammi lo mató otro teniente. Nnoitra y Szayel luchando por sobrevivir. Zommarri y Aaroniero ya llevaban rato pudriéndose. Y a mí ya me importaba mierda lo que le pasara. Sólo quedaba Ulquiorra.

Pero yo aproveché que estaba herido y lo detuve.

_-¿Qué crees que haces, Sexta?_

_-Eso es más que obvio. _

_-Quítate de en medio, o no dudaré en matarte._

Sabía que hablaba en serio. Aunque su tono de voz fuer igual de monótono que siempre, sabía que estaba molesto. Las cosas no habían ido bien. Él había fallado en defender Las Noches, y había perdido contra Ichigo Kurosaki. Y ahora yo me ponía en su camino. Definitivamente las cosas no iban de acuerdo al plan. Sin dudarlo, desenfundó su zampakutoh. Sí, había imaginado que las cosas se desarrollarían así. Era Ulquiorra, después de todo.

_-Mella, Pantera._

Aunque se me fuera la vida en ello, no permitiría que Ulquiorra le salvara el trasero a Aizen.

_-¿Qué tienes en mente, Sexta? ¿Convertirte en un Shinigami? Salva el poco orgullo de Espada que te queda y sal de mi camino ahora._

Dios, él era tan necio. Tan insoportablemente necio. Todo era "Aizen-sama", "son órdenes de Aizen-sama", "Aizen-sama dijo que…" Aizen, Aizen, Aizen. Órdenes, órdenes, órdenes. Su zampakutoh chocó contra mis garras

_-Escúchame, Ulquiorra. ¿Por qué lo sigues tan ciegamente? Date cuenta, para él, nosotros sólo somos marionetas desechables. Podemos ser libres de hacer lo que queramos. Sólo deja que las cosas sigan su curso._

En situaciones normales, hubiéramos chocado espadas un par de veces, lanzado unos cuantos ceros, y luego él se enfadaría y empezaría a pelear en serio. Y me patearía el trasero sin problemas. Pero él estaba herido, y a mí me había curado esa humana… como se llame, que por cierto, ahora estaba muerta. Pero eso no es importante. Así que, teniendo cierta ventaja, logré acorralarlo contra la pared. Volví a sellar mi zampakutoh, y con ella atravesé el agujero en la base de su cuello, manteniéndolo pegado a la pared y sin posibilidad de moverse. Sostuve sus muñecas y lo obligué a soltar su zampakutoh.

El resto es historia. Ichigo Kurosaki asesinó a Aizen. En un momento, cuando bajé mi guardia, un par de capitanes nos arrestaron a Ulquiorra y a mí. Bastardos. A mí sólo me condenaron a pasar 30 días en la prisión "por mi colaboración en la derrota del traidor Aizen Sosuke" y porque en realidad, no había matado a nadie, además de que Ichigo Kurosaki abogó a mi favor, no entiendo por qué. Pero con Ulquiorra fue diferente. Él mató a esa chica, después de todo.

Parte de mi condena fue quedarme a ver la ejecución de Ulquiorra. "Para que sepas lo que te espera si decides traicionar la confianza que recibiste" dijo el anciano.

Así que aquí estoy, viendo a Ulquiorra Schiffer ser levantado por esos cubos raros mientras hacen un ritual extraño para "liberar la cosa esa".

-Ulquiorra Schiffer, ¿tienes alguna última voluntad?

En realidad no me molesta del todo, se lo merece el cabrón. Si me hubiera escuchado, nos hubiéramos ido por unas horas y todo sería como antes.

-Aunque la tuviera, no la cumplirán. Así son ustedes los Shinigamis.

Tsk, es cierto. Y es el tipo de respuesta que esperaría de él.

-Como quieras.

Sí, en realidad no me molesta esto. No, no me molesta en absoluto que vayan a matarlo.

-Liberen el Soukyoku.

O tal vez no me molestaría… si yo no estuviera, y odio tener que decirlo de esta manera porque suena estúpido, pero no me molestaría que mataran a Ulquiorra Schiffer si yo no estuviera tan enamorado de él.

**To be Continued.**

OK, hace tiempo tenía esto en la cabeza y no podía sacarlo de ahí. No me dejaba escribir nada más en paz, así que aquí está. No me gustó que Grimmjow dijera esa última frase así, pero no se me ocurrió otra manera de hacerlo, daré mi mayor esfuerzo para tenerlo más IC en capítulos futuros. También haré mi mejor esfuerzo con Ulquiorra, me cuesta mucho trabajo mantener los personajes que son estoicos y fríos como él.

Espero algún review para que me digan qué opinan. Hay tan poco GrimmUlqui en español, me gustaría entender por qué.

En fin, puede que me tarde en actualizar porque tengo muchos fics pendientes que quiero acabar, pero igual no dejaré esto así nada más, lo juro.

Gracias por leer!


	2. Day 1: Imprisoned

No sé por qué me dieron ganas de actualizar pronto. Sólo sucedió. No se acostumbren, normalmente me toma alrededor de un mes. De hecho ya se me cortó la inspiración, así soy yo. Tal vez trate de seguir… el viernes. Pero no prometo nada. Lo siento, soy mala escritora.

En fin… se me caen los ojos del sueño. Pero empezaré a escribir. Es probable que luego lo reedite mil veces antes de subirlo, pero meeeeh.

Ahora, Advertencias y Disclaimer. NO VOY A REPETIRLOS CADA CAPÍTULO. Así que memorícenlos bwahaha

**Advertencias**: Yaoi! Creo que ahora sí meteré Lemon de verdad en algún capítulo futuro. Palabrotas! La mayor parte de los capítulos están narrados por Grimmy, así que pueden esperar muchas muchas palabrotas.

**Pairing**: El principal es obviamente GrimmUlqui y no creo que salga nada más que eso, pero mis fics se escriben solos así que doy aviso de parejas secundarias, me choca leer un fic ByaRen y encontrarme con un onesided Ichihime (me acaba de pasar). Entonces! **Pairing secundarios que dudo que aparezcan**: ByaRen, ShuuKira, IkkaYumi, IchiRuki, GinRan, UraYoru, NnoiNel, SzayelUryuu

**Disclaimer**: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, prueba de ello es que Grimmy y Ulqui no están casados y Orihime sigue viva.

**Day 1: Imprisoned**

Treinta días, un día, un mes, cien años. A pesar de lo que puedan pensar, no importa si has vivido una semana o un milenio, un día sigue siendo un día. Y cada día es igual de largo e insoportable que todos los demás.

Hace treinta días me llevaron junto con Grimmjow a la prisión de los Shinigamis y nos encerraron ahí. Ni siquiera intenté resistirme o pelear. No tenía… fuerza para hacerlo. Aizen-sama había sido asesinado frente a mis ojos, y yo no había podido hacer nada al respecto. Y por si fuera poco, me habían traicionado. De entre todos los Espadas, _él_ me había traicionado. Y aunque nunca quise admitirlo, casi podía decir que me había herido con su traición.

Sólo a nosotros nos capturaron. Los Shinigamis trataron de tomar Las Noches y arrestar a los sobrevivientes, aprovechando que todos los Espadas estaban muertos o imposibilitados para luchar. La aparición de Neliel-san fue como un milagro. Se plantó frente a los pocos capitanes que seguían en condición de pelear, con su zampakutoh en mano.

_-Aizen ha muerto. Ustedes ya no tienen nada que hacer aquí. Regresen a la Soul Society, atiendan a sus heridos y denle sepultura a sus caídos; y déjennos hacer lo mismo con los nuestros._

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que se firmara algo similar a un tratado de paz entre los dos mundos. Neliel quedó como reina de Las Noches. Pero por más que negoció y abogó a nuestro favor, por más que el propio Kurosaki Ichigo nos defendió ante los otros Shinigamis, no nos pusieron en libertad. No me molesta en realidad. Prefiero morir a manos de un Shinigami que ser salvado por uno. Y prefiero quemarme para siempre en el fuego del Inframundo, a recibir la misericordia de un Shinigami. Ya es bastante deshonroso que Kurosaki Ichigo me haya dejado con vida después de nuestra batalla.

-Así que estamos atascados aquí… ¿Se te ocurre algo interesante que hacer, Ulqui?

No fue difícil notar el tono seductor que usaba. Aún en la situación más inadecuada, Grimmjow siempre lanzaba los comentarios más inapropiados. Y yo se lo permitía. ¿Por qué?

Cuando aún era un Vasto Lorde, antes de convertirme en Arrancar… Creo que fue entonces. Después de todo, fue Grimmjow quien me encontró, en medio del desierto, el olor a muerte y los cuerpos pudriéndose. Yo estaba hambriento. Comer débiles Adjuchas no satisfacía mi hambre. Y entonces sentí un reiatsu aplastante. Sentí la arena bajo mis pies temblar. Quien fuera dueño de ese reiatsu tan impresionante, seguro sería suficiente para saciar mi hambre, y ayudar a llenar el vacío que representaba el agujero en mi pecho.

El dueño de tan imponente reiatsu tenía la apariencia de un humano. Su cabello era de un color azul eléctrico, igual que sus ojos, adornados con una sombra verde en las esquinas. Su piel tenía un color bronceado, y exhibía sin vergüenza su torso, apenas cubierto por una prenda de color blanca que apenas llegaba a sus costillas, abierta totalmente. Sin embargo, el fragmento de máscara en forma de mandíbula en su mejilla derecha, y el agujero a la altura de su estómago, me dejaron en claro que no era humano. Pero llevaba una espada… no, una zampakutoh, como las que llevaban los Shinigamis.

Sonrió maliciosamente al verme.

_-Parece que estoy de suerte. El jefe me recompensará cuando te lleve con él._

Su voz me era lejanamente familiar. No era la primera vez que me topaba con Grimmjow Jeagerjacques, pero sí la primera vez que lo veía con ese aspecto. En más de una ocasión habíamos peleado por la misma presa, cuando ambos éramos simples Hollows. Pero yo evolucioné más rápido. Cuando él era apenas un Gillian, yo ya era un Vasto Lorde. La última vez, ambos perseguíamos a un grupo de Hollows, en un tiempo en el que a duras penas se encontraba algo que comer, y de no ser porque el hambre me tenía tan agotado que apenas podía moverme, me lo hubiera comido ahí mismo. Pero no lograba hacer la conexión entre ese Adjuchas con cuerpo de pantera, y aquel hombre de especie desconocida.

_-Tsk, pon atención cuando te hablo, imbécil. Vendrás conmigo a Las Noches._

Yo estaba demasiado concentrado tratando de descifrar qué era él, como para poner atención a sus palabras, hasta que me lanzó un Cero desde la palma de su mano, el cual esquivé a duras penas.

_-¡¿Quién mierda te has creído que eres?! ¡Estoy hablando contigo, cabrón!_

Me tomó por la muñeca e hizo un intento por arrastrarme. Sus gritos y vulgaridades me hicieron volver a la realidad, y abandonar por un momento mis intentos por descifrar su identidad. Con mi mano libre, aparté la suya y lo miré fijamente a los ojos.

_-¿Y qué interés podría tener yo… en acompañarte?_

Él volteó a verme y una sonrisa burlona se expandió por su cara. Luego lanzó una carcajada.

_-No recuerdo haber dicho que me interesaba tu opinión._

Le disparé un Cero directo a la cabeza. Lo detuvo con una mano. Ni siquiera mi máscara pudo ocultar mi sorpresa. Había acabado con cientos de Shinigamis, incluyendo a un Taicho, miles de Hollows de toda clase, e incluso me había comido a dos Vasto Lorde. Pero este hombre detenía mi Cero con una mano desnuda.

Su sonrisa se amplió. De pronto, sentí un reiatsu inmenso aplastándome. Sabía que venía de él. ¿Se había estado conteniendo todo el tiempo? ¿De dónde había sacado ese reiatsu? A duras penas lograba mantenerme de pie. Lo miré fijamente, mis pupilas se dilataron.

Sí, debió ser entonces. Cuando lo miré con su sonrisa burlona, mientras su reiatsu me aplastaba. No pude quitarle la vista de encima mientras me guiaba hacia Las Noches. Hacia la que sería mi nueva prisión, aunque yo no me daría cuenta de ello sino hasta encontrarme frente al Soukyoku.

Pensándolo bien, siempre he sido particularmente indulgente con Grimmjow. Aunque la diferencia era tan imperceptible, que ni yo mismo me daba cuenta de ello.

-¿No es gracioso? Nos pusieron en una misma celda. Es como si quisieran que hiciéramos algo.

¿Y por qué soy tan indulgente con él? No, sexo asombroso no es una excusa muy válida.

-No me involucro con basura.

Él dejó ir una risita socarrona.

-Eso no parecía importarte mucho en ese entonces. Espera… ¿cómo era? Ah, sí '_Por favor Grimmjow… más duro_'

Y volvió a reírse. Qué imitación más pobre de mi voz. Quise hacer caso omiso de su comentario, pues sabía que discutir con Grimmjow era perder el tiempo. Pero también sabía que quedarme callada era darle la razón.

-No recuerdo haber dicho tal cosa.

-No, pero lo pensabas.

Podría haberme embarcado en una larga discusión al respecto, pero lo cierto era que sí se me había llegado a cruzar por la cabeza más de un pensamiento con esa naturaleza. Me limité a ignorarlo, dándole la espalda.

Sorprendentemente, la reacción de Grimmjow no fue empezar a gritar groserías y maldiciones para llamar mi atención. Tampoco intentó aprisionarme contra la pared mientras me arrancaba la ropa (sí, lo había hecho un par de veces). En cambio, se acercó por detrás y puso su mano en mi hombro. El tono que empleó al romper el silencio difería mucho de su habitual tono áspero y duro. Debo decir que despertó mi curiosidad.

-Oye, Ulqui, yo…

En ese momento fuimos interrumpidos por una Shinigami de cabello azul, de baja estatura y con vestimenta de Taicho. Detrás de él venían Ichigo Kurosaki y otro Shinigami gigantesco y cuya cara no denotaba ni el más remoto asomo de inteligencia. La mujer sacó un rollo de papel que llevaba bajo el brazo y lo extendió frente a su cara.

-En nombre de Yamamoto-sotaicho, yo, Soi Fong, Taicho del segundo escuadrón del Gotei 13 y de las Fuerzas Especiales, he venido a dictarles sentencia a los criminales Grimmjow Jeagerjacques y Ulquiorra Schiffer.

**To be continued.**

EDIT! Originalmente era Shiro-chan y no Soi-chan, pero mis asuntos con él tras la guerra son una onda medio complicada que pienso esclarecer en otro fic -.- y lo siento, me gusta que estén todos conectados. Me di cuenta un poco tarde del error, XD espero me perdonen.

No sé si me salieron bien las formalidades -.-, tal vez me excedí un poco.

Espero no haya quedado tan mal. Me esforcé muchísimo para mantener al personaje de Ulqui. Como dije, los chicos duros me cuestan trabajo XD.

Por cierto! Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me ponen de muy buen humor!

Y estoy sumamente feliz! Me pude bajar Velonica de Aqua Timez (opening 9 de Bleach) en versión completa y justo hoy que acaba de salir!!! Estoy muy muy muy feliz KYA!!!

Espero más de sus reviews para que me den consejos.

Aún no sé si incluiré flashbacks en todos los capítulos, me gustaría que me dijeran si debería o si debería limitarme al encarcelamiento.


	3. Day 2: Doomed

Wow, el mundo se acaba! Yo? Actualizando pronto? Nah, olvídenlo, tengo los dedos tan entumidos por el frío que no puedo escribir bien XD. Tal vez otro día. Y sí, sé que esto es totalmente innecesario, pero me gusta hacerlo XD

Bueno, las advertencias y etc. Ya las di en el cap anterior, y no las volveré a dar. Si se les olvidan, regresan y ya.

**Day 2: Doomed**

29 días antes de la ejecución, y a mí no se me ocurría nada mejor que hacer que tirarme al piso y quedarme mirando al techo, como si hubiera algo interesante ahí. Vamos, que se me ocurrían miles de cosas _interesantes_ para hacer, pero Ulqui seguía con su mierda de "no me involucro con basura".

Suspiré con aburrimiento. Ulqui estaba sentado del otro lado de la celda, dándome la espalda. No me había dirigido la palabra desde el día anterior. Había tratado de pedirle disculpas, algo que nunca hubiera hecho, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Pero la perra-ninja-shinigami-Taicho nos interrumpió. Y luego salió con toda esa mierda de la sentencia y eso.

_-En nombre de Yamamoto-sotaicho, yo, Soi Fong, Taicho del segundo escuadrón del Gotei 13 y de las Fuerzas Especiales, he venido a dictarles sentencia a los criminales Grimmjow Jeagerjacques y Ulquiorra Schiffer._

Me aparté de Ulqui y volteé a ver a los tres shinigamis. Recordaba que Barragan le había destrozado una pierna a esa mujer, pero no se veía que tuviera problemas para caminar o mantenerse en pie. Mierda, esos sanadores Shinigamis tenían que ser muy buenos para haberla restaurado así.

Ulquiorra apenas ladeó sutilmente su cabeza, dando a entender que escuchaba, pero sin mirar directamente a los Shinigamis.

_-El criminal de segundo grado, Grimmjow Jeagerjacques, acusado de los cargos de conspiración, ha sido condenado a pasar treinta días en prisión._

Tsk ¿sólo treinta días? Sin duda, Kurosaki Ichigo y Neliel habían metido su cuchara en el asunto, para que me dieran una condena tan lastimeramente corta.

_-El criminal de tercer grado, Ulquiorra Schiffer, acusado de los cargos de homicidio, conspiración y terrorismo, ha sido condenado a ser ejecutado en treinta días._

No, no me sorprendía. Él mató a esa chica, después de todo. Pero sí me fastidió de cierta forma el que Ulquiorra no reaccionara al oír su sentencia.

_-… esa es la decisión de la Soul Society._

La mujer Shinigami había enrollado el pergamino y había abandonado el calabozo, seguida de su obeso Fukutaicho. Ichigo Kurosaki se quedó atrás. Lo vi mover la boca, pero no prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía, más concentrado en buscar algún gesto mínimo que indicara que a Ulqui le afectaba el saber que sería ejecutado.

_-…Nel está haciendo lo que puede para que revoquen la condena de Ulquiorra, pero el viejo lo está poniendo difícil…_

Ulqui se movió tan rápido que no supe en qué momento lo hizo. Para cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba estrangulando a Kurosaki Ichigo a través de los barrotes, sin cambiar su rostro inexpresivo.

_-No me interesa tu misericordia, Kurosaki Ichigo._

Kurosaki frunció el ceño y se soltó del agarre de Ulquiorra sin ninguna dificultad, debido a esos putos brazaletes que suprimían su reiatsu.

-_Como quieras_- murmuró antes de darse la media vuelta y salir de la prisión.

Suspiré resignado. Desde entonces no había escuchado a Ulqui decir una sola palabra ¡y ya había pasado casi un puto día completo! Ni siquiera parecía molesto por su sentencia, como si sus oídos se hubieran tapado justo cuando lo sentenciaron, y no tuviera idea de que pensaban ejecutarlo.

-Hey, Ulqui…

-Es 'Ulquiorra', y sería muy considerado de tu parte que dejaras de llamarme cada dos minutos, cuando sabes que la respuesta es 'no', Sexta.

Sexta… hacía mucho tiempo que no me llamaba así. Al principio siempre me llamaba por mi rango, siempre era 'Sexta'. Luego empezó a llamarme 'Grimmjow', pero sólo en la cama. Con el tiempo, cuando se enojaba conmigo en público, me llamaba por mi nombre para decir 'esto lo resolveremos en mi habitación'.

El _día_ (si es que se puede decir que haya día y noche en Hueco Mundo) que Aizen llegó a vivir a Las Noches, recuerdo que Ulqui había pasado la noche en mi habitación. Pero como siempre, se levantaba inhumanamente temprano, así que para cuando yo despertaba, él ya se había ido. Esa mañana en cambio, decidió despertarme a mí también.

_-Despierta, Grimmjow._

Murmuré algunas palabras incomprensibles contra la almohada y me tapé la cabeza con la sábana.

_-No voy a repetirlo, levántate, Grimmjow._

Obedecí de mala gana, sentándome en la cama. Parpadeé varias veces, molesto por la brillante luz de la habitación, que parecía aún más brillante con esas paredes tan blancas.

_-¿Qué mierda quieres, Ulqui? Es muy temprano, no me jodas y deja dormir._

Él me miró fijamente, y _casi_ amenazante. Apenas se estaba acomodando el cinturón de su hakama, su pecho aún estaba descubierto. Se veía increíblemente sexy.

_-¿Es necesario que seas tan vulgar, Grimmjow?_

_-Tsk, ¿y ahora qué coño hice mal?_

Una de sus cejas se arqueó ligeramente, mostrando un mínimo de curiosidad por mi reacción.

_-Ya me llamaste 'Grimmjow' tres veces, y como obviamente no estamos follando, significa que_ _hice algo mal, ¿no?-_ expliqué, bostezando desvergonzadamente.

Ulquiorra se dio la vuelta y recogió su camisa, que había quedado olvidada por ahí en algún momento de la noche.

_-¿No fuiste tú mismo quien me pidió que te llamara por tu nombre?-_ cuestionó mientras se subía la cremallera, dejando apenas visible el agujero en la base de su cuello.

Me levanté de la cama con una sonrisa burlona y me acerqué a él, como una pantera acechando a su presa. Pasé un brazo alrededor de su cintura y lo pegué a mi cuerpo.

_-Aww, es lo más lindo que has hecho por mí. ¿Será que ya me quieres un poquito?-_ me burlé, mordiendo juguetonamente su labio inferior.

Él dudó un momento y luego me empujó y se dirigió a la puerta, apenas volteando a verme antes de salir.

_-Te sugiero que te vistas y te arregles. Aizen-sama está por llegar.-_ y con esto salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Sí, Aizen-sama, Aizen-sama, Aizen-sama. Todo era Aizen-sama.

No respondí a la queja de Ulqui. Sólo suspiré otra vez y volví a recostarme en el suelo de la celda. Sí, ese día que Aizen llegó a Las Noches, Ulqui había empezado a llamarme por mi nombre sin razón. Y a mí me encantaba que lo hiciera. Pero coño, también fue el día en que nos condenamos a terminar en esa prisión de Shinigamis, mientras reverenciábamos a 'Aizen-sama'.

**To be continued.**

Cliffhanger? Nah. Como notaron, los capítulos son cortos, muy cortos. Todos serán cortos. De otro modo no podré llenar los 30 días XD.

No sé si se entiende bien la diferencia entre flashbacks y 'presente' si no se entiende avísenme n-nU.

Me cuesta trabajo!!! Wuaaaa Hacer a Grimmy y a Ulqui me cuesta mucho trabajo!!

Ah por cierto… "doomed" es como "condenado".

Trato de que los flashbacks se relacionen de alguna manera con el capítulo, pero es difícil, muy difícil! Creo que este es el fic más difícil que me he puesto a hacer wuaaaa.

En fin, muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me hacen muy feliz!! Wuaaaaa (ahora me dio por wuaaa-ear)


	4. Day 3: Awakened

Wow! Actualizo rápido otra vez! (creo que mi concepto de rápido es mucho más lento que el de la mayoría XD)

En fin, no tengo idea de cómo rellenar este capítulo, así que espero se escriba solo (como sucederá con casi todos los capítulos, sólo tengo planeados unos dos o tres y el final XD, entiéndase, me faltan como 25 caps por rellenar) Pero confíen en mí, creo que puedo hacer algo decente de todo esto.

Normalmente escribo los comments iniciales, guardo el documento y me tardo una semana más en hacer el capítulo. Y esto no será la excepción. Así que he aquí mis comments iniciales, espero pensar en algo para este cap y los que siguen pronto XD.

**Day 3 Awakened**

Despertar sabiendo que sería ejecutado en 28 días no me hacía sentir nada en particular. Era sólo un día más. No temía a la muerte. Me sabía condenado a morir por la zampakutoh de un Shinigami desde que me convertí en un Hollow. En el fondo, era el destino que a todos nos esperaba. Matar Shinigamis y evolucionar sólo eran medios para retrasar lo inevitable. Ahora que mi destino me alcanzaba, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de combatirlo, ni podía hacerlo.

Recorrí la celda con la vista. Noté la silueta de Grimmjow, durmiendo en la esquina opuesta, hecho un ovillo, como si fuera un gato. Aunque si se lo preguntaras, él negaría cualquier comportamiento que pareciera felino. Le avergonzaban terriblemente sus impulsos como ronronear o jugar con estambre. Aunque a mí me parecía... interesante.

No me gustaba ver a Grimmjow dormir. Cuando dormía estaba demasiado callado. Aunque siempre he valorado el silencio, estar en el mismo espacio que Grimmjow, sin que este se la pase haciendo ruido y vociferando groserías o vulgaridades era como... si no estuviera ahí. De alguna forma me molestaba.

Atravesé la celda y me arrodillé junto a él. Con un dedo, presioné su hombro.

-Grimmjow, despierta.

Hacía ya tiempo que no despertaba a Grimmjow. Desde que Kurosaki y los humanos invadieron Hueco Mundo. En un principio, siempre me levantaba temprano para cumplir con mis deberes diarios y dejaba a Grimmjow durmiendo en la cama. Pero eventualmente, llegué a encontrar extrañamente placentero despertar un poco antes del amanecer, sólo para acurrucarme contra él. Sin embargo, me molestaba que estuviera tan callado. Era incómodo estar con Grimmjow sin escucharlo hablar. Así que una mañana, decidí despertarlo.

_-Grimmjow, despierta._

Él se revolvió en la cama, murmuró unas maldiciones y siguió durmiendo.

_-Grimmjow, despierta._

Esta vez se giró, dándome la espalda, mientras murmuraba más maldiciones.

_-Grimmjow, despierta._

La tercera vez, arrojó la almohada con rabia hasta el otro lado de la habitación, se sentó de golpe y me miró con rabia.

_-¿Qué coño quieres, carajo? ¡Deja dormir!_

Suspiré. Si tan sólo omitiera todas sus vulgaridades, seguro no me arrepentiría de haberlo despertado. Lo empujé con mi dedo índice, haciendo que se recostara de nuevo, y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho.

_-No es nada, sólo recuéstate._

Su brazo rodeó mi cintura. Ya era casi un reflejo, o un instinto, lo hacía todo el tiempo.

_-Tsk, ¿me despiertas y me mandas acostarme? ¿Qué mierda pasa contigo? No son ni las 6 de la mañana, carajo._

Cerró sus ojos, con claras intenciones de volver a dormir. Pinché su abdomen con mi índice, disgustado por cómo se habían torcido las cosas.

_-No te duermas._

Grimmjow abrió uno de sus ojos azules y lo dirigió hacia mí. Frunció el ceño y se revolvió el cabello con su mano libre.

_-No entiendo ni mierda de lo que quieres. ¿Me quieres despierto, pero recostado? ¿Me harías el puto favor de explicarte?_

Ignoré sus preguntas y sus vulgaridades. No iba a explicarle que, de alguna manera u otra, me gustaba oírlo hablar. Ni yo mismo lo entendía del todo, así que me ahorraba el tener que admitir que algo no alcanzaba mi entendimiento, y especialmente, el tener que explicárselo a Grimmjow.

_-¿Necesitas ser tan vulgar? Mejor háblame de algo._

Nuevamente por algún impulso que rayaba en costumbre, la mano que rodeaba mi cintura se movió hacia mi cabello y empezó a enredarse entre los mechones negros. Volteó a verme, dándome a entender que no entendía qué estaba pasando por mi cabeza, o qué esperaba que me dijera. A mí me daba igual, yo sólo quería escucharlo hablar.

_-Me es indiferente. Háblame de tu día, o de lo que mejor te parezca._

Emitió un leve gruñido.

_-¿Qué quieres que te diga de mi puto día? ¿Que me despertaste hace tres minutos y empezaste a decir y hacer puras incoherencias? Mierda, ¿de verdad te sientes bien? Creo que ese casco te está oprimiendo el cerebro._

Volví a suspirar, ligeramente fastidiado. Aunque ciertamente me era indiferente lo que dijera, mientras pudiera escuchar su voz, esperaba que la conversación tomara otro rumbo.

_-Ya no importa, sólo sigue hablando._

Esta vez fue él quien suspiró, luego volvió a gruñir y se frotó la sien con la mano libre.

_-De verdad que no te entiendo, Ulqui._

Alcé la vista y sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos. Sus mejillas tomaron un ligero tono rojizo. Hacía algunas semanas que aquello se hacía más frecuente, y yo no sabía qué era. Nunca entendí muy bien los sentimientos humanos, dependía de que Grimmjow me explicara cómo funcionaban. Y cuando le hacía mención de ese tono rojizo en su cara, él sacudía la cabeza con violencia y cambiaba de tema.

_-Dices eso y te quejas tanto... pero sigues aquí._

Él alzó una ceja con curiosidad.

_-Claro que sigo aquí, coño. Es mi habitación._

No supe cómo interpretar sus palabras. No tenía idea de qué podía significar. Si había algún significado implícito o era sólo una oración al azar. A veces Grimmjow me confundía. Decía una cosa y luego decía "_es un decir_" cuando me tomaba sus palabras literalmente.

_-¿Quieres decir que me vaya de aquí?_

Grimmjow chasqueó la lengua, obviamente molesto. Siempre lo hacía cuando interpretaba incorrectamente sus palabras, cosa que pasaba muy a menudo. Luego me atrajo hacia su cuerpo y besó mi frente.

_-Por supuesto que no, tarado._

Esos pequeños gestos que se salían tanto de los estándares de lo que "ser Grimmjow" significaba, de algún modo u otro, me confortaban mucho.

Me acurruqué aún más contra su cuerpo y estiré uno de mis brazos sobre su pecho, hasta donde descansaba su mano libre. Entrelacé sus dedos con los míos. Desde el principio de nuestra "relación" siempre encontré fascinante hacerlo.

_-Eres un bastardo encimoso._

De nuevo lo ignoré. Ya estaba algo acostumbrado a que dos de cada tres palabras que salían de la boca de Grimmjow, fueran groserías o vulgaridades. Y como dije, no me importaba mucho lo que dijera, su voz me arrullaba de manera inexplicable.

_-¿Eso te molesta, acaso?_

Él volvió a gruñir. Me estaba dando cuenta de que nuestras conversaciones se basaban en vulgaridades y sonidos guturales, al menos de parte de Grimmjow. No sabía si molestarme por eso, o aceptarlo como una de las cosas que habían hecho que Grimmjow me llamara la atención desde el principio.

_-Nunca dije tal cosa._

A partir de entonces, todas las mañanas eran iguales. Yo me despertaba una hora antes de lo normal, luego despertaba a Grimmjow, que después de quejarse y maldecir por unos minutos, terminaba accediendo a mi nueva costumbre de charlar en la cama. Casi siempre terminábamos discutiendo por la razón que fuera, pero nunca le di mucha importancia a esas discusiones. Sólo me dejaba arrullar por la voz de Grimmjow, si bien no la más dulce, sí poseedora de un tono particular que encontraba extrañamente deleitante.

Siempre llegaba un momento, justo cuando mi reloj interno me decía que era hora de empezar a trabajar, en el que le preguntaba a Grimmjow:

_-¿Ha salido ya el sol?_

Con mis ojos cerrados, y dada la posición en la que me encontraba, me era imposible asomarme a la pequeña ventana para verificar si en efecto tendría que levantarme.

_-Nah, todavía falta._

Y en el fondo, sabía que era mentira, y aún así, me quedaba en la cama hasta que el sol artificial de Las Noches atravesaba mis párpados. Eso me hace pensar que soy demasiado indulgente con Grimmjow, y conmigo mismo.

-Grimmjow, despierta.

Él se removió un poco, luego se giró, quedando de frente a mí. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas y sus labios torcidos en un gesto de fastidio.

-¿Qué pasó con tu mierda esa de "no involucrarte con basura"?

Me reprendí a mí mismo por haberme dejado llevar por sentimentalismos y nostalgias. Volví a mi rincón de la celda, dándole la espalda a Grimmjow.

-Tuve la vaga esperanza de que hubieras decidido acabar con tu patética y deshonrosa vida. Pero supongo que es demasiado pedir, tratándose de basura como tú.

No me sorprendió que mis palabras no lo molestaran en lo más mínimo. Grimmjow se lo tomaba todo a broma. Casi pude imaginar su sonrisa burlona mientras sentía sus pasos acercarse a mí. Posó su mano en mi hombro y acercó su boca a mi oreja descubierta. Podía sentir su aliento, causando que mi piel se erizara.

-Si de verdad me quisieras muerto, no habrías dicho "_despierta_". Extrañas los viejos tiempos, ¿eh, Ulqui?

Por primera y única vez en mi vida, agradecí que Kurosaki Ichigo nos interrumpiera. Y sólo porque no tenía una excusa para responder a la última acusación de Grimmjow. El Shinigami traía las bandejas de comida que antes nos traían los guardias.

-Tch, ¿qué coño haces aquí, Kurosaki?

El susodicho sólo se revolvió el cabello y pasó la bandeja por entre los barrotes. Ni siquiera volteé, no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en comer alimento de Shinigami. Ya era bastante deshonroso usar su ropa para prisioneros.

-No jodas. ¿Se supone que los dos comamos de esta miseria? Nos quieren matar de hambre, Shinigamis cabrones.

-No te quejes, idiota. Me mandaron porque aterrorizas a los guardias y dicen que soy el único Shinigami que puede soportarte, Gato. Si no fuera por mí, nadie les traería de comer.

Ignoré la conversación de los dos. Apenas y notaba que discutían, como si se llevaran bien. Repugnante.

Honestamente, la razón por la que intenté asesinar a Kurosaki desde la primera vez que me lo topé en Las Noches, no fue por orden de Aizen-sama o porque lo considerara una amenaza, no lo era. No para Aizen-sama. Sólo quería venganza. Porque desde que Kurosaki Ichigo irrumpió en Las Noches, me despertaba cada mañana en una cama vacía.

**To be continued**

¿Alguna vez les advertí sobre lo mortalmente fluffy que iba a ser este fic? Si no lo hice, lo aviso de una vez. Fluff, fluff, fluff. Hasta por las orejas.

No estoy muy satisfecha con mi Ulqui de aquí, siento que me quedó algo OOC.

Este cap es especial porque... SPOILER DEL MANGA!!

_El cap 344 que salió esta semana termina con Ulqui saliendo de Las Noches y diciendole a Ichi "Los Espadas con rango superior al 4 no tienen permitido liberar sus poderes dentro del domo" y termina con un close-up a su ojo, y su pupila parece una luna creciente y dice "Bind" (ata) y queda en suspenso el nombre de la zampakutoh.  
Entiéndase: La semana que viene veremos por fin la tan esperada Resurrección de Ulquiorra Schiffer. No tienen idea de cuánto he esperado para verla. Y estoy tan emocionada de saber qué pronto lo veré en su verdadera forma. Sigo temblando, por dios!!! Aunque yo quería que su comando de liberación fuera "Cry" (llora) pero no se cumplió mi deseo T-T. Aún así, me muero porque sea viernes, ya quiero verlo carajo!!!!_

FIN DEL SPOILER

Así que por eso, este cap lo dedico especialmente a mi marido Ulquiorra, porque soy muy feliz de saber lo del spoiler que les acabo de dar.

En fin, ya saben que cada review se aprecia y que me disculpo por los caps mega cortos.

Por cierto, no pregunten de dónde salió este cap. Ya tenía la noción del despertar pero no tenía idea de qué hacer con ella. Y caminando hacia mi casa, se me vino el capítulo a mi cabeza, así de la nada. Fue raro. Y me gustó cómo pasó.


	5. Day 4: Overwhelmed

Ahm... actualizando rápido? No sé qué me pasa ultimamente. Supongo que tiene que ver con que los caps sean minúsculos.

Nuevamente, NO TENGO IDEA de qué hacer este cap. Tengo un par de conceptos flotando por ahí, pero no sé a ciencia cierta qué hacer con ellos "Lusted", "Despised", "Murdered", "Envied" "Defeated" (sí, ya deben haber notado que todos son verbos-adjetivos). Más o menos sé qué hacer con ellos, pero no les he dado forma del todo... Hmmm... pues veamos qué pasa. Lo que sí es seguro es que les vendrán unos spoilers del manga MASIVOS en el siguiente capítulo (debido a lo que mencioné en el cap anterior).

Por cierto! Mañana sale el primer cap de TBtP en anime! No puedo esperar!! Dioses!!!

Una cosa más. Les seguiré recordando cuántos días quedan en cada capítulo. Sólo para molestarlos bwahaha.

**Day 4 Overwhelmed**

Ya quedaban 27 días para le ejecución de Ulquiorra. Veintisiete es un número grande. Al menos, si consideras que quedaban más días de los que habían pasado. En veintisiete días, también terminaría mi condena. Aunque no tenía prisa por salir de ahí, porque sabía que saldría sin Ulquiorra.

Tsk. Ni siquiera debía importarme tanto. Era parte de la naturaleza de los Hollows querer destruirnos, devorarnos los unos a los otros. Pasar por encima de quien fuera necesario para volvernos más fuertes. Pero con Ulqui era muy diferente. Porque no quería destruirlo, no quería arrancarle la cabeza. Quería ser más fuerte que él, para que él me mirara; para que reconociera mi existencia. Quería que me viera sólo a mí, y a nadie más.

Y esa necesidad estúpida de llamar su atención, ¿de dónde coño había salido? En ese entonces pensaba que tenía algo que ver con su reiatsu. Ese reiatsu que me pareció de locos desde que lo encontré en su forma de Vasto Lorde. Más bien, desde el principio, desde que nos encontramos la primera vez. Pero es otra historia.

Cuando vi a ese Vasto Lorde, rodeado de cadáveres de Adjuchas, bañado en sangre que no era suya, me sentí abrumado por su reiatsu. A pesar de ser ya un Espada, sentía que ese Vasto Lorde podía igualarme en poder sin ningún problema. Y sabía que se posicionaría como Espada de inmediato, seguramente con rango muy superior al mío (yo apenas era Noveno en aquellos días). Y moría de ganas de tener una pelea con él. Así que lo arrastré, aprovechando su sorpresa ante mi aplastante reiatsu; y lo llevé a Las Noches.

Ahí, Szayel (Freak-Rosa), se encargó del proceso de arrancar su máscara. Yo esperé afuera del laboratorio, junto con otros Arrancars, incluyendo a Nnoitra (Gran Cuchara, aunque en ese entonces no lo era) que alegaba poder cargarse al crío de un golpe. De eso, claro, hacen muchos años, Aizen aún no conseguía el Hougyoku, y teníamos que evolucionar por métodos naturales. A mí, junto con los idiotas que terminarían siendo mi Fracción, nos había encontrado Neliel (Cabra Loca), que me había arrancado la máscara con la ayuda de sus raros Fracciones. Me tomó cerca de 3 años evolucionar al grado de entrar a los Espadas. Pero Ulqui fue diferente.

De un momento a otro, el suelo de Las Noches tembló, como si un niño estuviera agitando el palacio en la palma de su mano. Me sostuve de la pared para mantenerme en pie. Nnoitra también trastabilló. Escuchamos un grito del Freak-Rosa desde el interior. Otros Espadas se aparecieron de repente. Ni la Gran Cuchara ni yo pudimos aguantarlo, incluso el Quinto Espada cayó al suelo de rodillas. Ese reiatsu amenazaba con destruir todo el palacio.

Tan súbitamente como empezó, se detuvo. Entramos precipitadamente al laboratorio. El Freak-Rosa (Décimo, en este entonces) estaba en el suelo, inconsciente. Sangraba por las orejas y la nariz. Si alguna vez se preguntaron por qué alguna vez dejó de ser un Espada, fue porque el reiatsu de Ulqui casi lo mata.

La camilla donde se realizaban las transformaciones estaba vacía. Había una nube de humo a la mitad del laboratorio. Al disiparse, ahí estaba él. Su cabello negro, su piel blanca, las lágrimas tatuadas en sus mejillas, y sus ojos tan increíblemente verdes. Un Arrancar perfecto. Esos ojos, que parecían tan vivos a pesar de no mostrar ninguna emoción, se posaron en mí de inmediato. Fue abrumador. Desde el primer momento.

_-Tch. ¿Qué coño pasa contigo? ¿Ese reiatsu era tuyo? Pudiste matarnos a todos, chaval. Ya te enseñaré a no lucirte, pedazo de imbécil._

Ulquiorra apenas y reconoció la existencia de Nnoitra. Sólo con sus ojos, inspeccionó la habitación en la que se encontraba. Luego se miró las manos, y la zampakutoh que sostenía en ellas. Echó un vistazo a su cuerpo desnudo, sin sentir ni el más mínimo pudor, a pesar de la multitud que lo rodeaba.

-_Basura humana_- murmuró en un tono casi inaudible.

La Gran Cuchara blandió su zampakutoh, apuntándolo hacia él.

_-¡¿Quién carajos te has creído, pedazo de mierda?!_

Ulqui dejó de investigar su nuevo aspecto y alzó la vista hacia Nnoitra, su rostro aún inexpresivo.

_-Ulquiorra Schiffer. Y dado que me han traído y... "modificado" contra mi voluntad, sería más adecuado que yo hiciera las preguntas, dado que parezco ser el menos informado de los aquí presentes. También creo que deberían revisar a su... camarada. No se ve muy bien._

Y señaló el cuerpo inerte de Szayel mientras decía esto último. Oh sí, Ulqui era un pedazo de mierda desde el primer momento. Yo no supe decir nada en ese instante. Porque me sentí abrumado por ese increíble reiatsu y aún no lograba recuperarme. O eso creí

Ulqui estaba dormido la mañana del cuarto día de nuestro encierro. Rara vez me despertaba antes que él. De hecho, esta debía ser la primera o segunda vez que sucedía. Me acerqué a su cuerpo y lo miré fijamente. Se veía muy tranquilo. No inexpresivo como acostumbraba, sino sereno, como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en la vida. Como si no existieran los problemas. Como si no estuviera condenado a ser ejecutado.

Con mi dedo índice tracé una de las lágrimas tatuadas en sus pálidas mejillas. Al primer contacto con su fría piel, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su pequeña mano sostuvo mi muñeca.

-¿Qué quieres, Sexta?

Yo no escuchaba sus palabras. Sus ojos verdes me miraban fijamente. Y supe que todos esos años había estado equivocado. Lo que me abrumaba, lo que me atraía de Ulquiorra, lo que me hacía desear su atención con tanta intensidad no era su locamente inmenso reiatsu. No podía serlo, llevaba brazaletes supresores en ambas muñecas. No, eso que me había dejado sin habla desde que vi a Ulquiorra la primera vez, eso que me tenía encerrado en esa celda de Shinigami, eran esos ojos tan verdes, tan vivos. Sólo esos ojos.

**To be continued**

Yo les dije del fluff, les dije y les advertí. Fluff fluff fluff. Y el scan que salió hace poco de Grimm y Ulqui de un calendario del año pasado en el que casi podría pensarse que se están agarrando las manos, no ayuda en nada (link al scan en mi profile)

Y me disculpo por mi versión descabellada de cómo eran las cosas en tiempos de Nel y Nnoitra, no pregunten de dónde salió. También los apodos... bueno, este fic en mi cabeza está escrito en inglés. Así, Szayel era Pinky-Freak, Nnoitra era Spoony y Neliel era Crazy Goat. Grimmjow era Kittycat (Ichi le dijo Gato en el cap anterior) Se oyen mejor en inglés, yo lo sé. Dudé seriamente si incluirlos en español, pero al final los dejé.

Dioses! En un día lo hice! Qué está mal conmigo! El pasado lo subí apenas el viernes! Esto es insólito o-o no se acostumbren, en serio.

Por cierto, creo que me estoy centrando demasiado en los flashbacks. No se preocupen, ya después pondré más cosas del encierro, es que ahora no tengo muchas ideas para eso. Sólo tengo construidos los flashbacks.

Creo que Grimmjow me está saliendo demasiado formal. Es difícil meter palabrotas en español. En inglés te limitas a "Palabra bla bla _fucking_ Palabra _frikin'_ palabra _crappy_ palabra _shitty_ palabra _fucking_ palabra". En español no queda tan bien, me frustro muchísimo!

Los reviews se agradecen! Gracias especiales a Haineko! Me manda reviews más rápido de lo que yo las contesto!!


	6. Day 5: Murdered

Bieeeeen. De nuevo, no tengo idea de qué será este capítulo (creo que ya se me hizo costumbre)

En fin, creo que todos vieron mi nota de traumada con la Resurreccion de mi Ulquiorra. Dioses, todavía tiemblo cada vez que veo la palabra Murcielago

Bueno, a ver qué sale XD. Como siempre.

Ulquiorra-sama te amo!!!!

**Day 5 Murdered**

26 días antes de mi ejecución, recibimos una visita a primera hora de la mañana. Por supuesto que yo ya estaba despierto, pero Grimmjow... bueno, no se puede esperar que Grimmjow despierte antes de medio día.

En primera instancia entró solamente Kurosaki Ichigo con expresión hastiada y agotada. Primero miró al ovillo que era Grimmjow y rió burlonamente.

-De verdad es un gato. ¡Anda, despiértate de una vez, cabrón, que no son vacaciones!- exclamó arrojando una piedra a través de los barrotes, golpeando la cabeza de Grimmjow con ella.

Grimmjow se despertó de golpe al instante, con el ceño muy fruncido; y dio un salto amenazador hacia los barrotes, como un león que se abalanza sobre su presa, obviamente pretendiendo estrangular a Kurosaki.

-¡¿Qué coño pasa contigo?! ¡¡No han de ser ni las seis de la mañana, cabronazo!! ¡Sólo Ulqui tiene permiso de desmañanarme, pedazo de imbécil!

Los dos se quedaron ahí aferrados a los barrotes desde lados opuestos de la celda, casi nariz con nariz, los dientes apretados, y gruñendo y gritándose insultos mutuamente. Kurosaki podía, sin ningún problema, ser igual de idiota, vulgar, simplón e insoportable que Grimmjow.

-¡¿A mí qué mierdas me importa lo que ustedes hagan en la noche, idiota?! ¡Ni que quisiera estar aquí con un tarado como tú!

-¡¿Entonces a qué coño has venido, estúpido?!

Les di la espalda, tratando de concentrarme en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera su absurda pseudo-conversación. Sentí que me enfermaría de oír tantas tonterías y vulgaridades.

-¡Oi, Ichigo! ¡¿Qué carajo es este puñetero escándalo?!

La tercera voz no la reconocí, y tampoco tenía interés en saber quién llegaba a agregarse al absurdo griterío, que seguramente se oía por todo el Seireitei (a diferencia de Grimmjow, sí me tomo la molestia de aprender el nombre del lugar donde me tienen preso). Sabía que era demasiado pedir tener algo de tranquilidad.

-¡Cállate, Ganju pendejo! ¡No necesito que tú también me grites, cabrón!

-¡Como si me importara! ¡Yo sólo vengo a partirle la cara al pedazo de mierda de allá!

Por alguna razón, supuse que se refería a mí, pero decidí hacer caso omiso. Si reconocía la presencia de Kurosaki Ichigo era porque, aunque detestara admitirlo, el mocoso me había derrotado. El otro tipo, fuera quien fuera, ni siquiera tenía un reiatsu comparable a alguno de los brutos de la Fraccion de Szayel, y por tanto, su existencia era totalmente insignificante para mí.

Escuché forcejeos a mis espaldas. Yo me concentraba en buscar patrones en las grietas de la pared. Kurosaki y el otro tipo gritaban y se insultaban. Ya no escuchaba la voz de Grimmjow entre el barullo, pero sentí sus pasos aproximándose a mí. Puso una mano en mi hombro. Era una forma inusual de llamar mi atención, tratándose de Grimmjow, claro.

-Oye, Ulqui. Creo que el idiota ese... es hermano de la chica que mataste.

Apenas y reaccioné al oírlo. Esa mujer tampoco tenía un reiatsu destacable, pero al menos se podía comparar con algunas Fracciones.

Sucedió después de mi derrota contra Kurosaki. Estaba en el suelo, con múltiples heridas, luchando por levantarme del charco de mi propia sangre que cubría la arena. Kurosaki ya se había ido a rescatar a la humana. Urahara Kisuke había reabierto las Gargantas hacia Hueco Mundo y varios Shinigamis habían penetrado en Las Noches.

Pero esa mujer me vio, usando mi zampakutoh para mantenerme en pie, y eso a duras penas.

_-Así que sigues vivo._

Apenas y podía verla, mi visión nublada por el dolor, las heridas y la gran cantidad de sangre que había perdido. Mis piernas temblaban, tratando de mantener el peso de mi cuerpo. Me sentía como la basura que tanto detestaba.

_-Vaya... ¿qué debería hacer contigo?_

Mi cerebro no procesaba del todo sus palabras. Había sangre brotando de una herida en mi frente, cayendo en uno de mis ojos y haciendo que mi visión, ya de por sí borrosa, tomara un tinte rojizo que me enfermaba.

_-Tsk, te vas a morir aún sin mi ayuda. Qué..._

No fueron sus palabras lo que disparó mi ira. Fueron sus ojos, tan llenos de lástima. Que un ser tan inferior, basura como esa mujer y como todos esos Shinigamis pudieran darse el lujo de verme con lástima. No podía perdonarlo. Era como pisotear mi orgullo una y otra vez. Por primera vez, no pensé en mis acciones.

_-¡Tozase! ¡Murciélago!_

Sólo la explosión de mi reiatsu le perforó el pecho. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sus pupilas se encogieron. Palideció de golpe y cayó al suelo de rodillas, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a convertirse en polvo.

_-Mal...dición._

Así de simple, así de sencillo. Sin pelea, sin drama, sin discursos absurdos. La muerte en su forma más cruda y fría.

-¡¡Voltea a verme, hijo de puta!!

Bien podría haber seguido ignorando al autor de tan insoportable escándalo, de haberme encontrado en Las Noches, o al menos, con un libro para leer o alguna tarea por realizar. Pero en la prisión Shinigami, que ni siquiera estaba tan agrietada como para buscar dibujos o patrones en sus muros, los gritos me estaban causando dolor de cabeza. Y el hecho de tener un oído particularmente sensible, no ayudaba en absoluto.

Grimmjow recargó sus brazos en mi cabeza, y la barbilla en éstos, en una forma demasiado amistosa para mi gusto, aprovechando que yo seguía sentado.

Giré levemente la cabeza, apenas haciendo contacto visual con un hombre bastante desagradable a la vista, robusto, de cabello castaño grisáceo, polvoso y grasiento y expresión estúpida en el rostro. En sus ropas verdes llevaba una espiral negra que recordaba haber visto en la ropa de la chica que maté, mientras el cuerpo era trasladado a la Soul Society.

Su cara denotaba ira de la más pura, y pareció incrementar al notar mi mirada, mensaje claro que decía "Sé que estás ahí, pero tu existencia es innecesaria y me tiene sin cuidado".

-¡Abre esta maldita puerta, Ichigo! ¡Ábrela para que pueda quitarle esa mirada de la cara a ese cabrón!

Kurosaki Ichigo trató de retenerlo, pero el otro, en su ira, lo empujó contra la pared, y se arrojó furiosamente contra los barrotes. Parecía un mono iracundo o un perro rabioso, prácticamente echando espuma por la boca.

-No pierdas tu tiempo. Aún con mi reiatsu suprimido, no saldrías vivo de este lugar.

Oí a Grimmjow reír ligeramente a mi lado. No sé ni por qué me molesté en hablar, tal vez sólo quería molestar a ese hombre, en compensación por el espantoso dolor de cabeza que me estaba causando. Por supuesto que la reacción inmediata (y eso me recordó un poco a Grimmjow y a otros Espadas), fue tratar estúpidamente de derribar los barrotes sólo con el peso de su cuerpo.

Kurosaki le dio un golpe en la cabeza desde atrás y lo derribó. Nuevamente, parecían un par de monos peleando por una fruta. No sabía si reírme de su estupidez, o avergonzarme de haber sido derrotado por una persona así.

-¡Tranquilízate, tarado! ¡Con lo que me costó convencer al viejo de que te dejara pasar! ¡Deja de portarte como un simio, imbécil!

Pero obviamente, y como con todos los idiotas, las palabras eran una pérdida de tiempo. Aquel escupía y sacaba espuma por la boca, y tenía los ojos rojos por las venas que se hacían notar en sus globos oculares.

-¡Pídele disculpas! ¡Pídele disculpas a mi hermana!

Sus alaridos se hacían cada vez más roncos y lastimosos. Daba pena ajena.

-No voy a disculparme por algo que no lamento haber hecho. La guerra es la guerra. Supéralo y siente pena y vergüenza por quien no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerse vivo.

Kurosaki tuvo que llamar gente del cuarto escuadrón para que, usando una sustancia extraña, desmayaran al extraño visitante y se lo llevaran. Pero él se quedó en la habitación, mirándome como pidiendo disculpas, como confundido, como enojado. Era raro. Quise pelear contra él otra vez, y asegurarme de vencerlo y dejarlo bien muerto. Porque nada odiaba más que recibir esas miradas de lástima. Esas miradas de lástima que me habían llevado a asesinar a esa mujer.

**To be continued**

Raro? No tenía idea de como terminar este capítulo, así que... raro

Solo tengo dos cosas que decir:

ULQUIORRAAAAA!!!!!

Y también

Tozase Murciélago!!!!

No tengo nada en contra de Kuukaku, de hecho es un personaje que me encanta. Y Ganju... vale, que por mi podría seguir la serie su curso sin él. Pero lo puse así porque me parece que es el tipo de cosas que haría.

Me dio algo de risa la escena en la que todos se están gritando. Son una panda de idiotas XD

Reviews! Onegai!


	7. Day 6: Nursed

Wuaaaaa así nada más _out of the blue_ (les he dicho cuánto me gusta esa expresion? Porque es como que_... fuera del azul_ pero se traduce como _asi de la nada_, es muy loco) pues eso, que decidí actualizar.

Etto... no tengo nada que comentar. Es lo que pasa cuando actualizo tan rápido. Anyway. A ver qué pasa

**Day 6 Nursed**

Faltando 25 días para la ejecución, Ulquiorra me despertó a las dos de la mañana. O más bien, los ruidos que hacía mientras dormía. Ulqui solía tener el sueño ligero pero tranquilo, rara vez se movía o hacía ruidos al dormir. Pero ese día lo sentí moverse con desesperación, dando vueltas en la cama una y otra vez, y emitiendo múltiples gemidos y quejidos. Me levanté del suelo donde dormía y me asomé a ver qué le pasaba.

Él seguía dormido, pero su rostro estaba fruncido, mostrando mucho dolor. Eso, por sí sólo, era suficiente para darme un susto de muerte. Ulquiorra era un Arrancar desde hacía ya treinta o cuarenta años, y jamás vi una expresión de dolor en su cara, salvo en una ocasión, y fue muy particular. Añadido a su rostro lleno de sufrimiento, su frente estaba perlada en sudor, su respiración agitada, y se revolvía violentamente en la cama. Puse mi mano en su frente y lo sentí ardiendo en fiebre.

-Ulqui, oye Ulqui, despierta.

Que no respondiera era algo más para preocuparme. Ulquiorra siempre tuvo el sueño muy ligero, apenas el más mínimo roce con su piel lo despertaba al instante.

_Mierda, debió contagiarse después de todo._

Por raro e increíble que parezca, los Hollows, particularmente los Arrancars, _sí_ nos enfermamos. Y desde hacía un mes o dos, había algo así como un brote de Influenza en Las Noches, traído personalmente por Ichimaru-Sonrisa-Espeluznante. Recordé haber visto a Ulquiorra estornudar un par de veces antes de mi última pelea con Ichi-Fresa (si el cabrón puede llamarme Gato, yo puedo llamarlo Ichi-Fresa), pero no le di mucha importancia porque Ulquiorra siempre tuvo buenas defensas, y jamás lo vi enfermarse.

El problema recaía en que, siendo Ulquiorra un terco bastardo, se había negado a probar bocado desde nuestro confinamiento, y no había dejado que los Shinigamis tratarán sus heridas. Probablemente tenía las defensas bajas y la infección finalmente había tomado control de su cuerpo. Idiota.

-¡Oigan, Shinigamis de mierda! ¡Su prisionero trae una fiebre del infierno! ¿No piensan hacer nada al respecto? ¡Llamen a sus putos sanadores, o algo!

Ulqui seguía revolviéndose en la cama. Lo escuché murmurar cosas sin sentido, en medio del delirio febril en el que se encontraba. Pero alcancé a descifrar un "_No seas tan vulgar, Sexta_". Sólo Ulqui podía seguir siendo Ulqui con esa fiebre tan loca que traía encima.

Mientras, los guardias de los Shinigamis discutían sobre sus siguientes acciones. Dudaban si creer en mis gritos o no.

-¡Dejen de hablar mierda! ¡Necesita atención, panda de imbéciles!

Uno de los guardias desapareció usando su... esa mierda Shinigami que es como nuestro Sonido, supongo. Aunque claro, el nuestro es mejor.

Me senté al borde de la cama de Ulquiorra y contemplé su rostro. Los ojos cerrados con fuerza, el sudor que cubría su piel pálida, los dientes apretados y su expresión tensa. Rocé su mejilla con el dorso de mi mano, reprendiéndome después por mi ridícula cursilería.

Ulqui también se había quedado conmigo cuando yo me contagié, gracias al lindo detalle que tuvo Yylfordt-Gay-con-complejo-de-hermanos de estornudar en toda mi cara. Se merecía que lo hicieran bisteces al cabrón, y me reí mucho de él cuando lo hicieron.

Al igual que Ulqui, pasé varios días con una fiebre de los mil infiernos, recuerdo que me sentía como si me hubieran metido a uno de los hornos raros de Szayel-Freak-Rosa (lo que hacía en ellos es algo que prefiero no saber). Veía borroso y a veces hasta tenía visiones raras, al punto de ya no saber qué estaba pasando y qué no.

_-Grimmjow... Grimmjow... ¿Puedes escucharme?_

Su voz me llegaba como un eco lejano y distorsionado. Me pesaban los párpados y sentía todo mi cuerpo adolorido y congestionado.

_-¿Ul...qui...?_

Él suspiró cansinamente, luego se inclinó sobre mí. Podía ver sus ojos, a escasos milímetros de los míos, dos manchones verdes y borrosos. Y casi, _casi_ podía decir que veía preocupación en esos borrones verdes. Un par de mechones negros me hacían cosquillas en la cara. Su mano estaba en mi frente, se sentía mortalmente fría contra mi piel ardiente (y no de ese ardor que terminaba en sexo fantástico, por desgracia).

_-Al parecer, el Quinceavo, el de tu Fraccion, te transmitió esa... Influenza._

Apenas y supe dar un gruñido para dar a entender que ya lo sabía, y que le arrancaría la cabeza al cabrón por esto.

La mano de Ulqui se retiró de mi frente, y fue reemplazada por su propia frente. Estaba tan, tan cerca, que podría haber cerrado distancias sin ningún problema, y hasta existía la posibilidad de que me sintiera un poco mejor después de robarle un beso (y tal vez algo más), pero me sentía tan torpe, y mi visión estaba tan nublada, que probablemente hubiera terminado golpeándome la cabeza de alguna u otra forma. Pero eso no evitó que nuestros labios se rozaran por un segundo.

Medio sonreí cuando esos recuerdos volaron a mi mente, pero la imagen mental se esfumó cuando un grupo de Shinigamis entraron a la habitación precipitadamente. Eran tres: una mujer con una extraña trenza al frente (vale, no extraña, MUY extraña) que traía una haori de Taicho; un tipo rubio con gafas y cara de idiota, y al otro ni le presté atención. El rubio traía una bolsa con el logotipo de una flor. Todos los Shinigamis son unos maricas, cargando cosas con florecitas como escudos.

Les expliqué de mala gana lo del brote de Influenza, y la mujer sólo me dijo cosas que ya sabía: que sus defensas estaban bajas, que la fiebre esto, que los síntomas aquello, que era muy contagioso, por lo que no podían atenderlo directamente, y que yo, habiendo pasado ya la enfermedad, estaba al menos inmunizado contra ella.

Después me dio un montón de instrucciones y medicamentos y mil cosas para tratar la enfermedad, y avisó que vendría a revisar a Ulqui a medio día. Después, los tres volvieron a irse. Che, al final, todos los Shinigamis eran igual de idiotas y flojos (y maricas).

Volví junto a Ulquiorra, que seguía delirando por la fiebre. Puse una toalla fría y húmeda en su frente, y su respiración pareció tranquilizarse ligeramente. Sus ojos se abrieron a medias. Se veían nublados y cansados.

-¿G...rimm...?

Sonreí. Sabía que él no usaba apodos ni acortaba nombres, sólo se sentía tan mal que no lograba pronunciar la última sílaba. Le tapé la boca con tres dedos y le susurré que se callara, que no intentara hablar. Él parecía a punto de desmayarse por la fiebre de nuevo, así que me apresuré a darle el medicamento de los Shinigamis, no sin recibir protestas de su parte, aunque tan débil por la fiebre que era incapaz de oponer mucha resistencia.

-Al parecer... te contagié la Influenza.

Él volvió a murmurar cosas incomprensibles y trató de empujarme con una de sus manos, pero apenas y podía levantar el brazo.

-Basura...

_-Te ves como basura. Date prisa y recupérate, que no es tiempo de estar convaleciendo._

Había forzado por mi garganta un líquido asqueroso que me provocó arcadas. Creo que seguía musitando incoherencias, en medio del delirio que el calor abrasante me provocaba.

_-El Octava vendrá a revisarte en un momento._

Ulqui se levantó de la cama y dio media vuelta. Vi su silueta borrosa caminar hacia la puerta. Con el poco de fuerza que me quedaba, extendí mi mano y me aferré débilmente a su ropa. Él apenas y volteó a verme con curiosidad.

_-Qué...date_

Una de sus finas cejas se alzó sutilmente, lo más cercano a demostrar alguna emoción que se podía esperar de él. Sin decir palabra, volvió a la cama y se sentó a la orilla. Pinchó mi hombro con uno de sus delgados dedos.

_-Hazte a un lado._

Sonreí e hice el esfuerzo de abrirle un espacio. Él se recostó bocarriba a mi lado, sin importarle que pudiera contagiarse, y rodeó mis hombros con uno de sus brazos, con la mirada fija en el techo. Sabía que este tipo de cosas le avergonzaban de sobremanera, aunque no podía esperar que alguien como él se sonrojara. Su mano subió distraídamente hacia mi cabello, y sus dedos empezaron a enredarse y torcerse entre mis mechones azules

-Deberías reconsiderarlo, ¿sabes? Eso de llamarme basura. Porque, verás, en este momento _tu_ vida depende de una basura como yo. ¿No es eso más deshonroso?

Me levanté de su cama y fui a cambiar la toalla de su frente. La fiebre seguía muy alta, pero al parecer, las medicinas de los Shinigamis estaban surtiendo algún tipo de efecto.

-Anda, duérmete de una vez. A ver si para mañana vuelves a ser el mismo emo-prepotente-idiota que conozco.

Después de ponerle la nueva toalla, volví a levantarme, dispuesto a dormir hasta la hora del almuerzo (o más bien, la hora en la que Ichi-Fresa nos traía tres granos de arroz para repartir entre Ulqui y yo), pero sentí un leve tirón en mi hakama. Volteé a verlo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en toda la cara. Aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados, podría jurar que estaba totalmente consciente de sus acciones.

-Vale, hazte a un lado entonces. No estás tan flaco como piensas.

Ulqui sólo emitió un gruñido de incomodidad y me hizo un lugar junto a él en la cama. Me acosté a su lado y rodeé su cintura con uno de mis brazos, acariciando lentamente su costado. Su respiración se volvió aún más tranquila y emitió un leve suspiro, antes de quedarse realmente dormido.

_Bastardo hipócrita._

**To be continued**

Atto... (variación de Etto... inventada por mi ilustrísima persona). Pues no sé, les advertí sobre el fluff, que no?

Este cap también salió de la nada, como prácticamente todos. Lo cual explica el patético final.

En fin, sólo pensé que el fluff "cuidando a mi adorado enfermo" es muy kawaii. Creo que me gustó cómo quedó, aunque creo que la Influenza no tarda tanto en manifestarse... bleeh, no sé, no estudié Medicina.

Trácala (ni pregunten) no puedo submitir porque está deshabilitado el login por un fallo técnico. Qué fiasco.

Ne,ne, Haineko no me ha mandado review! (seriamente preocupada) .

En fin (otra vez) espero les guste este cap. No les pido que me dejen review (sé cuánta flojera da eso) pero mínimo un agregar a favoritos o a los alerts para que yo sepa que hay gente a la que le gusta esto. Claro que si no les gusta o les da flojera, lo entenderé (yo también soy así, por lo que no estoy en posición de pedirles nada)

Matta ne!


	8. Day 7: Laced

Roooaaaaarrr!!! Estoy enojada con FF NET!!! Me marca "No puede iniciar sesión por un fallo técnico, espere unos pocos minutos". Me gustaría que me explicaran cuántos minutos son "pocos" para ellos, porque llevo TRES DIAS, esperando a que pasen sus "pocos minutos".

JA! Cobardes, justo me puse a escribir esto y ya pude loginearme. Babosos. Mentira! Los cabrones lo deshabilitaron otra vez! Terminé el Día 6 desde el domingo en la madrugada! Déjenme publicar, coño!!! Ahora seguiré despotricando estúpidamente contra ellos.

Ya en serio, por fin se me ocurrió qué hacer del nuevo capo. Sólo tengo un problema... no, olvídenlo, ya lo resolví BWAHAHA (de verdad, de verdad NUNCA voy a superar a Don Kanonji)

AAAHH!!! Se me corta el internet a cada rato!!! Maldita basura!!! (Saca Zanpakutoh)  
ROAAARRR!! BANKAI!!!! Ah no... los Arrancars no tenemos Bankai. (Ulquiorra me golpearía por traidora)

Ah! Fe de erratas. Me equivoqué con los números de la cuenta regresiva, a partir de aquí ya los corrijo

**Day 7 Laced**

Al despertarme, estaba consciente de que sería ejecutado en veintitrés días. Pero poco me importaba de por sí, mucho menos con la fiebre que me nublaba la vista. Sentía el pedazo de tela húmeda que Grimmjow había estado cambiando periódicamente por las últimas veinticuatro horas.

Me sentía extremadamente cansado, mi cuerpo pesaba mucho más de lo normal, y a duras penas lograba mantenerme consciente, entre el dolor, el mareo y el calor. Estaba acostumbrado al frío de Las Noches, donde el Sol era sólo una mentira resplandeciente.

Estaba perfectamente consciente de la presencia de Grimmjow, que apenas y se había levantado de la cama un par de veces, a cambiar la tela húmeda de mi frente y a forzar medicamentos y comida por mi garganta. De haber podido, le habría atravesado con una mano, por introducir basura de Shinigamis a mi sistema, pero, por obvias razones, me encontraba incapacitado para hacerlo.

También estaba perfectamente consciente de que había sido yo quien, indirectamente, le había pedido que se quedara a mi lado. Maldije a la enfermedad, a Grimmjow y a mi propia debilidad por eso.

-Oye, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

Apenas y podía entender lo que me decía, pero no se lo hice notar. Ya bastante malo era estar a su merced. Tal y como él había dicho, era todavía más deshonroso que _ser_ basura.

Al despertar, mi cabeza descansaba en su regazo. Sentí sus manos jugando con mi cabello. Era algo que él parecía disfrutar. Eventualmente, sus dedos parecían estar masajeándome la cabeza. De alguna forma, las caricias me tranquilizaban y calmaban mi dolor y malestar. De nuevo, maldije a la enfermedad por hacerme caer tan fácilmente, cuando se suponía que yo no debía perdonar a Grimmjow.

Una de sus manos empezó a bajar por mi cara. Sus dedos ásperos y duros llegaron a mi cuello, trazando círculos alrededor de mi Hollow. _Casi_ suspiré. Y maldije de nuevo a Grimmjow por conocer tan bien mis puntos débiles.

-Grimm...jow

Traté de que sonara como amenaza, pero no pareció funcionar como debería, pues él sólo soltó una corta carcajada, como las que lo caracterizaban, y su mano siguió descendiendo por mi pecho y se desvió hacia mi brazo, llegando finalmente hacia mi mano, y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. De nuevo lo maldije, por cuarta vez en menos de dos minutos, por saber exactamente qué hacer para dominarme.

Agradecía (y volví a maldecir el tener que agradecerle a _él_ entre todas las personas) que Kurosaki Ichigo llegara para llevarnos "los tres granos de arroz para repartir entre dos", en palabras de Grimmjow. Y maldigo ahora por usar sus palabras en lugar de las mías. Y agradecí que llegara porque a Grimmjow siempre le avergonzó que lo vieran tomando mi mano. Era cuestión de segundos antes de que me soltara y se trasladara al otro lado de la habitación. Tal como aquella vez, hacía unos cuantos meses, a los pocos días de Aizen-sama se mudara a Las Noches.

Acababa de terminar una reunión en la Sala de Juntas. Por mucho que respetaba a Aizen-sama, sus reuniones y charlas me resultaban insufribles. Salí de ahí con toda la intención de sentarme a leer. Aizen-sama había traído muchos libros consigo, y me había prestado algunos que resultaron de mi particular interés. Pero claro, no podía esperarse que Grimmjow tuviera los mismos planes que yo.

Sentí unos brazos fuertes rodear mi cintura y un cuerpo sólido y cálido detrás mío. Grimmjow mordió mi oreja izquierda al tiempo que susurraba con voz ronca:

_-Puedes tener esa cara, pero sé que te estabas muriendo de aburrimiento igual que todo el mundo. _

Luego se pegó de espaldas contra la pared, jalándome junto con él. Sentí una presión conocida contra mi espalda baja.

_-Compórtate, Grimmjow. _

Él se rió, y pude jurar que sentí su sonrisa socarrona, como la que lucía en su rostro casi todo el tiempo.

_-Hmmm... eso no suena divertido..._

Y mordió mi cuello, clavando sus afilados colmillos en él, y succionando la sangre que empezó a brotar de la herida. Grimmjow parecía tener un fetiche con dejar marcas con su boca, particularmente en mi cuello. Podía contar varios moretones, algunos pequeños rasguños y marcas de dientes, y muchos más que se habían borrado con los meses y los años. Lo suponía una cuestión territorial, dada su naturaleza felina.

_-Grimmjow... esto es una advertencia. No es el mejor momento._

Él sabía bien que cuando yo no estaba de humor, _no estaba de humor_, y hacerme cambiar de parecer era menos probable que terminar con una _amputación_ de cierta parte de su _anatomía_ que él atesoraba muy particularmente, y que en aquel momento parecía tratar de _violentarme_ en pleno pasillo. Y por eso mismo, me soltó, no sin chasquear la lengua con fastidio.

Me recargué en la pared a su lado, de pronto olvidando mis planes de leer y descansar. Sus brazos colgaban distraídamente, y él miraba fijamente al techo, obviamente tratando de ignorar el bulto que se notaba en su hakama.

Extendí mi mano hacia la suya y entrelacé nuestros dedos. Él me miró por el rabillo del ojo primero, luego volteó a verme, alzando nuestras manos enlazadas y mirándolas con curiosidad. Luego sus mejillas volvieron a tornarse rojizas, pero ignoró mis interrogantes al respecto.

-_De verdad te gusta hacer esto ¿eh?-_ murmuró, tratando de sonar burlón, esperando molestarme con el hecho de que enlazar nuestros dedos se había vuelto un reflejo o un hábito por parte mía; pero en realidad, no le presté mucha atención, y simplemente asentí.

Nos quedamos así, en silencio, mirando al frente, como si las blancas y lisas paredes de Las Noches tuvieran algo de interesante. Me gustaba estar así, sólo tomados de las manos.

_-Ne, ne, Ulqui-chan y Grimmy-chan, pareciera que hacen cosas sospechosas. _

Al momento que Ichimaru Gin se apareció de la nada (como solía hacerlo), con una de sus perturbadoras sonrisas en la cara y su voz cantarina, Grimmjow soltó mi mano y se alejó un paso de mí. Me quedé mirando a mi mano, sin acabar de comprender lo que pasaba, aún sintiendo el fantasma de la calidez ajena en mi piel.

_-Tché, no jodas Zorro. Ve a jugar con el Freak en su laboratorio, o algo así._

_-Haaah, qué cruel y grosero eres, Grimmy-chan. Te acusaré con Aizen-sama_

Grimmjow simplemente frunció el ceño, chasqueó la lengua, e hizo ademán de dar la vuelta hacia las habitaciones, hundiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Aunque con algo de retraso, lo imité, recordando que yo quería leer y descansar en paz.

_-Ah, espera Ulqui-chan. Aizen-sama me pidió que te buscara, dijo que quería hablar contigo. ¿Será que has sido un niño malo, Ulqui-chan? ¡Qué miedo!_

Su actitud infantil me molestaba de sobremanera, pero no hice comentario y mantuve mi expresión seria. Di la vuelta hacia la sala del trono de Aizen-sama, seguido de cerca por Ichimaru. Por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver a Grimmjow desaparecer de mi campo de visión sin siquiera voltear a mirarme antes de irse.

Mi conversación con Aizen-sama es de poca relevancia en este momento, así que no haré referencia a ella. Sólo diré que me mantuvo ocupado por espacio de una hora, para finalmente dejarme volver a mi habitación. Consideré esa opción en primera instancia, deseando sentarme a leer y poder relajarme al fin, pero la forma en la que Grimmjow se había apartado de mí al llegar Ichimaru, me seguía molestando. Por ello, decidí visitarlo directamente en su habitación.

Entré silenciosamente, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Grimmjow estaba tumbado en su cama, leyendo una revista humana, en cuya portada había una mujer con poca ropa. No entendía la fascinación de Grimmjow con esas revistas, que tenía al menos una docena escondidas bajo su colchón. A mí me eran indiferentes, así que jamás le dije nada al respecto. Sin embargo, en cuanto notó mi presencia, dio un brinco de sorpresa, y arrojó la revista al otro lado de la habitación.

_-¡Ulqui, espera! ¡Te juro que eso no es mío!-_ mientras decía esto, agitaba sus manos y se sonrojaba, aunque yo no entendía el por qué.

Recargué la espalda contra la puerta, ignorando su estado de alteración total.

_-Grimmjow, tenemos que hablar._

Él se detuvo en medio de su agitación, se levantó de la cama y en un segundo estaba parado frente a mí, con una expresión que no supe descifrar. Abría y cerraba la boca a breves intervalos, como tratando de decir algo, sin lograrlo del todo, y sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, dándoles un aspecto muy... diferente.

_-¿Hablar... Ulqui? Ese bastardo Aizen te dijo algo... de nosotros, ¿no es así?_

Ciertamente, uno de los puntos que Aizen-sama mencionó fue mi... "relación" con Grimmjow, pero no entendía por qué esto lo preocupaba tanto. Pues me di cuenta de que eso que no lograba descifrar en su rostro era preocupación y miedo. Y me intrigaba ese miedo.

-_En efecto, Aizen-__**sama**__-_hice énfasis en el _sama_ –_hizo mención de nuestra "relación". Pero no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar._

Grimmjow parpadeó perplejo, de nuevo confundido, y dejó escapar un suspiro que parecía de alivio.

_-No importa. Debes saber que, diga lo que diga ese cabrón, yo no voy a..._

No terminó su frase, golpeó la puerta a unos centímetros de mi rostro. Me mantuve impasible, mirando fijamente a sus ojos. Seguía viéndose muy consternado por nuestra conversación, aunque yo no acababa de entender el por qué.

_-Quería hablar contigo... sobre lo que pasó en el corredor._

Él se alejó un paso, y volvió a parpadear, confundido. Lo hacía mucho cuando trataba de hablar en serio con él, no parecía entender muy bien lo que le decía. Creo que la comunicación siempre fue un problema entre nosotros, y a la vez, las cosas importantes sabíamos dárnoslas a entender.

_-Me soltaste. Cuando llegó Ichimaru, soltaste mi mano._

Él no cambió la expresión de su rostro, pero miró sus propias manos, aún confundido. Flexionó y extendió sus dedos repetidamente, luego subió una de sus manos hasta mi rostro y trazó mis labios con su pulgar, luego delineó mi barbilla y la línea de mi mandíbula. Finalmente retiró su mano y volvió a mirarla, como si de algún bicho raro se tratase.

_-¿Será acaso... que te avergüenzas de estar conmigo?_

Lo dije como una simple teoría, una pregunta sin ningún significado escondido, sólo curiosidad. Pero al parecer, Grimmjow lo tomó como algo más, porque dio un respingo y sus manos envolvieron las mías antes de que me diera cuenta. Me miró con cierta aprehensión, pero no dijo nada. Si yo fuera un poco más como Grimmjow, probablemente habría sonreído ante esa inesperada y a la vez agradable reacción, pero me limité a inclinarme hacia el frente, recargando mi cabeza en su pecho. En un momento, sentí su nariz hundirse en mi cabello, casi afectuosamente.

El punto es que, tal y como en aquella ocasión, tenía la certeza de que Grimmjow se apartaría de mi lado en cuanto Kurosaki Ichigo entrara a la habitación. Y aunque mi subconsciente me decía que me volvería a doler si lo hacía, el lado de la razón juraba que podría deshacerme de él sin dolor, porque yo no necesitaba de basura como Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

-Oye Grimm-Gato, espero que estés despierto, porque no pienso traerte el desayuno a la cama...

Los gritos del Shinigami se oían desde la puerta, acercándose rápidamente, como si Kurosaki tuviera ganas de pelear con Grimmjow de nuevo. Sentí ese gusanito que no me era del todo desconocido, ese que los humanos llamaban celos, agujereándome el pecho, pero lo ignoré, porque yo odiaba a Grimmjow. Él me había traicionado y había causado la muerte de Aizen-sama. Que hiciera con Kurosaki Ichigo lo que le diera la gana.

Finalmente, vi el borrón naranja brillante de su cabello entrar a la habitación, aún hablando incoherencias y vulgaridades, la mayoría intencionadas a fastidiar a Grimmjow.

-Entonces, Gato, vas a tener que... whooaaa, ¿podrían ser más discretos, idiotas?

-Piérdete, Ichi-Fresa

Fue eso lo que quebrantó mi voluntad. Que aún estando Kurosaki Ichigo frente a nosotros, Grimmjow no se movió, no desapareció de mi lado para reaparecer al otro lado de la habitación. Ni cuando llegaron los guardias a ver qué sucedía, ni cuando vino la sanadora Shinigami a revisar mi condición. Todo el tiempo se quedó ahí, con mi cabeza en sus piernas, una de sus manos masajeando mi cabeza y la otra... fuerte, muy fuertemente enlazada con la mía.

**To be continued**

D'awwww es lo más fluffish que he escrito en mi vida. Wuai!. Y no, no es que actualice rápido, sino que este lo empecé durante el estúpido glitch.

Por cierto! Ya me pude bajar Sky Chord (ending 18) en versión completa, Y, lo subí a , sólo falta que es administrador lo apruebe. Si bajan Sky Chord de , saben a quién darle las gracias. Bwahaha!!

Han notado que los caps me quedan cada vez más largos? No sé cómo interpretar eso.

Anyway, nos vemos!!

Matta ne!!!


	9. Day 8: Teased

He vuelto (de nuevo) No sé por qué ahora actualizo tan rápido, creo que me estoy volviendo loca (o me estoy quedando sin cosas que hacer, quién sabe)

Y ya... en realidad no esperaba recibir reviews tan rápido (saben lo decepcionante que fue ver que tenía dos mensajes nuevos y ver que eran unos con fotos para un trabajo sobre ITS?)

Así que wuaaashuawfasdaaaaaaa (ignorénme) estoy feliz de saber que pronto saldrá un nuevo videojuego de Bleach para Wii (aunque no tengo consola, pero mi mejor amigo sí tiene, bwahaha) Sólo espero que llegue pronto a mi país, para poder jugar con Grimmjow y Nnoitra y Nel en Resurreccion.

Por cierto, y aunque avisé al principio, aquí doy hints de NnoitraxNel.

**Day 8 Teased**

Veintidós putos días. Coño, que se me pasaba el tiempo como si usara Sonido.

Ulqui parecía haberse mejorado considerablemente, aunque aún tenía un poquito de fiebre, pero ya volvía a ser el mismo de siempre. En parte estaba agradecido por eso, pues me picaba insoportablemente el ver a Ulqui totalmente abatido por una enfermedad, además de que había pasado ya dos noches en vela cuidándolo. Pero esas dos noches las había pasado junto a Ulquiorra, como no lo había hecho en ya más de una semana. Y me hacía recordar cuánto extrañaba esas noches, en su cama o en la mía, y esas desmañanadas que tanto maldije, y todo lo que sabía que no volvería a tener, pasados los siguientes veintidós días.

Pero lo que me molestaba particularmente esa mañana, era que, debido a la fiebre, y a la de por sí alta temperatura, Ulquiorra se paseaba por la celda con el pecho descubierto. Desde hacía muchos años que había aprendido a desnudarlo sólo con los ojos, y que me ahorrara la mitad del trabajo no ayudaba en nada al calor que por sí sólo llenaba el ambiente.

Yo lo seguía con la mirada mientras él caminaba de un lado a otro de nuestra prisión. Casi podía pensar que el cabrón lo hacía adrede para molestarme, pero deseché la idea en seguida. Si Ulquiorra Schiffer quisiera molestarme, no lo haría de una forma tan adorable y deliciosa como andar por la vida medio desnudo. Todo lo contrario, probablemente me dejaría sin sexo hasta que se le pasara la rabia o las ganas de molestarme.

Tampoco entendía ésta repentina necesidad de moverse. Llevábamos ya una semana en la celda, y hasta ahora parecía estar cómodo y satisfecho con sentarse a mirar la pared. Y Ulqui nunca había sido el tipo de persona que necesita estarse moviendo para liberar energía.

Y así, mientras él se paseaba por la celda, por razones que me eran totalmente desconocidas, recordé todas esas veces en las que su voz era lo primero que escuchaba por la mañana. Y todas esas veces en las que, al abrir los ojos, lo primero que veía era su cuerpo desnudo.

También siguiéndolo con la mirada, recordé cuánto había luchado para llamar su atención en primer lugar. Todo había empezado poco después de la misteriosa desaparición de Neliel. Aunque en el fondo, todos sabíamos que el bastardo de Nnoitra tenía algo que ver. El cabrón clamaba a gritos que la odiaba, cuando todos estábamos enterados de que soñaba con follársela todas las noches, y de que se le despertaba _el sur_ cada vez que la veía.

Fue por aquellos días que me di cuenta de que me moría por tener sexo con Ulqui. No me quedaba claro si era porque me parecía increíblemente sexy, o porque quería ver ese rostro siempre carente de expresión contraerse de placer por mi causa, o porque deseaba escucharlo gritar mi nombre, o porque quería probarle al mundo que un Noveno Espada como yo podía sobreponerse al Cuarto, aunque no fuera en combate directo. Porque Ulqui obtuvo su número cuatro inmediatamente después de su transformación. Y si no fue más alto fue porque Neliel, Stark y el Viejo... bueno, eran otra historia.

Así pues, me pasaba la mitad de mi tiempo pensando y buscando un plan para llevarme a Ulquiorra a la cama. La otra mitad del tiempo, la usaba _imaginando_ cómo sería una vez que ejecutara el plan que aún no formulaba (con la imaginación y la mano derecha, por cierto).

Traté de llamar su atención por múltiples medios, desde los más directos hasta los más sutiles, pero ninguno funcionó. Él seguía pasando de mí como pasaba del resto de los Arrancars. En ningún momento me miró a la cara (razón por la cual nunca notó cómo lo desnudaba con la vista en cada oportunidad que tenía), ni reconoció mi existencia. Vamos, que Ulqui era un cabrón de mierda de lo peor. Y con cada día que pasaba, crecía mi frustración.

Finalmente se me ocurrió una idea. Los Espadas habitábamos una parte gigantesca de Las Noches, en un ala especial a la que sólo nosotros, y en raros casos, algunas Fracciones, teníamos acceso. Era una zona de dos pisos, en la parte superior estaban las habitaciones de Stark, Barragan, la que era de Neliel, Ulquiorra y la Quinta (una loca a la que se le veían las bragas todo el tiempo). En la parte de abajo estábamos la Gran Cuchara, el Cabeza de Probeta, el Freak Rosa (antes de ser degradado), el Séptimo (el religioso de peinado Afro, creo), y yo. Y daba la feliz casualidad de que mi habitación estaba justo debajo de la de Ulqui, lo cual era ideal para mi plan.

El plan era realmente simple: ponerlo celoso. Al menos, hacer el suficiente ruido como para que lo notara. Y esto, claro, incluía seducir a cuantas mujeres fueran necesarias. Sabía que no me costaría trabajo, yo era atractivo, sobresaliente en la cama, y además un Espada. Y en efecto, fue extremadamente fácil. La primera en caer fue la Quinta Espada. Estoy seguro, por las miradas que me lanzaron algunos, de que sus gritos se oyeron por todo Las Noches.

Pero Ulquiorra seguía pasando de mí. Una tras otra. Numeros y Fracciones. Halibel, juntó con su Fraccion, se unieron a nuestras filas a las pocas semanas. Por supuesto que jamás intenté meterme con Halibel (¿han visto su cara? Es de las que dicen "Me comeré tu cabeza" de un modo demasiado literal), pero sus Fracciones me mantuvieron entretenido por un tiempo. Cuando ellas gritaban, me imaginaba a Ulquiorra gimiendo mi nombre, rogándome por más.

Y el puto cabrón de mierda _seguía_ ignorándome. Hasta el punto en que ya me había tirado a _todas_ las mujeres de Las Noches. Y Ulquiorra ni siquiera movía sus globos oculares para mirarme.

Ya estaba por rendirme, o más bien, ya me sentía rendido, así que fui a las bodegas de Las Noches a buscar mucho alcohol para ahogar mis penas. Al llegar, escuché unos quejidos agudos y leves, que sonaban casi a sollozos. Seguí el ruido, esperando poder descargar mis frustraciones con algún patético Numero, o un Privaron (ellos sí que daban vergüenza). Me sorprendí de ver al maricón de Tesla, con una botella de vino en la mano, la cara ligeramente sonrojada, hipando entre gemidos y sollozos. Se veía aún más patético que de costumbre.

Él no había notado mi presencia, pues miraba al techo distraídamente, balanceando la botella entre los dedos, mientras se secaba las abundantes lágrimas con la mano libre, aunque inútilmente, pues estas seguían fluyendo de sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, y cayendo hasta el suelo, donde había al menos media docena de botellas vacías.

_-Maldita sea... maldita sea... todo lo que hago... es inútil. No importa lo que haga... no importa que ella ya no esté aquí. Nnoitra-sama sigue llamándola en sueños... Por más que lo intente... no logro hacer que Nnoitra-sama la olvide._

Tuve que reprimir una sonrisa cruel. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba.

_-Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Te he visto en mejores condiciones, Tesla. ¿Nnoitra sigue rehusándose a acostarse contigo?_

Él alzó la vista y dio un respingo al notar mi presencia. Trató inútilmente de esconder la botella y disimular sus ojos rojos, pero se rindió al darse cuenta de que no serviría de nada. Se levantó tambaleante y me miró a los ojos con aires de superioridad.

_-No es de tu incumbencia, Novena._

Dio la vuelta para irse, aún con dificultad para mantenerse en pie, pero lo detuve por el codo.

_-¿Ah? ¿Te vas tan pronto? Es más divertido beber acompañado ¿sabes? Además, tal vez te gustaría escucharme. Te tengo una propuesta que seguramente encontrarás interesante._

Agradecí que estuviera tan tremendamente ebrio, porque de otro modo no hubiera aceptado mi oferta.

Cedió muy a duras penas, pero en cuanto lo hizo, se llevó la mano a la cremallera de su chamarra y empezó a bajarla lentamente. Volví a detenerlo con una mano y una sonrisa sugestiva.

_-No hay prisa, chico. Las habitaciones de los Espada son mucho más adecuadas para esto._

Él alzó una ceja, pero accedió a seguirme, toda su razón nublada por el alcohol. No abrió la boca hasta que estuvimos en mi habitación, pero cuando lo hizo, fue con un tono de burla y superioridad que me hizo desear partirle la cara.

_-Al menos... Nnoitra-sama sabe que existo._

Di un respingo al escuchar sus palabras, pero lo oculté, volteando a mirarlo con mi clásico ceño fruncido.

_-¿Qué mierdas dices, cabrón?_

Hizo una mueca de desagrado ante mis vulgaridades. Algo que seguramente Ulqui haría.

_-Que todos en Las Noches saben que los ruidos que salen de tu habitación son para llamar la atención del Cuarto. El único que no lo sabe es él, y eso es porque ni siquiera sabe que existes._

Lo estrellé contra la pared, con una mano presionando su cuello, deseando romperle unas cuantas vértebras ahí mismo. Tesla tosió y se revolvió, tratando de soltarse. Lo solté, y su cuerpo cayó al suelo como un muñeco roto. Se levantó con dificultad, sosteniéndose el cuello y me miró con rabia. Pero luego sonrió burlonamente.

_-Dado que soy tu última oportunidad, te recomendaría que no me mataras aún. Saldríamos perdiendo los dos._

Apreté los dientes con rabia y lo arrojé a la cama, desgarrando la parte superior de su atuendo. Y me aseguré personalmente de que el bastardo no pudiera caminar de nuevo en un mes.

Tesla se levantó a primera hora de la mañana con una resaca que se tenía bien merecida. Vomitó en mi baño, se vistió apresuradamente con los restos de su vestimenta, saliendo de la habitación con mucha menos ropa que cuando entró. Tenía suerte de que la habitación de la Cuchara (el maricón era de las pocas Fracciones que compartía su habitación con su amo) estuviera justo al lado de la mía, y de que Nnoitra tuviera el sueño muy pesado. Le daría oportunidad de entrar y vestirse, y luego pretender que nada había pasado.

Yo lo miré irse sin hacer mucho ruido, lanzándole algunos comentarios mordaces de vez en vez. Pero en el momento en que él abrió la puerta, escuché otra voz vacía y carente de emoción. Tesla se giró para hablarme.

_-Creo que te buscan, Novena_.- dijo con expresión seria antes de desaparecer.

Chasqueé la lengua, molesto. Me puse el hakama apresuradamente y me asomé a la puerta, dispuesto a gritarle algunas cuantas verdades a quienquiera que se atreviera a levantarme antes de mediodía. Sólo que no esperaba ver al objeto de mis deseos parado afuera de mi habitación.

-_Novena_- comenzó con su tono plano y vacío –_Sería recomendable que tus 'actividades nocturnas', las realizaras fuera de la zona de los Espadas. Ya es suficiente con que basura de tu calaña tenga acceso a las habitaciones. Y a diferencia tuya, yo sí tengo cosas que hacer, por lo que apreciaría que no hicieras ruido cuando trato de trabajar._

Procesé sus palabras una a una. Él me miraba, aunque en su rostro no había expresión alguna. Y yo simplemente sonreí una vez que lo hube comprendido todo. Y justo cuando Ulquiorra se daba la vuelta para irse, dando el asunto por zanjado, lo detuve por el codo, sin quitar mi sonrisa burlona. Porque todas esas palabras en conjunto, aunadas al que incluso se molestara a visitar mis habitaciones personales para decírmelas, significaban que se podría de celos.

_-Lamento si te importuné con mis 'actividades'. Tal vez si vinieras a ver tú mismo, las encontrarías mucho más... deleitables._

Si Ulquiorra no fuera Ulquiorra, habría alzado una de sus delgadas cejas con curiosidad. Pero simplemente me siguió mirando fijamente.

_-Eso lo veremos en otra oportunidad más apropiada._

Y con esas palabras, se soltó de mi agarre y se fue. Punto para Grimmjow.

Y ahí estaba yo, quince o veinte años después, ya hacía mucho que había perdido la cuenta. Y con ese mismo Arrancar frío, cabrón, sin emociones, y también el más sexy de todos, paseándose medio _desnudo_ en una habitación cerrada que de por sí estaba a una _muy_ alta temperatura. Y claro, lo único que yo podía hacer era acecharlo por detrás, para luego detenerlo y rodear su cintura con mis brazos.

-Neee Ulqui... Estoy aburrido. ¿Por qué no nos divertimos un rato?

Ulqui pasó los límites de ignorarme. Simplemente se soltó de mi agarre y volvió a su "tarea" de pasearse al azar por la celda. Chasqueé la lengua con fastidio. Seguí a Ulquiorra con la mirada hasta que él se sentó en su rincón de la habitación. Pareció meditar un momento y luego se tumbó bocarriba, dándome una maravillosa vista de su cuerpo.

En ese momento, escuché los pasos y los gritos de Ichi-Fresa acercándose. Sonreí maliciosamente. Si algo había demostrado ser útil para llamar la atención de Ulqui, era ponerlo celoso.

-Tché, ya te estabas tardando Ichi.

La reacción fue inmediata. Ulquiorra se sentó de golpe, mirándome fijamente, de la misma forma en que esa mañana, hacía tantos años, cuando Tesla salió de mi habitación prácticamente desnudo; una mirada que ya había aprendido a interpretar, a pesar de ser prácticamente idéntica a todas sus miradas. Y es que una cosa era llamarlo Ichi-Fresa como a Szayel lo llamaba Freak y a Nnoitra lo llamaba Cuchara. Pero otra cosa era deliberadamente acortar su nombre como lo hacía con Ulqui.

-Cállate, Gato. Si te vuelves a quejar no te traeré nada de comer y te morirás de hambre.

Empezamos a pelear e insultarnos como siempre. Pero el tono era más "amistoso" que de costumbre. Con los días había aprendido a tolerar al cabrón de Ichigo, haciéndome más fácil fingir que me simpatizaba. Y claro, todo el tiempo miré a Ulqui por el rabillo del ojo. Él se quedó mirándonos de esa misma forma por un rato, luego se tumbó en su cama recargado en un costado y nos dio la espalda.

Ichigo se fue después de que estuvimos a punto de estrangularnos mutuamente (definitivamente la convivencia no era una opción), o más bien, llegó la Shinigami enana y el teniente cabeza-de-piña (que perdió un ojo en la guerra y ahora llevaba un parche en el ojo izquierdo), llegaron a separarnos y se llevaron a Ichi-Fresa arrastrando.

Me acerqué a Ulqui, que seguía en la misma posición desde hacía ya un rato. Me asomé por encima de su hombro. Miraba fijamente la pared, como si tuviera algo de interesante. Sus labios se curvaron en una expresión cercana al berrinche, y he dicho cercana, porque Ulqui jamás muestra sus emociones.

-Lo hiciste a propósito.

Sonreí maliciosamente y le mordí el hombro. Su voz delataba lo celoso que estaba. Clavé mis colmillos en su piel blanca y succioné hasta dejar una de esas marcas de las que tan orgulloso me sentía. Él no reaccionó en absoluto, sólo dejó escapar un suspiro casi imperceptible.

-Awww, lo siento ¿estabas celoso? ¿Por mí?

Él no respondió, tratando de ignorarme, o al menos aparentando que lo hacía, mientras su vista seguía fija en la pared de en frente.

-Vamos, Ulqui. No te enfades conmigo. Te lo merecías por ser tan provocativamente sexy.

**To be continued**

Crappy crap crap.

Eso nada más. Que no me gusta para nada cómo ha quedado. Creo que lo forcé demasiado. Pero bleh, para ser el primero de nueve es más de lo que esperaba. Esperen más caps así en el futuro, tengo que rellenar todavía otros 21 días (obviamente el 30 ya lo pensé)

Pfuaaaa ni media review. Qué malos son conmigo T_T

Onegai! Reviews! O al menos un favo o algo así. Onegai?

Fe de erratas!! Gracias a Kiki por señalarme mi enorme error! (No les diré cuál era porque ya lo corregí bwahaha)  
Ah! Kiki-san, por cierto, a Grimmy lo puse como Noveno porque Nnoitra era Octavo en ese tiempo (cuando Nel aún era Espada), y Grimmy es más débil que Nnoitra, y no me latía que fuera Décimo. Así nada más XD.


	10. Day 9: Lusted

Bwahaha el tan temido lemon? No lo sé. Pero el cap anterior recibió mucha más respuesta que el 7. No sé qué pensar.

Por cierto, si no lo habían notado hasta ahora, todo lo que escribo aquí es puramente random

Anyway, sigo en shock catatónico después de ver la Segunda Etapa de Ulquiorra (dios, esa cola como de demonio me da tantas, taaaantas ideas *modo perv on*)

Y Yap, es todo.

**Day 9 Lusted**

A veintiún días de mi ejecución, me desperté en el suelo. Supe, por el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo, y por el brazo que rodeaba mi cintura, que Grimmjow estaba acostado a mi lado. Me abofeteé mentalmente por ser débil. Pero ver a Grimmjow interactuando con el Shinigami me revolvió las entrañas. El recuerdo de sus dedos enlazados con los míos terminó de desbaratar mi voluntad.

Sin embargo, sabía bien que tampoco me había dejado vencer del todo. Había logrado ignorar a Grimmjow hasta cierto punto. Me había limitado a mirar fijamente la pared, sin responder ni reaccionar a sus caricias, ni a sus palabras, que iban de las más dulces a las más sucias, ni a sus besos ni mordidas, ni a sus provocaciones. Sólo me quedé quieto, fingiendo que ni notaba su presencia, cuando en el fondo disfrutaba cada pequeña atención, hasta el más ligero de los roces.

Y esa mañana, mientras me perdía en el aroma tan varonil que era sólo de Grimmjow y me fundía silenciosamente en su calidez, recordé cómo había empezado a desear a ese gato hacía ya tantos años.

Desde que llegué a Las Noches, Grimmjow siempre llamó mi atención, aunque en un principio no supe por qué. Sabía que no era su cabello. Si fuera por eso, probablemente habría fijado mi atención en el entonces Décima Espada, no en Grimmjow. Tampoco era su reiatsu, era muy inferior al mío. La verdadera razón la descubriría hasta varias semanas después, pero eso es aparte.

Por supuesto que había notado los intentos de Grimmjow por llamar mi atención, desde retarme o insultarme sin razón, hasta cosas sin sentido como chocar conmigo intencionalmente en los pasillos, o entrar a mi habitación preguntando por alguna de sus pertenencias. Pero nada bueno podía venir de sucumbir a la tentación de acercarme un poco más, así que fingí ignorarlo por mucho tiempo, y con bastante éxito, debo decir.

Una noche, sin embargo, escuché ruidos como de pelea debajo de mi habitación. Apelé a mi sensible oído y pegué la oreja al suelo, tratando de captar con más claridad las ondas sonoras. Escuché dos voces. Una era la Quinta Espada. La otra era Grimmjow, indudablemente. Pero, ya poniendo atención, no parecían pelear. Gritaban, gruñían y gemían, escuchaba la cama rechinar como si alguien estuviera saltando sobre ella. Incluso llegué a captar palabras como "_Más_" o "_Así_", sin comprender qué clase de actividad podría estar teniendo Grimmjow con la Quinta Espada.

Después de un rato, los suspiros y gemidos se transformaron en gritos, y así como empezaron, se detuvieron. Por un momento, sólo se sentía el silencio, y pude detectar respiraciones agitadas. Después movimientos bruscos, ruido de tela frotando tela, y la puerta cerrándose. Y luego nada. En cuestión de minutos, escuché pasos apresurados afuera de mi habitación, pero pasaron de largo. Por el taconeo de los zapatos, adiviné que se trataba de la Quinta. Cuando ese ruido se hubo extinguido, y aún con mi oreja contra el suelo, escuché la respiración de Grimmjow, que había recuperado su ritmo normal.

Pasé la noche en vela, buscando entre mis libros algo que me explicara qué había estado sucediendo en la habitación de abajo. Sin darme cuenta, ya me estaban carcomiendo los celos.

Aquello se repitió varias noches. De hecho, todas las noches. Pero siempre era una mujer diferente la que salía de la habitación de Grimmjow apresuradamente. Aún sin tener idea de lo que hacían allá abajo, había llegado a concluir que debía ser una actividad placentera, por el tono de los gemidos, y porque varias veces llegué a escuchar exclamaciones de aprobación y elogio tales como "_Increíble_" o "_Estupendo_" por parte de las distintas mujeres. Y empezó a carcomerme la envidia, los celos y el deseo por saber qué podría hacer Grimmjow que les proporcionara tanto placer. Y cada noche pegaba mi oreja al suelo, deseando ser yo quien estuviera ahí experimentando todas esas sensaciones que debían ser de lo más exquisitas.

Tuve que dar todo mi mejor esfuerzo para seguir ignorando a Grimmjow, en lugar de exigirle alguna explicación a sus actividades nocturnas. Siguió esto así por espacio de uno o dos meses, hasta que una noche, en lugar de los ruidos habituales, escuché a Grimmjow vociferando insultos, luego un golpe seco, un forcejeo, y un breve silencio, antes de empezar con esos sonidos a los que ya me estaba acostumbrando. Pero la voz que escuchaba esa noche, no era de una mujer. Tampoco era de uno de los Espadas. Era un hombre, y debía ser un Numero. ¿Tal vez alguien de su Fraccion? Imposible, si algo sabía era que las acompañantes de Grimmjow tenían siempre atributos físicos que se calificarían como atractivos. Y era de lo que más carecían las Fracciones de Grimmjow.

No dormí esa noche, tratando de descifrar de quién podía tratarse, mi deseo y necesidad por reemplazar a esa persona, más imperiosos que nunca.

Finalmente, no lo resistí más. Tenía que saber quién era. Después del silencio y el ruido de ropa en fricción, salí de mi habitación, llegando a la puerta con el número nueve pintado, en cuestión de segundos. Pero el extraño visitante de esta noche no salió después de vestirse como era la costumbre. Tuve que esperar al alba para ver abrirse la puerta. El estómago me dio un vuelco al ver quién salía de la habitación.

Lo reconocí al instante, aunque no me había molestado en aprender su nombre hasta ahora. Era la Fraccion de Nnoitra, un arrancar de cabello rubio y corto. Su atuendo estaba hecho jirones, como si hubiera peleado contra un gato salvaje. Y tal vez lo había hecho. Su piel tenía un tono pálido-verdoso y su único ojo (el otro había sido el precio pagado por pertenecer a la Fraccion del Octavo) se veía enrojecido.

Al percatarse de mi presencia, dio un leve respingo. Me miró fijamente por un segundo antes de llamar a Grimmjow, para luego desaparecer de mi vista.

Escuché movimiento desde el interior y la inconfundible voz de Grimmjow lanzando sus características vulgaridades al aire. Se apareció en el umbral de la puerta, vistiendo sólo su hakama. Se calló de golpe al verme y parpadeó con perplejidad.

-_Novena,_- comencé a hablar, ocultando lo perturbado que me hacía sentir tener a Grimmjow casi desnudo frente a mis ojos –_sería recomendable que tus 'actividades nocturnas', las realizaras fuera de la zona de los Espadas. Ya es suficiente con que basura de tu calaña tenga acceso a las habitaciones. Y a diferencia tuya, yo sí tengo cosas que hacer, por lo que apreciaría que no hicieras ruido cuando trato de trabajar._

Él sólo parpadeó un par de veces, mostrando su confusión. Luego, una de sus características sonrisas se esparció por toda su cara. Temí, por un momento, que hubiera adivinado la razón por la que me encontraba ahí: los celos que me habían quemado toda la noche.

_-Lamento si te importuné con mis 'actividades'. Tal vez si vinieras a ver tú mismo, las encontrarías mucho más... deleitables._

Me fue difícil disimular mi confusión y sorpresa ante sus palabras. Supe interpretarlas como una invitación a participar en las ya mencionadas actividades, esas que tanto había anhelado por las últimas siete u ocho semanas. Pero aceptar la invitación directamente hubiera delatado ese mismo anhelo.

_-Eso lo veremos en otra oportunidad más apropiada._

Y tras decir esto, di media vuelta y volví a mis actividades habituales. Pero no pude completar ninguna de ellas como acostumbraba, con mi mente totalmente ocupada por las palabras de Grimmjow. Esa invitación que era tan inmensamente tentadora, y aún así, sabía que nada bueno podía venir de aceptarla.

Al final del día, me di cuenta de que no había hecho nada. Lo que se suponía que tenía que haber hecho, lo había dejado a medias o mal hecho. Supe entonces que hasta que no supiera lo que pasaba en esa habitación, no podría seguir con mi vida con normalidad. Así que ya pasada la medianoche, mis pasos me condujeron a la puerta con el número nueve. Dudando inicialmente, di dos golpes suaves en la puerta.

Escuché ruidos, maldiciones sobresaltadas, y luego pasos apresurados hacia la puerta. Grimmjow apareció al otro lado de la puerta, con expresión sorprendida, como si no esperara verme ahí a esa hora.

-_Al final... ¿decidiste venir?-_ inquirió, olvidándose de su tono pretencioso y vulgar por un momento.

_-Creo que es más que obvio, Novena. No pensé que fueras tan despistado._

Grimmjow chasqueó la lengua y luego sonrió con malicia, jalándome al interior de la habitación y echando el cerrojo a la puerta. Su brazo rodeó mi cintura con agilidad sorprendente, pegándome contra su cuerpo.

_-Entonces... ¿vamos a ello o qué?_

Lo miré confundido, pues no tenía idea de en qué me había metido

_-Quisiera saber en qué clase de 'actividad' esperas que participe._

Él parpadeó sin comprender, luego pareció recordar algo, y su sonrisa habitual volvió a hacerse presente en sus facciones. Visto así de cerca, Grimmjow resultaba ser muy atractivo. O tal vez siempre lo fue, pero nunca me había detenido a mirarlo, temiendo que mis ojos delataran mis inexplicables deseos hacia su persona.

_-Si te lo explico, no será tan divertido._

Y sin mediar más palabra, me jaló por el cuello de mi chaqueta, y pegó sus labios a los míos. Abrí los ojos de par en par, sin comprender qué pretendía Grimmjow. Y es que, a diferencias de otros Arrancars y Hollows, yo no tenía ningún recuerdo de mi vida humana. Lo poco que sabía de los humanos, era por misiones que me había encargado Aizen-sama, y por lo que había visto en el Mundo Real cuando aún era un Hollow. Recordaba haber visto a un par de humanos juntando sus labios así, pero en su momento no entendí por qué lo hacían. Pero recordé que esos humanos cerraban sus ojos al hacerlo, y aunque despreciaba a esos seres inferiores, decidí imitarlos por una vez, con la promesa de una velada más que satisfactoria.

Me sobresalté ligeramente al sentir algo húmedo abriéndose paso hacia el interior de mi boca. Luego deduje que se trataba de la lengua de Grimmjow, aunque jamás me imaginé que dicho músculo pudiera utilizarse para tales actividades. Pero no le presté atención, pues la sensación que me provocaba su lengua explorando el interior de mi boca no era ni remotamente desagradable. Me sorprendí a mí mismo respondiendo al contacto de sus labios y su lengua, culpando a algún vestigio de humanidad escondido en lo profundo de mi cerebro.

Una de las manos de Grimmjow se deslizó rápidamente por debajo de mi chaqueta, acariciando mi torso, mientras la otra bajaba la cremallera y me desembarazaba de la prenda, que rozó suavemente mis brazos antes de caer al suelo. Sintiéndome demasiado dominado, decidí imitar a Grimmjow, deshaciéndome de la parte superior de su atuendo. Él pareció complacido por mis acciones, pues sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, al tiempo que depositaba mi cuerpo en la cama, quedando él encima de mí.

Su boca se separó de la mía, robando un ligero quejido de mis labios. Besó mi quijada y bajó por mi cuello, mezclando besos, mordiscos y chupetones. Clavó sus colmillos en la base de mi cuello, apenas extrayendo una gota o dos de sangre, las cuales succionó con avidez, hasta que dejó una marca roja en el lugar. Dejé escapar un suspiro. Todas esas sensaciones que invadían mi cuerpo amenazaban con hacerme perder la razón. Y algo me decía que apenas estaba empezando.

Siguió descendiendo hasta mi esternón, trazando el margen de mi Hollow con su lengua. Siseé a modo de advertencia; nunca me gustó que me tocaran ahí, me recordaba el vacío en mi interior. Él pareció entender el mensaje, por lo que siguió descendiendo, con una lentitud que más parecía una tortura.

Sentí a Grimmjow sonreír antes de tomar uno de mis pezones con su boca y succionarlo. Jamás en mi vida pensé que esa parte de mi anatomía, a la que jamás había prestado demasiada atención, pudiera hacer que esas ondas de electricidad recorrieran todo mi cuerpo, apenas con la mínima estimulación.

Pero se terminó muy pronto, y su boca siguió descendiendo por mi torso y hasta mi ombligo, el cual provocó con su lengua, extrayendo de mi garganta sonidos que no me creía capaz de producir. Y de nuevo, abandonó la zona, ganándose una nueva protesta de mi parte, y alzó su rostro para mirarme, luciendo una sonrisa juguetona.

_-Wow Ulqui... de verdad que me tienes ganas ¿eh?_

Uno de sus largos dedos pinchó un bulto en mi hakama. Me mordí el labio para ahogar un gemido demasiado agudo para mi gusto. Hasta ese momento, no había notado lo apretada a incómoda que me resultaba la prenda, pero en cuanto lo noté, me revolví con desesperación para quitármela. Pero Grimmjow fue más rápido y me la arrancó con un movimiento veloz. Estuve a punto de darle las gracias, pero las palabras murieron en mi garganta cuando su mano grande y áspera rodeó mi miembro y empezó a moverse muy despacio, enviando ondas de placer a mi cerebro.

_-Nnn...gh..._

Tuve que ahogar un nuevo gemido con el dorso de mi mano. La mano libre de Grimmjow rodeó mi muñeca y alejó mi mano de mi boca. Me miró fijamente, su sonrisa malévola ensanchándose rápidamente.

_-Si no haces ruido, no es divertido._

De mis labios salieron varios gemidos que no supe contener, mientras la mano que envolvía mi miembro aumentaba su ritmo. Era demasiado. Grimmjow volvió a besarme, cosa que agradecí, pues mis gemidos y gruñidos se veían amortiguados por esa lengua que volvía a hacer maravillas dentro de mi boca.

De repente, la lengua fue reemplazada por tres falanges. Me sobresalté al principio, pero mi pensamiento estaba demasiado nublado por el placer como para razonar, así que seguí mi instinto y succioné los dedos que exploraban mi boca, dejé que mi lengua los probara. Tenían un sabor salado y algo amargo, como a tierra y sudor. Algo de esperarse de Grimmjow. Lo escuché gruñir mientras aceleraba el movimiento de su mano.

Sentí un cosquilleo en la parte baja de mi abdomen, como si algo fuera a explotar ahí. Accidentalmente, mis dientes se clavaron en los dedos de Grimmjow, que seguían en mi boca. Él emitió un gruñido de dolor y sacó las falanges de golpe, revisándolas en busca de alguna marca o herida. La mano que estimulaba mi virilidad se detuvo. Quise gritar de frustración, pero apenas un agudo gemido escapó de mi garganta, por lo que alcé mis caderas, tratando de recuperar el contacto.

Grimmjow rió socarronamente.

_-No hay prisa, Ulqui. Apenas se está poniendo interesante._

Y acto seguido, con ambas manos separó mis piernas y flexionó mis rodillas. Lo siguiente que supe fue que uno de esos dedos que habían estado en mi boca, ahora intentaba traspasar mi hasta entonces virgen entrada. Fue incómodo y raro. Me revolví y emití algunos ruidos de protesta, hasta que Grimmjow cubrió mi boca con su mano libre.

_-Shhh... si no te relajas, te dolerá más. Sé paciente y verás que lo disfrutarás mucho._

Decidí confiar en él, demasiado confundido por el apéndice que se movía y exploraba en mi interior, y por la imperiosa necesidad que sentía en mi miembro.

Pronto, un segundo dedo se unió al primero. Entre los dos empezaron a moverse y ensanchar la abertura. Y no supe qué pasó, porque en algún punto, esas uñas largas y afiladas rasguñaron _algo_, y todo se hizo blanco, y no pude contener un grito de placer.

Escuché una leve risa por parte de Grimmjow mientras añadía el tercer dedo, que acompañó a los otros dos en su exploración, arañando con sus uñas ese punto que arrancaba gritos y gemidos de mi garganta.

_-Así, Ulqui. Me encantan los ruidos que haces..._

El aliento caliente de Grimmjow chocaba con mi cuello, y su lengua salía de su boca de vez en vez, saboreando mi piel pálida.

Antes de darme cuenta, los tres dedos que ensanchaban y exploraban esa parte tan particular de mi cuerpo, se retiraron. Volví a protestar. Sí, me incomodaban, pero empezaba a disfrutar de esas falanges largas tocando, explorando, rasguñando... iba a terminar perdiendo la cabeza.

Mi protesta murió antes de escapar de mis labios, y fue reemplazado por un gemido ahogado, cuando sentí algo mucho más duro y grueso presionar mi ya muy estimulada entrada. Sentí que me partían a la mitad. Siseé de dolor y pude sentir un líquido caliente escurrir del mencionado agujero y por mis muslos. Supuse que era sangre, y no me sorprendía. Dolía como el infierno.

Me aferré a la espalda de Grimmjow con las manos y clavé mis uñas en su carne, haciéndolo gruñir cuando un poco de sangre empezó a brotar de las heridas.

_-Ssshh, Ulqui. Sólo... nngh... dolerá un momento. Diosss... eres tan estrecho._

Sentí satisfacción al ver que también él estaba perdiendo el control. El dolor y la presión insoportables empezaron a desvanecerse despacio, mientras me acostumbraba a la presencia de algo tan grande en mi interior.

Antes de darme cuenta, rodeé la cintura de Grimmjow con mis piernas, y lo jalé más hacia mí, empujando su sexo aún más profundo, y aumentando el contacto piel a piel. Grimmjow pareció captar el mensaje y empezó a moverse. Sacó su miembro lentamente, dejando sólo la punta adentro, para luego embestir con fuerza, enterrando su sexo en mi interior. Grité con una mezcla extraña de placer y dolor que me hacía cada vez más difícil mantener la cordura. Y la terminé de perder cuando una de sus manos volvió a masturbar mi erección, coordinando sus caricias con sus embestidas.

Fue entonces cuando encontró ese bulto de terminaciones nerviosas en mi interior, y arremetió contra él con tanta fuerza y tantas veces que sentí que me desmayaría del placer. Ya no controlaba los gritos y gemidos que salían de mi boca, ni me importaba. Movía mis caderas al ritmo de sus embestidas, profundizando la penetración. Me aferré a un puñado de mechones azules con una mano y lo atraje más hacia mí, uniendo nuestros labios en un beso ardiente, apasionado y demandante.

Volví a sentir ese cosquilleo en la parte baja de mi abdomen, como si algo estuviera a punto de explotar en mi interior. Me faltaba el aire, mi piel ardía y mandaba ondas eléctricas a mi cerebro con cada roce, el placer me nublaba la vista, mi mente sólo concebía lujuria y deseo, y sentía que si soltaba esa espalda se terminaría el mundo. Tuve que romper el beso para respirar.

_-A..aaahh... nnggh... _

Los gemidos y gruñidos de Grimmjow me llenaban los oídos, hablando vulgaridades e incoherencias y su cuerpo contra el mío, y la sensación de tenerlo dentro, me hacían perder la razón.

_-Dilo... aahhh... mi nombre... grí-talo... _

Y yo no pensaba, no razonaba, todo era confusión y placer enloquecedor, mientras me acercaba cada vez más al clímax.

_-Grimm... Grimm...JOW... ¡AAGH!_

Y explotó. Fue como si el mundo se hubiera acabado y sólo quedara una luz blanca, que era lo único que procesaban mis ojos, y el indescriptible placer que llenaba de calor todo mi cuerpo.

Cuando la luz blanca empezó a transformarse en la oscura habitación, y el sudoroso y ardiente cuerpo de Grimmjow aún sobre el mío, noté que había un líquido caliente y viscoso en mi abdomen, y corriendo desde mi entrada y por mis muslos. Grimmjow me miraba, con los ojos aún llenos de lujuria, aunque algo nublados por el orgasmo y una sonrisa burlona. Finalmente, se colapsó encima de mí, recostando su cabeza en su pecho mientras nuestras respiraciones volvían a la normalidad.

Alzó los ojos para mirarme a la cara. Luego levantó un poco la cabeza para depositar un beso mucho más lento y suave en mis labios. Casi parecía afectuoso. Me limité a cerrar los ojos y responder con la misma lentitud, demasiado cansado para intentar algo más.

_-Te dije que sería divertido._

Y con esa sonrisa en el rostro, volvió a recostar su cabeza en mi pecho, rodeó mi cintura con uno de sus brazos, y en un momento estaba dormido. Pude escuchar un ruido más parecido a una vibración salir de su garganta. Ese ronroneo sirvió como arrullo, y no supe en qué momento me dejé vencer por el sueño.

Casi sonreí recordando la primera vez que tuve sexo con Grimmjow. La primera de muchas, por cierto. Él no parecía haber cambiado en absoluto, e incluso su aroma y las sensaciones que me causaba cada vez que me tocaba, eran las mismas, sino es que más intensas y placenteras.

Cuando el brazo que rodeaba mi cintura empezó a moverse, y la mano se coló en mi hakama, tuve que morderme el labio inferior para no gemir. En cambio, detuve esa mano por la muñeca y la jalé amenazadoramente, clavando mis uñas en la piel ligeramente bronceada.

Escuché su risa burlona a mi espalda, como si no le molestara en absoluto.

-Anda Ulqui... te prometo que será divertido

**To be continued**

Bueno...

Después del impacto emocional de mi primer lemon

Yo juro por mi alma

Que NUNCA vuelvo a escribir un lemon desde el punto de vista de Ulquiorra Schiffer

Es demasiado difícil!!! ¿Cómo se dice "culo", cuando tratas de ser formal? Y no, "ano" no funciona, suena demasiado a "sistema excretor"

Espero me opinen el lemon, es el primero que hago y no sé qué tal quedó (me he tenido en hambruna las últimas dos horas haciéndolo)

También cabe decir que lo fui escribiendo a cachitos. Es difícil escribir porno gay cuando tu mamá está rondando la computadora. Más cuando se da cuenta de que cierras la ventana de Word cada vez que se acerca. Así que me tomó cerca de tres o cuatro días sólo el lemon.

Por cierto, qué onda con el 349. Alguien más pensó que Orihime es el personaje más _útil_ de todo Bleach (sarcasmo).

Bueno, nos vemos pronto!!!

PD. Acabo de notar... que el título de este cap queda con los de los últimos caps del manga. Juro que no fue a propósito, me acabo de dar cuenta.


	11. Day 10: Defeated

Ehmm... ya, así de la nada.

Quiero responder a algunos comentarios que me llegan anónimos y que, por obvias razones no puedo responder.

A estas alturas es más que claro que no hay continuidad como tal del final de un capítulo a otro (excepto, tal vez, los de la influenza de Ulqui, y eso si acaso) Lo que quiero decir es que cada capítulo abarca un día únicamente, así que rara vez el principio del siguiente capítulo estará directamente relacionado con el final del anterior. Ya en la introducción del cap anterior di una referencia de lo que estuvieron haciendo después del último diálogo de Grimmjow, pero de ahí no pasa porque así lo tengo estructurado. Sobre la Quinta Espada, no tengo idea de quién era, por eso nunca mencioné su nombre y que era mujer (eso ya es invento mío). Y en realidad... Nnoitra no me causa repulsión, de hecho lo encuentro bastante atractivo (nada como mi Ulqui, claro) aunque imaginarlo con Grimmjow... bueno, simplemente no. Y el IshidaxIchigo me gusta, pero no para escribir un fic, lo siento.

Y yap. Etto... pues eso. No tengo idea de qué hacer con este cap.

Ja! Lia inteligentemente hizo una lista de ideas random para futuros caps! Tal vez pueda sacar algo de ahí. Bwahaha

Es la primera vez que hago algo así, por cierto. Es inusual tratándose de mí.

Ah! Hoy fui a la Mole y me gasté demasiado dinero!!! Y me compré un peluche de Ichimaru y uno de L, un poster de Ulquiorra y un llavero de Ulquiorra (peluche ya tengo, mwahaha)

Y ya! Ahora el Random me quedó largo XD

**Day 10 Defeated**

Fue después de que Ichigo se fue (o, más bien, nuevamente se lo llevaron a rastras después de que tratamos de estrangularnos mutuamente), que me di cuenta de que ya llevábamos diez días en esa prisión, y que ya sólo nos quedaban veinte días antes de que ejecutaran a Ulqui.

Al notarlo, miré a Ulquiorra, esperando ver algo en su mirada un "tengo un plan" o un "una zanpakutoh Shinigami no va a cortarme" (eso suena más a algo que diría la Cuchara). Pero claro, no encontré nada de eso, porque Ulquiorra no iba a intentar escapar, y porque claramente no sabía en qué pensaba yo.

Seguía frustrado de que Ulqui se rehusara a tener sexo conmigo. Ya llevaba más de dos semanas (contando los días antes de que nos encerraran, claro) ¡DOS SEMANAS! Estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento perdería la cabeza y acorralaría a Ulqui contra la pared. Y él me patearía el trasero sin problemas.

Una de las cosas que encontraba más fascinantes de Ulqui era que, detrás de su fachada estoica y carente de emoción o interés hacia el exterior, era un psicópata homicida. No del tipo que va por la calle cortando cuellos, sino de los que, una vez elegida una presa, se aseguran de que ésta tenga la muerta más lenta y dolorosa del mundo.

Él me miraba reprobatoriamente, sentado en su cama como todos los días. Y claro, mi mente se llenaba de ideas de cómo aprovechar ésa cama. Pero los ojos de Ulqui, que parecieron adivinar mis pensamientos, respondieron con un rotundo _**no**_, y amenazaron con castrarme si ignoraba su negativa.

-Así que ahora eres amigo del Humano, Sexta.- comentó distraídamente, como si no fuera importante, aunque en el fondo sabía que esa supuesta amistad le seguía picando. –Después de todo, la basura atrae basura.

Sus ojos se movieron momentáneamente a mirar la cicatriz en mi pecho. Y vi su ceño fruncirse apenas un milisegundo. Ulquiorra me había reñido varias veces por esa cicatriz que me había rehusado a arreglar. Creo que era por esa cicatriz que él puso tanto empeño en asesinar a Ichi-Fresa tantas veces.

Otra de las cosas que más me fascinaban de Ulquiorra era lo posesivo que podía ser. Fulminaba con la mirada a quien me viera muy fijamente. Las pocas veces que fuimos juntos al Mundo Real, amenazó de muerte a más de una humana que trató de coquetear conmigo.

Pero nada de eso se comparaba con las amenazas que había dirigido hacia Kurosaki Ichigo a espaldas de este, desde que llegué a Las Noches con una herida de su zanpakutoh. Empezó con una simple regañina y un "deberías arreglarte eso". Pero esa ira contenida, ese rencor y esos celos llegaron a su tope cuando Kurosaki y sus amigos irrumpieron en Las Noches.

Fue después de mi batalla contra Kurosaki. Estaba tendido en la arena, en un charco de mi propia sangre. Maldecía a Nnoitra y a Ichigo con la poca consciencia que me quedaba. Sabía que de seguir así, no sobreviviría mucho. Kurosaki, Nnoitra y los Shinigamis ya estaban lejos. Estaba sólo, desangrándome en la arena.

Y fue entonces cuando la tela dimensional fue abierta violentamente por un Cero de color verde, y tras él, una mano pálida y pequeña con uñas negras salió de ella. Ulquiorra se sacudió el polvo de sus hombros y me miró con desprecio.

_-A pesar de todo, no fuiste capaz de derrotar a Kurosaki Ichigo._

Pude alzar mi cabeza para mirarlo, y forcé una de mis sonrisas para ocultar lo maltrecho que me encontraba.

_-Le patearé el trasero la próxima vez. _

Él siguió mirándome reprobatoriamente, como si mi existencia lo avergonzara de alguna forma. Y tal vez así fuera. Lo vi escanear las heridas de mi cuerpo con los ojos, y pude ver el fuego de los celos escondido detrás de sus vivos orbes verdes.

_-Así que atreverte a alzar tu mano en mi contra fue fútil._

Descifré rencor en su voz. Era natural. Una cosa era que yo jurara que lo vencería algún día, y otra cosa era que deliberadamente lo desafiara por satisfacer mi propio orgullo. Y por Kurosaki Ichigo, entre todas las personas.

_- Lamento haber tenido que usar mi Caja Negación contigo. Es que eres demasiado terco._

Sus ceño se frunció apenas lo mínimo como para que yo lo notara. Volvió a escanear mis heridas, acentuando casi imperceptiblemente su expresión de molestia cuando sus ojos se posaron en esa vieja cicatriz.

Lo vi agacharse hacia mí, para luego sentarse a horcajadas en mis caderas. Le dediqué una sonrisa traviesa mientras su mano paseaba por las heridas, que dejaban de sangrar con su tacto, una habilidad de la que nunca había sido testigo.

Cuando llegó a la primera cicatriz que me había hecho Ichigo, clavó una de sus afiladas uñas en ella. Ahogué un gruñido de dolor mientras esa uña viajaba por toda la cicatriz, abriendo una nueva herida que empezó a sangrar lentamente.

Acercó su rostro al mío muy despacio. La herida ardía, y la sangre me calentaba el vientre, pero a lo largo de los años había aprendido a aceptar esos pequeños dolores como parte de Ulquiorra mismo, y había llegado a encontrar cierto placer en ellos. A pesar de la situación actual, dejé escapar un gemido quedo, absolutamente dispuesto para lo que Ulquiorra quisiera hacer.

_-Grimmjow..._

Sus labios estaban a escasos milímetros de mi oreja. Temblé ligeramente al sentir su aliento cálido contra mi piel.

Sin embargo, Ulquiorra se detuvo repentinamente, levantándose de golpe como si lo hubiera hecho sólo por molestarme. Lo miré consternado, reuniendo cuanta fuerza tenía al alcance para sentarme en el suelo.

-_Pensaré después en cómo castigarte por tu insolencia_- comenzó con su rostro apacible y neutral, como si nada en el mundo pudiera afectarlo, aunque con el pulgar apoyado en la empuñadura de su zanpakutoh. –_Aizen-sama me está llamando._- añadió como para dar a entender que yo no tenía nada que ver en el asunto.

Estuve a punto de ponerme en pie y detenerlo, pero su mirada decidida me persuadió de lo contrario.

_-Por órdenes de Aizen-sama, mataré a Kurosaki Ichigo._

Tragué saliva al sentir el tono tan amenazante con el que dijo esas palabras, y cómo su reiatsu dio un flamazo breve, pero muy agudo, que me robó el aliento por un instante. Y supe que no iba a matar a Kurosaki porque lo dijera Aizen, sino que tomaba la orden de Aizen como pretexto para vengarse por las cicatrices que habían marcado mi cuerpo, mismo que Ulquiorra consideraba de su pertenencia.

_-Y te recuerdo, Grimmjow, que deberías cuidar las propiedades ajenas._

Esa fue su muy particular manera de recordarme que mi existencia le pertenecía sólo a él, y que por tanto, sólo él tenía derecho a dejar cicatrices y marcas en mi cuerpo.

_-No quiero ver esa cicatriz cuando regrese. ¿Quedó claro?_

Me miró fijamente esperando una respuesta de mi parte. Nuestros ojos se encontraron por unos instantes, antes de que yo le dedicara una de mis características sonrisas y asintiera con la cabeza. Y en menos de un instante, había desaparecido en un flashazo de Sonido.

Ulquiorra seguía mirando reprobatoriamente esa cicatriz. Obviamente no tuve tiempo de arreglarla, pues en cuanto pude levantarme fui a tratar de detener a Ulquiorra. Luego habíamos peleado y nos habían encerrado. No fue mi culpa. Vale, un poquito.

Finalmente, me fastidié de esa mirada, cargada de celos, de rencor y de desprecio.

-Oye, Ulqui. En cuanto llegue a Hueco Mundo, haré que me arreglen la puta cicatriz.

Lo comenté casualmente, como si fuera un tema sin importancia. Y su expresión cambió, pero no a esa mirada de satisfacción o aprobación que esperaba, sino que desapareció toda emoción de su cara. Bueno, él siempre parecía no tener ninguna emoción o reacción, pero con el tiempo, yo había aprendido a encontrarlas si ponía mucha atención. Pero esta vez, de verdad que no mostraba emoción alguna en su rostro, y eso me perturbó hasta cierto punto.

-¿Por qué tendría que importarme lo que hagas con tu persona y tus cicatrices, Sexta? Especialmente considerando que yo no volveré a Hueco Mundo contigo.

En ese momento no supe qué me dolió más: si el que Ulquiorra negara tan crudamente su propiedad sobre mi persona, o que sus palabras me recordaron que él estaría muerto cuando yo regresara a Hueco Mundo, o la sensación de derrota que me invadió al darme cuenta de que de verdad iba a perder a Ulqui.

**To be continued**

Bleeeh quedó todo cheeeeeesy!!! Pero hasta eso no me desagrada tanto como podría. Para ser totalmente sacado de la manga, creo que podría ser peor. Aunque quedó corto, pero los primeros también eran así.

Esperaba una lluvia de reviews para el cap anterior, y nada, sólo dos. Osea que aquello de que el sexo vende no es tan cierto O_O qué shock tan grande. (bueno, debo considerar que lo subí hace dos días, pero igual o-o)

Haineko-chan ya no me ha mandado reviews y eso también me consterna. (consternar... hacía mucho que no usaba esa palabra)

Algo les quería comentar... AH! Sobre Ulqui! Bueno, después de que Grimmjow lo mandó a lalalandia (o a donde sea) con su Caja Negación, se supone que él aparece en la sala del trono, como rompiendo un lienzo de un golpe (creo que todos o la mayoría ya vimos (ep 205)/leímos (cap 3...12 me parece) esa parte) cuando Aizen le dice que le dejará el castillo a su cargo y etc (una de las escenas más impresionantes en mi opinión). Pero quise torcer un poco el asunto porque tiene más sentido que regresara en el lugar de donde fue enviado, al menos para mí. Y ya después digamos que volvió a lalalandia para hacer su espectacular entrada en el salón del trono, OK? Juro que trataré de torcer la historia original lo menos posible, me gusta apegarme a ella.

Creo que los siguientes capítulos les gustarán, tengo buenas ideas para ellos.

Espero sus reviews o sus favos o alerts o whatever! Y si no me llegan me importa un pito, seguiré escribiendo XD.


	12. Day 11: Fulfilled

Juuuaaashfassddf! Otra cosa rara y milagrosa! Estoy actualizando pronto!

Estoy algo ardida con la vida porque el idiota del puesto ese me dijo que sí venía opening y ending en cada capítulo y era mentira *scowl*

Anyway, vengo algo emo el día de hoy (me siento toda Ulqui) y fue buen pretexto para gastar mucho dinero en sushi y ver películas de pokemon (vale, son estúpidas, pero sigue siendo Pokemon)

**Day 11 Fulfilled**

Faltaban diecinueve días para la ejecución, casi dieciocho considerando la hora. Grimmjow dormía. Esa noche, la luna llena iluminaba el Seireitei. En Hueco Mundo, la luna siempre estaba en creciente, lo cual era irónico, considerando que no crecía ni menguaba. Sólo estaba ahí, apenas iluminando la arena blanca.

Miré fijamente la luna. Se veía grande, brillante y redonda. Mi mano se trasladó distraídamente a mi Hollow, trazando su borde distraídamente. Mi mente divagó a lo parecida y a la vez distinta que era la Luna a mi Hollow. Ella era redonda, igual que él. Pero ella era blanca, brillante y completa. Él en cambio, era negro y vacío. Me reprendí mentalmente por perder el tiempo en metáforas tan absurdas, y por comparar, como si de seres vivos se tratase, a una existencia muerta y sin luz propia, y a un pedazo de 'nada'.

Nunca me gustó que tocaran mi Hollow. Su presencia me recordaba lo vacío de mi existencia. Y cuando algo pasaba a través de él, esa sensación de vacío, ese sentimiento de ser innecesario, se amplificaba diez veces.

Miré la figura durmiente de Grimmjow por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba hecho un ovillo felino y su pecho se alzaba y descendía rítmicamente. Mi vista se fijó en el Hollow en su abdomen. Grimmjow no parecía guardar el mismo desprecio hacia ese agujero como yo. Más de una vez había dicho que disfrutaba que lo tocara ahí.

Sin darme cuenta, me había acercado a su cuerpo y me hallaba sentado a su lado. Mientras seguía trazando el borde de mi Hollow con una mano, recordé aquella ocasión en la que Grimmjow me enseñó a no despreciar tanto a ese símbolo de vacío en mi pecho.

Estaba recostado en la cama... creo que era la mía en aquella ocasión; desnudo como tantas otras veces, con los ojos cerrados y mi cabeza descansando en el pecho de Grimmjow, mientras ese suave y acompasado ronroneo me arrullaba lentamente. Una de sus manos estaba enlazada con la mía, y la otra paseaba distraídamente por mi espalda, mi cuello, y se enredaba en mi cabello de vez en cuando.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de tranquilidad. Muchas veces llegué a pensar que el tiempo se detenía ahí, en ese momento, en ese lugar, perdido en la neblina post-orgásmica, como si el mundo exterior hubiera desaparecido. Las leves caricias que me proporcionaba Grimmjow profundizaban esa sensación. Pero volví a la realidad de golpe cuando un dedo empezó a trazar el borde de mi Hollow y se coló en el vacío atrevidamente.

Me senté súbitamente, siseando amenazadoramente, y alejando su mano con un golpe.

_-¿Necesito repetirte, Grimmjow, que espero que mantengas tus manos lejos de _ahí_?_

Él me miró confundido, pero luego adornó su cara con su característica sonrisa. Estiró su brazo para tocar mi cara y me tomó por la barbilla, mientras su mano libre me jalaba por el codo, haciéndome volver a mi posición anterior. Lo escuché reír ligeramente mientras hundía su nariz en mi cabello. Sus dos manos empezaron a viajar por mi pecho libremente.

_-Y dime Ulqui... ¿por qué te molesta tanto? _

Alcé la vista y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Él sonreía juguetonamente mientras sus manos seguían explorando mi pecho.

_-Me recuerda lo vacías que son nuestras existencias_

Él parpadeó con curiosidad un par de veces, luego besó mi frente y en un rápido movimiento, me acomodó para estar totalmente encima de él. Sus manos tomaron mis muñecas, y guiaron mis manos por su pecho, trazando sus pectorales y abdominales, hasta llegar a su Hollow. Me incitó a tocar el borde con un leve empujón a mis dedos índices, con la sonrisa aún amplia en su cara. Tracé el límite del agujero con mis falanges. Grimmjow tembló desde el primer contacto y dejó un leve gruñido escapar de sus labios.

Me quedé observando sus reacciones con fascinación, mientras mis dedos recorrían el borde del Hollow distraídamente. Me costaba creer que Grimmjow y yo fuéramos tan diferentes, y en tantos aspectos; y que al mismo tiempo, pudiéramos pasar tantas horas al día juntos, durmiendo, charlando, sólo mirándonos, o haciendo el amor (después de un tiempo, ya ambos sabíamos que aquello había pasado de ser sólo sexo, pero era innecesario decirlo en voz alta); como si nuestras diferencias no importaran. O más bien, como si esas diferencias se complementaran mutuamente, como dos organismos en simbiosis.

Sin darme cuenta, uno de mis dedos pasó del borde y empezó a explorar la piel dentro del agujero. Era diferente al resto de la piel de Grimmjow, mucho más suave y lisa. Era casi adictivo. Grimmjow ronroneó y gimió un poco más fuerte, incitándome a seguir con otro empujón de su mano.

Seguí mirando, tratando de descifrar por qué le resultaba tan placentero, siendo algo que yo encontraba desagradable. Sus gruñidos aumentaban de volumen y su respiración se agitaba cada vez más. Arqueó su espalda para profundizar el contacto y vi cómo el control se le escapaba rápidamente de las manos.

Fue en el instante en que añadí un segundo dedo, que su mano tomó firmemente mi muñeca y sacó mis dedos de su Hollow. Lo miré con satisfacción, pues acababa de demostrar mi punto de manera contundente. O al menos eso pensaba yo.

_-Coño Ulquiorra... si te dejo seguir voy a terminar corriéndome. _

Lo miré confundido. ¿De verdad disfrutaba tanto ese tipo de atenciones? Me resultaba totalmente incomprensible, aunque al mismo tiempo, siempre esperé las más raras manías por parte de Grimmjow. Pero que él encontrara un placer que rayaba en lo sexual, en una actividad que a mí me era absolutamente insoportable, no dejaba de sorprenderme, aunque fuera mínimamente.

Grimmjow llevó mi mano hacia sus labios y besó las puntas de mis dedos, para luego darles una leve mordida, sin borrar su sonrisa juguetona.

-_Te lo explicaré, ya que veo que no lo entiendes_- comenzó, guiando mi mano hacia mi propio Hollow, sosteniéndome con firmeza por la muñeca para evitar que me soltara. –_Verás Ulqui...-_ mientras más tiempo pasaba, más frecuentemente acortaba mi nombre de esa forma tan molesta y ridícula. –_Nosotros somos Hollows. No tenemos corazón como los humanos, y no necesitamos uno. A fin de cuentas, por el peso de ese corazón es que lo humanos están tan jodidos como están.-_ con mi mano trazó el borde de mi Hollow. Traté de soltarme, la sensación me causaba escalofríos, pero Grimmjow me lo impedía. –_Y como no tenemos corazón, tenemos este agujero que representa esa ausencia. Es un vacío, después de todo_.

Lo interrumpí a la mitad de su explicación, mientras seguía tratando de zafarme de su agarre.

_-Eso ya lo sé, Grimmjow. No gastes tiempo en palabras innecesarias._

Él siguió sonriendo e ignoró mis comentarios, y siguió trazando la línea negra con _mis_ manos.

-_El punto es, Ulqui, que a mí también me fastidia que me metan mano en el puto agujero. Pero, ¿sabes? Cuando lo haces tú, más que sentirse como mierda, se siente... como si se llenara el vacío._

Y en ese instante, con su mano libre me haló por el mentón y me besó como una fiera, para ahogar el sonido que fuera a salir de mi garganta (nunca supe si iba a ser un grito de dolor o un suspiro de placer), cuando su mano reemplazara a la mía y se colara en mi Hollow, acariciando, rasguñando, explorando, mandando ondas de electricidad a mi cerebro.

Y llenando ese vacío insoportable.

Suspiré al darme cuenta de que una de mis manos ya se paseaba libremente por la espalda de Grimmjow, mientras la otra seguía estancada en el borde de mi Hollow. Culpaba al hecho de que, contra mis deseos, me habían puesto en la misma celda que a Grimmjow. No tenía forma de mantener mi mente muy lejos de él, ni de evitar que los recuerdos llegaran a mi cabeza uno tras otro.

-Ulqui... si sigues haciendo eso voy a aprovechar que no puedes perforarme el cráneo con un puto Cero, y te voy a violar.

Al principio no entendí a qué se refería, pero luego vi que no sólo mi dedo, sino que toda mi mano estaba metida en el Hollow de Grimmjow, redescubriendo esa piel negra y tan diferente al resto de él. La saqué de inmediato, me levanté de donde estaba, y quise volver a mi cama, dispuesto a quedarme dormido y no despertar jamás. Pero Grimmjow me detuvo a mitad de camino, me abrazó por la cintura y pegó su boca a mi única oreja descubierta.

-Anda, Ulqui, no te enojes. Sólo bromeaba. Por favor, tócame otra vez. Nada me hace sentir más completo.

**To be continued**

Fluff!! Me ahogo de tanto fluff!

Me gusta el fluff

Y se me están cayendo los ojos, literalmente.

Hoy me soné la nariz y salió un mosquito muerto de ella. Estoy muy traumatizada.

Y el cap 350 del manga. No puedo ser la única que se quedó de OMFU (la U es de Ulqui) cuando lo vio. ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerle eso a MI Ulqui? Maldito bastardo.

No me gustó el final del capítulo, pero no sabía cómo terminarlo. Sólo me gustó Grimmy diciendo cosas sucias bwahaha

Y bueno, siempre he pensado que el agujero de los Hollows tiene algo de especial. Yo le digo Hollow porque agujero suena a : a) Hoyo b) forma demasiado no poética y demasiado no grosera de hablar del culo. Además, Hollow significa vacío o hueco, así que aplica

Gracias por sus lindas reviews! Me hacen feliz! Espero más comentarios pronto. Y si no, lo entiendo, sé que da flojera

Y ya! Hasta la próxima.


	13. Day 12: Cared

Ya, en serio. Yo nunca hago estas cosas!!! No sé qué pasa conmigo... Honestly

Tengo muchas ideas para este cap, pero no sé a ciencia cierta qué hacer con él

Ya, creo que ya lo sé. Después de echar una ojeadita a un cap del manga, creo que se me vino una idea. Y pues... a ver qué sale

Ah! Jaja! Lemon otra vez! Y NO desde el POV de Ulqui! Jaja!

**Day 12 Cared**

Me llevé unos granos de arroz a la boca con fastidio. Dieciocho putos días. Eran menos que los granos de arroz en mi plato, que de por sí eran escasos. Siempre trataba de guardar la mitad para Ulqui, aunque él nunca se la comiera. La comida de Shinigami sabía a mierda. O más bien, no tenía sabor. Me moría de ganas por salir de ahí y comerme a un par de Shinimierdas.

Miré a Ulquiorra por el rabillo del ojo. Su plato con arroz permanecía intacto frente a él. Eventualmente, con uno de los palillos, pinchaba un granito, como esperando que reaccionara. Se veía como un niño pequeño y curioso, e incluso me provocaba cierta ternura.

Desde que se recuperó de su enfermedad, Ulqui no había vuelto a comer nada. Me preocupaba que fuera a tener una recaída. Me terminé mi arroz de un bocado y me acerqué a él como si lo estuviera acechando. La idea de saltar encima de él y hacerle cosas _muy malas_ se me cruzó por la cabeza, pero decidí desecharla _por el momento_.

Me senté frente a él y lo observé pinchar sus granos de arroz, obviamente sin la mínima intención de comérselos. Le arrebaté los palillos de la mano en un movimiento rápido. Él me miró sin comprender mientras tomaba unos pocos granos de arroz con los palillos (nunca fui realmente hábil con ellos, prefería comer con las manos)

-Sexta, estoy seguro de que no quieres que te arranque la mano, así que te sugiero que desistas.

¿Cortarme la mano, eh? Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo al recordar la sensación de una zanpakutoh cercenando mi brazo. El cabrón de Tousen se tenía bien merecido que ese Shinigami le rebanara la cabeza.

Recuerdo que caminé por los pasillos, sosteniéndome el muñón sangrante y tratando de ignorar el resto de mis heridas, esperando llegar a mi habitación y dormir para olvidarlo todo. Me maldije a mí mismo por tener una Fraccion tan inútil, ni uno solo había regresado vivo.

_-Recuerdo haberte visto en mejores condiciones, Grimmjow._

Mierda. Tenía que ser justo la noche en que a Ulquiorra le tocaba hacer rondas. Sabía que tarde o temprano, Ulqui notaría que me faltaba un brazo, pero esperaba no tener que dar explicaciones esta noche.

_-No jodas, Ulqui. Ve a espantar niñitas o algo._

Y tras decir esto entré a mi habitación y azoté la puerta. O esa era la idea, pero no escuché el "¡BAM!" que esperaba. Me volteé para hacer un segundo intento de reventar la puerta de un golpe, pero vi una de las pequeñas manos de Ulquiorra deteniéndola, con una mirada indiferente en su rostro. Entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta con cuidado, para luego dirigirme una de sus miradas inquisidoras.

_-Fuiste al mundo real, contra las órdenes de Aizen-sama._

No fue pregunta, fue una afirmación de un hecho. Avanzó hacia mí, y yo retrocedí sin saber por qué, hasta que la parte trasera de mis piernas chocó con el golpe de la cama. Era como si temiera que Ulqui me arrancara el otro brazo por haberlo desafiado de esa manera.

_-Y evidentemente, no te fue muy bien allá._

Lo dijo como si quisiera burlarse de mi fracaso. Me empujó con uno de sus largos dedos, y quedé recostado en la cama, mirándolo sin saber qué esperaba de mí o qué planeaba hacerme.

_-Serás cabrón. ¿Y qué si esos idiotas están muertos? Se lo tenían merecido. En cuanto al bastardo de Tousen, ya me encargaré personalmente de cortar su asqueroso cuello._

Él se sentó en el borde de la cama, y luego se posicionó sobre mí, sus rodillas a los lados de las mías y sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza, aprisionándome.

_-Ya veo. Así que esto es un castigo por tu desobediencia._

Y con una de sus manos presionó el lugar donde alguna vez estuvo mi brazo. Ahogué un gruñido de dolor.

_-Supongo que habrás aprendido a no ser tan imprudente._

El dedo manchado en sangre subió hasta mi cara y trazó una marca roja en mi mejilla. Ulquiorra se acercó más a mí, de modo que mis ojos estaban a la altura de su barbilla. Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo en un segundo cuando sentí su lengua limpiando la sangre que aún brotaba de la herida en mi sien. Ardía, y a la vez, mandaba ondas de placer a todo mi cuerpo. Maldito bastardo.

_-Ul...quiorra_

Volvió a moverse, sus ojos ahora a la altura de los míos, clavando en mí su mirada asesina, que causó que casi me orinara en los pantalones del miedo por un momento. Ya he dicho que Ulqui es un poco homicida, sádico y psicópata cuando se lo propone.

_-Silencio._

No necesitó decirlo dos veces. Honestamente, no tenía muchas ganas de morir aún, así que cerré la boca y lo dejé hacer lo que quisiera. Volvió a lamer la herida de mi cabeza, como si disfrutara el sabor de la sangre. Me tragué algunos gruñidos.

Cuando estuvo aparentemente satisfecho, volvió a descender, y me besó bruscamente, forzando su lengua al interior de mi boca. Percibí el sabor metálico de mi propia sangre. Diablos, Ulquiorra sí que tenía unas ideas retorcidas. Apenas dejé escapar un gemido, abandonó mi boca y bajó directamente a mi cuello, clavando sus dientes en él. En ese punto, empecé a preguntarme si trataba de castigarme o era una forma rara de juego previo. Pero dejó de importarme cuando empezó a succionar la herida, emitiendo algunos gruñidos que mostraban que lo estaba disfrutando. Y claro, era yo quien tendría que explicar el chupetón en mi cuello al día siguiente. Ulquiorra bastardo.

Siguió bajando, dejando un sendero de mordidas y chupetones por mi cuello y mis hombros. Llegó hasta uno de mis pezones y le dio un rápido y brusco mordisco. No fui capaz de ahogar un grito de dolor, que pareció animarlo a morder nuevamente, para luego seguir descendiendo a con una lentitud tortuosa.

Hincó sus dientes en la herida que atravesaba mi pecho. Volví a gruñir. Ulquiorra era, evidentemente, un sádico bastardo. Y me encontré a mi mismo deseando que me mordiera de nuevo y que un relámpago de dolor volviera a recorrer mi cuerpo.

_Mierda, ya me volví su perra masoquista._

Y, como si hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos, volvió a clavar sus dientes en la herida y la sangre que apenas empezaba a secarse. Esta vez grité. Esperaba que Ulqui decidiera llevar esto hasta el final, porque no creí que pudiera contenerme si al cabrón se le ocurría dejarme así. Era increíble que me tuviera al borde del orgasmo sin siquiera haberme tocado realmente.

Pero mi cerebro cantó la rendición cuando esa lengua hábil y pecaminosa se coló furtivamente en mi Hollow. Para ese punto, me encontraba reducido a algo parecido a un animal, puro instinto y placer y dolor, y me costaba trabajo pensar. Lo poco de razón que me quedaba lo empleaba para aferrarme a las sábanas y retener todas las obscenidades que burbujeaban en mi garganta, pues sabía que en cuanto salieran, Ulqui decidiría dejarme ahí tirado.

En este momento no estoy muy seguro de qué exactamente hizo Ulquiorra a continuación, pero fue suficiente para esfumar el poco autocontrol que me quedaba, y estoy seguro de que todo Las Noches me escuchó gritar.

_-¡Carajo Ulquiorra! ¡Haz algo de una puta vez!_

Y tal y como lo predije, en cuanto esas palabras, entremezcladas con gruñidos y gemidos, lograron escapar de mi boca, se terminó. Ulquiorra se levantó de la cama y se alejó.

_-¡No jodas! No se te ocurra dejarme así, cabrón._

Y me lanzó un de sus miradas de "te vas a morir", y flameó su reiatsu por un instante a modo de advertencia, y yo decidí, nuevamente, no arriesgar mi vida y quedarme callado. Lo observé por un momento, esperando que saliera de la habitación para _deshacerme personalmente del problema_. Lo vi hurgar mis cajones, lanzándome una mirada de frustración al no encontrar lo que buscaba. Se volteó y me dio la espalda. Despertó mi curiosidad, ¿exactamente qué tenía en mente? Escuché el sonido de su cremallera bajando lentamente, y lo vi desembarazarse de la parte superior de su uniforme. Luego volvió a mirarme y se llevó una de las mangas a su boca. Con sus dientes desgarró la prenda, arrancando una tira larga de tela blanca, sin quitarme los ojos de encima ni un instante. Ignoré el hecho de que aquello fuera lo menos Ulquiorra que lo había visto hacer, pues esa fue una de las provocaciones más sexys que había presenciado en toda mi vida e hizo que mis ganas de saltar sobre él y enterrarme en _ese_ agujero caliente y estrecho se amplificaran por miles. Pero me quedé quieto, sólo mirando y esperando que no me matara.

Volvió a su posición anterior, clavando sus ojos en los míos, mientras sostenía la tira de tela con una mano, y con la otra enlazaba sus dedos con los míos. Guió mi mano hacia la cabecera de la cama, pero antes de poder voltear a ver qué hacía, me apagó el cerebro con uno de sus besos, que me tuvo entretenido hasta que me di cuenta que mi brazo estaba inmóvil. El desgraciado me había amarrado a la cama con el pedazo roto de su uniforme. Di unos cuantos tirones, tratando de zafarme, pero él me lanzó una de sus miradas asesinas.

_-¿Estás sugiriendo que te amarre los ojos y la boca también, Grimmjow?_

Tragué saliva. Por tentadora que sonara la oferta, si no iba a poder moverme, al menos quería ver. No quería que me tomara totalmente por sorpresa cualquier locura que se le pudiera ocurrir.

Aceptando mi silencio, retomó su posición anterior, hincando sus colmillos media pulgada debajo de mi Hollow. Me mordí el labio mientras sentí mi hakama desaparecer, rozando mi erguido miembro, y el aliento cálido de Ulquiorra que seguía descendiendo más y más hacia mi notoria necesidad.

_-Ul...qui... ¿exactamente... qué tienes en... nnngh... mente?_

Un soplo de ese mismo aliento caliente en mi miembro me arrancó un largo suspiro y me cerró la boca, amenazando con detenerse si seguía cuestionándolo. Tampoco es que hubiera podido hacerlo cuando sentí su lengua húmeda probando la punta de mi erección. Mi respiración se cortó desde el primer momento. Ulquiorra siempre se había negado a hacerme ese tipo de favores. Decía "_no obtengo ninguna satisfacción de un acto tan vulgar_."

Cada minuto que pasaba me hacía dudar más si esto era un castigo o un premio, aunque mis acciones recientes no eran muy dignas de lo último, al menos según la perspectiva de Ulquiorra. Y oh dioses, sus labios, su boca, sus dientes y su lengua hacían maravillas allá abajo. ¿El cabrón era tan bueno y me lo había negado por tanto tiempo?

La curiosidad me ganó y quise ver qué hacía. No debí hacerlo, estuve a punto de correrme con el primer vistazo. Sólo veía su cabello, pues, desde mi perspectiva, su rostro parecía enterrado en esa zona prohibida, mi miembro ya completamente cubierto por su boca. Tuve que resistir las ganas de embestir contra esa boca, o de tomar su cabeza con mis manos para guiar sus movimientos, dado que la primera era una mala idea y la segunda resultaba imposible considerando mi posición actual. El perfecto balance entre succiones y roces con su lengua y sus dientes amenazaban con volverme loco.

Se me nubló la vista, y el placer empezaba a acumularse en la parte baja de mi abdomen. No aguantaría mucho más. Mis gemidos y gruñidos, junto con mi respiración agitada retumbaban en las paredes.

_-Aaaaaah.... Ulqui...orrrrraaaaaaahhh..._

Y se detuvo. Parecía una broma de mal gusto. Lo miré confundido, tratando de demandar con mis ojos que terminara lo que había empezado, pero para variar, él parecía tener otros planes. De la comisura de sus labios escapaba un fino hilo de saliva mezclada con líquido preseminal, como evidencia de lo que había dejado inconcluso.

Volvió a acomodarse encima de mí y me plantó un nuevo beso, que sabía un poco a sangre, un poco a Ulquiorra, y un poco a mis propios fluidos, como acentuando su burla hacia mi ignorada necesidad. Lamió mi labio inferior pidiendo acceso, y se lo concedí sin chistar. Y luego oh... ah... un dedo. Un puto dedo. No debería haber un dedo ahí.

Me revolví tratando de hacerle entender que me incomodaba increíblemente. Y estoy seguro de que lo entendió, pero decidió castigarme con un segundo dedo, mientras distraía mi atención moviendo su lengua dentro de mi boca.

En más de dos décadas juntos, jamás había dejado que Ulquiorra estuviera arriba. O más bien, Ulquiorra nunca había mostrado particular interés en cambiar de posición. Pero jamás me imaginé que el asunto fuera tan incómodo. Vale, Ulqui se quejaba eventualmente y se retorcía, pero nunca esperé que de verdad fuera doloroso y molesto tener entidades extrañas en el culo.

Un tercer dedo se unió a los otros dos y les ayudó a ensanchar el agujero, como preludio para algo seguramente más largo y grueso y doloroso. Me retorcí más violentamente, a lo que él respondió con un mordisco. Y luego sus uñas llegaron a ése punto. Había visto a Ulquiorra perder el control en una fracción de segundo cuando tocaba un bulto particular, y entendí por qué. Fue como si el mundo se hubiera vuelto blanco y me quedé ciego por un instante de infinito placer.

Y de nuevo, como si quisiera molestarme, en cuanto estuve a punto de correrme por la mezcla del placer de sus dedos rasguñando mi próstata y mi miembro presionado entre nuestros cuerpos, sacó sus dedos y alzó su mano, poniéndola entre su rostro y el mío; mirando las falanges con restos de su propia saliva contemplativamente, como calculando medidas.

Alzó mis piernas con sus manos y las puso sobre sus hombros. Y lo único que pude hacer fue mirar cómo se acomodaba entre mis piernas y gritar de dolor cuando sentí su erección presionando contra mi entrada. Luego un dolor abrasivo, como si me partieran a la mitad, como si me quemara por dentro, un dolor que me dejó ciego y arrancó de mi garganta un grito demasiado agudo para mi gusto. El anillo de músculo se tensaba alrededor de su virilidad, que me penetraba muy lentamente, casi con cuidado, y él plantó un beso a unos milímetros de mis labios, como pidiendo disculpas.

_-Dolerá más si no te relajas._

No supe si lo dijo como burla o si de verdad me estaba dando un consejo. Dolía demasiado. ¿De verdad Ulquiorra era tan grande? No había imaginado que Ulqui se aguantara un dolor de esa naturaleza todas las noches. Temí, por un momento, que no podría volver a caminar o sentarme en toda mi vida.

Una vez que estuvo totalmente dentro, se detuvo, y me miró fijamente a los ojos esperando alguna señal para que continuara. Vi en sus ojos la lujuria, el deseo, y toda la fuerza de voluntad que estaba empleando para no empezar a embestirme sin control. Parecía esperar a que yo me acostumbrara a tenerlo en mi interior antes de empezar a moverse.

Cuando la sensación de estar siendo desgarrado desde adentro empezó a desaparecer, alcé mis caderas despacio, experimentalmente. Decidí confiar en Ulquiorra, justificándome con la excusa de que si él disfrutaba tanto estar abajo, por algo debía ser. Una parte del dolor fue reemplazada con un ligero placer causado por la fricción. Volví a mover mis caderas con más fuerza. Ulquiorra captó el mensaje y empezó a moverse despacio, buscando el ángulo adecuado. Aumentaba el ritmo y la fuerza con cada embestida, al tiempo que el dolor se iba y el placer me nublaba la vista.

Alcancé el ritmo de sus embestidas con el movimiento de mi cadera, haciendo el contacto aún más profundo y delicioso. Su boca succionaba mi cuello, su respiración agitada chocando contra mi piel; una de sus manos pellizcaba uno de mis pezones de vez en cuando, y la otra trazaba el borde de mi Hollow, para luego acercarse lenta y tentadoramente a mi necesitada erección.

_-Aaaahhh... Ulquiorraaa...¡Dios, así!_

Mis gemidos también aumentaban de volumen con cada minuto que pasaba, a la vez que iban perdiendo coherencia. Especialmente cuando logró encontrar mi próstata y embistió contra ella como un viciado. Las descargas de placer que llegaban a mi cerebro iban creciendo en intensidad, haciéndome imposible juntar dos palabras que tuvieran sentido.

_-Máaaas.... ¡sí! Ahí, dios... nnngh... más..._

También él empezaba a perder el control. Gemía mi nombre en voz baja, y esos sonidos tan placenteros se ahogaban contra mi piel, la cual succionaba con avidez.

Sentí que me correría en cualquier momento, pero fui incapaz de siquiera decirlo. Pero Ulquiorra pareció leer mi mente, pues la mano que no estaba estimulando mis pezones, finalmente envolvió mi virilidad y empezó a masturbarme, eventualmente rozando la cabeza con su pulgar y esparciendo el líquido que empezaba a brotar de ella por todo mi miembro.

_-Llámame... Grimmjow..._

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces. Una embestida más a mi próstata y grité su nombre como si quisiera que los Shinigamis en la Soul Society me escucharan llegar al orgasmo. Derramé semen en su mano y en mi propio estómago. Mi visión se tornó blanca, bloqueada por el placer más puro y ardiente y sentí mis paredes internas tensarse alrededor de Ulquiorra, quien, tras un par de deliciosas embestidas más, y un largo gemido de placer, se vino dentro de mí, llenándome con sus fluidos.

Se tumbó a un lado mío, con su cabeza recargada en mi pecho. Dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción mientras nuestras respiraciones y latidos volvían a la normalidad progresivamente. Una de sus manos se movió hasta el nudo que retenía mi brazo y lo desató lentamente. La presión de la tela había dejado una marca roja en mi muñeca. Tomé ese gesto como una señal de que esperaba que lo abrazara, a lo que accedí sin oponer resistencia, rodeando su cintura con mi brazo.

_-Hey, Ulqui. Ahora que me falta un brazo ¿Te sigo gustando?_

Él alzó sus ojos para mirarme con curiosidad, como si no entendiera mi pregunta. Era usual que no nos entendiéramos, él se lo tomaba todo muy literal. A veces era frustrante tener que explicárselo todo en un lenguaje que entendiera. Y por el contrario, él usaba palabras tan formales y complicadas, que las pocas veces que le entendía, me fastidiaba.

_-No recuerdo haber dicho que sentía ese tipo de apego hacia tu persona, Grimmjow._

Me reí. A estas alturas de nuestras vidas y nuestra relación, sus insultos ya me los tomaba a broma, para su desgracia, pues sabía que la mitad de ellos no los sentía realmente.

-_Honestamente_, Ulqui- y acentué el diminutivo para molestarlo –_si me basara sólo en lo que dices, esta relación no habría llegado a ninguna parte._

Él frunció el ceño ligeramente, castigándome con un mordisco en el hombro.

-_Me es conveniente_.- comenzó, su habilidad para inventar respuestas inteligentes sorprendiéndome de nuevo –_eres mucho más fácil de manejar así._

Ésta vez fui yo quien arrugó la frente. Que fuera tan inteligente me molestaba eventualmente. Pero era tierno que inventara cosas así. Y muy provocador. Así que decidí desviar el tema, recordando una inquietud que mi cerebro había bloqueado a causa del placer de hacía unos momentos.

_-Y dime, ¿por qué de repente... decidiste hacer esas cosas tan "vulgares" con tu boca?_

Traté de decirlo de modo burlón, pero él no se molestó, sino que volvió a clavar sus ojos en los míos como diciendo "es la última vez que te hago este tipo de favores", por lo cual lamenté haber preguntado en primer lugar.

_-¿Necesito explicarlo dos veces, Grimmjow? Pensé que habías perdido el brazo, no la poca inteligencia que tenías._

Cabrón. Me dieron ganas de golpearlo. O violarlo. O ambas. Pero tenía un sólo brazo y mis heridas seguían abiertas. Y estaba muy cómodo y feliz abrazando a Ulquiorra, en medio de la neblina post-orgásmica que se desvanecía muy lentamente. Así que sólo le pellizqué el hombro y arrugué la nariz para mostrar que me había ofendido. Él ignoró mi molestia y besó mi cuello.

_-Te lo dije antes. Te he visto en mejores condiciones._

Lo miré con perplejidad. ¿Había tratado de consolarme? Y con sexo oral, entre todas las cosas. No era algo propio de él. Era más común que me humillara, o que me restregara mis errores en la cara, cerrando con broche de oro llamándome "basura". Pude haberme burlado de él, o molestarlo por su sentimentalismo, pero por alguna razón, decidí no hacerlo, y en cambio enlazar los dedos de mi única mano con una de las suyas, como sabía que a él le gustaba.

_-Gracias Ulqui._

Cerré los ojos con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara y me quedé dormido. Siempre me dormía yo primero, aunque nunca supe por qué.

-Anda, tienes que comer.

Él sólo me miraba con una amenaza de muerte latente en sus ojos. Suspiré con fastidio. Ulquiorra era razonable, inteligente y tranquilo. Pero era terco como puta si se lo proponía. Suspiré fastidiado y dejé los palillos en el tazón. De todos modos, no había podido sostener los granos de arroz por mucho tiempo. Siempre fui torpe con los palillos, y con los cubiertos en general.

-¿Quieres que los Shini-mierdas te vean enfermo de nuevo? ¿Quieres que piensen que eres débil?

Él parpadeó un par de veces, sintiéndose contrariado. Comprensiblemente. Comer arroz de Shinigamis era debilidad, pero dejarse enfermar de nuevo también lo sería.

-¿Qué interés puedes tener en mis asuntos, Sexta?

Le dirigí una sonrisa condescendiente y le alboroté el cabello, cosa que no había hecho en mucho tiempo, y que lo dejó lo suficientemente desconcertado como para mostrar ese mismo desconcierto en su cara.

Ulquiorra bufó, molesto y volteó a mirar para otro lado, como un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche. Detestaba verlo así, con su orgullo herido, y aunque fingía tratar de herirlo más, en el fondo sólo trataba de protegerlo y consolarlo igual que él hizo conmigo cuando me arrancaron mi orgullo.

A la mañana siguiente, no fue la voz de Ulquiorra lo que me despertó, sino unos golpes en mi puerta, que casi sonaban a una melodía ridícula, tocada intencionalmente para fastidiarme. Me levanté, molesto, tratando de no despertar a Ulqui. Me puse el hakama en una carrera y abrí la puerta, asegurándome de tener una expresión de "te vas a morir" dirigida a quien quiera que me molestara a las cinco de la mañana.

_-¡Oh, buenos días Grimmy-chan! Seguramente estás agotado después de tus _actividades_ de anoche, pero Aizen-sama decidió que no podíamos dejar pasar más tiempo._

Miré al estúpido cara-de-Zorro, conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo. También me fijé en su acompañante, un Número que había visto en Las Noches un par de veces, que bien podía ser una perra sin tetas o un gay-a-gritos. ¡Por dios! ¡Tenía diamantes _rosas_ en la frente! Y se vestía como zorra.

Él o ella sonreía presuntuosamente, con una mano en la cintura, y agitando la otra como saludándome.

_-¿Qué mierda quiere Aizen a ésta hora de la mañana?_

Ichimaru rió disimuladamente y me dio una palmadita en el hombro.

_-Awww, vamos Grimmy-chan. No tienes que ser tan grosero. Aizen-sama podría enfadarse más._

Apreté mis puños, aguantándome las ganas de estrangularlo, o de perforarlo con Ceros, hasta dejarlo como ese queso que tiene muchos agujeros, cómo sea que se llame. Alejé su mano de mi persona con un golpe seco y lo miré fijamente, esperando que terminara con ésta estupidez para poder volver a dormir con Ulquiorra.

-_Creo que no nos conocemos_.- comenzó Rombitos-Rosas con una sonrisa estúpida –_Me llamo Luppi_. – Descubrió su cadera con el dedo pulgar, revelando un tatuaje negro que se veía recién hecho –_Soy el Sexto Espada._

Me quedé mirando su tatuaje como un idiota por alrededor de un minuto, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. Escuché a Ichimaru conjurando alguno de sus trucos sucios de Shinigami que me ató mi brazo a mi espalda con cuerdas invisibles. Luego sentí que algo me quemaba la espalda, ahí donde tenía marcado mi orgullo. El dolor fue excruciante. Logré acallar un grito que estuvo a punto de salir de mi garganta. Las ataduras desaparecieron solas y me caí al suelo de rodillas, llevando mi mano a dónde estaba mi rango, mi número, por el cual había luchado y entrenado por tantos años. Sólo sentí sangre y carne chamuscada.

_-... y, como sabes Grimmy-chan, esta área es sólo para los Espada y sus Fracciones, así que tienes que irte. Luppi-kun usará tu habitación a partir de ahora. Y tal vez deberías... oh. ¡Buenos días Ulqui-chan!_

Volteé a ver a Ulquiorra, horrorizado. Una cosa era que me arrancaran un brazo por una desobediencia. Pero ser degradado de manera tan brutal y humillante frente a él era demasiado. Nunca me sentí como basura ante sus ojos antes de ese momento, en el que ni siquiera se dignó a mirarme.

_-Ichimaru, avísale a Aizen-sama que tomaré a Grimmjow como mi Fraccion. Al menos hasta que Aizen-sama decida qué hacer con él._

Mi cerebro no procesó sus palabras de inmediato. Lo escaneé con la mirada, sin comprender su curso de acciones. Ya llevaba puesto su uniforme, con una manga desgarrada, y sus manos estaban hundidas en sus bolsillos como de costumbre. Su rostro no delataba emoción alguna.

Escuché las risitas de Ichimaru y el otro tipo pero no les presté atención.

_-Awwww, qué tierno Ulqui-chan. Se nota que quieres tener al gatito cerca, ¿eh?_

Me levanté, tratando de no tambalearme, recargándome en la puerta con mi única mano, aún mirando a Ulquiorra con incredulidad, y, por una vez, ignorando los estúpidos apodos del Zorro.

_-Necesito alguien que haga mi papeleo. Aizen-sama me ha encargado muchas misiones importantes últimamente y no me da tiempo de hacerlo personalmente. Es sólo una coincidencia. Ahora, con su permiso, supervisaré personalmente que Grimmjow deje la habitación en condiciones habitables, y de que sus pertenencias se trasladen a mi habitación._

Cerró la puerta sin decir más y luego me dirigió una mirada de reproche. Suspiró y empezó a sacar mis cosas de los cajones, doblando la ropa en una esquina.

_-Es la última vez que me meto en problemas por ti, Grimmjow._

Seguí mirándolo desconcertado. No entendía por qué Ulquiorra hacía éstas cosas. Era casi como si... me estuviera protegiendo. Probablemente era de las primeras cosas amables que Ulquiorra hacía por mí, aunque lo ocultara bajo sus raros pretextos.

_-Lo del papeleo no era broma, por cierto. Estoy ocupado en estos días, y probablemente tendré que arreglar el desastre que causaste, sea cual sea. Espero que, como antiguo Espada, tengas alguna idea de cómo se hace. Aunque tratándose de ti, sé que no puedo tener muy altas mis expectativas._

Tampoco era normal que fuera tan platicador. En eso pensaba cuando me hizo click. ¿Papeleo?

_-Lo hacía Shawlong._

Él me miró con curiosidad, sin entender a qué me refería.

_-Mi papeleo, lo hacían Shawlong o Yylfordte. Sólo para eso servían esos idiotas. Nunca he hecho papeleo._

Era verdad. En casi medio siglo, el tiempo que llevaba siendo un Espada, jamás había tenido que hacer papeleo. Mi Fraccion siempre lo hizo, particularmente Shawlong e Yylfordte, (los demás eran unos holgazanes) sólo por eso acepté tenerlos como subordinados directos. Ulqui se limitó a parpadear un par de veces, descartando mis palabras con un movimiento de su mano, para seguir con su labor de doblar mi ropa y ponerla aparte.

Seguí observándolo en silencio por un rato antes de empezar a separar mis cosas yo mismo, sin decir palabra. No sabía qué decir, o si debía decir algo. Ulquiorra no se comportaba como él mismo desde la noche anterior. Aún me escocía la quemadura en mi espalda (por un momento pensé cómo le dolería a la Cuchara si alguna vez lo degradaran) y me sentía humillado. Mi orgullo había sido herido y pisoteado en frente de Ulquiorra. No me atrevía a mirarlo a la cara.

_-Toma tus cosas y llévalas a mi habitación._

Acaté la orden de inmediato, aún desconcertado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo en tan poco tiempo. Cuando salí de mi antigua habitación con una caja llena de mis cosas, agradecí que fueran las cinco de la mañana y que nadie estuviera despierto para verme humillado. Ichimaru y mi reemplazo seguían parados ahí con sonrisas burlonas, por lo que ni siquiera pude darle un último vistazo melancólico a la puerta con el número seis pintado.

_-Alza la mirada, Grimmjow. No quiero un subordinado que no sepa mantener la vista en alto, aún cuando han pisoteado su orgullo. Si no eres capaz de mirarlos a la cara, significa que en verdad lograron derrotarte._

Hice lo que me pedía, y lo miré a los ojos, que seguían inexpresivos, siguiendo mis pasos desde el pie de la escalera que llevaba a las habitaciones de la élite entre los Espadas (con la excepción de la Cuchara, no importa si es Rey de Hueco Mundo, seguirá siendo un perdedor estúpido). No entendía cómo me hablaba de orgullo cuando me acababa de tomar como subordinado.

Dejé mis cosas en el suelo en cuanto entré a la habitación de Ulquiorra. Ya había pasado muchas noches ahí, por lo que me era tan familiar como la mía. Ulqui cerró la puerta tras de sí y me empujó hasta la cama, retomando la posición que teníamos antes de la interrupción de Ichimaru, como si nada hubiera sucedido, transformando esa espantosa mañana en una de las tantas que pasaba quejándome de que Ulquiorra me despertaba demasiado temprano. Otro gesto inusualmente amable y considerado de su parte.

_-Ulqui... no entiendo. ¿Por qué haces todo esto?_

Ésta vez no me miró, sólo empezó a trazar líneas imaginarias alrededor de mi Hollow, pero sin tocarlo realmente, arañándome de vez en cuando.

_-¿Estás seguro de que lo que te quemaron no fue el cerebro, Grimmjow? Sabes que detesto repetir las cosas._

_-Vale, vale, el estúpido papeleo. Deja dormir por una vez, éste día es una mierda. Hablaremos del puto papeleo después._

Enterró su uña en la herida de mi pecho, que evidentemente seguía abierta, aunque ya no sangrara. Gruñí de dolor. ¿Desde cuándo mi Ulqui se había convertido en un sádico?

_-Me sorprende lo inconsciente que eres. Ya te lo dije desde anoche, Grimmjow, te he visto en mejores condiciones. No me hagas repetirlo de nuevo._

Entonces entendí por qué hacía lo que hacía, y por qué me había hecho su Fraccion, sin siquiera consultar a su maravilloso _Aizen-sama_ antes. Ahora que yo no era sino un Numero, pues mi degradación fue aún más baja que la de los Privaron, cualquier Espada podría hacerme su Fraccion para humillarme. Particularmente el Retrasado Mental de Yammy, el Freak-Rosa que seguro me convertiría en objeto de sus experimentos raros, o la Cuchara. Pero ninguno de ellos se atrevería a contradecir a Ulquiorra, mucho menos a tocar a un subordinado suyo. A su propio modo, raro y peculiar, Ulquiorra me estaba protegiendo.

Tomé su mentón y lo forcé para que me mirara, acercando su rostro al mío hasta estar a menos de un milímetro de distancia. Alcancé a susurrarle un "_Gracias_" antes de besarlo, olvidando por un momento mi humillación, mi rabia y mi frustración, y perdiéndome en ésa boca que era sólo mía.

-Coño, Ulquiorra. Te lo estoy pidiendo por favor.

Ya había dejado los palillos junto al tazón, a punto de darme por vencido en mi empresa. Miré de reojo a Ulquiorra. Estaba aún más delgado que de costumbre, debido a la falta de comida y a los estragos que la enfermedad había causado. Y supe que no podía sólo dejarlo así.

-No respondiste a mi pregunta.

Lo observé un momento. Seguía con una expresión de berrinche disimulado, con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y mirando hacia otro lado. Sonreí, casi amablemente, algo que pocas veces había tenido que hacer en mi larga vida, y me acerqué a él, dejando mi boca a escasos milímetros de su oreja.

-Porque te he visto en mejores condiciones.

Y me alejé de él, dándole la espalda, esperando que la relativa privacidad lo animara a dejar de comportarse como un niño. Esperé unos momentos y luego eché un vistazo disimuladamente. Sonreí para mí mismo cuando lo vi llevarse un poco de arroz a la boca, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de desprecio a la comida.

-Gracias Ulqui.

**To be continued.**

Tengo muchas cosas que decirles!

Primero! Esto lo pude haber enviado anoche a las 5 de la mañana. Y cuando estaba terminando de escribir mi random, SE FUE LA PUTA LUZ!!! Y no había guardado los últimos tres o cuatro párrafos!! Y me tocó reescribirlos porque mi estúpido estúpido Word me borró el Autoguardado. ESTÚPIDO!!!

Segundo! NO quiero que me empiecen a presionar con mis actualizaciones. Actualizo cuando quiero y puedo. Yo dije desde el principio que podría demorar en hacerlo. Si me empiezan a presionar, no sale nada bien, es en serio. Además, apenas ha pasado una semana!

Tercero! Qué largo me quedó este cap! OMU! De hecho lo iba a dividir en dos, pero me gustó más así.

Cuarto! Cuánto fluff!!!

Quinto! Los hechizos de Kido que usó Ichimaru en mi lalalandia personal serían el Bakudo 1 "Sai", que es utilizado por Rukia en el primer capítulo (manga y anime) para las ataduras, y el Hado 31 "Shakkaho" para la quemadura.

Sexto! OMFU el cap 351 del manga, el 351 del manga!!!

SPOILER

---

--

--

YO SÉ QUE NO ESTÁS MUERTO!!!

--

--

--

END SPOILER

Y ya, no tengo nada más que decir. Estoy satisfecha con cómo quedó este cap y el lemon no me molestó tanto como podría.

Reviews onegai! Muchas gracias por todas las que me han mandado!


	14. Day 13: Purred

Ando algo... desinspirada estos días. Después del último capítulo de Bleach sigo terriblemente deprimida. Pero tengo esta idea fluffy kawaii en la cabeza así que espero les guste. Y a ver qué sale.

**Day 13 Purred**

Amanecía. Faltaban diecisiete días para la ejecución. Amanecía y ya estaba levantado, asomándome por la ventana, mirando la luna desaparecer en el horizonte. Nunca necesité dormir demasiado, pero últimamente a duras penas lograba conciliar el sueño por las noches. Llegué a pensar que tal vez mi organismo había llegado al punto de _necesitar_ tener a Grimmjow a un lado para poder dormir. Me reprendí mentalmente.

En medio del silencio, escuché a Grimmjow. No se movía mucho al dormir, pero sí musitaba incoherencias y hacía ruidos. Me acerqué a él con curiosidad. Estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo. Respiraba tranquilamente y emitía un par de gruñidos esporádicamente.

-Ulquiiii...

No me sorprendió. Hacía mucho me había dado cuenta de que Grimmjow mencionaba mi nombre mientras dormía. Muchas veces me pregunté en qué situaciones aparecería yo en sus sueños. Conociendo a Grimmjow, seguramente todas ellas tenían una connotación sexual. Grimmjow nunca fue muy difícil de descifrar, era un Arrancar particularmente simple.

Sin darme cuenta, posé mi mano en su espalda y tracé la línea de su columna vertebral con uno de mis dedos.

-Ulquiorra...

Di un respingo antes de darme cuenta de que seguía hablando dormido. Subí mi mano hasta su cuello, dibujando su yugular con mi dedo. Él ladeó al cabeza, exponiendo más piel, como pidiendo que lo tocara. Fue entonces cuando sentí las vibraciones. Inconscientemente, había estado tratando de sentir esa vibración. Sabía que tomaría más que unas ligeras caricias para despertar a Grimmjow, y por el momento, me convencí de que, mientras él no se diera cuenta, no tenía importancia permitirme esa pequeña satisfacción que siempre me provocó escucharlo ronronear para mí.

A Grimmjow siempre le avergonzaron sus conductas felinas. O más bien, lo avergonzaban esos pequeños gestos que eran más de un gato doméstico que de una pantera. Nunca los había mostrado en público, y si llegaba a hacerlo, lo negaba rotundamente y se alteraba con facilidad. No puedo negar que llegué a encontrar entretenido molestarlo de vez en cuando por ello.

Recordé entonces la primera vez que me había percatado de esos sutiles ademanes, cuando recién habíamos 'formalizado' nuestra relación. Fue alrededor de un mes después de nuestro primer encuentro sexual. En ese punto de nuestra relación, ésta se basaba en sexo casual. Había un acuerdo implícito que decía que yo escogía la fecha, y lo dejaba estar arriba. Quiero decir que en aquel entonces, nuestros encuentros se limitaban a una o dos noches a la semana, seleccionadas según mi disposición.

Era alrededor de medianoche y había tenido un par de días particularmente aburridos, sin misiones ni otra cosa que hacer. Decidí que me sentía de humor para dar rienda suelta a algunos instintos primarios que mantenía reprimidos la mayor parte del tiempo.

La puerta estaba cerrada, pero no tenía puesto el cerrojo. Grimmjow la dejaba así para que yo pudiera entrar cuando quisiera. Entré silenciosamente, no por un motivo en particular, sino que nunca me gustó hacer demasiado ruido. Una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada, escuché un ruido, como unas vibraciones que venían de la cama.

Me acerqué despacio y vi a Grimmjow durmiendo, en esa posición tan característica suya, enrollado en un ovillo sobre la cama, como si tuviera miedo o frío. Se veía hasta inocente durmiendo así. Respiraba tranquilamente.

Me senté en el borde de la cama y lo miré por unos momentos. Noté que las vibraciones venían de un punto entre su pecho y su cuello, aunque no sabría decir exactamente su origen. Despertó mi curiosidad de inmediato. Titubeé por un momento, pero finalmente me decidí a posar mis dedos en ese lugar. Las vibraciones se hicieron más intensas al tacto.

El sonido no me era desconocido. Si bien mis conocimientos sobre los humanos eran escasos, sí estaba bien informado en cuanto al funcionamiento del mundo real. Flora, fauna, geografía, astronomía, ninguna de ellas me era extraña. Y sabía que esas vibraciones eran una forma en que los felinos expresaban satisfacción y tranquilidad. También estaba consciente de que la Resurreccion de Grimmjow tomaba la forma de una pantera, y recordaba que Grimmjow había tenido el aspecto de una cuando aún era un Adjuchas. Pero que se permitiera emitir esos sonidos, una señal de vulnerabilidad, no dejaba de intrigarme.

Dejé que mis dedos pasearan libremente por las zonas expuestas de su cuello y su pecho. El sonido se hacía más intenso al rozar algunos puntos, y se cortaba momentáneamente en otros. La línea de su yugular, el borde e interior de su Hollow, y la parte trasera de su oreja parecían puntos claves para hacerlo ronronear. Tuve que suprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción ante mi descubrimiento.

Seguí explorando, deleitándome cada vez que encontraba nuevas áreas sensibles. Reaccionó positivamente cuando empecé a torcer sus mechones azules con mi mano libre, o cuando deslicé dos dedos por su costado. Eventualmente escuchaba un suspiro escapar de sus labios. También descubrí que le incomodaba que tocara sus brazos, y que, a excepción del área de su Hollow, no le agradaban las intrusiones en la zona de su estómago.

Estaba tan absorto en mi investigación, que no noté cómo se revolvía ligeramente, para luego detener mi muñeca con una de sus manos.

_-Es una linda forma de despertarme, pero no suena a algo que tú harías. ¿Exactamente qué coño estabas haciendo?_

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, para luego morder juguetonamente las puntas de mis dedos. Lo miré, decepcionado al notar que las vibraciones se habían detenido.

_-Estabas ronroneando._

Abrió sus ojos de golpe y lo vi sonrojarse antes de que desviara la vista, aún jugando con mis dedos, mordiendo eventualmente, llevándose uno a la boca por un instante, lamiendo otras veces.

_-Tché, estás loco. Yo no hago esas cosas._

Me di cuenta de que sus conductas felinas lo avergonzaban enormemente. Dejé escapar un suspiro cuando succionó momentáneamente uno de mis dedos, para luego sacárselo de la boca y mirarlo como si fuera interesante. Finalmente, al ver que el sonido no empezaba de nuevo, volví a suspirar, esta vez con frustración, y me zafé de su agarre. Él me miró, tratando de descifrar qué había hecho mal.

_-Es una lástima. Me gustaba ese sonido. Pero debió ser mi imaginación_

Estaba dando la vuelta para irme, aunque desde el principio esa nunca fue mi intención, cuando lo sentí levantarse y jalarme por la muñeca.

_-No creo que vinieras hasta aquí sólo por un estúpido ruido. ¿Se te quitaron las ganas?_

Noté su tono fanfarrón, y también el ligero arrepentimiento y la rabia por saber que le había ganado el juego de nuevo.

_-Estoy más interesado en ésas vibraciones por el momento. Tal vez en otra ocasión._

Gruñó con fastidio y me jaló hacia su cuerpo, girándome por la cintura y plantándome un beso, que inició duro, tenso y demandante, y se fue volviendo más suave y relajado después de un momento. Fue cuando su lengua se abrió paso al interior de mi boca que volví a sentir las vibraciones, pero de forma más intensa y directa. Correspondí al beso, satisfecho con el resultado, sintiendo como ese ronroneo se intensificaba, mientras empezaba a sentir el hakama demasiado apretado para mi gusto.

Fue buen sexo el de esa noche. Muy buen sexo.

No supe en qué momento mi mente había volado hacia ese pasado tan lejano. Volví a reprenderme mentalmente, pero mis manos seguían viajando por el cuerpo de Grimmjow, estimulando esos puntos sensibles que había descubierto tanto tiempo atrás.

E igual que en aquel entonces, no me di cuenta de en qué momento su mano sostuvo mi muñeca, pero no para alejarla de su cuerpo, sino para guiar sus movimientos por su pecho y su cuello. Como aquella vez, me zafé de su agarre, aunque esta vez con la convicción de no flaquear ni ceder ante sus intentos de seducción. Pero no conté con que, sin mi reiatsu, yo era físicamente más débil que él. Y por ello, pudo jalarme hacia sí, dejándome recostado sobre él, con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y mi oreja a la altura de su esternón, de dónde seguían emanando esas deliciosas vibraciones.

-Yo no... yo no lo controlo, ¿vale? Sólo sucede. Cuando estoy relajado o contento o satisfecho. Si pudiera, no haría esos ruidos nunca. Pero cuando estoy contigo, es como si se activaran solos... eso, eso ya lo sabes, bastardo. Por eso... si sigo haciendo... el puto ruido... quédate.

No me miró mientras decía todo esto, pero paseaba sus manos por mi espalda distraídamente. Tampoco lo miré, algo adormecido por las vibraciones que nublaban mis sentidos, pero estaba seguro de que estaría sonrojado.

Me convencí a mi mismo de que lo complacía porque no tenía alternativa, porque físicamente podía dominarme si quería, mientras me quedaba dormido, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, arrullado por esos dulces ronroneos.

**To be continued.**

FLUFF!!! FLUFFY FLUFFY FLUFF!!

Les diré tres cosas

La primera, este capitulo es totalmente improvisado. Tenía el concepto general, pero terminó escribiéndose sólo

La segunda, este capítulo lo empecé hace tres días y seguía tan deprimida por el último cap del manga que no lograba escribir.

La tercera es que este capítulo lo terminé como pretexto para tener la PC prendida mientras esperaba a que saliera el nuevo cap del manga. Y estoy sin palabras. Tengo mucho, mucho miedo. No estoy segura de qué pasó.

El pilón es que la escena de Ulqui tocando a Grimmy y buscando sus puntos débiles la hice basada en mi gato, que estuvo echada en el suelo junto a mí mientras escribía. Sí, mi gato, tiene cinco años y se llama Pulga, y le enoja que le agarren sus patitas y su pancita y ronronea cuando le rasco detrás de la oreja, el cuello, o la cabeza. Así de simple soy. Grimmkitty is LOVE!!!

Reviews por favor! Se los pido de verdad, con los últimos capítulos del manga he estado totalmente deprimida.


	15. Day 14: Dated

Ahhh después de la positiva respuesta obtenida por el cap anterior, estoy de muy buen humor. Y ese buen humor desemboca en un viejo cliché que los hará asesinarme!! Bwahaha!!

A ver qué sale, no tengo idea de qué pasará, sólo el concepto general.

**Day 14 ****Dated**

Faltaban dieciséis días para le ejecución. Casi la mitad de mi condena había transcurrido ya. Y Ulquiorra seguía evitándome, amenazando con volverme loco cada vez que desviaba la mirada o me lanzaba una de sus frases de desprecio. Más de una vez deseé golpearlo. Me despertaba con caricias, y en cuanto me veía consciente, pretendía que nada hubiera sucedido.

Cuando Ichigo llegó a traernos la comida, ni siquiera me sentía con ganas de pelearme con él, así de frustrado estaba.

-Oye, Gato, ¿qué pasa contigo? ¿Al fin te adiestraron o algo así?

Sólo bufé molesto, arrebatándole la comida y sentándome en un rincón a comer, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Ulquiorra, que estaba sentado mirando hacia la ventana. Ichigo se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta para salir de la prisión. Fue entonces cuando noté algo caer de uno de sus bolsillos y golpear el suelo. Era un aparato humano con forma rectangular, con una pantalla negra debajo de la cual había una serie de teclas con números. Los humanos lo llamaban "celular". Había visto que los shinimierdas usaban aparatos similares para rastrear Hollows.

Ichigo recogió su cosa, farfullando sobre "tenía que dárselo a Rukia" y salió sin decir nada más, aunque mirándome confundido por un momento antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

Volví a mirar a Ulqui, que no había cambiado su posición. Ver el teléfono de Ichigo me hizo pensar en el mundo humano. Lo había visitado varias veces en el pasado, no sólo para misiones o para comer humanos. Había descubierto que, aunque débiles y patéticos, los humanos tenían formas muy interesantes de divertirse. Y recordé que la única vez que tuve algo parecido a una "cita" (o como sea que se diga cuando una pareja sale a hacer cosas cursis y ridículas de pareja) con Ulquiorra fue en el mundo real. Hueco Mundo no era precisamente el máximo destino romántico, aunque ni Ulqui ni yo fuimos nunca dados a ese tipo de ridiculeces, pero esa cita me dio una excusa para ver más de esas pequeñas mañas de Ulquiorra que siempre encontré fascinantes.

Aizen me había mandado junto con Ulquiorra a buscar Vasto Lordes que pudieran estarse escondiendo en el mundo real, alimentándose de humanos con reiatsus enormes. Llevábamos ya tres días perdiendo el tiempo, y es que ambos sabíamos que ningún Vasto Lorde viviría en el mundo de los humanos. Como Adjuchas, necesitaba comerme alrededor de veinte Hollows débiles al día para satisfacer mi hambre, y sabía que un Vasto Lorde necesitaría muchas más almas (había visto a Ulqui tragarse unos cincuenta Adjuchas en un día, ¡y seguir con hambre!). Si alguno habitara el mundo real, probablemente habría devorado a la raza humana entera en poco tiempo.

Así pues, harto de desperdiciar mi tiempo en estupideces, decidí que quería divertirme. Estábamos en la ciudad de Nueva York en el año de 1978. La ciudad me resultaba muy interesante. Cuando aún era humano, Nueva York, y el país entero eran propiedad de Inglaterra, mi país natal. Ahora se había convertido en un monstruo, ruido por todas partes, humanos corriendo por aquí y por allá, muchos temiendo por una guerra nuclear cuyo inicio parecía colgar sobre sus cabezas por un hilo finísimo. De ninguna manera habría un Vasto Lorde en una ciudad como ésta.

Sabía que Ulqui no consentiría al tipo de diversiones que yo esperaba. No me dejaría ver peleas de box o visitar un bar de putas. Tendría que ser algo moderado, que a él también le interesara y que no sonara a una absoluta estupidez, o Ulqui no me dejaría hacerlo. De por sí no albergaba muchas esperanzas de que Ulquiorra me diera permiso de escaparme de la _importantísima_ misión que nos había encargado Ai_shit_-sama. Entonces vi pasar a una ridícula pareja de humanos tomados de las manos y sonriéndose tontamente, y se me ocurrió una idea.

_-Ne, Ulqui. Me muero de aburrimiento. Esto apesta, no encontraremos nada y lo sabes. Hagamos algo divertido._

Me miró con reproche, tal y como supuse que haría, luego desvió la vista y siguió caminando escaneando la zona con la mirada, como si así pudiera encontrar un Vasto Lorde.

_-¿Qué sugieres, Sexta?_

En aquel entonces, rara vez me llamaba por mi nombre fuera de la cama, algo que le había reclamado en más de una ocasión, a sabiendas de que no podía esperar que a él le importaran un culo mis quejas.

_-Hay que salir._

Se detuvo en su camino y volteó a mirarme sin comprender.

_-Ya estamos afuera, Sexta, a menos que estés sugiriendo que salgamos del mundo real, actividad en la que no se me ocurre qué podrías encontrar entretenido._

Me di un golpe en la frente con la palma de mi mano. Ulqui era _demasiado_ denso. Y la forma tan rebuscada en la que hablaba hacía parecer que lo hacía adrede para presumir su amplio vocabulario.

_-No salir, salir. Salir como… ir a alguna parte. Ya sabes, como una cita._

Me di cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba eso, y por un momento quise poder frasear mis pensamientos tan elocuentemente como Ulqui. Así no se notarían las idioteces que salían de mi boca.

_-¿Cita? Me temo que no estoy entendiendo lo que tratas de decirme._

Volví a palmearme la frente con frustración. El problema con la amnesia de Ulquiorra, junto con su poco interés hacia los hábitos humanos, era que tenía que explicarle prácticamente todo lo referente a ellos. Y muchas veces, esas explicaciones eran ridículas, vergonzosas o estúpidas, o simplemente nunca fui bueno explicando cosas, por lo que éstas se prolongaban por horas antes de que lograra definir algo de forma que Ulqui lo entendiera.

_-Una cita es como… bueno, cuando dos personas salen a hacer cosas juntas y a divertirse._

Parpadeó perplejo un par de veces, luego me dirigió una mirada de reproche, que obviamente significaba que no le había gustado mi definición.

_-Honestamente, Sexta; deberías aprender a hablar. Me sugieres que salgamos en una cita __como medio de entretenimiento, y luego defines a ésta como un encuentro entre dos personas para divertirse. Sigue sin quedarme claro qué clase de actividad esperas realizar para "divertirte"._

Quise golpearme la cabeza contra la pared, pero me contuve. En cambio, rodé mis ojos con fastidio, tratando de pensar en una mejor manera de hacerle entender lo que quería.

_-Dioses, Ulqui. Eres algo tonto, ¿sabes? Hablo de un… encuentro entre dos personas que están románticamente relacionadas, y que van a algún lugar de su preferencia con el único objeto de pasar tiempo juntos. Escucha la mierda que me haces decir para hacerte entender algo tan sencillo._

Arrugó las cejas por un breve instante y con la mayor sutileza, como era propio de él.

_-Aizen-sama nos dio una misión._

Volví a rodar los ojos, conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo.

_-Me importa un puto bledo, Ulqui. Sabes tan bien como yo que un Vasto Lorde no viviría aquí y que estamos perdiendo el tiempo estúpidamente. __Tú fuiste uno, coño, y sabes que es totalmente irrazonable._

Frunció más pronunciadamente el ceño, mostrando su molestia ante el aumento de vulgaridades cada vez que hablaba, algo que me reprochaba todo el tiempo. Pero mierda, que parecía estarme provocando a putear a medio mundo.

-_Grimmjow, tú entre todas las personas eres la prueba viviente de que no todos los Hollows son seres racionales_. – ignoré el hecho de que me llamara por mi nombre, y la promesa de buen sexo que esto representaba, por el insulto tan directo hacia mi persona. –_Y a pesar de que podría haber un atisbo de razón en tu argumento, son órdenes de Aizen-sama_.

Y se dio la vuelta, dando por zanjado el asunto, para luego seguir su camino, escrutando aún más detenidamente las calles, como si intentara demostrar que me equivocaba encontrando un Vasto Lorde. Y supe que tendría que recurrir a mi última alternativa si no quería pasar los siguientes dos meses (el tiempo que duraría la misión) sin sexo, sin salir, y sin hacer nada más que perder el tiempo paseando por la ciudad.

_-Te conseguiré chocolate. _

Se detuvo en seco, como si se hubiera estrellado contra una pared. Sonreí victorioso, ya era mío.

_-Si __dices que sí, te conseguiré mucho chocolate. Y de las mejores tiendas._

Se dio la vuelta para encararme, con los ojos muy abiertos y demostrando su repentino interés en mi propuesta.

_-¿Exactamente, qué defines tú como "mucho"?_

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó y di un paso hacia él, poniendo una de mis manos en su cintura y la otra en su barbilla, alzando su cabeza para clavar mis ojos en los suyos.

_-Todo el que quieras, nene._

Sus ojos se abrieron aún más, llenándose de expectativa y hambre. Ulquiorra había conocido el chocolate hacía ya tiempo, después de que me mandaron junto con mi Fraccion al mundo real. Y se le había vuelto una obsesión compulsiva, pero no hablaré de eso ahora.

_-Grimmjow, debes estar consciente de que no tolero a quien no sostiene su palabra._

Aunque trataba de sonar duro y tranquilo, sabía que tenía el triunfo asegurado desde que le mencioné los dulces la primera vez, y pude ver como su fachada de indiferencia se desmoronaba pensando en "todo el chocolate que quieras".

_-¿Eso es un 'sí'?_

Bajó la vista, avergonzado de su propia debilidad, pero luego volvió a mirarme y parpadeó una vez, larga y lentamente, imitando el movimiento de asentimiento que estaría haciendo con su cabeza si él no fuera tan terco y orgulloso.

Quise reírme y hacerle burla, pero me limité a pasar uno de mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros y guiarlo de vuelta al hotel donde nos hospedábamos (el Freak nos había diseñado cuerpos artificiales para que pudiéramos resolver cuestiones como hospedaje, y obtener información)

Ulqui seguía mirando hacia la ventana con indiferencia. Era como si nada de lo que pudiera haber a su alrededor le interesara, o más bien, como si no existiera. Bufé molesto y me levanté, llevándole la mitad del arroz como siempre. Dejé la bandeja junto a él y me senté a su lado, mirándolo fijamente en busca de algún asomo de emoción.

Él siguió ignorándome, pero después de pensarlo dos veces, tomó los palillos y empezó a comer como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. La manera en la que abría su boca sutilmente, o cómo sus mejillas se movían lentamente mientras masticaba, era realmente adorable. Hacía mucho tiempo había descubierto el lado tierno de Ulquiorra y había aprendido a adorar esas pequeñas mañas.

Al despertar al día siguiente, Ulquiorra ya estaba trazando patrones al azar en mi pecho. Había sido buen sexo el de la noche anterior, como casi todas las veces.

_-Buenos días._

Me miró fijamente y besó mi mandíbula por un momento. Yo sonreí juguetonamente y le revolví el cabello suavemente.

-_Me encanta despertar así_.- bostecé y estiré mis brazos y piernas, antes de verme tentado a seguir durmiendo acurrucado contra Ulqui. –_Ahora vamos a…_

-_Gato_- Ulquiorra pinchó mis costillas cuando me estiré, haciéndome enrollar nuevamente, como reflejo primario. –_Los felinos también se estiran así._

Bufé e hice un vano intento de perforarlo con la mirada. Pero era obvio que en un juego de miradas amenazantes, contra Ulqui, siempre llevaba las de perder.

Me levanté súbitamente, dejando a Ulqui con una mirada de confusión en su rostro. Me tomé un momento para escanear la parte de su cuerpo que estaba visible, deleitándome con su semidesnudez. Estaba recargado en uno de sus codos, la sábana resbalaba delicadamente del hueso de su cadera, exponiendo apenas el mínimo de piel de la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Tuve que desviar la vista para no saltar sobre él y violarlo.

_-Anda, vayamos a alguna parte._

Él alzó una de sus delicadas cejas.

_-Lo vago de tus palabras nunca deja de sorprenderme, Sexta._

Fruncí el ceño mientras me tragaba una pastilla, que, según nos explicó el Freak con _demasiada_ emoción, hacía algo raro con nuestras reishi, de forma que los humanos nos veían como si fuéramos humanos normales, escondiendo nuestras máscaras y Hollows.

Volví a bufar con fastidio. A veces era agotador sólo estar con Ulquiorra. El sexo compensaba eso, por cierto. Me las arreglé para ponerme ropa humana, muy distinta a la que se usaba en mi tiempo, mucho más cómoda y menos embarazosa. El pantalón era holgado y de una tela que llamaban 'mezclilla', color azul y algo raído. Para mantenerlo en su sitio había que maniobrar con una cosa de metal llamada 'cremallera' con la que me había pellizcado los dedos un par de veces, abrochar un botón pequeño y metálico, y pasar un cinturón alrededor del pantalón.

_-__Tsk, a veces eres insufrible. Quiero decir que demos una vuelta por ahí para que veas a dónde te gustaría ir. Honestamente, Ulqui, me la pones difícil para ser amable contigo._

Me volteé para buscar mis zapatos, unos que los humanos llamaban "tenis", definitivamente más cómodos que los que se usaban en mi época, aunque aún me costaba trabajo entender esos hilos largos que colgaban de ellos. Había visto a los humanos amarrarlos en moños demasiado maricones para mi gusto, pero no me entraba por la cabeza para qué coños podrían servir.

Escuché ruido de tela contra tela a mis espaldas y cuando volteé vi a Ulqui ya totalmente vestido. Empecé a salivar como gato hambriento. No sé cómo lo hace, pero el cabrón siempre se ve bien, sin importar qué se ponga o qué cara traiga. Llevaba unos pantalones como los míos, pero los suyos eran negros y estaban más pegados a su cuerpo, una moda que apenas empezaba a hacer impacto en la sociedad. Llevaba una camisa de manga larga color blanco, con el cuello abierto y los dos primeros botones desabrochados.

Me lanzó una mirada significativa y luego señaló la puerta con los ojos, mientras sus manos seguían hundidas en sus bolsillos como siempre. Me guardé la billetera en el bolsillo del pantalón y salí de la habitación tras él.

Estuvimos caminando alrededor de media hora. A ratos le señalaba lugares al azar, un restaurante, un cine, un sitio donde rentaban videojuegos por hora, un bar… nada le interesaba. Sólo alzaba una ceja y seguía su camino.

_-Hey, se supone que vayamos a algún lugar en concreto, no que demos vueltas estúpidamente por toda la ciudad._

Él pasó de mí como solía hacerlo a menudo. Arrugué la frente, a punto de resignarme a seguir buscando Vasto Lordes inútilmente por los siguientes dos meses, cuando de pronto, él se detuvo en seco. Tenía los ojos fijos en un cartel con una fotografía de una cosa de metal redonda. Los humanos la llamaban "rueda de la fortuna". Señaló el cartel con el dedo índice y alzó la cara para mirarme.

_-¿Qué es eso, __Jaegerjaquez?_

Ladeé la cabeza con curiosidad, tratando de entender qué le llamaba la atención de esa cosa rara. Luego sonreí ante lo tierno e infantil que se veía así.

_-Se llama 'rueda de la fortuna'_

Los transeúntes nos miraban al pasar a nuestro lado. Debía ser una visión extraña, dos adultos mirando un cartel de un juego para niños.

_-¿Y para qué sirve? ¿Tiene algo que ver con la suerte?_

Me reí ligeramente.

-_Nah, creo que no. Es sólo un nombre. Creo que los humanos se suben en eso y luego da una vuelta muy despacio. Se supone que es para ver el paisaje o algo así_. –me detuve un momento mientras él seguía observando el cartel con intenso interés. _-¿Quieres ir ahí?_

Él desvió la mirada, algo avergonzado.

_-Ésta… máquina ha captado mi interés, si a eso te refieres._

Sonreí de oreja a oreja y eché un vistazo al cartel para saber a dónde ir. Lo leí rápidamente.

-_Wonder Wheel… Brooklyn… Coney Island… Sé dónde está eso. Vamos, está algo lejos._

Y lo jalé por la muñeca, contemplando su expresión de curiosidad y ligera sorpresa.

En realidad, llegar al lugar demostró ser un reto más grande de lo que había imaginado. Por suerte (y por razones que no logro entender aún), me había levantado temprano, así que alcanzamos a llegar apenas pasado el medio día. Estábamos parados entre el sitio donde estaba la rueda de la fortuna y un parque de diversiones llamado Astroland.

-_Honestamente, Ulqui… de entre todos los clichés románticos…_- no que me molestara, por cierto. De hecho me parecía tierno, y eso era bastante, viniendo de Ulquiorra.

La verdad, nunca había ido a un parque de diversiones. No era culpa mía, mi vida humana había terminado más de dos siglos atrás. Pero en mis excursiones al mundo real, había aprendido mucho de los humanos modernos.

_-¿Qué es un cliché romántico?_

Me palmeé la cara con una mano. A veces era cansado explicarle todo a Ulquiorra. Pero supongo que la cara que ponía cuando preguntaba algo hacía que las molestias valieran la pena.

-_Es como…_- la verdad no tenía idea de cómo explicárselo –_Bueno en los libros y cuentos infantiles y esas cosas… cuando una situación para una escena romántica se repite demasiadas veces y se vuelve muy común y conocida, las personas la llaman cliché romántico. O algo así_.- Me rasqué la nuca algo confundido.

Él no hizo ningún comentario sobre mi explicación, pero por la expresión de su cara supe que no estaba muy convencido. Pero fijó la vista en la estructura de metal que se veía aún a la distancia que estábamos. Yo en cambio sentía más interés por la montaña rusa a nuestras espaldas y los ruidos de las máquinas de más velocidad que venían de Astroland. Un nombre ñoño y estúpido, por cierto.

Pasé un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Ulqui y apoyé mi barbilla en su cabeza. –_Ne, Cua-tro-san, ¿por qué no mejor vamos a los juegos para adultos primero y dejamos éste para más tarde, cuando se ponga el sol o algo así._

Él pareció molestarse porque lo llamara "Cuatro-san" en tono de burla, cuando él se sentía tan orgulloso de su rango.

_-Y, ¿por qué haríamos eso, Grimmjow?_

También parecía incómodo con nuestra posición actual, ya que no podía clavarme una de sus miradas asesinas cuando estábamos así, ni tratar de convencerme con su expresión de "_pero yo quiero…_" que era prácticamente igual a la de un niño pequeño, pero mucho más difícil de resistir. Lo sentí revolverse tratando de zafarse de mi agarre para poder aplicar una de sus dos técnicas infalibles (o ambas), pero lo retuve con fuerza y rodeé su pequeña mano con la mía.

_-Cliché romántico, Ulqui. La rueda de la fortuna siempre es al atardecer._

Casi pude _oír_ cómo _en su mente_ arrugaba la nariz (porque definitivamente no iba a permitir que su cara mostrara una emoción tan clara como esa), obviamente no muy convencido con mi argumento, o estaba convencido y no quería admitir que lo estaba. Antes de que pudiera realmente cambiar de opinión, lo jalé al interior del parque.

Después de terminar su comida, Ulquiorra había dejado los palillos elegantemente sobre la bandeja y volvió a su _muy interesante_ actividad de mirar por la ventana distraídamente. Era como si quisiera memorizar las calles de Shinimierda-landia para poder escapar después. Pero sabía que no era eso lo que pasaba por su mente.

Suspiré algo cansado. Tanto silencio me hacía sentir casi enfermo, como si algo estuviera muy mal entre nosotros, y seguramente lo estaba. Antes de que pudiera moverse, me recosté en el suelo y recargué mi cabeza en sus piernas. Si no lleváramos supresores de reiatsu, seguramente habría flameado el suyo en forma de advertencia. Pero ni siquiera intentó moverse. Sonreí satisfecho.

Otra de las cosas más adorables de Ulquiorra era lo mucho que le gustaba que lo mimara, y lo mucho que le avergonzaba admitirlo.

Entramos al parque con el nombre ñoño, y llevé a Ulqui a muchos juegos. Contra lo que esperaba de él, le encantó la montaña rusa, y en cuanto bajamos de la primera vuelta, me miró con ojos centelleantes, señaló la estructura de madera con su dedo índice, y dijo, de la forma más aterradora posible, "_quiero subir a ésa máquina de nuevo_". Casi me oriné en los pantalones del pavor que me dio sólo _pensar_ en lo que Ulqui me _haría_ si me negaba. Después de cinco vueltas, y con mis tripas en un estado tan deplorable que casi las oí llorar, logré sacarlo de la fila, prometiendo que le compraría todo el chocolate del mundo después de ir a vomitar a los baños públicos.

Y de verdad me pareció que le compré todo el chocolate del mundo, o al menos medio vacié la tienda a la que entramos… ¡Y le duró media hora! Verlo comiendo era casi tan escalofriante como sus miradas asesinas. Por un momento me pregunté qué tan sano era que mi lengua entrara a esa boca que se tragaba el chocolate como un agujero negro.

Cuando se lo terminó (cien o doscientos dólares en chocolate desaparecieron en treinta minutos, fue _aterrador_) traía una expresión _casi cercana_ a la felicidad suprema, y tenía manchas color marrón en diversos sitios alrededor de su boca y mejillas. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lamí las manchas que se atrevían a ensuciar su perfecta piel de porcelana. Su respiración se cortó por un momento, luego giró su rostro para unir sus labios a los míos. Nos movimos coordinados muy lento. Sus manos subieron por mi pecho y rodearon mi cuello, al tiempo que su lengua se abría paso al interior de mi boca y recorría mis dientes, mi paladar, mis mejillas, para luego envolver mi lengua con la suya.

Se echó para atrás con una mirada de satisfacción. Aunque me molestó en ese momento, tal vez fue lo mejor. En ese entonces, no era muy bien visto que dos hombres se besaran, ni siquiera en lo privado. Además, de haber continuado, probablemente hubiera tenido que encerrarnos a los dos en un baño para poder arrancarle la ropa en paz. Lo que me sacó de balance fue lo que dijo a continuación.

_-Ese era mi chocolate, Jaegerjaquez. Que no se repita._

Enfermo, obsesivo, psicópata, aterrador y absolutamente irresistible. Todo eso empacado en tamaño compacto, y con unos ojos imposiblemente verdes. Ese era mi Ulquiorra Cifer.

Después de eso, fuimos a los autos chocones. A Ulqui le costó un poco entender cómo se usaban y qué utilidad podía tener estrellar una "_máquina con movimiento a partir de…"_ algo muy ñoño y complicado que sonaba sacado de un diccionario, contra la de otra persona. Pero cuando le encontró la gracia a hacer sufrir a humanos indefensos, llegó a disfrutarlo bastante (aunque no le quitaba las ganas de subirse a la montaña rusa de nuevo). Aborreció las cápsulas giratorias y fue un milagro que no devolviera las cuatro toneladas de chocolate que se había tragado mientras se tambaleaba lo más lejos posible del lugar.

Alrededor de las cuatro, llegué a la conclusión de que Ulqui era un fanático del vértigo. Me forzó a subirnos dos veces al Barco Pirata, y la forma en que brillaban sus ojos cuando bajamos de esa cosa de caída libre fue lo más espeluznante que he visto en mi puta vida. Salí huyendo como si me persiguiera una jauría de Vasto Lordes hambrientos. Y Ulqui me atrapó en tres segundos y me arrastró de vuelta a la fila. No me molestaba, de hecho prefería el vértigo puro a las vueltas de la montaña rusa, pero la fascinación de Ulquiorra por dejarse caer en vertical, y en especial cómo sus ojos brillaban como los de un maníaco, eso sí que me ponía los pelos de punta.

Cuando finalmente nos vetaron de todos los juegos de vértigo (y de que evité que Ulqui asesinara a los tipos de las entradas), nos paseamos por una especie de avenida que tenía varios puestos con juegos de destreza, disparos, baloncesto y eso. De los que el premio siempre es un muñeco de peluche que no cabe en ninguna parte. Fijé mi atención en un juego con escopetas, donde los blancos eran muñequitos plateados a diferentes distancias. Después de pagar, el tipo me dio una escopeta falsa con perdigones.

_-¿Qué es esto, Sexta?_

Alcé una ceja con curiosidad; ya había arcabuces y armas de fuego cuando Ulquiorra era humano, eso lo sabía, pero no hice ningún comentario al respecto. Hubiera sonado raro que le dijera "_no jodas Ulqui, ya las habían inventado cuando estabas vivo_" o algo así, por lo que me limité a explicarle e ignorar las miradas interrogantes del tipo que atendía el puesto.

_-Es un arma de humanos. La usan para matarse entre sí, ya sabes, sus manos son muy débiles para esas cosas. Pero ésta es falsa, sólo sirve para darle a __esos de allá._

Por primera vez en todo el día, pareció que mi explicación lo dejó convencido, por lo que asintió una vez con la cabeza, inspeccionando el arma con los ojos.

_-¿Y cómo se usa? No veo que tenga ningún tipo de filo. No se ve peligrosa._

Sonreí más ampliamente y me acomodé la escopeta, apuntando a uno de los blancos cercanos.

-_Adentro tiene unas cosas que salen volando muy rápido y atraviesan la piel humana. Si dan en puntos clave, pueden matar a alguien a larga distancia. Sólo apuntas con la mirilla y_- jalé el gatillo y el perdigón derribó al muñequito plateado –_jalas esta cosa_. –Sonreí con satisfacción.

Disparé mis cinco tiros restantes, aunque no con los resultados que hubiera querido. Fallé tres tiros, lo que me dejó muy frustrado. Ulquiorra seguía mirando el arma con curiosidad. Pagué una segunda ronda y le pasé la escopeta.

_-Pruébalo._

Tomó el arma y se la acomodó con relativa facilidad. Apuntó primero, y disparó sus seis tiros en cuestión de segundos. Casi se me cae la mandíbula al suelo cuando vi que los seis blancos más lejanos cayeron con sincronización perfecta.

_-¿Estás seguro de que nunca habías disparado una de éstas antes?-_ pregunté mientras el tipo del puesto se frotaba los ojos con incredulidad.

Ulquiorra me miró de forma condescendiente, como si me tuviera lástima. –_A diferencia tuya, Jaegerjaquez, no necesito que me expliquen las cosas más de una vez para entenderlas_.- Lo dijo en su tono plano y sin emoción de siempre, pero yo sabía que se estaba burlando de mi fracaso, y presumiéndome lo perfecto que era él.

Arrugué las cejas y di vuelta para irme, cuando el vendedor se acercó a nosotros y le entregó a Ulqui un gigantesco bofe esponjoso de algodón color azul pastel, con ojos pequeñitos, una sonrisa idiota y una enorme barriga. Como si la puta vida se estuviera burlando de mí, el premio de Ulquiorra era un GATO de peluche, y era color AZUL.

Ulquiorra miró el adefesio con confusión, inspeccionándolo de arriba a abajo, su barriga, su estúpida cara, sus orejas puntiagudas y su cola.

_-¿Qué es esto, Grimmjow?_

Y alzó el muñeco hacia mí, sosteniéndolo muy cerca de mi cara. Tuve que contener las ganas de agarrar esa monstruosidad y reducirla a pedacitos, pero sí apreté los puños y arrugué notoriamente las cejas.

_-Nada. Una tontería humana que no sirve para un carajo._

Hundí las manos en los bolsillos y me di la vuelta, empezando a caminar hacia la salida para ir luego a la rueda de la fortuna de en frente. Ulquiorra me siguió despacio, aún inspeccionando el muñeco, pues seguramente mi explicación no le había parecido satisfactoria.

No habíamos avanzado mucho cuando escuché una voz chillona a mis espaldas.

_-¡Gato!_

Me di la vuelta para destrozarle el cráneo al mocoso impertinente que se había atrevido a llamarme así, pero me detuve justo a tiempo para ver a un enano con su mamá señalando el GATO _de peluche_ de Ulqui (¡yo NO soy el gato de Ulqui, carajo!). Ulquiorra miró a los humanos con desprecio, y luego al muñeco que señalaban.

_-¡Señor! ¡Señor!-_ el enano brincaba como grillo con sobredosis, señalando el muñeco con _demasiada_ emoción _–¡Quiero un gatito! ¿Dónde puedo comprarlo?_

Lo vi abrir la boca despacio, y supe exactamente lo que planeaba decirle al niño. Por un instante pensé en dejarlo, el mocoso se lo merecía. Pero cambié de opinión, no era buena idea meternos en problemas en un parque de diversiones. Atraeríamos atención innecesaria y a más de un humano le volarían los sesos. Así que para evitar las molestias, me interpuse entre el niño y Ulquiorra y le señalé a la mujer el juego de escopetas. Ulquiorra me miró, pero siguió caminando sin decir nada, volviendo a su tarea de inspeccionar el muñeco.

-_La cría de humano_- comenzó –_dijo que esto era un gato_.- y pinchó la panza del peluche con su dedo índice, que se hundió en el esponjoso y estúpido material.

Chasqueé la lengua con fastidio. –_Tché, es un humano, y es un niño. Esos solo hablan mierda. Ya te dije que no es nada, sólo una estupidez de humanos._

Ulquiorra se paró frente a mí, mirándome fijamente a los ojos y sosteniendo el gato entre sus brazos, aunque su enorme esponjosidad le estorbara de cierta forma (de verdad era un muñeco gigantesco).

_-No te atrevas a mentirme, Sexta._

Y siguió su camino como si nada, con la vista fija en la rueda de la fortuna. Y aunque lo había dicho en un tono casual, como si estuviera comentando lo soleado que estaba el día, yo sabía que me había amenazado de muerte. Suspiré resignado.

_-Vale, vale. Es un gato._

Se detuvo de nuevo y me miró, luego al muñeco, luego de nuevo a mí.

_-No lo parece. Ya he visto gatos antes. No tienen la cabeza tan redonda y chata, y tienen un par de ojos, generalmente amarillos, nariz, boca y bigotes. Este, en cambio, tiene dos puntos negros muy separados, un triángulo invertido__ en el centro, unido a una línea que se separa en dos curvas que asemejan bastones invertidos uni…_

Le tapé la boca antes de que pudiera seguir hablando. Sólo Ulquiorra Cifer podía describir un gato de peluche en términos tan insoportablemente científicos.

_-Es un muñeco. MU-ÑE-CO. No se supone que se vea muy real. Es una representación estúpida y ridícula de un gato, hecha estúpida y esponjosa para que los niños de mami no le tengan miedo al monstruo debajo de la cama._

Sus ojos se abrieron apenas un poco más de lo normal al verme enojado, luego frunció el ceño apenas perceptiblemente y me miró con reproche, apretando sutilmente el muñeco contra su pecho.

_-A mí … no__ me desagrada del todo._

Y siguió su camino, _otra vez_. Quise tragarme todas y cada una de mis palabras. Porque en el idioma de Ulqui, el "no me desagrada del todo" significaba "Me gusta mucho", rayando en "me encanta". Me golpeé la cara con la palma de la mano y aceleré el paso para alcanzarlo, pero antes de que pudiera intentar disculparme por ofender su bofe esponjoso, volvió a detenerse y extendió los brazos, sosteniendo el muñeco a la altura de mi cabeza. Sus ojos pasaron de uno a otro por unos minutos y luego parpadeó despacio, como asintiendo para sí mismo.

-_Entiendo. Creo que ya empiezo a ver el parecido_.- y me miró significativamente antes de salir del parque en dirección a la rueda de la fortuna. Y requirió de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no golpearlo. ¡Me había llamado "gato"! ¡Y había dicho que me parecía a un estúpido peluche!

Había mucha fila para la rueda de la fortuna. El sol ya empezaba a descender, muy lentamente. Con unas miradas amenazantes, y algunas groserías, logré que nos dejaran pasar hasta el frente. Ulquiorra miró dubitativamente el cubículo metálico donde nos meteríamos, pero luego de mirar hacia arriba a la gigantesca rueda, dio un paso al interior y se sentó en uno de los sillones color rojo, aún abrazando el muñeco contra su pecho.

La rueda empezó a moverse muy lentamente. Ulquiorra tenía la vista fija en la ventana. Por los primeros minutos, sólo podíamos ver el suelo, pero mientras subíamos, nuestro rango de visión iba aumentando.

_-Dime algo, Sexta. ¿Esta máquina mantiene una velocidad constante?_

Me senté en el sillón frente a él, recargué mis codos en mis rodillas y mi barbilla en el dorso de mi mano. No me quedó muy claro si esperaba que la rueda empezara a girar como maníaca, o simplemente tenía curiosidad.

_-No irá más rápido, si es lo que quieres saber. No se trata de emoción o vértigo sino de vista panorámica._

Un leve '_oh'_ escapó de sus labios. Cuando estábamos a la mitad del recorrido, ya se podía ver el parque donde habíamos estado, pero con los colores anaranjados del atardecer, se veía muy distinto. Ulquiorra se levantó del asiento y se acercó al cristal, pegando las manos al vidrio. Sus ojos tomaban colores muy diferentes cuando reflejaban la luz del atardecer. Se veía lindo. Sonreí.

_-¿Sabes, Ulquiorra?-_ comenté cuando nos acercábamos al punto más alto _-¿Sabes para qué son las ruedas de la fortuna?_- me levanté y caminé hacia él, rodeando su cintura por la espalda. Él alzó su cabeza para mirarme a los ojos y luego hizo un movimiento de negación _–Los humanos dicen que son para cruzar el cielo con la persona que más te importa._

Besé su cabeza y su hombro. Él alzó una de sus manos y enredó sus dedos en mi cabello, giró su rostro y lo acercó al mío.

-_Empiezo a entender… esto del cliché romántico_- susurró con sus labios apenas a un milímetro de los míos, para luego besarme como sólo él lo hacía, lenta y posesivamente, mientras los dedos de su mano jugaban con mi cabello y yo le acariciaba el torso.

Retrocedió y volvió su vista al panorama, aún con su mano enredada en mi cabello, y recargando su peso en mi pecho, mientras empezábamos a descender lentamente. Desde donde estábamos, se podía ver el puerto y el mar. Hundí mi nariz en su cabello, por un momento pensando que podríamos quedarnos así para siempre.

Después de estarse quieto y en silencio por unos momentos, su mano se trasladó a mi cabeza y se posó suavemente sobre mi cabello. Sonreí. Seguro era una reacción automática, después de tantos años juntos, tantos que ya había perdido la cuenta.

-¿Sabes Ulqui? ¿Recuerdas ese parque al que fuimos ese día? ¿Ése donde te ganaste el estúpido gato azul?- comenté tranquilamente, acomodándome mejor y poniendo una mano sobre la suya.

Él zafó su mano de la mía, pero no la quitó de encima de mi cabeza, sólo clavó una de sus uñas en mi cuero cabelludo, como reprimenda por insultar una de sus posesiones más preciadas. Yo me reí.

-Escuché que los humanos lo clausuraron hace poco. Es una lástima, nos divertimos mucho ahí.- continué, ignorando su molestia –Aunque la rueda de la fortuna sigue funcionando, creo. Si salimos de aquí algún día, podríamos volver.

En el fondo, sabía que Ulquiorra no iría conmigo a ninguna parte. Pero decir esas cosas me hacía olvidar la rabia, al menos por un momento. Volví a rodear su mano con la mía y enlacé nuestros dedos. Él no respondió, como dándome la razón. Lo miré por el rabillo del ojo y vi que sus ojos estaban fijos en el cielo azul del Seireitei. Vi sus labios moverse apenas, y el más sutil sonido escapando de ellos.

-Con que… cruzar el cielo.

**To be Continued**

Buaf!! Después de este indeciblemente largo capítulo tengo muchas cosas que decirles. Espero se molesten en leer lo que sigue, porque depende de ello algunas cosas a futuro.

Me tardé milenios escribiendo (como tres semanas) porque me deprimí brutalmente con los últimos capítulos del manga (351-354) siento que Tite Kubo me ha estado escupiendo en la cara una y otra y otra vez. Sólo se compensa con el capítulo 355 (fue LA hostia, Halibel se ve HERMOSA con su Resurrección).

Ahora, hice TODO un trabajo de investigación sobre parques de diversiones para hacer esto lo más apegado a la realidad posible. Astroland es un parque real en Coney Island, Nueva York, que ya existía en el año '78. La Wonder Wheel también existe y está en Deno's Wonder Wheel Park (o algo así) que está muy cerca de Astroland. También interrogué a mis padres sobre la moda de los 70's y estuve mirando fotos. De verdad, todo un trabajo de investigación. Pueden buscar sobre Astroland y la Wonder Wheel, juro que no miento.

Siguiente asunto… ah sí, dibujé al gato de Ulqui (no, no a Grimmy, al de peluche –no, no a un Grimmy de peluche XD.). Pueden ver un link en mi profile. Haré un capítulo más sobre ese gato en el futuro, por eso quiero sugerencias para nombres. Me gustaría que sonara como… intelectual. Como algo que Ulqui le pondría, vamos, pero no se me ocurre nada. Cualquier idea será bienvenida.

El siguiente capítulo lo he tenido en mente desde hace tiempo y es uno de mis favoritos porque exploro una faceta de Ulquiorra que me hubiera gustado ver en algún momento, espero a ustedes les guste también.

Espero reviews y me disculpo por la tardanza, la cuestión de la investigación también me comió mucho tiempo. XD. Nos vemos!

Ah! Ortografía! En el tomo 38 de Bleach (que salió el 2 de abril en Japón) aparecen las fichas de personaje de Ulquiorra y Grimmjow y sus apellidos aparecen romanizados oficialmente como Cifer y Jaegerjaquez, respectivamente. Personalmente me gustaba más Schiffer, pero prefiero apegarme a lo que dice Tite Kubo.


	16. Day 15: Laughed

Haaaaah. What on earth me hace empezar a escribir cuando acabo de subir capítulo hace un par de horas? A mí también me gustaría saberlo.

Recuerden! Sugerencias para el nombre del gato de Ulqui (que no! Que no es Grimmjow! XD) Si elijo su propuesta, les mandaré chocolates con forma de Grimmy!! Yaay!!

No tengo nada que decir por ahora.

**Day 15 Laughed**

Quince días y quince días. Quince días llevaba encerrado en la prisión de los Shinigamis. Quince días eran los que faltaban para mi ejecución. Pero yo deseaba que fueran menos.

No deseaba morir. Tampoco le temía a la muerte. Lo que quería era evitar sucumbir a _él_. A la necesidad de verlo, de acurrucarme a su lado y dejarme arrullar por sus ronroneos, y que me envolviera esa calidez tan característica suya. Yo de verdad quería negarme, alejarme. Después de todo, él me había traicionado.

Yo sabía que aún sin la intervención de Grimmjow, probablemente no hubiera podido detener a Kurosaki Ichigo. Probablemente ya estaría muerto. Pero seguía quemándome que él me hubiera traicionado. Por eso quería mantenerlo a distancia, pero era casi imposible.

Sólo mirar a Grimmjow haciendo cualquier cosa, desde ronronear hasta respirar, me traía recuerdos de todas las décadas que pasé con él. Y eso hacía que mi resolución flaqueara, terminando en situaciones como la del día anterior, cuando Grimmjow llegó a quedarse dormido con la cabeza recargada en mis piernas y no hice nada para evitarlo.

Noté a Grimmjow moviéndose. Traté de mantenerme indiferente, pero mis ojos me traicionaron y se clavaron en su figura.

Estaba tendido en el suelo, bocarriba, agitando sus manos que estaban enredadas en un hilo blanco. Aparentemente, había encontrado una hebra suelta en su ropa y había empezado a jalarla. Y ahora estaba hecho un enredijo de manos e hilo blanco, y gruñía y resoplaba tratando de zafarse. Pero mientras más jalaba, más se extendía el hilo, y más se enredaba en sus manos. Era una imagen familiar a mi memoria, y tuve que morderme el labio inferior para retener la que hubiera sido mi reacción primaria.

La conversación que tuvimos esa mañana, después de la intrusión de Ichimaru en la habitación de Grimmjow, y todos los eventos que le siguieron, fue posiblemente la más absurda que he tenido en mi vida. Normalmente, trato de evitar las conversaciones absurdas. Pero en ese momento, parecía como algo normal escuchar a Grimmjow hablar incoherencias.

No supe si fue por mi bien o por el de Grimmjow, pero me abstuve de mencionar los hechos previos. Su desobediencia y su derrota. Normalmente lo hubiera humillado para asegurarme de que no cometiera los mismos errores otra vez, pero por ahora, decidí tratar de no herir más su orgullo. Luego me reprendí mentalmente por ser tan indulgente con él

Me levanté en cuanto empezó a salir el sol. Grimmjow gruñó molesto y trató de jalarme de vuelta a la cama, pero me alejé de su alcance y me vestí.

_-No puedo quedarme, __Aizen-sama ya había programado una reunión para ésta mañana.- _comenté, acomodándome los zapatos y mirando de reojo a la figura de Grimmjow, que me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-_Todo es sobre Aizen. Coño, a veces pienso que sólo me usas para darle celos_.- protestó dándome la espalda y tapándose hasta las orejas con las cobijas.

A veces me complacían sus demostraciones de celos. Con humanos o con otros Arrancars. Si me encontraba hablando con algún otro Espada, particularmente Stark o Szayel, seguía de largo, pero luego hacía rabietas cuando nos encontrábamos en lo privado. Generalmente lo encontraba entretenido, a veces hasta cautivador. Pero no cuando insinuaba que hubiera algún tipo de relación entre Aizen-sama y yo que rebasara los límites de la relación de un amo y un servidor. Siempre supe separar el trabajo del placer, y prueba de ello era que Grimmjow y yo diferíamos en prácticamente todo, excepto en lo referente al sexo.

-_Ese comentario fue de mal gusto y absolutamente innecesario, Grimmjow. Y deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, especialmente considerando tu situación actual_.- le reprimí con una mano en el pomo de la puerta. Fue entonces cuando una idea cruzó por mi mente. –_Y Grimmjow, te agradecería que no hurgaras en el estante de allá_- señalé un mueble de madera blanca con dos puertas. –_Tengo cosas importantes ahí y no quiero encontrarlas en desorden_.- y salí de la habitación, resistiéndome a esa fuerza extraña que jalaba las esquinas de mi boca hacia arriba. Con un poco de suerte, y si conocía a Grimmjow tan bien como creía, regresaría para encontrarme con una visión más que fascinante.

Cuando entré a la sala de juntas y tomé mi asiento, instintivamente miré al asiento frente al mío. Lo lamenté en seguida, al toparme cara a cara con el nuevo sexto espada. En la mañana no me había molestado en fijarme en su aspecto, pero no me agradó hacerlo cuando lo encontré sentado frente a mí. La sonrisa que me dirigía y la forma en que me miraba me incomodaban de sobremanera.

_-Ne, ne, Ulquiorra-san, ¿se ha portado mal el gatito?_

Lo miré fijamente, esperando que captara la amenaza y dejara de hablarme. Pero no funcionó realmente y me vi obligado a contestar. No dejaría que basura de su calaña insultara a Grimmjow, eso era algo que sólo yo podía hacer, y definitivamente, sólo yo podía mofarme de las actitudes felinas de Grimmjow tan descaradamente.

-_A un superior deberías mostrarle más respeto. Eso es, claro, si te queda el mínimo instinto de supervivencia_.- comencé con tono impasible, sintiendo gran satisfacción al ver sus facciones contorsionarse a algo similar a la indignación. –_Los eventos de ésta mañana deben haber sido prueba suficiente para ti… de que un Adjuchas no es indispensable para Aizen-sama. Tanto que puede ser reemplazado en cuestión de instantes_.- y chasqueé los dedos para dar énfasis a mi afirmación.

Frunció el ceño notoriamente y apretó los dientes. Se levantó del asiento y golpeó la mesa con rabia.

_-¿Hay algún problema, Luppi?_

Aizen-sama entró a la habitación con su habitual sonrisa condescendiente, que todos sabíamos era todo menos amigable. El Arrancar frente a mí se quedó helado en su sitio, y alcanzó a balbucear una negativa antes de volver a sentarse.

_-Buenos días, mis queridos Espadas. Me da gusto verlos aquí, tan puntualmente como siempre. Algunos tal vez se enteraron de los desafortunados eventos de anoche, y encuentro innecesario hacer referencia a ello. Afortunadamente, no fueron grandes las pérdidas, y nuestros planes no se verán afectados por la imprudencia de Grimmjow. Sin embargo, y como ya deben haber notado, mucho me temo que Grimmjow ya no estará entre nosotros._

Aizen-sama hizo una pausa, como para crear suspenso. Me sorprendieron las reacciones de los otros Espadas, desde un simple bufido de fastidio por parte de Stark, a una expresión de absoluto sobresalto de Szayel.

_-¿Huh? ¿El Gato se dejó matar? Qué patético.__-_ Nnoitra subió los pies a la mesa como acostumbraba, y aunque aparentó indiferencia, y su relación con Grimmjow no se destacaba por ser de las mejores, sabía que a veces iban hasta el Mundo Real para alcoholizarse, cosa que nunca fue de mi agrado.

Aizen-sama sólo rió ligeramente –_Mis disculpas, no me di a entender correctamente. Grimmjow regresó vivo anoche, pero por su desobediencia, ha sido expulsado de los Espadas. Y Gin amablemente me informó que Ulquiorra decidió tomarlo como su Fraccion. Quisiera hablar contigo a ese respecto en cuanto la junta termine, Ulquiorra_.

_-Hai, Aizen-sama._

Sabía que lo había dicho para humillarme públicamente, una forma de castigo por actuar por voluntad propia.

_-La otra noticia importante que tengo para ustedes, es que Grimmjow ha sido reemplazado ésta mañana. _

Luppi me miró victoriosamente y se levantó de su asiento con ésa misma sonrisa plasmada en la cara. –_Es un placer conocerlos, hermanos y hermana. Mi nombre es Luppi_.- e hizo una reverencia. Sé con certeza, por las miradas de desagrado de los otros Espadas, que todos notaron el sarcasmo en su presentación. Además, era raro que dos Arrancars se agradaran el uno al otro, nuestros instintos primarios de supervivencia y necesidad de evolucionar hacían que nos viéramos como enemigos los unos a los otros.

Cuando la junta terminó, me quedé en mi asiento esperando a que los otros salieran para luego hablar con Aizen-sama, tal como él lo había requerido. Cuando Luppi pasó a mi lado, me miró con rabia.

_-Vas a pagarlo, Cuatro, tú…_

_-Deberías cuidar tu lengua. Alguien menos paciente que yo podría arrancarla, junto con el resto de tu cabeza. Y, como Espada te lo digo, si quieres perder la cabeza, que sea por una razón honrosa y no por una conversación que no supiste manejar correctamente._

Honestamente me pareció que estaba sobre reaccionando, pero encontré cierta satisfacción en ver desaparecer esa sonrisa socarrona de su rostro.

_-Esto no se termina así, Cuatro_.- siseó como última advertencia

_-Me temo que te equivocas, si te gusta andar en una sola pieza,__ claro, S…-_ me corté a la mitad de la palabra. Simplemente no podía llamarlo Sexta. Él no era Grimmjow.

Fue una suerte que no escuchara mi último titubeo, por lo que sólo abandonó la sala de juntas, azotando la puerta tras de sí.

_-Gracias por esperar, Ulquiorra._

Fijé mi atención en Aizen-sama, que estaba sentado a la cabecera de la mesa con una taza de té en la mano.

_-¿Quería hablar conmigo, Aizen-sama?_

Él sonrió con fingida amabilidad y dio un sorbo a su taza de té.

_-En efecto. Esta mañana, y sin consultarme antes, te tomaste la libertad de hacer a Grimmjow tu Fraccion. No imagina__ba que fueras dado a esta clase de sentimentalismos, Ulquiorra._

Y me fue claro el tono de falsa decepción, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos mostraban cuánto se divertía con los eventos recientes. Se estaba burlando de mí y me estaba humillando. Pero no hice nada al respecto.

_-No lo soy y me disculpo por precipitarme a tomar una decisión así Aizen-sama. Sólo lo consider__é adecuado, dada la situación actual._

La sonrisa entretenida de Aizen-sama se amplió aún más. El humo que brotaba de su taza, parecía acentuar su expresión, como una amenaza latente.

_-Oh. ¿Y qué situación es esa, Ulquiorra?_

Por un momento, temí haber causado la ira de Aizen-sama, algo que nunca fue mi deseo. Sabía que había actuado impulsivamente, y estaba dispuesto a recibir el castigo que Aizen-sama creyera conveniente para mí.

_-Últimamente, Aizen-sama me ha honrado con múltiples misiones de gran importancia. Y aunque es un honor para mí serle de utilidad, muchas veces me he visto en dificultades para completar el papeleo que se requiere. Grimmjow, como ex Espada, seguramente sabe sobre __esos menesteres, lo cual me facilitaría en gran medida completar las misiones que me asigna. Por supuesto, esto es hasta que Aizen-sama decida cómo disponer de él, pues sé que actué impulsivamente y estoy dispuesto a recibir el castigo que Aizen-sama considere._

Aizen-sama me miró en silencio por unos minutos. Se terminó su té y llamó a Loly y Menoly para que le trajeran más. Siguió en silencio hasta que le sirvieron la segunda taza y salieron de la habitación.

_-Eso fue lo que le dijiste a Gin ésta mañana. Me sorprende que pudieras inventar una excusa tan convincente en cuestión de segundos. Tu capacidad intelectual y rapidez de pensamiento son sobresalientes, aún entre los Espadas. Por ello, pasaré por alto ésta pequeña transgresión, y te dejaré conserv__ar a Grimmjow como tu Fraccion.-_ casi suspiré, aliviado por haber sido perdonado por Aizen-sama. –_Fue una suerte que estuvieras cerca, ¿no, Ulquiorra? No sabemos qué habría sucedido si hubiera sido Nnoitra, Yammy o Szayel quien pasaba por ahí ésta mañana, ¿o sí?_

Soporté la burla disimulada. Aizen-sama sabía perfectamente de mi relación con Grimmjow. A los pocos días de haber llegado a Las Noches, me interrogó al respecto, y yo ni siquiera pensé en mentirle.

Aizen-sama se levantó, con la sonrisa aún presente en su rostro. _–Ahora, Ulquiorra, tengo una importante misión para ti._

Grimmjow ahora tenía motas blancas en la cara, y cuando trataba de quitárselas con la mano, éstas se pegaban a sus dedos, haciéndolo enojar aún más. Mis labios se curvaron hacia arriba un breve instante, pero logré forzarlos a su posición original antes de que él lo notara.

Volví muy tarde a mi habitación, luchando por esconder los signos de fatiga que amenazaban con hacer flaquear mis piernas. Aizen-sama me había enviado al pueblo de Karakura a recolectar cualquier vestigio de Reishi que hubieran quedado de la batalla de la noche anterior. Dijo que la Octava Espada las necesitaba para investigar a los Shinigamis y encontrar formas efectivas de combatirlos, pero yo sabía que Szayel Aporro había implantado bacterias en el cuerpo del Quinceavo que se encargaban de eso. Sabía que Aizen-sama me estaba castigando en nombre de Grimmjow, y sabía que Aizen-sama estaba enterado de ello, y de que se burlaba de mí a mis espaldas. Pero fingí que no me importaba.

Fue una labor que me llevó todo el día, encubrir mi reiatsu con cinco Shinigamis de alto rango patrullando la zona no era tarea fácil, pero no me quejé. Sabía que las pocas Reishi que quedaron de las Fracciones de Grimmjow servirían de poco o nada. Era una forma en la que Aizen-sama me decía "Tu tiempo no me es de utilidad, así que carece importancia que lo desperdicies en tareas fútiles". Fingí que tampoco me importaba eso.

Lo único que pasaba por mi mente cuando giré la perilla de la puerta de mi habitación, era dejarme caer en la cama, tal vez convencer a Grimmjow de que se recostara a mi lado, y dormir hasta el amanecer. Por un momento, olvidé el plan que había puesto en ejecución en la mañana, pero la visión que tuve al entrar me lo recordó al instante.

La habitación, contrario a como la había dejado en la mañana, estaba oculta bajo un enredijo de lana y estambre de diferentes colores. Me recordaba a alguna ocasión en la que había entrado a una selva tropical, sólo que en lugar de ramas y lianas, en mi habitación había hilos de colores enredados por toda partes.

Automáticamente busqué un color que resaltara entre los demás: el azul eléctrico del cabello de Grimmjow. Y realmente resaltaba, no sólo por el color, sino por los frenéticos movimientos que realizaba. Cuando lo encontré, me fue difícil mantener la boca cerrada.

Estaba tirado en el suelo, de espaldas. El desorden del cuarto no podía compararse con su estado actual. Era difícil encontrar a Grimmjow debajo de todo ese estambre. Los dedos de su única mano estaban enredados unos con otros, había estambre en su cara y su cabello. Su pecho estaba descubierto, pero lleno de pelusa de diversos colores. Y su cabello azul también estaba decorado con hilos y pelusas de todos los colores, y se veía más erizado de lo normal.

En ese momento no supe qué fue lo que llamó más mi atención, si las expresiones de frustración con cierta fascinación que se dibujaban en su cara, o la forma en la que se revolcaba, rasguñaba, golpeaba y manoteaba tratando de salir del enredo, o la serie de ruidos que escapan de su boca: gruñidos, rugidos, y… _maullidos_. No daba crédito a mis oídos. Grimmjow estaba maullando.

Mientras más luchaba, más parecía enredarse en la maraña de colores. Sí, colores. Un contraste con la blancura y monotonía de todo Las Noches. Y seguía gruñendo, rugiendo y maullando. Decidí que ese sonido me gustaba tanto como sus ronroneos. Pero no pude seguir pensando en ello por mucho tiempo.

Mi vista seguía fija en Grimmjow. O en el enredo de hilos, pelusas, estambre, lana y colores que era Grimmjow. Estaba con la espalda contra el piso, sacudiendo su mano para desenredar sus dedos. No me quedaba claro si se estaba divirtiendo o estaba furioso.

Fue cuando escuché el tercer maullido que lo sentí. Una fuerza extraña jalando las esquinas de mi boca. Me toqué la comisura de los labios, pero no había nada ahí, sólo esa fuerza extraña e invisible. Era algo que no había experimentado nunca en mis más de doscientos años de vida. Y mientras seguía mirando a Grimmjow revolcándose y manoteando el estambre de colores, no sólo me ganó esa fuerza extraña, curvando mis labios en una sonrisa, sino que sentí como un sonido burbujeando en mi garganta, luchando por salir. Y llegó al punto en que sentí que iba a explotar si no lo dejaba ir. Todo mi autocontrol se derrumbó cuando escuché un cuarto maullido.

_-Jaaa… jaja… jajaja…_

Risa. Grimmjow me había dicho que eso se llamaba risa. Mi vista seguía fija en Grimmjow, pero era difícil mantener los ojos abiertos. Él no parecía haber notado mi presencia, lo cual agradecí enormemente. Nunca antes había demostrado una emoción tan clara como la risa frente a nadie, y esperaba poder controlar este antes de que Grimmjow se diera cuenta.

Pero me di cuenta de que era imposible. No podía detener ese sonido que escapaba de mis labios sin control. Me costaba trabajo respirar o pensar con claridad, mucho menos con Grimmjow aún manoteando y enredándose cada vez más en la maraña multicolor.

Empecé a sentir presión en mi estómago. Sabía que se debía a la falta de oxígeno, pero no pude hacer nada al respecto. Simplemente me encontré a mí mismo incapaz de parar las carcajadas que escapaban libremente de mi garganta. Tuve que rodear mi abdomen con uno de mis brazos y doblarme ligeramente para mantenerme en pie.

Sentí algo líquido acumularse en los bordes de mis ojos. Lágrimas. Pero seguía riéndome. Grimmjow me había dicho que la risa era una respuesta a algo divertido. También me explicó que las lágrimas eran causadas por una gran tristeza o enojo. Me sentí confundido, aunque seguía riéndome. A pesar del dolor de estómago, la falta de aire, e incluso las lágrimas, no me sentía mal, ni remotamente. De hecho, nunca antes me sentí tan vivo como en ese momento, con una sonrisa en el rostro, riendo tanto que parecía estar compensando doscientos años de no haberlo hecho ni una vez, y con los ojos fijos en una maraña color azul eléctrico, enredada en otra maraña de hilo, estambre y lana de todos los colores, que gruñía, manoteaba, rugía, se revolcaba y maullaba. Y se llamaba Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

_-¡O-oye! ¿Se está acabando el puto mundo o algo? ¡Te estás riendo!_

Grimmjow ya no luchaba con su enredo de colores. Estaba aún en el suelo, con las mejillas sonrojadas y señalándome acusadoramente. Pero aún cubierto de estambre de colores. Eso sólo alimentó mis risas, y tuve que detenerme de la pared para que mi cuerpo se mantuviera en pie.

_-¡Deja de reírte, bastardo! ¡Tú planeaste esta mierda!-_ protestó, volviendo a manotear la pelusa con frustración, sin obtener ningún éxito. Y de nuevo, sólo consiguió aumentar el volumen de mi risa, y su intensidad, al grado que mis piernas se vieron incapaces de sostenerme, y me dejé caer de rodillas al suelo, sin dejar de sostener mi abdomen con mi brazo.

La verdad sea dicha, si había sido yo quien había puesto la pequeña trampa para Grimmjow. Lo había tenido en mente desde hacía varias semanas, como parte de un pequeño experimento que surgió de mi curiosidad por saber hasta qué punto llegaban las conductas felinas de Grimmjow. Pero hasta ahora, no lo había puesto en práctica. La trampa consistía en que, cuando Grimmjow abriera el gabinete que le pedí explícitamente que no abriera (Grimmjow era tan predecible que la psicología inversa funcionaba como magia sobre él), se soltaría la primera bola de estambre. Esto también accionaría un juego de poleas y palancas (puedo admitir que los humanos han inventado algunas cosas útiles en su larga Historia), que soltarían más bolas de lana y estambre de múltiples colores. Y Grimmjow hizo el resto por sí solo, presentándome un espectáculo más que satisfactorio.

Pero volviendo a los hechos, mis rodillas habían probado que era inútil tratar de resistirme, simplemente no pudieron sostenerme. Mis carcajadas eran ya entrecortadas por la falta de aire, pero igual de constantes. Estaba tumbado en el suelo cuyo blanco habitual se hallaba cubierto de colores, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Grimmjow, que aunque ya no maullaba ni se retorcía, seguía hecho una maraña de hilos a los que manoteaba ocasionalmente, mirándome con el ceño fruncido y el rostro sonrojado. No era difícil imaginarlo con un par de orejas puntiagudas y una larga cola cubierta de pelo azul eléctrico que se moviera rítmicamente.

Finalmente logré calmarme y detener mis risas, y a pesar de que tenía el estómago adolorido, la garganta seca, los ojos húmedos, y que mis pulmones luchaban por recuperar el aire que tanto les había faltado y por tanto tiempo, me sentía satisfecho y completo. Y la sonrisa que se negaba a desaparecer de mi cara era prueba de ello.

Grimmjow se cernió sobre mí, aún con el ceño fruncido, pero con un destello de curiosidad en los ojos. Su única mano estaba a un lado de mi cabeza, y sus rodillas le ayudaban a mantener el equilibrio, acomodadas a cada lado de mis piernas. Algunos estambres largos que colgaban de su cabello me rozaban la nariz, causando un ligero cosquilleo que generó una suave risa.

Grimmjow arrugó la nariz cuando una pelusa color verde se posó en ella, y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza tratando de hacerla caer. Cuando esto probó ser inútil, dio un bufido que hizo volar la mota verde, que aterrizó en su cabello. Grimmjow le lanzó una mirada amenazante, cosa absurda considerando que la pelusa no se sentiría intimidada por él. De nuevo dejé escapar una risa ligera.

Cuando recordó que aún estaba encima de mí, volvió a clavarme su mirada amenazante. Yo sólo dejé que mi sonrisa se ampliara casi imperceptiblemente. Pero supe que él lo notó.

_-Tché, serás cabrón. Es la primera vez que te ríes, y tiene que ser a costa mía. De verdad serás cabrón._

Alcé mi mano hasta su rostro y con mi pulgar aparté un estambre color rojo que pasaba frente a sus ojos. Él se sonrojó, compitiendo el color de sus mejillas con el del estambre.

_-La culpa es únicamente tuya, Grimmjow. Yo te pedí explícitamente que no hurgaras mis cosas. Debes tener agallas para culparme por tu desobediencia._

Bufó molesto y desvió la mirada.

_-¡Pero me tendiste una trampa! Sabías que iba a hacer lo contrario a lo que me dijeras._

Volví a dejar escapar una ligera carcajada, acariciando su mejilla descubierta con mi pulgar.

_-Tampoco es culpa mía que seas tan predecible, Grimmjow._

Volvió a bufar, derrotado, y se inclinó hacia el lugar del contacto, incitándome a continuar. Empecé a sentir esas vibraciones que tanto adoraba contra mi pulgar. Grimmjow se agachó y hundió su nariz en mi cuello. Se quedó en silencio, como si esperara que descartáramos el tema sólo con eso. Enredé mis dedos entre su cabello y el estambre de colores que lo adornaba, torciendo un mechón azul ocasionalmente, o jugando con un trozo de estambre para enredarlo más.

_-Me… gusta que te rías._

Lo dijo despacio, como si le avergonzara. Probablemente así era. Mi reacción fue otra risa casi inaudible, pero igualmente revitalizadora.

_-__Siempre que hago algo que se sale de lo habitual, dices que te gusta, Grimmjow. ¿Debo pensar que eres extremadamente fácil de complacer, o que lo dices sólo para dar una buena impresión?_

Él alzó la vista y clavó sus ojos en los míos. Ya no tenía el ceño fruncido, y parecía haber olvidado que seguía hecho una maraña de hilo de colores. Me miraba fijamente con una expresión de total sinceridad en su rostro. No era una faceta muy común de Grimmjow la que se desplegaba frente a mis ojos en ese momento.

_-Tal vez me gusta todo lo que haces._

Pensé que lo había dicho en tono burlón, o que me estaba haciendo insinuaciones vulgares, algo propio de él; pero el destello de sus ojos me dijo que ésta vez era algo diferente. Permití que mi sonrisa se ampliara un poco más.

_-Pero creo que tu risa es lo que más me gusta_

Me quedé mudo por un momento. Era cierto que Grimmjow había declarado más de una vez tener cierta preferencia hacia algunos de mis ademanes. Pero nunca de esa forma, con ese tono de voz, ni esa mirada, ni esa sonrisa que no era burlona ni lujuriosa, sino más bien… dulce. También cabe recalcar que nuestra relación estaba basada en acciones más que en palabras, y eran raras, si no es que nulas las ocasiones en las que dejábamos que nuestros pensamientos hacia el otro se convirtieran en palabras reales. Estos dos hechos en conjunto hicieron que la declaración de Grimmjow fuera absolutamente inesperada, lo cual explicaría mi igualmente inesperada reacción a ella.

Sin borrar esa sonrisa que casi se sentía normal en mi cara, tomé su mentón y uní nuestros labios. Ronroneó satisfecho y yo me deleité con esas vibraciones que nunca parecían dejar de fascinarme. Los estambres que aún estaban enredados en su rostro y su cabello, rozaban mi piel y me causaban un ligero cosquilleo, que terminaba con risas apenas perceptibles, que quedaban ahogadas por los labios de Grimmjow contra los míos.

Cuando nos separamos para respirar, Grimmjow rozó mis labios con su pulgar, luego se dejó caer a mi lado, recargando su cabeza en mi pecho, enredando sus piernas con las mías y enlazando los dedos de su única mano con los míos. Alzó la cara para clavar sus ojos en los míos.

_-Y también… se te ve bien… esa sonrisa. Deberías hacerlo más seguido_

Pasé un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y empecé a trazar círculos en su espalda. Recordé entonces el plan que había tenido en mente cuando entré a la habitación. Mi sonrisa se amplió, sintiéndome satisfecho al ver que, al final de cuentas, no había sido un día tan malo.

_-Me sorprende que no trates de convencerme para tratar de tomar venganza por medio de la vía carnal._

Se rió, volviendo a su estado natural de simplicidad y vulgaridad.

_-Y eso seguro te encantaría, ¿no, Ulqui? Pero puede esperar. No puedo cogerte a gusto si estoy lleno de ésta mierda_- y sacudió la cabeza tratando de deshacer el enredo que estaba hecho, sin conseguirlo. Bufó derrotado y desvió la mirada, ruborizándose.

Y me reí.

Sin lugar a dudas, ese recuerdo lo guardaba como uno de los más preciados. Probablemente, eso se debía a que, sin importar el dolor de espalda insoportable con el que desperté al día siguiente (el suelo frío de mi habitación había demostrado no ser un buen lugar para conciliar el sueño), nunca en mi vida me sentí tan completo y satisfecho como en ese momento, recostado en el piso, con Grimmjow aún enredado en una madeja de estambre de todos los colores imaginables, acurrucado a mi lado, eventualmente tratando de zafarse del enredo sin tener éxito, y con esa sonrisa que se negaba a abandonar mi rostro.

Pero ya había transcurrido más de un mes desde esos acontecimientos, y estaba más que deseoso de hacerlos desaparecer. Eran memorias como esa las que me hacían débil a la tentación latente que era Grimmjow, y a la que yo debía negarme para salvar mi honor. Nunca podría perdonar a una basura, un traidor como él.

Y por ello, la posición de Grimmjow, manoteando contra el cada vez más grande embrollo de hilos y pelusas blancos, me resultaba problemático. A diferencia de aquella ocasión, ahora tenía dos manos, por lo que el enredo era aún mayor. Empecé a sentir ese inconfundible burbujeo en mi garganta, y supe que tenía que hacer algo al respecto, de lo contrario, me vería derrotado nuevamente por Grimmjow.

-Pierdes tu tiempo, Sexta. No funcionará.

Grimmjow se detuvo de golpe. Agradecí que lo hiciera, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría controlar esas fuerzas ajenas a mis deseos, que insistían en tirar de las esquinas de mi boca hacia arriba.

Se levantó del suelo, aún con madejas de hilo blanco colgándole por todas partes y su atuendo casi totalmente deshecho. Se paró frente a mí, luego se agachó para quedar a la misma altura que yo, hasta el punto en que entre su nariz y la mía no existía ya distancia alguna.

-El que te hayas molestado en decirlo, Ulquiorra, significa que es una mentira.

Y sopló ligeramente, haciendo que su aliento cálido chocara contra mi cara, y que una pelusa saliera volando de su cabello y aterrizara en la punta de mi nariz.

Me di cuenta de que había perdido cuando la primera, y casi inaudible carcajada escapó de mis labios.

**To be continued**

Awwww fluffy fluffy hyper fluffy fluff!

Simplemente adoré escribir a Ulquiorra riéndose. Fui demasiado feliz haciéndolo.

Y Debo decir que yo también he sentido ese burbujeo en mi garganta y he tratado de contenerlo (hace un par de días, en un juego de "a ver quién se ríe primero" contra mi mamá, en el que perdí estrepitosamente como siempre)

Ante todo, estoy satisfecha con el capítulo. En momentos me faltaba la inspiración, pero el resultado final me hace bastante feliz.

Lo único que me está molestando es que siento que Grimmy me queda cada vez más OOC. Necesito enmendar eso.

Ahora, tengo varias propuestas para el peluche sin nombre de Ulqui. Entre ellas, Othello, Lord Byron, Cicerón, Rasputín y Sigfried. Tengo particular preferencia por Othello y Lord Byron, pero ninguno termina de convencerme. Sigo esperando más propuestas o si votan por alguna de las que ya mencioné. Onegai!

Ahora, levante la mano la que no se rió imaginando a Grimmy enredado en estambres de colores. Espero no ver manos levantadas XD.

Sinceramente, no me fue difícil imaginarme a Ulquiorra riéndose. Y creo que se veía muy guapo en mi imaginación XD (aunque él siempre se ve hermoso). Mah, sabe, a lo mejor estoy loca.


	17. Day 16: Worried

Otra vez no tengo nada que decir. Sólo que el gato de Ulqui necesita un nombre

**Day 16 Worried**

A la mañana del decimosexto día, la capitana marimacha, acompañada de unos Shinigamis con capuchas blancas como los que cuidaban la prisión llegaron diciendo no sé qué mierda de que la sentencia y eso. Ulquiorra apenas y alzó la mirada al verlos llegar, pero no dijo una palabra.

-El día de hoy, faltando catorce días para la ejecución del criminal Ulquiorra Cifer, el prisionero será trasladado a la Torre del Arrepentimiento.

Me quedé mirando con cara de póquer. Los Shinimierdas abrieron la celda, taparon la cabeza de Ulquiorra con una tela blanca, le pusieron una especie de collar rojo atado a varias cuerdas largas, y ataron sus manos con Kido. Ulquiorra no dijo una palabra.

-¡Hey! ¡Shinigami! ¡¿Qué coño están haciendo?!

La perra me miró con desprecio.

-El asunto no es contigo, Espada. Tú te quedarás aquí. Sólo aquellos condenados a muerte son trasladados a la Torre del Arrepentimiento. No pongas a prueba mi paciencia.

Y se llevaron a Ulquiorra. Y no pude hacer nada al respecto.

-¡MIERDA!

Me sentí inútil e impotente. Se habían llevado a Ulquiorra. Ya no podría verlo más que cuando estuviera parado frente a la mierda que desvanecería su alma. Ya no podría verlo ni hablarle ni estar con él.

Me sentí exactamente igual que en ese momento, tumbado en la arena, con mis heridas aún quemándome a pesar de que Ulquiorra hubiera detenido el sangrado hacía un momento… o unas horas… ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Pero en ese momento no importaba. Sentí el reiatsu de Ulquiorra abandonar Las Noches. No pude creerlo inicialmente. ¿De verdad Kurosaki Ichigo se había vuelto tan fuerte que Ulquiorra tenía que pelear en serio con él? En todas las décadas en que Ulqui había sido un Arrancar, jamás lo había visto liberar su zanpakutoh.

A pesar de no estar ahí, pude sentirlo, como si lo estuviera viendo con mis propios ojos. Lo vi perforar el cielo con sus alas negras. Lo vi y lo sentí más fuerte y hermoso que nunca. Lo vi destrozando a Kurosaki con su Cero Oscuras. Ese reiatsu oscuro casi me perfora el corazón. Sentí su ira y su frustración.

Mi corazón se detuvo cuando lo sentí transformarse de nuevo. Y casi pude verlo. Su aspecto demoníaco, la sangre brotando de su Hollow, sus ojos negros, sus cuernos diabólicos, su larga cola, sus garras. Recuerdo a la perfección cómo se me erizó la piel del miedo.

En ese momento traté de levantarme, pero el pánico y el dolor probaron ser obstáculos más grandes de lo que pude haber imaginado. Maldije a Nnoitra y le deseé de la manera menos amable posible que se pudriera en el infierno. Por si fuera poco, estaba a la mitad de un _puto_ desierto, sin una pared o árbol del cual recargarme.

Cuando atravesó el pecho de Kurosaki con su Cero, la fuerza de su reiatsu me hizo caer al suelo de nuevo. Maldije de nuevo cuando una de mis heridas empezó a sangrar otra vez. Kurosaki Ichigo estaba muerto. Al menos, pensé, no tenía que preocuparme ahora.

Alentado por ese pensamiento, me forcé a levantarme para buscar a Ulquiorra. Logré avanzar un par de pasos. Seguro Ulqui se enojaría conmigo porque aún no arreglaba la puta cicatriz. Pero pensé que quería verlo antes. Verlo y decirle algo estúpido como_ "Te pasaste con el pobre idiota, Ulqui." _Sí, ese era mi plan inicial. Y con ése plan en mente llegué a estar a unos metros de la Quinta Torre. Sentí el reiatsu de… cómo se llame, el idiota de los Exequias, peleando contra la shinigami a la que le atravesé el pecho en mi primera visita a Karakura.

Sonreí satisfecho al ver que había logrado avanzar tanto sin ser detectado. Seguro todos seguían ocupados partiéndose las cabezas unos a otros. Y con Aizen fuera de Hueco Mundo, todo era más fácil.

Y fue ahí cuando me detuve en seco. Cuando un reiatsu más oscuro y maligno que el de Ulquiorra hizo explosión sobre el domo. Sentí que destrozaba mi esqueleto, y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

_¿Qué coño está pasando allá arriba?_

Alcé la vista inmediatamente hacia el agujero del domo. Sin duda alguna, ése reiatsu no era de Ulquiorra. Y nadie lo sabía mejor que yo.

No recuerdo haber vivido un momento más aterrador y doloroso en toda mi puta vida que cuando, en cuestión de minutos, escuché una gran explosión, para luego sentir el reiatsu de Ulquiorra desvaneciéndose, como si lo hubieran partido por la mitad. Y luego desapareció por completo.

Mis piernas temblaron y mil pensamientos volaron por mi mente. Dicen que cuando estás a punto de morir, ves tu vida pasar frente a tus ojos en un instante. Fue algo como eso. Todo lo que era Ulquiorra, sus pequeños gestos, sus manías, sus rarezas, sus ademanes, todo, todo empezó a pasar frente a mis ojos en un segundo, con su hermosa risa, que apenas había podido escuchar una vez, como música de fondo. Y me quise morir.

El resto es historia. Me topé con esa estúpida humana que me había sanado el brazo antes. Luego empecé a vomitar sangre como enfermo, pues hasta ese momento no había notado que las heridas en todo mi cuerpo se habían reabierto. Y me desmayé. Cuando desperté, ella no estaba, y mis heridas tampoco. Lo que sí estaba ahí hizo saltar mi corazón de alegría. Pequeño, débil y apenas perceptible en la distancia. Pero ahí estaba. El reiatsu de Ulquiorra.

Pero ahora era diferente. Porque esa humana (sé que fue ella quien lo trajo de vuelta, nadie más podría haberlo hecho), ahora estaba muerta, bien muerta. Y yo ni siquiera podía sentir el reiatsu de mi Ulqui, que ahora estaba quién sabe dónde.

Recordé las palabras de la Shinimierda: Torre del Arrepentimiento. Se me cruzaron mil ideas por la cabeza sobre lo que eso podía significar. Podrían estar torturando a _mi_ Ulquiorra. Me lo imaginaba perfectamente. Y él, siendo un cabrón orgulloso, seguro no se resistiría, pero tampoco les daría la satisfacción de emitir ni el más ligero quejido. Incluso llegué a pensar que habían adelantado la ejecución, y un miedo insoportable me hizo temblar por un momento. Golpeé los barrotes de mi celda con rabia, sabía que no podía hacer nada.

Las cosas siguieron igual hasta que llegó Ichi-Fresa. No dijo nada sobre la ausencia de Ulquiorra, por lo que adiviné que estaba enterado de lo que pasaba. Le clavé una mirada de rencor y siseé, mostrando mis colmillos de forma amenazante, como diciendo "atrévete a decir algo, cabrón".

Él arrugó el ceño y se rascó la nuca con frustración, mientras pasaba la bandeja de comida entre los barrotes. –Ya te dije, Gato. Nel está haciendo lo que puede, pero el viejo no cede. Y no puedo hacer nada por él si el idiota rechaza todo tipo de ayuda.

Alejé el plato de arroz de un manotazo, y la comida se regó por toda la estúpida celda. Gruñí, esperando que captara el mensaje y se largara de ahí.

-Tal vez pueda convencer al viejo de que te trasladen a la Torre Blanca.- comentó, captando mi atención por un momento –Pero me lo tienes que pedir "por favor".- añadió en tono burlón.

Apreté los dientes con rabia. Lo haría pagar por esto después.

-Yamamoto-sotaicho ha decidido confinar al criminal Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez en la Torre del Arrepentimiento durante los próximos catorce días- decía la perra Ninjagami con un tono de voz tan plano y aburrido que apenas y lo procesó mi cerebro. –Aunque no estoy del todo de acuerdo, y los argumentos de Kurosaki Ichigo no me convencen en absoluto, órdenes son órdenes- lo último lo dijo más para sí misma que para mí. Luego dio media vuelta y salió.

Los shinigamis con uniformes blancos y capuchas en la cabeza no me quitaron esa estúpida tela blanca que no me dejaba ver, sino hasta que estuvimos en un lugar oscuro. Apenas entraba un rayo de luz por una diminuta ventana rectangular. Pero eso no me importó en ese momento.

Ahí estaba mi Ulquiorra, tumbado boca arriba en el suelo, en el centro de la habitación. Sus manos estaban sobre su pecho, y sus dedos estaban enlazados unos con otros. No había ninguna marca o herida en su piel, pero tenía los ojos cerrados, y no daba ninguna señal de estar vivo.

Volví a sentir el miedo trepar por mi espina dorsal y corrí para arrodillarme a su lado.

-¿Ulqui? ¿Ulquiorra?

Tampoco lo escuchaba o lo sentía respirar. Y buscar el latido de su corazón era absurdo, pues tenía un agujero en ese lugar. Toqué su mejilla descubierta con la palma de mi mano. Uno de sus ojos se abrió de golpe, de esa forma tan espeluznante que sólo él podía lograr. Suspiré aliviado.

-Me gustaría entender la razón por la que estás aquí, Sexta.

Volví a suspirar. Era el mismo Ulquiorra bastardo de siempre. Dejé que una sonrisa se dibujara en mi cara.

-No vuelvas a asustarme así, desgraciado. No te sentí respirar.

Se levantó, recargando su peso en sus codos, y me lanzó una de _esas_ miradas. De las que decían "eres taaaan patético y te tengo taaaaaanta lástima. Hasta hablar contigo me da vergüenza de lo patético que eres" (aunque pensándolo bien, siendo Ulqui, lo diría de una forma mucho más rebuscada y ridícula pero que sonaría elocuente y elegante porque así suenan las cosas que Ulqui dice). Por supuesto que, de ser alguien más y no yo, no hubiera notado que era _ésa_ mirada, sino que hubiera pensado que era una igual a todas las demás, porque todas las miradas de Ulqui son aparentemente iguales y… mierda. Ésta es la clase de estupideces sin sentido que termino diciendo por culpa de ese bastardo.

El punto es, que me estaba mirando de esa forma insoportablemente condescendiente.

-A diferencia tuya, Jaegerjaquez- ahora seguro venía una comparación en la que demostraba lo patético y lastimoso que era yo, y lo perfecto y sin fallas que era él –no necesito que las personas a quince kilómetros a la redonda _sepan_ que estoy respirando para que llegue oxígeno a mis pulmones.- ya lo sabía.

Pero por una vez, no me molestó su burla. Me levanté del suelo y fui hasta la minúscula ventana. En el exterior se podía ver el So… lo que sea. La mierda esa gigantesca. La que usarían para partir a Ulqui a la mitad. Sólo pensarlo hizo que se me revolviera el estómago, así que desvié la mirada y volví a fijar mi vista en Ulquiorra.

-Meh, lo que sea. Es tu culpa, tú estabas ahí tirado como muerto.

Una de sus cejas se alzó casi imperceptiblemente.

-Estaba tratando de descansar, algo que no había podido hacer debido a tus constantes arrebatos emocionales y frecuentes peleas y discusiones. Pensé, ingenuamente, que me habría librado de ti finalmente. Pero al parecer, para los Shinigamis, la ejecución por sí sola no es castigo suficiente.

Aunque sabía que en el fondo, Ulquiorra no sentía lo que estaba diciendo, igualmente me quemó bastante la forma en que lo dijo. Traté de no hacerle notar que me había herido, pues sabía que ese había sido su principal objetivo. Él volvió a recostarse, aunque sus ojos seguían clavados en mí. Yo me alejé de la ventana y me tumbé en el suelo a su lado, recargado en un costado y mirándolo.

-Lo que digas. Me alegra ver que sigues siendo el mismo bastardo de siempre.

Él también se volteó, quedando de frente a mí, pero ésta vez sus ojos no delataban expresión alguna. Aunque el tono de voz que empleó a continuación, me decía que estaba divirtiéndose molestándome.

-¿Te preocupaba mi bienestar, acaso?

No parecía incómodo por la cercanía, a pesar de que la distancia entre nuestros rostros era tan poca que sentí su respiración chocando contra mi cara. Tampoco reaccionó cuando pasé mi brazo alrededor de su cintura, ni cuando lo jalé hacia mí, quedando su nariz hundida en mi cuello, y mi rostro escondido en su cabello negro.

-Por supuesto que estaba preocupado, idiota.

**To be continued**

Esto es lo que yo llamo un capítulo de relleno. Así de simple. No se preocupen, el siguiente será lindo y fluffish.

Perdón por no avisar de los spoilers del manga, pero a estas alturas… meeeeh.

Y ya… no tengo inspiración. No me culpen, me tomó sólo dos días actualizar. Es como una señal del Apocalipsis. Como Ulqui riéndose. Supongo que tiene que ver con la estúpida Influenza, mi país está casi en cuarentena por eso, no he salido de mi casa más que… cinco veces desde el 24 de abril! Y de esas cinco, cuatro fueron una caminata de dos cuadras! Fue frustrante -w-

BTW. El gato de Ulqui sigue necesitando nombre!!! RAWWWR!!! Recuerden! Es esponjoso! Y es azul! (ahhh mi modo baka viene a full en este momento)


	18. Day 17: Rained

De verdad no puedo creer que sea yo quien escribe esto. Creo que mi cerebro está realmente fucked-up en este momento. Meeh

Debo decir que el final de éste capítulo ya lo tenía escrito desde hace tiempo. Se me ocurrió una noche (los que lean inglés, en alguna parte de mi profile dije que escribo yaoi duro y Mpreg en mi cerebro antes de ir a dormir –lo cual tal vez explique mis realmenete fucked-up sueños). Anyway, tenía esa idea en la cabeza y se rehusaba a irse, así que lo escribí y lo guardé para cuando se me acabara la inspiración

Decidí que no se me acabó la inspiración, sólo quiero meterlo aquí XD. Me alegro de haberlo escrito con antelación (chale, desde cuándo uso yo esas palabras? De verdad está todo fucked-up mi pobre, pobre cerebro), porque creo que para ahora ya lo habría olvidado.

Para haber actualizado hace dos horas, vengo muy platicadora hoy. Nuevamente meeeeh (me gusta esa palabra –inner: ni siquiera es palabra, duuuh). Whatever. Les dejo el capítulo

**Day ****17 Rained**

Una lluvia torrencial azotó el Seireitei desde la mañana del decimoséptimo día de mi confinamiento. Un pequeño charco de agua empezaba a formarse en el suelo bajo la ventana, la única en toda la torre, que tenía vista al Sokyoku.

El edificio se llamaba Torre del Arrepentimiento, pues se suponía que el sentenciado mirara a la colina de la ejecución y se arrepintiera de sus crímenes. Pero yo ya dije que no sentí el menor remordimiento por matar a esa mujer, ni a ninguno de los débiles e insignificantes Shinigamis que se atravesaron en mi camino antes de toparme con Grimmjow aquella vez.

Me senté junto a la ventana, ignorando la humedad que empezaba a trepar por la tela de mi ropa. Fijé mis ojos en el exterior. El Sokyoku se veía borroso detrás de la cortina de lluvia. Saqué una de mis manos por la ventana, y unas cuantas gotas de agua fría cayeron en ella. Volví a meter la mano y la miré fijamente. Nunca llovía en Hueco Mundo. Una vez más, saqué mi mano por la ventana, y la dejé ahí por un largo rato. A decir verdad, desde la primera vez que vi la lluvia, me sentí inexplicablemente atraído por ella. Y por si fuera poco, ese pensamiento también conducía a algún recuerdo que involucraba a Grimmjow.

El recuerdo venía de alguna vez, mucho antes de que Aizen-sama llegara a Las Noches, pero también mucho después de que mi relación con Grimmjow se formalizara de alguna manera. Me parece que fue, según el calendario humano, a finales de la década de los 80's. Recuerdo que estaba leyendo en mi habitación cuando Grimmjow llegó, con una de sus sonrisas que nunca significaban algo bueno.

_-Ne, ne, Ulquiorra. Quiero ir al Mundo Real._

Sin cerrar mi libro, miré a Grimmjow con curiosidad. Normalmente, se quejaría cada vez que Aizen-sama le encargara una misión en el Mundo Humano.

_-No recuerdo que Aizen-sama nos haya asignado una nueva misión en el Mundo Real. Y aunque así fuera, me intriga que quieras ir con tan singular interés._

Él se rió de mi ingenuidad con toda razón. Seguí con la mirada fija en él, esperando que me explicara qué era lo que deseaba entonces, y sus motivaciones para hacerme una petición que, en ese momento, sonaba totalmente irrazonable.

_-Por supuesto que no es para una misión, baka. Quiero ir a ver una cosa que llaman "camiones monstruo"._

Ésta vez no pude ocultar mi sorpresa ante su respuesta. Para empezar, no tenía ni idea de lo que Grimmjow esperaba ver, pero la palabra "monstruo" no me alentaba en absoluto a acceder a su petición.

_-Quisiera entender qué son esos "camiones monstruo" que llaman tu atención al punto de querer ir hasta el Mundo Real sólo para verlos._

Él suspiró, pero siguió sonriendo, como si estuviera confiado en que terminaría accediendo.

_-¿Y yo qué coños voy a saber? Sólo suena a algo loco y quiero saber qué es. Tú mismo has dicho que la curiosidad es una "cualidad inherente a los seres vivos"._

Suspiré apenas audiblemente. Estaba casi seguro en ése momento de que terminaría aceptando e iría con Grimmjow a ver lo que fuera que hubiera captado su atención de ésa manera. Aunque sólo por el nombre podía adivinar que no lo disfrutaría. Pero tampoco quería a Grimmjow vagando solo por el Mundo Real. Con su temperamento y su facilidad para llamar la atención, sabía que terminaría causando un problema que yo tendría que resolver después.

_-También puedo citar en éste momento, un proverbio humano muy famoso que dice que "la curiosidad mató al _gato_"_

E hice énfasis en la última palabra. Él arrugó el ceño, y yo tuve que contener la imperiosa necesidad de mofarme de él. Me guardé las burlas para mí mismo, pensando que, al menos, lo que fuera que tendría que hacer con Grimmjow valdría la pena, sólo por haber podido molestarlo con sus vergonzosas conductas felinas. Cerré mi libro, sabiendo que la discusión estaba perdida, y me levanté.

_-Ésta idea tuya… ¿tiene algo que ver con aquella… "cita" que tuvimos hace diez años?_

Él olvidó su molestia por un momento y sonrió juguetonamente, pasándome un brazo alrededor de los hombros y abriendo una Garganta.

-_Si quieres verlo así… aunque espero que lo de "monstruo" no sea como tu cosa ésa_- y señaló el peluche que me había ganado en el parque de diversiones, lanzándole una de sus miradas despectivas. Grimmjow siempre se refería a él como "monstruosidad" y a veces me daba la impresión de que Grimmjow pensaba que tenía que competir con el muñeco por recibir mi atención.

Arrugué las cejas. No me gustaba que insultaran mi peluche. De algún modo, tenía un valor especial para mí, aunque me reprendía mentalmente cada vez que pensaba eso, diciéndome que era ridículo tener un apego sentimental hacia un objeto inanimado, y que esa era una conducta más propia de los humanos. Pero igualmente me molestaba que Grimmjow se comportara así con él _–No es una "monstruosidad", Grimmjow. Tiene nombre y te lo he dicho incontables veces. Se llama…_

_-Sí, lo sé, lo sé. Me lo has dicho miles de veces. Da igual-_ sacudió su mano, como desechando mi comentario y salió del túnel de la Garganta abriendo la tela dimensional, y hacia el Mundo Real.

Estábamos en un lugar totalmente descampado. El suelo era arenoso y carecía de vegetación. Había una serie de estructuras metálicas que tenían diferentes niveles alrededor del lugar, y una gran cantidad de humanos estaban sentados sobre ellas. Grimmjow y yo estábamos parados en el centro de una especie de escenario o pista, pero no éramos nosotros el atractivo en el que los humanos fijaban su atención (cosa comprensible, pues no llevábamos gigais). Seguí la dirección de sus ojos y lo que vi resultó aún más sorprendente de lo que pude haber imaginado.

Ante nosotros había, alineados ordenadamente, tres máquinas que se asemejaban a los vehículos que los humanos modernos utilizaban, pero mucho más grandes. Sólo las ruedas eran más altas que yo, aunque fuera por unos cuantos centímetros. La carrocería tenía diseños llamativos con motivos que los humanos consideraban que representaban hombría, violencia y poder, aunque yo consideraba que esas alusiones y símbolos eran ridículos y sólo mostraban lo simples y débiles que eran los humanos.

Pero Grimmjow obviamente no compartía mi opinión.

_-__¡Woooah! ¡De verdad son como monstruos! Ya quiero ver qué locuras pueden hacer con ellos._

Miré a mi compañero por el rabillo del ojo. La expresión de su rostro me recordaba a las de las crías de humano que había visto en el parque de diversiones muchos años atrás, sus ojos tenían un brillo infantil que desbordaba excitación.

Suspiré molesto y señalé la fila de vehículos con mi dedo índice. –_Sexta, ¿tienes alguna noción sobre la utilidad que tienen ésas… máquinas?_

Una sonrisa salvaje se esparció por su cara mientras volteaba a mirarme, con sus ojos aún brillando de excitación. La sonrisa me recordaba a un personaje de la literatura, el gato de Cheshire de Las Aventuras de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

_-Ni puta idea. Pero sé que será una locura._

Supuse que estaba usando la palabra'locura' en un sentido positivo (aunque nunca he podido entender qué de positivo puede tener algo que carece de cordura), y supe que no nos iríamos hasta que Grimmjow estuviera satisfecho, así que lo forcé a que nos moviéramos del centro de la pista, pues aunque sabía que el tamaño no era de ninguna manera un referente a fuerza y poder, definitivamente no me gustaba el aspecto de ésas máquinas.

Nos subimos a la estructura metálica, en el nivel más cercano al escenario, y desde donde se apreciaba con más claridad el terreno. Había una larga fila de vehículos (si no mal recuerdo, Grimmjow dijo que se llamaban 'autos') que no se veían en buen estado; la mayoría tenía cristales rotos o abolladuras en el carrocería. También había rampas y obstáculos, y no pude evitar preguntarme si los 'camiones monstruo' podían de hecho saltar para esquivarlos. No tenía mucho sentido para mí.

Como no había razón para ser detectados en ése lugar, los dos nos paramos frente a los humanos, muy cerca de los muros que separaban los asientos de los espectadores del resto de la arena.

_-Señor, disculpe señor._

Sentí un tirón en mi capa, muy ligero y casi imperceptible. En el escenario, el espectáculo ya había empezado, pero no le presté atención. Exaltado por el tirón, llevé una de mis manos a la empuñadura de mi zanpakutoh y giré levemente la cabeza para buscar al responsable. Mis ojos se posaron en una humana de baja estatura, con cabello negro amarrado en dos coletas. Sus ojos eran grandes y azules y su piel se veía ligeramente bronceada. Supuse que era una cría de humano. Mis ojos se abrieron reflexivamente cuando me di cuenta de las implicaciones que eso tenía. Una niña humana podía verme y tocarme. Eso era inusual. Y yo no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con ello.

_-Disculpe, señor. ¿Podría hacerse a un lado? No puedo ver nada._

Alcé una ceja con curiosidad pero no le contesté, ni me moví. Mantuve mis ojos fijos en los de la niña. Grimmjow estaba demasiado ensimismado en el espectáculo como para darse cuenta del predicamento en el que nos encontrábamos.

La niña no desvió la mirada, sino que sus ojos azules se quedaron fijos en los míos por varios minutos. Pocas veces había conocido a alguien capaz de sostenerme la mirada. Pero se vio obligada a mirar a otro lado cuando un hombre, su padre, supuse, le preguntó con quién hablaba.

_-Con el señor de cara triste, papá. Le estaba pidiendo que me dejara ver._

El humano arrugó el ceño y miró hacia donde señalaba el pequeño dedo de la niña, justo al lugar donde yo estaba parado. Su entrecejo se frunció aún más, y comprendí que no podía verme. Y se lo hizo notar a la niña de inmediato, reprendiéndola por decir mentiras. La niña agachó la mirada.

Suspiré y me hice a un lado. La niña volvió a mirarme a los ojos y dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Sus dientes tenían extrañas piezas de metal, haciéndola ver algo extraña. Me sorprendí a mí mismo cuando parpadeé despacio, una señal que reemplazaba a la expresión común de asentir con la cabeza. Contra mis propios instintos, estaba reconociendo la existencia de ésa niña.

Tal vez fue esa niña sin nombre la que despertó por primera vez mi curiosidad hacia los humanos.

No voy a referir el resto del evento, pues me pareció un exceso de brutalidad y catástrofe sin ningún sentido. Autos chocando, vehículos rodando e incluso uno de los camiones se prendió en fuego después de una mala caída. Simplemente absurdo, como todo lo que era humano.

Grimmjow, nuevamente, no compartía mi punto de vista. Salió del lugar con la misma sonrisa de infantil y absoluto éxtasis. Podía comparar la expresión de su cara con la que mostraba después del sexo. Y me sentí ligeramente ofendido por eso, debo decir.

_-¡Fue increíble! Ahora entiendo por qué los llaman camiones monstruo. ¿Viste cómo aplastaba esos autos? ¡Y luego explotó! ¡Pobre idiota!_

Y seguía, y seguía, agitando sus brazos con vehemencia, a veces haciéndome preguntas para las que obviamente no esperaba una respuesta. Yo tuve que contener las ganas de rodar los ojos o de palmearme la cara para ver si notaba que me estaba cansando con su conversación.

Empezamos a caminar, alejándonos cada vez más del lugar. No se veían edificios o casas, ni siquiera en la distancia. Los humanos que habían asistido al evento, se retiraban en sus automóviles, iguales a los que aquellos camiones monstruo habían aplastado.

El sol que había asediado todo el lugar durante el evento, ahora estaba tapado por nubes grises. Dirigí mi mirada al cielo. Nunca antes había presenciado ese fenómeno, pues en Hueco Mundo ni siquiera había nubes. El día se había oscurecido por las nubes, que le daban un aire deprimente al terreno donde nos encontrábamos.

Sentí algo frío en la punta de mi nariz, pequeño, húmedo y frío. Cuando traté de buscar la fuente, sólo quedaba un fantasma de la sensación original. Luego una sensación idéntica apareció en un punto diminuto sobre mi cabeza, y otra más en el dorso de mi mano. Era algo extraño. Miré hacia arriba, y vi una gota de agua caer del cielo y aterrizar entre mi ojo derecho y mi nariz. Me vi forzado a frotar mi ojo, y en cuanto desvié la vista de las nubes, más gotas de agua, y cada vez con más fuerza, empezaron a golpear diferentes partes de mi cuerpo.

_-¡Agh! ¡Mierda! No puedo creer que esté lloviendo ahora._

Grimmjow lanzaba improperios al aire y manoteaba las gotas de agua con el ceño fruncido. Grimmjow odiaba el agua. Pero yo no le estaba prestando atención. Extendí mis dos manos, con las palmas hacia arriba, y en cuestión de segundos, ambas estaban empapadas.

_-¿Lloviendo? ¿Esto es… lluvia?_

Grimmjow me miró confundido y ladeó la cabeza. –_Sí, esto es lluvia. ¿Sabes que puedes ser muy tonto si te lo propones? Muévete, me estoy empapando_.

Y se dio media vuelta y extendió una de sus manos para abrir una Garganta. Y lo escuché lanzando una serie de insultos sin sentido, pero yo estaba concentrado en otra cosa.

Mi ropa se sentía fría y adherida a mi cuerpo, mi cabello estaba empapado y escurriendo agua, y algunos mechones se pegaban a mi cara. Sentí mucho frío. Pero no me desagradaba la sensación. Ahora ya no podía contar cuantas gotas de agua me golpeaban simultáneamente, pero el sentir los pequeños pinchazos de frío, y el sonido de fondo de la lluvia me tranquilizaba enormemente. Decidí que me gustaba estar ahí.

_-Oye, Ulqui, l__a puta Garganta no se abre. ¿Ulqui? ¡Ulquiorra!_

Volteé a mirarlo con fastidio. Siendo sincero, podría casi decir que me estaba divirtiendo observando la lluvia. Y Grimmjow había roto mi concentración. Le clavé mis ojos, tratando de mantener mi expresión en blanco, aunque mis manos seguían extendidas hacia la lluvia. Luego volví a mirar la lluvia, dándole a entender que no pensaba moverme de ahí.

Pude adivinar que me miraba con cara de póquer, y que obviamente no entendía lo que yo estaba haciendo.

_-No __me jodas. Estoy _mojado_, carajo. ¿Podemos irnos o algo?_

Seguí sin contestar y con los ojos fijos en el cielo. Las gotas de lluvia seguían cayendo sin piedad sobre nosotros. Cerré los ojos por un momento, concentrándome en la sensación del agua fría contra mi piel y deleitándome con ella.

Sentí algo pesado y húmedo sobre mis hombros. Abrí los ojos y miré a mis espaldas. Noté que, por encima de mi empapado uniforme, había otra pieza de ropa que no era mía. Miré a Grimmjow y vi que ya no llevaba su chaqueta. Estaba parado a menos de un paso de mi espalda, y sus mejillas tenían ese color rojizo que nunca me había querido explicar. Me costó alejar mi vista de él. Su cabello estaba empapado y se pegaba a su rostro. Su pecho estaba descubierto y múltiples gotas de lluvia bajaban por él. Se veía… muy atractivo.

Él me miró y arrugó el ceño. Pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros. Fue entonces que volví a notar el peso de su chaqueta sobre mi cuerpo. Lo miré con curiosidad. Grimmjow odiaba el agua, era otra de sus características felinas. Y se estaba exponiendo directamente a ella para taparme con su ropa.

Él notó mi mirada inquisitiva y desvió la vista para otro lado, mientras su rostro se enrojecía aún más.

_-Serás idiota. Te vas a resfriar si __no te tapas. Tché. No puedo creer que tengas gustos tan raros._

'Gustos'. Sí. Mientras me recargaba en el pecho descubierto de Grimmjow, con la lluvia aún golpeando mi cuerpo, y el agua fría dejando una sensación como un hormigueo en mi piel, decidí que me gustaba la lluvia. Pero jamás se lo diría a Grimmjow.

-Veo que te sigue gustando la lluvia, ¿eh?

No había notado en qué momento se había movido Grimmjow, para pararse detrás de mí, pasar su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, y apoyar su barbilla en mi hombro.

Lo miré por el rabillo del ojo, y le lancé una mirada amenazante. –Ya no capta mi interés como lo hacía en el pasado, si a eso te refieres- mentí. No necesitaba que Grimmjow recordara los detalles de la primera vez que vi llover, mucho menos que los usara en mi contra.

-Hmmm…

Fue sólo un sonido, pero supe por el tono que no se había creído mi mentira. Levantó su cabeza de mi hombro, y con una de sus manos tomó mi barbilla y alzó mi rostro para mirarlo. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y recordé lo atractivo que era Grimmjow, lo cual no ayudó en absoluto a mi resolución.

El sonido de la lluvia golpeando contra las paredes de nuestra prisión, la humedad que inundaba el aire, el agua que mojaba mis pies, y la temperatura que empezaba a caer lentamente, me hicieron dar medio paso hacia atrás, conectando mi espalda con el pecho de Grimmjow, buscando como por instinto, ésa calidez que él irradiaba.

Nunca sabré que entidad extraña o fuerza externa me poseyó para obligarme a hacer lo que hice a continuación. Tomé el rostro de Grimmjow con mis manos y lo atraje hacia mí. Susurré su nombre antes de cerrar la distancia y besarlo como había deseado hacerlo desde hacía tanto tiempo. Y con el sonido de la lluvia como fondo, lo sentí correspondiendo, mientras sus cálidas manos se colaban por debajo de mi ropa. Como si la lluvia hubiera apagado mi razón, mi rencor y mi resolución. Y por ese instante solamente, decidí que así estaba bien.

_Aunque sea sólo por este momento, déjame perderme en ti. Aunque sea sólo mientras la lluvia golpea las paredes,__ sólo mientras su escándalo opaque mis gemidos, única prueba de mi debilidad y rendición. Aunque sea sólo por este momento que no es hoy ni mañana, que no es ahora ni nunca, aunque sea sólo mientras dure ésta lluvia._

**To be continued**

No puedo creer que haya terminado esto en menos de cuatro días. Debo tener un problema GRAVE.

Anyway, el párrafo del final se supone que son los pensamientos que Ulquiorra nunca reconocería como suyos, pero que lo son.

¿Por qué camiones monstruo? No pregunten. Sólo me pregunté a mí misma : "Mí misma, qué espectáculo sucede a la intemperie y en un lugar sin árboles?" y me respondí a mí misma "Camiones monstruo!!" Además queda con Grimmy XD. Creo que es algo que a él le divertiría.

Ahm… lo de la niña… ni pregunten, fue sólo random. No volverá a aparecer XD.

Ah! Verdad que creyeron que les diría el nombre de Esponjoso?! Pues no! Porque aún no tiene nombre! Se llama temporalmente, Esponjoso porque quiero!!! Bwahaha, Pero en serio, El gato esponjoso y azul sigue sin nombre!!! Ayuda por favor!!!

Me gustó escribir a Ulquiorra aquí, siento que quedó lindo. Definitivamente mejor que el anterior. También me gustó Grimmy celoso de Esponjoso. Se me hizo kawaii. Mi gato también odia mi peluche favorito XD.

Todas las reviews, favs y alerts son muy apreciados. Alimentan mi ego XD


	19. Day 18: Chased

Brruuuaaaafff (no quieren saber) Hoy NO es mi día feliz. Pero como los compadezco, fingiré que lo es.

Meeeeeh. Este es otro de esos capítulos que tengo escritos desde que publiqué el Day 0. Y ya, no tengo nada más que decir. Qué patética es mi vida

**Day 18 Chased**

Ulquiorra es un bastardo. Un bastardo de lo peor.

Después de que por fin pareció haber entrado en razón, con toda la escenita de la lluvia y eso, cuando pensé que al fin el cabrón iba a perdonarme, todo se fue a la basura.

Creo que no hace falta entrar en detalles, tampoco tengo ganas de hacerlo. Sólo diré que cuando al fin estaba por ponerse interesante, dejó de llover. Y en el momento en que dejó de llover, y como si nada en la puta vida hubiera pasado, como si no estuviéramos desnudos en el piso a punto de follar, me empujó, se levantó y se vistió antes de que pudiera decir nada para quejarme.

Lo seguí con la mirada mientras caminaba hasta la ventana. Sacó una de sus manos con la palma hacia arriba. Volvió a meterla en menos de un minuto, la inspeccionó cuidadosamente, y luego se sentó junto a la ventana. Como si nada hubiera pasado.

Y eso fue todo. Nada de lo que dije o hice logró que Ulquiorra cambiara de opinión.

Al día siguiente, me di cuenta de que faltaban sólo doce días para la puta ejecución. Doce. Sentía que el tiempo me jugaba una broma pesada. Miré a Ulquiorra por el rabillo del ojo. Desde la noche anterior, no se había movido de la ventana, ni me había dirigido la palabra. Ni siquiera había movido los ojos hacia mí, como si se negara a reconocer mi existencia.

También sabía que, dada nuestra situación actual, podría forzar a Ulquiorra. Él no pediría ayuda, ni diría una palabra. Seguramente, hasta trataría, y lograría con relativo éxito, mantener su máscara libre de emociones durante todo el "evento". Sí, podría hacerlo si quisiera. Pero sabía que no lo haría. Culpaba un poco a mi lado estúpidamente honorable y aún más estúpidamente sentimental, que jamás me permitiría lastimar a Ulquiorra de esa forma. Nunca me perdonaría a mí mismo si lo hiciera.

De hecho, desde el principio, siempre esperé que él accediera antes de dar un paso. Hacerlo contra su voluntad nunca había sido una opción, no sólo porque fuera más fuerte que yo. Tal vez, y aunque suene ridículo, cursi y estúpido, y aunque es algo que nunca admitiría en voz alta, desde el principio buscaba un lazo más sentimental con él. Y sabía que obligarlo tendría un… Ulquiorra tiene unas palabras para eso… "efecto contraproducente" (eso fue difícil de pronunciar), para lo que realmente deseaba.

Volví a mirar a Ulquiorra. Y él no lo notó, o fingió que no lo hacía. Dolía que me ignorara así, pero ya se me habían acabado las ideas. Simplemente ya no sabía qué hacer para llamar su atención. Y una de las cosas que había aprendido después de acostarme con Ulquiorra la primera vez, era que si el bastardo quería, podía ignorar a una persona hasta el punto de volverla loca. O al menos, así me sentía yo.

Recuerdo que, la mañana después de mi primera noche con Ulqui, fue él quien me despertó.

_-Levántate, __Novena. Hay una junta en media hora._

Claro que Aizen no estaba en Hueco Mundo en ése entonces. Él tenía que jugar al Buena-persona Taicho con los Mierdagamis, mientras mandaba al idiota Sonrisota-Fukutaicho a darles órdenes a sus patéticos esclavos.

Abrí un ojo, y me encontré con la decepción de que Ulquiorra ya estaba vestido y parado junto a la cama, dándome la espalda. Gruñí para darle a entender que iría en un momento. Ni un segundo después, el cabrón ya había salido de la habitación, sin un puto "buenos días". Pero no le presté mucha atención, pues sabía que era algo que podía esperar de alguien como él.

Llegué tarde a la estúpida junta, pero tampoco me importaba. Me senté frente a Ulquiorra y apagué mis oídos para que cualquier idiotez que el estúpido Zorro estuviera diciendo no llegara a mi cerebro. Y me concentré en mirar a Ulquiorra. Se veía aún más sexy que antes, tal vez porque ahora me era más fácil imaginarlo rogando por más, con su rostro contorsionado por el placer, y gritando mi nombre en medio del éxtasis. Casi me puse duro sólo pensando en eso.

Para mi decepción, Ulquiorra ni siquiera reconoció mi presencia. Su atención estaba totalmente fija en Zorro-maru. Sentí un ligero pinchazo de celos, pero lo ignoré. Decidí esperar a que terminara la junta para acercarme a Ulqui y tratar de establecer términos, o algo por el estilo.

La puta junta se me hizo eternamente aburrida. Como todas las putas juntas. Así que cuando terminó salí volado de ahí, y esperé a que saliera Ulqui. Y como el cabrón seguro sabía de mis intenciones, fue el último en salir. Lo intercepté a la mitad del pasillo, y dejé que una sonrisa sugestiva se cruzara por mi cara.

_-Entonces, Ulquiorra__… ¿tenemos planes para hoy?_

Esperé pacientemente a que respondiera, aunque fuera con una de sus respuestas inteligentes que me hubiera dejado con cara de idiota. Pero él simplemente siguió su camino, como si yo no hubiera estado ahí parado. Y cuando me di la vuelta para gritarle algo, ya había desaparecido.

La misma mierda se repitió todas y cada una de las veces en que logré interceptar a Ulquiorra en un lugar medianamente privado. Saliendo de las juntas, en los corredores, y cuando salió al desierto por algo de su misión. Coño, hasta lo intercepté saliendo de su habitación, a la hora de la comida, y una vez que se dirigía al laboratorio del Freak. Llegué a desesperarme tanto que traté de hablarle aunque el Flojo y la Cuchara estuvieran en los alrededores. Y ni siquiera pestañeó más rápido ni respiró un miligramo de oxígeno de más. Después de once días, decidí que ya había sido demasiado paciente con él.

La tarde del doceavo día (sí, doce, como los días que faltaban para la ejecución y como mi número de Arrancar. Parezco predestinado al estúpido doce), fui directamente a su habitación, y entré sin preguntar. Él estaba haciendo lo mismo de siempre, sentado en su escritorio y leyendo un libro que se veía mortalmente aburrido. Ni siquiera alzó la vista cuando entré. Azoté la puerta con fuerza, pero él ni parpadeó.

_-¡Maldita sea, Ulquiorra!_

Ésta vez, y por primera ocasión en todos los putos doce días, alzó la mirada para verme. Su expresión estaba en blanco, y seguro hubiera mostrado más emoción en su cara si hubiera estado hablando con una pared.

_-Equivocado._

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió de ella. Porque obviamente no tenía ni la más puta idea de qué quería decir Ulquiorra. Aunque más que con Ulquiorra, por un momento pensé que me había equivocado de habitación y que estaba hablando con la Puta-Exacta, el de la Fracción de Barragan que se parecía a Yylfordt. Pero lo pensé de nuevo y recordé que ese idiota más bien hubiera dicho "No es exacto". Recordarlo me hizo lanzar un bufido de fastidio. Si los Espadas representábamos los diez aspectos de la muerte, los Números debían ser algo así como "los miles de aspectos insoportables de la vida". Mierda, ya me puse a hablar estupideces otra vez.

El punto es que me quedé mirando a Ulquiorra con cara de idiota. Él volvió su atención al libro, y con su voz igual de animosa que antes, dijo:

_-Claramente, te has equivocado de habitación, Novena. __Aunque no me sorprende; tu cerebro, si es que tienes uno, debe estar repleto de vulgaridades y telarañas. No me extraña que carezca de espacio para guardar aún las cosas más elementales._

Golpeé la pared creando una abolladura en la superficie blanca. Tuve que contenerme para no empezar a lanzar Ceros por todos lados. Apreté los dientes. Simplemente no podía creer que Ulquiorra pudiera ser tan… indirectamente directo. Caminé hacia él apretando los puños y me paré junto a él. Mi sombra oscurecía su figura, que se veía aún más pequeña desde mi perspectiva.

_-¡No puedes hacer esto, cabrón! ¡No puedes sólo ir a buscarme y dejarme follarte cuando te dé la gana, y luego hacer como si nada hubiera pasado! ¡No puedes…_

Alzó su mano para señalarme que me callara. Si no hubiera sido Ulqui con quien hablaba, probablemente lo habría visto rodar los ojos. Pero simplemente parpadeó lentamente y dejó su libro a un lado.

_-Obviamente malinterpretaste los eventos de hace doce noches. Ahora por favor, sal de mi habitación; a diferencia tuya, yo sí tengo cosas que hacer._

Golpeé el suelo recordando las palabras de Ulquiorra. Pero luego sonreí para mí mismo. Ladeé mi cabeza para mirar a Ulquiorra, que seguía sentado junto a la ventana y mirando hacia el exterior con su expresión en blanco. No había miedo, ni melancolía, ni soledad, ni resolución. Simplemente en blanco. Nunca me gustó verlo así.

Suspiré y me levanté del suelo, caminando hasta quedar junto a él y volví a sentarme. Él no reaccionó en absoluto a tenerme cerca, pero no le di importancia.

Lo vi arrugar las cejas apenas perceptiblemente cuando le rodeé los hombros con un brazo y lo jalé para que su cabeza quedara recargada en mis piernas.

-Sería lo más conveniente para ti que me soltaras, Jaegerjaquez.

Pero no se resistió en lo más mínimo ni intentó soltarse. Como si hubiera estado esperando que yo hiciera eso. Sonreí para mí mismo.

Una de las tantas cosas que aprendí de Ulquiorra en los muchos años que estuvimos juntos, era que le gustaba que lo persiguiera.

**To be continued**

Tenía cosas que decir sobre éste cap, pero se me olvidaron todas… meeeeeh.

Ah sí, alguien me sugirió términos matemáticos para el nombre de Esponjoso. Lo pensé y se me ocurrió Trigonometría. ¿Alguien apoya la idea? Aunque preferiría un nombre que sonara masculino. SUGERENCIAS!!! Alguien más me dijo que le pusiera Grimm o Grimmy, pero estaría muy… usado. Además, no es algo que Ulqui haría.

Y… ya, no tengo ideas. Éste fue otro capítulo de transición (no exactamente relleno, porque, como dije, éste ya lo tenía escrito).

Ahora, ni yo misma entiendo cómo me tomé más de una semana escribiendo éste mini capítulo. Es que escribía como un párrafo por día. Meeeeeh.

Acabo de verme el nuevo cap del anime. Ikkaku y Yumichika!!! Vamos, todos sabemos que se aman!! Ah! El Arrancar Enciclopedia! Ggio salió hermoso XD.

Y ya… otra vez se me acabaron las ideas. Meeeeh, hasta el siguiente cap.

Ah! Ya recordé! Ja! Creyeron que Ulqui y Grimmy al fin entrarían en acción! Pues noooo!!! Porque dejó de llover BWAHAHAHA!!!

Ya en serio, matta ne!


	20. Day 19: Soaked

Aggghhh tenía muchas ganas de escribir. Lo peor es que ni siquiera sé qué hacer con éste capítulo. Raaaaaawrrrrrr. Quería meter ya lo de Esponjoso, pero sigo perdida con lo del nombre. Mis opciones más factibles hasta ahora son Othello, Lord Byron y Trigonometría. Pero ninguno me termina de convencer (se tira al piso y rueda). También me puse a buscar y encontré Iqadi, Howlett y Eisenhardt. Particularmente Eisenhardt me llama la atención

**Day 19 ****Soaked**

A once días de la ejecución, fueron tres los factores que me hicieron abrir los ojos de golpe y levantarme del suelo en el que dormía. El primero fue un grito cuyo significado no pude dilucidar debido a la neblina del sueño que entorpecía mis sentidos. El segundo fue una sensación de frío y humedad, y el sentir mi ropa pegada a mi cuerpo de forma no particularmente cómoda. Y el tercero fue que, al tratar de respirar, sentí que mi nariz se llenaba de algo frío y tuve la sensación de estarme ahogando.

Me levanté bruscamente, y al hacerlo noté que mis ropas, además de frías y adheridas a mi cuerpo, estaban muy pesadas. Y empapadas. Luego noté que desde mis tobillos hacia abajo, estaban totalmente cubiertos de agua. Escaneé la habitación con la mirada, y entonces comprendí lo que pasaba.

Afuera llovía. Aunque más que una lluvia, daba la impresión de tratarse de un huracán o un diluvio. El agua se había colado hacia el interior de la celda, y ésta había empezado a inundarse. Y también entendí el grito que me había despertado inicialmente. Por la expresión de su cara, era obvio que Grimmjow deseaba poder trepar por la pared para escapar del agua. Su cabello y ropa estaban empapados, y clavaba sus uñas en el sekki sekki de los muros, tratando de darse impulso para saltar, o algo parecido. De su boca brotaban improperios al por mayor, intercalados con gruñidos, rugidos, y maullidos furiosos.

De nuevo tuve que suprimir ésa fuerza externa que jalaba las esquinas de mi boca hacia arriba. Pero era difícil desviar la mirada de Grimmjow. No paraba de gritarles a los Shinigamis, que yo sabía que no estaban ahí, tratando de suprimir gritos de terror, que yo sabía que burbujeaban en su garganta.

Caminé con dificultad hacia la ventana y me forcé a mirar hacia afuera. No podía ver las gotas de lluvia, sino chorros de agua cayendo sin clemencia sobre la ciudad Shinigami. Y por encima del estruendo causado por la tormenta, se alzaban los gritos de Grimmjow.

Creo que para este momento, está más que claro que Grimmjow tiene los instintos primarios de un gato doméstico. Por mucho que esto lo avergüence. Y entre esos instintos primarios, estaba un odio que rayaba en pavor hacia el agua. Y yo había tenido la oportunidad de descubrirlo de forma realmente casual.

Sucedió un par de años antes del episodio en el parque de diversiones. Ésa noche estaba recostado en mi cama, sólo mirando al techo. No tenía sueño, pero tampoco quería levantarme o hacer alguna otra cosa. Así que había decidido simplemente quedarme ahí.

Mis oídos captaron el sonido de pasos en el corredor, pero no les presté atención en ése momento. Pensé que se trataría de Tesla, volviendo a la habitación de Nnoitra totalmente alcoholizado. Sucedía muy frecuentemente. Tesla se encerraba en la bodega de licores para embriagarse hasta el borde de la intoxicación alcohólica, luego volvía a la habitación que compartía con Nnoitra. Al parecer, trataba de ahogar las penas que su obnubilación no correspondida le causaba. Y obviamente, Nnoitra no había notado que, indirectamente, estaba torturando a su Fracción. Aunque aquello me sorprendía tanto como lo hubiera hecho el saber que Grimmjow no sabía leer. Eran cosas que yo daba por hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo. A veces sentía un poco de lástima por el chico.

Ignoré los pasos y volví a concentrarme en el techo. La superficie era blanca e inmaculada, no mostrando ni la más mínima grieta o abolladura. Exactamente igual que todos los muros de Las Noches. Grimmjow solía quejarse de lo aburridos que eran.

_-Awww… ¿Me estabas esperando?_

Me reproché mentalmente por haber estado tan absorto en mis pensamientos como para no notar el reiatsu de Grimmjow, o que eran sus pasos y no los de Tesla los que había escuchado hacía unos momentos en el corredor.

Lo miré por el rabillo del ojo, sin intención de voltear mi cabeza en su dirección. La palma de su mano estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta y su brazo estaba extendido. La otra mano estaba en su cintura y tenía su cabeza ladeada, adornada con su sonrisa arrogante, que dejaba más que claro qué asuntos buscaba en mi habitación a tan altas horas de la noche.

_-No exactamente._

Su sonrisa sólo se amplió. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó hacia la cama. Se posicionó sobre mí, aún con esa sonrisa burlona y sus ojos brillando con lujuria. Sus manos empezaron a jugar con el cuello de mi uniforme mientras acercaba su rostro al mío, con claras intenciones de besarme. Cerré mis ojos instintivamente. No era como si yo hubiera planeado resistirme en primer lugar.

Fue entonces cuando lo sentí. Entró por mi nariz y mis receptores olfativos mandaron una alerta inmediata a mi cerebro. Abrí los ojos de golpe, cuando ya eran menos de dos milímetros los que nos separaban, y, posando una mano en su pecho, lo empujé y me lo quité de encima, tirándolo de la cama en el proceso. Inhalé profundamente, llenando mis pulmones del aire limpio e inodoro de mi habitación.

_-¿Qué mierda te pasa ahora, cabrón?_

Él me observaba desde el suelo con una mirada que mezclaba frustración, confusión y rabia. Se frotaba la cabeza con vehemencia, seguramente se la había golpeado contra el suelo.

Me froté la nariz para desvanecer los vestigios de aquel tufo insoportable. Una mezcla de sudor, suciedad, polvo, basura, muerte, sangre y podredumbre.

_-Báñate AHORA._

Y enfaticé la última palabra señalando la puerta que daba a mi baño personal con mi dedo índice. Grimmjow dejó de mirarme con rabia, y dejó caer su mano hasta el suelo. Su expresión de frustración se transformó en una de absoluta confusión. Parpadeó perplejo un par de veces, y comprendí que no conseguiría mi objetivo si no repetía mi petición.

_-Báñate, Grimmjow._

Ésta vez pareció haber comprendido mis palabras, pues arrugó el ceño y se levantó del suelo, volviendo a treparse a la cama amenazadoramente. _Si conozco a Grimmjow tan bien como creo_, pensé, _seguramente ahora dirá que le pido algo absurdo, a su muy particular manera, es decir, llenándolo todo con palabras altisonantes_.

_-¡No me jodas, Ulqui! ¡¿Qué mierda te picó ahora?!_

Suspiré, resistiendo las ganas de reírme ante mi acertada predicción. Parpadeé cansinamente y me levanté de la cama, clavándole una mirada amenazante a mi compañero, esperando que con eso comprendiera que no estaba en posición de replicar.

_-No voy a consentir en participar en ninguna actividad contigo, sea o no de carácter sexual, mientras no te deshagas de ese hedor insoportable que cargas._

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y arrugó más pronunciadamente el entrecejo. Se sentó en la cama y cruzó piernas y brazos, en una típica posición de sublevación y rebeldía. Me clavó la mirada, dándome a entender que me estaba retando.

Volví a suspirar y le di la espalda.

_-Será a tu modo, entonces._

Siendo sincero, el ver a Grimmjow en el umbral de la puerta me había despertado cierta expectativa. Y mi cuerpo había empezado a reaccionar a ésa expectativa. Pero simplemente no me podía acercar a Grimmjow, el hedor era intolerable. Me sorprendía que pudiera vivir consigo mismo, siendo que su olfato era más sensible que el mío.

Abrí la puerta del baño y me paré en el umbral, de espaldas a Grimmjow. Me bajé la cremallera del uniforme muy despacio, asegurándome de que hiciera su sonido característico para llamar la atención de Grimmjow. Tal y como lo planeé, volteó a mirarme con curiosidad y expectación. Terminé de quitarme la parte superior de la ropa, la cual doblé cuidadosamente y deposité en una silla junto a la puerta.

_-Parece ser que me has impregnado con ésa peste. Creo que tomaré un baño, de lo contrario, no podré dormir._

Prácticamente pude escuchar cómo su boca se abría al punto de que su quijada casi tocaba el suelo, pero no hice ningún comentario al respecto. Me quedé esperando su respuesta, aún sin mirarlo directamente.

_-¡No jodas! ¿Me estás ofreciendo… que me meta contigo al puto baño?_

Estuve a punto de rodar los ojos, pero decidí guardar silencio por un instante. Grimmjow no había sido capaz de ocultar lo tentadora que le resultaba mi oferta. Si hay algo por lo que me puedo dar crédito a mí mismo, es que he aprendido a provocar a Grimmjow de todas las maneras posibles. No era un talento del que estuviera realmente orgulloso, pero me había sido de utilidad en múltiples ocasiones.

_-Quizá…_

Y esperé un momento más, convencido de que saltaría sobre mí en cualquier momento. Después de esperar cinco segundos sin obtener respuesta, ladeé mi cabeza para mirarlo y tratar de comprender qué lo frenaba. Me sorprendió verlo aún en la cama, en la misma posición de rebeldía, pero con el ceño aún más fruncido que antes. Alcé una ceja con curiosidad, pues no lograba entender cómo había rechazado mi oferta tan despreocupadamente.

_-Tché. Ni creas que puedes conseguir todo lo que quieres tan fácil, idiota._

Y murmuró 'bastardo manipulador', más para sí mismo que otra cosa. Fue entonces cuando comprendí lo que sucedía. Y sonreí mentalmente en cuanto se me ocurrió cómo lidiar con el problema. Di media vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos y me preparé para hacer algo que nunca antes había hecho. Pero era necesario.

-_Te pido una disculpa. Fui desconsiderado._- ésta vez su quijada cayó hasta el suelo. No era para menos, jamás en mi vida le había pedido disculpas a nadie. –_Olvidé, por un momento, que los gatos domésticos no soportan el agua. Ahora, ¿serías tan amable de salir de mi habitación? Hablaba en serio sobre tomar un baño. Éste tufo es realmente insoportable._

Ésta vez sus ojos prácticamente se salieron de sus órbitas. Pero no esperé a que reaccionara. Volví a darme la vuelta y entré al baño. Cerré la puerta tras de mí lentamente, sorprendiéndome al ver que no había obtenido una respuesta de Grimmjow aún. Pero tuve que contener una expresión de satisfacción cuando sentí una fuerza deteniendo la puerta antes de que ésta se cerrara.

_-Pantera, cabrón ¡Pantera!__ ¡Y no le tengo miedo a la puta agua, carajo!_

Los humanos tienen una expresión coloquial para ése tipo de ocasiones y la recordé en ése momento, decía algo así: "_Y así, el pez mordió el anzuelo_". Pero no lo dije en voz alta.

-_Hasta donde tengo entendido_- comencé –_la pantera es una subespecie del leopardo. Y los leopardos son nadadores sobresalientes. Una pantera no debería tener problema con un simple baño._

Lo sentí apretar los dientes y entrar al baño bruscamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Escuché el ruido de tela y no me fue difícil adivinar que Grimmjow se estaba quitando la ropa. Al final, yo siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Fingí que no lo había notado y terminé de desvestirme para luego abrir la llave de la ducha y meterme bajo el chorro de agua caliente. No pasaron dos segundos antes de que sintiera a Grimmjow presionarme contra la pared para luego besarme con algo de frustración y algo de excitación. Puse una mano en su brazo y sentí cómo su piel se crispaba al contacto con el agua. Me contuve para no mofarme de lo mal que Grimmjow disimulaba sus debilidades.

Debo decir que fue una sesión de sexo bastante interesante y que la acústica del baño junto con el agua caliente fueron estímulos bastante excitantes durante todo el encuentro. Pero ni esa noche ni todas las otras veces que tuve que meterme a la ducha con él para quitarle cualquier olor desagradable que cargaba consigo, hicieron desaparecer el pavor que aún sentía por el agua.

Pero ésta vez decidí sólo mirar a Grimmjow. Nunca dejaría de ser entretenido el inmenso pánico que le causaba el agua. Eso y que Grimmjow me parecía muy atractivo con el cabello mojado y pegado a su rostro, el pecho empapado y la ropa adherida a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Aunque la sensación de la ropa empapada y pesada me era de cierto modo incómoda, no pensaba quitármela de ninguna manera.

-Tu comportamiento es penoso y degradante para el nombre de los Espadas.

Fue un comentario casual. Yo había desviado mi mirada hacia los chorros de agua que caían del cielo para alejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, así que no noté que Grimmjow había dejado de hacer sus ruidos. Tampoco noté el sonido del agua siendo empujada por sus pasos. Pero sí noté sus brazos fríos alrededor de mi cintura y su pecho mojado contra mi espalda. Y también noté su aliento a pocos centímetros de mi oreja derecha.

-Si te molesta tanto… creo que tengo una idea para arreglar eso. De todos modos, creo que no me he dado un baño en un buen rato.

**To be continued**

Ahhh me siento tan liberada ya que escribí esto. Sé que me demoré la vida y media. Pero yo avisé desde el principio que no soy una escritora constante. Puedo tomarme dos días así como puedo tomarme un mes en actualizar.

Si he de ser totalmente sincera con ustedes, escribir esto me tomó alrededor de una semana, tal vez menos. ¿En qué se fueron las otras dos semanas? En preguntarme a mí misma: "Mí misma, de qué coño haremos el capítulo?" Y mí misma me contestaba "No sep. La idea era hacer el del peluche. Pero sigue sin nombre"

La otra razón por la que no actualicé es que he tenido las tres semanas más estresantes de mi vida. Estoy segura de que estaba más relajada antes de salir de vacaciones. Entre que estoy dando clases de regularización por las tardes, y que me están dando iniciación a la Investigación Histórica en las MAÑANAS (Léase, para Lia, el día empieza a mediodía. Antes de eso es CRIMINAL levantarse) no he tenido tiempo para mí misma.

Me duermo entre las 4 y las 5 am y me levanto entre las 9 y las 11. Estoy durmiendo entre 3 y 6 horas diarias. Y de todo el tiempo que paso despierta, apenas tengo entre media hora y dos horas para realmente descansar (sin contar mis horas de internet, claro) Además, salgo a las prisas y sin desayunar y me dan unas migrañas horrendas a todas horas. Ayer me dolió tanto la cabeza que me tomé el doble de mi dosis de Paracetamol en ayunas, me sobremediqué, y aparte de la infección que pesqué, ayer sentí que me moría, fue horrible. Y me tuvieron que inyectar! Y me sentí peor. Luego el médico me dijo que me inyectaron la cosa que no era (eso fue traumante) Y ahora me tengo que tomar casi DIEZ pastillas diarias (alguien atrévase a decirme que tuvo un mal día)

En resumen, no he tenido las mejores semanas de mi vida. Pero simplemente no puedo renunciar a mis horas de internet, por más que la mamá se queje. Y por si fuera poco, mi mouse falla a ratos y mi uTorrent se tarda el triple de lo normal en bajar mis capítulos de 07-Ghost y Bleach.

Mi consuelo es que mañana a esta hora estaré viendo el Bankai de Soifon. Suena hasta irreal pensarlo, después de tanto tiempo. Por cierto, recuerdan que en el Día 2 mencioné que Barragán le había destrozado una pierna a Soifon? Casi le atiné! Sólo que fue un brazo. No sé por qué me dio por decirlo. Tengo momentos, ya saben.

En fin, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, tal vez en el futuro escriba el lemon del baño, aunque lo dudo XD. Espero me manden reviews, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

P.D! Me sentí tan Ulquiorra escribiendo este capítulo!. Siento que escogí palabras muy sofisticadas y me siento importante. Nos vemos!


	21. Day 20: Obsessed

Braf

Han notado que empiezo estas notas con palabras sin sentido?

Me ha tomado media vida EMPEZAR a escribir. Mi musa no está de mi lado últimamente. Digamos que "life's been a fuckin' bitch to me" últimamente y me la vivo cansada adolorida o medicada. Meeeeeh

Pues parece que las votaciones para el nombre se inclinan hacia Otello. Pero sigo aceptando sugerencias

**Day 20 Obsessed**

-¡Oye, Kuro-baka!

Estaba sentado en el suelo de la celda con mi bandeja de arroz en frente. Faltaban diez días para la ejecución de Ulquiorra, y ser consciente de ello no hacía nada por mejorar mi humor. Ichi-Fresa, que ya iba de camino a la salida, se dio la vuelta y me clavó la mirada.

-¡¿Qué quieres Jaeger_jerk_?!- ladró amenazante

Le arrojé el plato de arroz a la cara. -¡Estoy harto de ésta mierda!

En realidad, mi ira no era sobre el arroz y sobre Ichi-Fresa, pero necesitaba descargarme con algo. Y realmente empezaba a fastidiarme el puto arroz de Shinimierda que no sabía a nada. Era como masticar aire.

Sonreí satisfecho al ver el plato estrellarse de lleno en la cara de Ichi-Fresa. A diferencia de la otra prisión, en ésta no había barrotes entre ese cabrón Cabeza de Zanahoria y yo.

-¡¿Y ahora qué coños te traes Gato?!

Miré a Ulquiorra, ignorando los gritos de Ichi-Fresa. Estaba sentado junto a la ventana, mirando hacia el exterior. Hacía eso muy seguido. De hecho parecía ser lo único que hacía. Pero lo que me molestaba era ésa expresión en blanco, como si nada importara ya. Como si estuviera deseando ser ejecutado. Y yo simplemente no podía soportar verlo así.

_Mírame. Enójate. Grítame. Dime que soy un idiota. Vuélame la cabeza con un Cero. Llámame "Basura". Insúltame. Lastímame.__ Haz lo que quieras conmigo. Pero no te dejes morir así._

No creo que nunca antes en toda mi vida se me hubiera ocurrido pensar palabras como ésas. Demasiado estúpidas, demasiado cursis, demasiado sentimentales. Pero volaron libremente por mi mente con tan sólo ver esos ojos vacíos.

Desvié la mirada hacia Ichigo, que se estaba sacudiendo el arroz de la cara. Cuando terminó, sus ojos lanzaban chispas de furia. Se veía realmente estúpido, si me lo preguntan. Pero pensé que necesitaba una buena pelea para olvidarme de la ejecución y de Ulquiorra, aunque fuera por un momento.

-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa, Gato bastardo?! ¡Si estás en _esos_ _días especiales_, no tienes que desquitarte conmigo! ¡Agh, mierda!

Estaba a punto de levantarme del suelo y empezar a gritarle, tratando de comenzar una pelea cuyo final no podría ser bueno para mí, pero, por razones que aún no entiendo, mi vista se trasladó al suelo, a los granos de arroz insípido, y luego a los ojos vacíos de Ulquiorra. Ichigo seguía gritando idioteces y palabrotas, y yo estaba al borde de una puta jaqueca. Agarré a Kurosaki por el cuello de su uniforme y lo levanté del suelo.

-¡Cállate, Kurosaki! Necesito un favor.

Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Miré a Ulquiorra por el rabillo del ojo. Ni siquiera dio un parpadeo extra por mi exhabrupto. Coño, le estaba pidiendo un favor a un Shinimierda. Deseaba que me dijera que le avergonzaba mi comportamiento o que si quería salvar mi honor, me degollara a mí mismo. Pero siguió mirando por la ventana, con la misma expresión en blanco.

Hacía muchos, muchos años, Aizen me había enviado a una misión en el Mundo Real junto con mi inútil Fracción. Cuando regresé, después de dos semanas de aburrimiento absoluto, le ordené a Shawlong que le diera el reporte a Aizen. Yo tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

La puerta blanca estaba cerrada y con el cerrojo puesto. Di unas patadas a la puerta. Me sentía impaciente. Me había abstenido por dos semanas, y si tenía que esperar un segundo más, volaría la madera y la pared en pedazos con un Cero. Pero no fue necesario.

_-Terminaste con tu misión._

Fue como si un gran peso se levantara de mis hombros cuando escuché su voz y vi sus ojos verdes clavados en los míos. Me hubiera gustado que dijera que me había extrañado, pero sabía que Ulquiorra nunca diría algo así.

Se hizo a un lado sin decir otra palabra y me dejó entrar. Noté que le puso el cerrojo a la puerta, cosa que me hizo sonreír. Obviamente, las dos semanas de abstinencia le habían afectado tanto como a mí. De no haber tenido otras cosas en mente, lo habría empujado contra la pared y me lo hubiera follado hasta desmayarme del cansancio sin pensarlo. Pero sí tenía otras cosas en mente, así que sólo me senté en la cama, esperando que se dignara a ponerme atención antes de empezar a hablar.

Ulquiorra caminó hacia la cama, aparentemente sorprendido de que no hubiera saltado sobre él todavía. Me llevé una mano al bolsillo y saqué una bolsa de papel.

_-Te traje algo._

Él parpadeó perplejo y fijó su mirada en la bolsa. Luego volvió a clavar sus ojos en los míos, y su expresión me decía que pensaba que yo era el ser vivo más estúpido e inútil de todo el puto Universo.

_-¿Basura humana__, Grimmjow? ¿Por qué tendría que interesarme?_

Chasqueé la lengua con fastidio. Convenientemente, años después, no le importaría que la monstruosidad de peluche fuera "basura humana".

_-No jodas, cabrón. Sólo recíbelos y ya._

Ulquiorra no respondió, sólo tomó la bolsa de papel y echó un vistazo dentro para ver de qué se trataba. Apenas y parpadeó un poco más rápido de lo normal (y me costó creer que de hecho había notado eso), antes de meter una mano a la bolsa y sacar una muestra del contenido, el cual inspeccionó cuidadosamente antes de voltear a mirarme con mirada inquisidora.

_-¿Qué es esto, Jaegerjaquez?_

Rodé los ojos, crucé los brazos y bufé notoriamente. Estaba hasta el culo de cansancio y sólo quería tirarme a dormir en cualquier superficie plana, y tal vez, con algo de suerte, convencer a Ulquiorra de acurrucarse conmigo (sí, bueno, siempre me ha gustado acurrucarme con Ulquiorra. Si alguien tiene un problema con eso, personalmente me encargaré de patearle las bolas hasta la garganta).

_-Es comida, sólo pruébalo. No está envenenado._

Él siguió mirando el objeto con curiosidad y cierta desconfianza. Claramente, mi explicación no le había gustado nada, pero yo no estaba de ánimo para nada más.

_-Sé que no está envenenado. La comida humana no serviría para ese propósito. Y aún de no ser así, soy la única persona en Las Noches que accedería a tener sexo contigo. _

Y dio por terminada su explicación sin quitar la vista del pedazo de comida, sin muchas intenciones evidentes de querer comérselo. El bastardo era demasiado directo si se lo proponía, y yo sabía que tenía razón en ese asunto. No era que me faltara el atractivo para atraer a quien yo quisiera a la cama, sino que todo Las Noches temía que Ulquiorra les volara los sesos si se me acercaban demasiado.

Por la forma en que seguía mirando la cosa entre sus dedos, supe que no se lo comería si no le decía lo que era. Suspiré, Ulquiorra realmente era difícil de tratar. Muchas veces me sorprendía a mí mismo el que pudiera soportar algunas de sus mañas y rarezas. Pero luego pensaba que sus puntos buenos superaban a los malos, y que valía la pena que me dijera "basura" quince veces al día.

_-Se llama chocolate. Es un dulce. No te lo puedo explicar de otra forma. Sólo cómetelo y no me jodas más._

A él pareció sorprenderle el tono malhumorado en que lo dije. Le dio un último vistazo al chocolate antes de llevárselo a la boca entero. En sus dedos se había derretido un poco del dulce y habían quedado manchados, pero él estaba demasiado concentrado. Era raro verlo con una expresión tan seria, especialmente después de que se había puesto tan cabronazo antes de comérselo.

Yo lo observé atentamente, esperando ver la reacción de Ulquiorra. Mi misión había sido en Bélgica, un país famoso por sus chocolates, y cuando pasé por en frente de una tienda, inexplicablemente me acordé de Ulquiorra. Y decidí... robar unos cuantos. Nadie lo notó. Luego, el imbécil de Di Roy me empezó a hacer burla al respecto.

_-Awww, qué lindo, jefe. Si quieres puedo robar una cajita de corazón y ponerle un enorme listón rosa para que se lo des a tu Julieta… ¿O es Romeo?, hey, ¿quién está arriba? Porq…._

Y le boté unos dientes de un puñetazo por ser un idiota y porque nunca he soportado su risa estúpida. Creo que de toda mi Fracción, Di Roy era el más idiota. Nakeem simplemente no tenía cerebro, pero Di Roy era irremediablemente idiota. Si no terminé matándolo, fue porque Kuchiki Rukia se me adelantó. Cómo había hecho para soportarlo por más de setenta años estaba más allá de mi entendimiento.

Me di cuenta de que me había olvidado de Ulquiorra pensando en querer matar a Di Roy, así que sacudí la cabeza para deshacerme de esos pensamientos (aunque tal vez planeara ejecutarlos después), y volví a concentrarme en mi compañero.

Alcancé a verlo justo cuando tragaba el dulce y vi su manzana de Adán bajar y luego volver a subir muy lentamente. Ulquiorra parpadeó dos veces, muy rápido. Sus ojos centellearon adorablemente por un momento, y lo siguiente que supe fue que la bolsa estaba vacía (y yo que la había llenado hasta el tope), y que Ulquiorra estaba parado frente a mí, clavándome la mirada, y con sus ojos brillando de felicidad.

_-¿Tienes… más de éstos… chocolates?-_ preguntó, tratando de ocultar el hecho de que ahora tenía una obsesión nueva.

_-Lo siento, nene, no pensé que te fueran a gustar tanto. Sabiendo cómo eres, imaginé que me los __tirarías a la cara, o algo así._

El brillo de sus ojos se apagó, y su cara mostró una tremenda decepción. Estuve a punto de salir volando de regreso al Mundo Real a conseguirle todos los chocolates del mundo si era necesario. Pero en lugar de eso, rodeé su cintura con mi brazo y lo jalé, haciendo que se sentara en mi regazo, y hundí mi cara en su pecho.

_-No pongas esa cara, me haces sentir culpable. Prometo que te traeré más la próxima vez que pueda._

A partir de ese día, cada vez que me enviaban al Mundo Real, me aseguraba de traerle a Ulquiorra su dosis de chocolates. Ignoraba las burlas de Nnoitra o de mis estúpidos Fracciones, sólo ver sus ojos brillando de emoción y expectativa cuando me veía volver con bolsas de papel repletas de chocolates, hacía que todo lo demás fuera insignificante.

Pero esa mañana, pareciera que esa luz se hubiera apagado, sin esperanzas de volver a brillar. Realmente me era insoportable verlo así. Me daban ganas de llorar de frustración o gritar de rabia. O de disparar Ceros y Balas sin sentido, o de hacer explotar mi reiatsu y volar todo a mi alrededor. Sólo sabía que necesitaba hacer algo para cambiar esos ojos vacíos y esa expresión en blanco.

Pero lo único que podía hacer era quedarme mirando como idiota. Si me quedaba viendo a Ulquiorra fijamente, me daba la impresión de que empezaba a desaparecer muy lentamente. Diez días, mierda. ¡Ya sólo faltaban diez putos días!

Sentí algo blando golpeando mi cabeza. Me di la vuelta dispuesto a sacarle las vísceras a quien se atreviera a molestarme en ese momento, cuando escuché la voz de Ichigo con ese tono presumido y estúpido.

-Aquí está lo que me pediste, Gato. Con ese ya me debes _dos_ favores.

Busqué lo que fuera que hubiera chocado con mi cabeza y encontré una bolsa grande de papel. Ichigo seguía hablando mierda de cómo casi no lo dejan entrar con el paquete y un montón de basura a la que no le puse atención. Miré el contenido de la bolsa y me sentí más que satisfecho de verla repleta casi hasta el tope.

-Seh, lo que sea. Luego te lo pago, no me jodas más. Ya vete, tu estúpida cabeza de zanahoria me lastima los ojos.

Normalmente creo que me hubiera devuelto el insulto y hubiéramos terminado estrangulándonos mutuamente, pero tuvo la sensatez (por convivir tanto con Ulquiorra es que aprendo a usar ese tipo de palabras) de hacer lo que le pedí, aunque murmurando un "no eres nadie para quejarte, foco fosforescente" antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Gateé hasta donde estaba Ulquiorra. Él no se dignó ni a mirarme, ni lo había hecho durante mi conversación con Kuro-baka. Parecía que mientras más avanzaba por la noche, más lo perdía en la mañana.

-Qué demostración tan deplorable, Jaegerjaquez. Un Espada solicitando un favor de un Shiniga-

Aproveché que abrió la boca en la "a" y le metí uno de los chocolates antes de que pudiera quejarse. Estuvo quieto por unos momentos, tratando de no tragar, o de morder o cualquier cosa que sabía terminaría en una derrota para él. Pero una de las propiedades más fascinantes de esos chocolates que tanto le obsesionaban era que se deshacían aún contra la voluntad de uno. Vi sus ojos recuperar su brillo por un momento, para luego clavarse en los míos. Extendió su mano hacia la bolsa de papel, pero yo la moví fuera de su alcance.

-Dame otro- demandó frustrado y molesto, batallando por conseguir más de sus preciados chocolates. Se lanzó sobre mí, tirándome al suelo de espaldas, aún luchando por arrebatarme la bolsa de papel. Me reí, sintiéndome bastante cómodo en esa posición, y le pasé un brazo por la cintura.

-Te los daré si me prometes una cosa,- comencé, atrayendo su interés, junto con sus ojos flameantes hacia mi cara. -Ya no quiero que tus ojos se vean vacíos.

Vi el debate interno reflejado en su mirada. Por un lado estaban los chocolates, y por el otro estaba rendirse a mí y aceptar un regalo que venía indirectamente de un Shinimierda.

Volvió a clavar sus ojos en los míos, y el brillo en ellos me dio la respuesta que estaba esperando. Saqué otro chocolate de la bolsa y lo metí en su boca, maravillándome con ese resplandor tan vivo y tan particular que era sólo de Ulquiorra, sólo de esos ojos que eran como mi obsesión personal.

**To be continued**

No sé en qué idioma les tengo que decir que actualizo cuando quiero y puedo. Si me fuerzo a escribir sin inspiración, las cosas no salen bien, lo digo por experiencia. Y como dije al principio "Life's been a fuckin' bitch to me" por las últimas semanas. Simplemente no he tenido el tiempo o las ganas de escribir.

Hoy es mi cumpleaños (yay!), así que quise terminar el capítulo de una vez porque el resto de la semana voy a estar ocupada.

Son las 4 am y estoy caída de sueño (se nota por como escribo estos apuntes finales).

Y… de cumpleaños quiero… un Takishima Kei!!! Dios!! Ese hombre no puede ser tan imposiblemente hermoso y perfecto. Sólo se queda corto ante Ulquiorra y L.

Es todo por hoy, esperaré sus reviews con ansias. NO ME PRESIONEN, me pone de malas. Perdón si hay fallas de ortografía, apenas puedo mantener los ojos abiertos.

Por cierto. OMU LOS VIZARDS!!! SHINJI!!!

Y... alguien más quiere iniciar un club de "Odio a Wonderweiss Margera desde el capítulo 364"?


	22. Day 21: Possessed

No tengo comentarios ahorita. Sólo que me duele el estómago y me quiero morir.

Y ah, sí

SHINJI!!!!

Listo

**Day 21 Possessed**

_Mío. Mío. Mío. Mío. Mío._

-¡Estoy harto de ti, coño! ¡Todos los días es la misma mierda!

Faltaban nueve días para la ejecución. Como siempre, todo empezó por la comida. El arroz Shinigami que era realmente insípido.

-¡Si tanto te molesta no vengas! ¡Ni que tuviera ganas de verte, idiota!

Y siempre era Grimmjow el que empezaba las peleas. Porque realmente era como un animal enjaulado, y la mínima provocación hacía estallar sus nervios. Y Kurosaki Ichigo no era muy diferente en ese aspecto.

-¡Tampoco es que yo quiera venir, Gato!

Y ahí era cuando dejaban las palabras y pasaban a los golpes. También era ese el momento en el que empezaba a molestarme la discusión.

_Mío. Mío. Mío._

Un golpe. Una nariz rota. Sangre. Una patada defensiva.

_Eso es __**mío**__, Kurosaki Ichigo._

Manos que se cierran alrededor de un cuello, y aprietan con claras intenciones de matar. Más puñetazos y sangre. Más patadas e insultos lanzados al aire. Un ojo morado.

_No toques mis cosas, Kurosaki Ichigo._

Se separan, se limpian la sangre de las heridas. Una boca que sangra y una nariz que tardará en sanar. Por no mencionar los moretones y rasguños.

_Sólo yo puedo marcar mis cosas._

Siempre he sido posesivo con lo que es mío. Y particularmente con Grimmjow. Porque Grimmjow siempre fue de mi total y absoluta propiedad, y jamás me molestó hacerlo notar con marcas, moretones y rasguños.

Todo había empezado un día en que Grimmjow regresó del desierto. Solía salir para liberar estamina y comer algunos Hollows. A mí me resultaba desagradable el solo pensarlo, y no acostumbraba dejarlo entrar cuando regresaba cubierto de arena, sangre, sudor y suciedad.

Esa noche me estaba secando el cabello después de bañarme cuando escuché que tocaban a la puerta. Aunque despertó mi curiosidad, decidí ignorar a quien fuera. Era muy descortés molestar a tan altas horas de la noche. Por ello, seguí con mi faena sin inmutarme ante la insistencia de la otra persona.

_-Anda, Ulquiorra. No seas cabrón, sé que estás despierto. Estoy cansado y mi cuarto está muy lejos. Intentaré portarme bien._

Suspiré al escuchar la inconfundible voz rasposa de Grimmjow. Me vestí y caminé hacia la puerta, pero no moví el picaporte para abrirla, ni tenía intenciones de hacerlo. El tufo característico de Grimmjow ya me estaba inundando las fosas nasales. De ninguna manera pensaba dejarlo entrar.

_-Estás consciente de lo absurdo de tus palabras, espero.__ Si tuviste la energía para subir las escaleras hasta aquí, estoy seguro de que no tendrás problema en volver a bajar. Puedes regresar después de haberte limpiado como es debido, no toleraré manchas de sangre en mis sábanas, especialmente si se trata de simples Hollows._

Escuché un gruñido de frustración al otro lado de la puerta y sentí, más que escuchar, el peso de Grimmjow recargándose en la madera, seguido de más gruñidos.

_-No me jodas. Lo de ser despiadado es muy sexy, pero tendrás un charco de__ mi sangre frente a tu preciosa puerta si no me abres, cabrón. _

Me sentí ligeramente alarmado. Normalmente, cuando Grimmjow volvía del desierto, era para presumir de sus victorias, regodearse de cómo había salido ileso de todas sus batallas, o simplemente para tener sexo. El solo hecho de que estuviera sangrando me hizo abrir la puerta sin más dilación.

Grimmjow estaba del otro lado, con su sonrisa socarrona en el rostro, y el cuerpo cubierto de heridas, rasguños y cortes. Su ropa estaba hecha jirones y todo él estaba bañado en sangre, aunque no me quedaba claro cuál era suya y cuál no. En realidad, todas las heridas eran superficiales, pero algo dentro de mí empezó a hervir al verlo lleno de marcas que no habían sido hechas por mí.

Lo jalé por la muñeca y lo tiré a la cama antes de que él pudiera reaccionar. Eché el cerrojo a la puerta y caminé hacia él hasta quedar a menos de dos pasos de distancia. Grimmjow me miraba confundido y aparentemente atemorizado. Debo decir que me sentía ligeramente orgulloso al ver que ya lo tenía condicionado hasta ese punto, en que sabía que había hecho algo mal sin necesidad de que se lo dijera.

-_Grimmjow…-_ comencé trazando uno de los arañazos con mi dedo índice. Dio un respingo, no supe si por miedo o por que la herida le escocía, ni me molesté en preguntar. _–¿Necesito repetirte… cuánto me molesta encontrar marcas ajenas en mis cosas?_

Vi con satisfacción cómo un escalofrío subía por su espina dorsal. Abrió la boca como queriendo decir algo, pero ni un sonido salió de su garganta. Debió adivinar que ninguna excusa le serviría.

-_Aunque supongo que no puedo culparte. Eres tú, después de todo_.- con el mismo dedo que presionaba su herida, lo empujé para dejarlo bocarriba en la cama. –_No me queda otra opción. Tendré que hacerle saber a todos los demás… que no tolero que toquen mis cosas._

Me posicioné sobre él, con mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza y mis rodillas inmovilizando sus caderas. Hundí mi rostro en su cuello, ignorando el tufo que normalmente haría de todo esto insoportable, y clavé mis colmillos en su piel. Sentí el sabor de la sangre en mi boca. Grimmjow emitió un gruñido, no supe si de dolor o de placer, pero lo ignoré. Succioné la sangre hasta que dejé una marca lo suficientemente satisfactoria en ese lugar. Me separé apenas unos milímetros de la piel de Grimmjow para dejar en claro lo que esa marca significaba.

_-Mío._

Moví mi boca hasta otro punto de su cuello y repetí el proceso, disfrutando de las vibraciones que sentía contra mi boca cada vez que gruñía. No podía negar que empezaba a sentirme excitado. Sólo Grimmjow podría tener ese efecto en mí.

Seguí dejando marcas en su cuello. Moretones y mordidas adornaban su piel. Bajé a sus hombros, sin saber en qué momento me había desecho de su ropa y rasguñé sus brazos. Siseó de dolor, pero no me hizo detenerme. Ignoré sus quejidos y me concentré en asegurarme de que quedara claro que él era de mi propiedad.

_-Mío. Mío. Mío._

Me sorprendió oírlo gemir cuando hinqué mis dientes a escasos milímetros de uno de sus pezones. En realidad, no esperaba que él disfrutara lo que yo hacía, ni pretendía torturarlo. De cierta forma, sentía como si estuviera marcando mi territorio. Todo lo demás era aparte.

_-Mío._

Me alcé hasta que sus ojos y los míos quedaron al mismo nivel, y enterré mis uñas en sus costillas. Lo vi sisear de dolor, y arquear su espalda hacia arriba, como si él mismo quisiera que las marcas fueran más profundas.

_-Mío._

Me sorprendió ver un destello de lujuria en sus ojos cada vez que proclamaba mi propiedad sobre su persona. Fue una sorpresa bastante agradable, debo decir, y me incitó a seguir adelante. Tracé una herida profunda en su brazo derecho. Él volvió a gruñir, y con una mano tomó mi barbilla y me besó furiosamente.

Mordí su labio inferior, abriendo una pequeña herida, y forcé mi lengua al interior de su boca, que sabía a sangre y a lucha. Grimmjow se dejó dominar con relativa facilidad, cosa que hizo aumentar mi excitación, y causó que no notara en qué momento había desaparecido mi ropa.

Separé mis labios de los suyos, y descendí para clavar mis colmillos en el borde de su Hollow. Grimmjow arqueó su espalda y gruñó, enredando sus dedos con mi cabello para incitarme a continuar. Tomé su mano por la muñeca y mordí sus dedos bruscamente para darle a entender que yo tenía el control, y que era insensato pretender lo contrario.

-_Mío_.- Añadí, para recordarle el objetivo de todo esto.

Cambié de posición y mordisqueé el lóbulo de su oreja. Rasguñé una línea delgada detrás de su oreja, sabiendo que era uno de sus puntos más sensibles. Sentí que mi cuerpo vibraba de satisfacción cuando lo escuché ronronear, al tiempo que se estremecía debajo de mí.

_-Mío. Mío._

Me di cuenta de que mi propio autocontrol se me escapaba de las manos cuando sentí mis caderas moverse por cuenta propia para chocar con las de él. Supe que tenía que avanzar si quería permanecer en control de la situación.

Me reacomodé, quedando sentado a horcajadas encima de él. Tomé la mano que había mordido anteriormente y me llevé tres de sus dedos a la boca. Mordí, succioné, desgarré la piel con mis colmillos y lamí las heridas varias veces. Él gemía y gruñía debajo de mí, y su mano libre se aferraba a las sábanas. Su pecho, rostro y cuello estaban perlados con gotas de sudor, que causaban que hiciera muecas de dolor al pasar sobre las heridas abiertas. La visión era todavía más excitante de lo que me pude haber imaginado.

-_Mío_.- recorrí la piel entre sus dedos índice y medio con mi lengua. –_Mío_.- rocé su dedo anular con mis colmillos. –Mío.- guié los tres dedos por mi barbilla, bajando por mi cuello, trazando el cuatro tatuado en mi pecho, permitiendo que sus uñas rozaran uno de mis pezones, mis costillas, mi abdomen… Incluso me di la libertad de suspirar un par de veces, mientras guiaba sus dedos entre mis piernas y hasta mi entrada.

La respiración de Grimmjow se cortó por un breve instante cuando forcé sus dedos hacia mi interior. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, y aunque siempre resultaba hasta cierto punto incómodo, estaba demasiado excitado como para notar esas mínimas inconveniencias.

Enredé mi mano libre entre sus cabellos azules y lo jalé hacia mí, hasta que estuvo sentado en la cama, y pude besarlo con ardor. Empecé a mover mis caderas, aumentando la fricción entre nuestros cuerpos, mientras daba tirones ocasionales a su cabello. Sus gruñidos y gemidos morían en mi boca y chocaban con mi lengua, que luchaba con la suya por tener el control. Sus dedos se movían dentro de mí, buscando el ángulo correcto. Los saqué de ahí antes de que lo lograran, rompiendo el beso para recuperar el aliento, sólo por un instante.

Volví a morder su oreja, aún tirando de sus cabellos azules ocasionalmente. Grimmjow murmuraba obscenidades y trataba sin éxito de acallar sus gemidos y suspiros. Yo suspiraba y hasta me permitía gemir de vez en cuando y sin sentir vergüenza alguna, con mi boca a escasos milímetros de su oreja.

Sentí sus caderas embistiendo contra las mías y su miembro rozando el interior de mi muslo, para acentuar su propia necesidad. Decidí cumplir su deseo por esta vez, como premio por su buen comportamiento. Deslicé una de mis uñas por su erección, como queriendo llamar su atención. Alcé mi cuerpo para quedar en una mejor posición, y me acomodé hasta sentir su miembro presionando mi entrada. Descendí sobre él hasta que lo tuve completamente dentro de mí.

Sentí su corazón detenerse por un segundo. Me causaba gran satisfacción saber que podía provocar ese tipo de reacciones en él. Posé mis dos manos en su pecho y volví a mi tarea de marcarlo como mío con rasguños y marcas de uñas. Su respiración chocaba contra mi cuello cuando empecé a mover mis caderas, esperando que él hiciera lo mismo. Pronto habíamos alcanzado un mismo ritmo. Él trazaba un camino de besos por mi mandíbula y mi cuello para ahogar sus propios gemidos. Mis manos se habían movido, para quedar con una en su nuca, aferrándome a su cabello y rasguñando su cuero cabelludo, y la otra en su hombro para no perder el equilibrio. Sus manos estaban en todas partes, acariciándome, rasguñándome, en mi pecho, mi abdomen, mis hombros, mis brazos, mis piernas. Una de ellas envolvió mi erección para darle las atenciones que tanto estaba necesitando.

_-Mío… Mío…_

Cada vez me costaba más trabajo formar pensamientos coherentes. Aumentamos la velocidad, sin perder la sincronización en nuestros movimientos. El sudor, el calor, la sangre, sus gemidos, su piel contra la mía, la fricción, sus manos, su boca, su miembro embistiendo mi próstata sin compasión; todo el placer y la locura se arremolinaban dentro mío, nublándome la razón.

_-Mío… Todo mío…_

Sabía que no duraría mucho más. Mi respiración estaba cada vez más acelerada. Adoraba ese momento antes del orgasmo en el que nada tenía sentido, y todo se reducía a instinto y placer puro. Grimmjow gemía con más fuerza, incapaz de contenerse más. Él también estaba peligrosamente cerca del clímax.

_-Todo… tuyo…_

La forma en la que dijo esas palabras bastó para que lo poco de razón que me quedaba se esfumara. Jalé su cabello con fuerza para separar su boca de mi cuello. Nuestros ojos se encontraron por un instante antes de besarlo con toda la pasión que había en mí. Su cuerpo se estremeció y lo sentí gemir contra mi boca antes de dar una última embestida que lo hizo alcanzar el orgasmo y llenarme con sus fluidos. Siguió embistiendo dentro de mí un par de veces más antes de que me embargara ese placer cegador de mi propio clímax.

Cuando la niebla del orgasmo empezó a disiparse, ambos tratábamos de normalizar nuestras respiraciones. Nos dejamos caer en la cama, después de haber estado sentados sobre el colchón todo el tiempo. Recargué mi cabeza en su pecho y empecé a trazar patrones imaginarios en su abdomen, tratando de no tocar las heridas que seguían abiertas. Alcé la vista para mirarlo a los ojos, y lo vi lamiendo sus propios dedos, manchados con mi semen.

_-Entonces, espero que te haya quedado claro, Sexta. No toleraré que otros marquen mis pertenencias._

Él sonrió y me rodeó con uno de sus brazos. Besó mi frente y hundió su nariz en mi cabello.

-_Lo que digas, Ulquiorra. Aunque no me vendría mal que me lo recordaras de vez en cuando_.- añadió con su tono juguetón habitual.

Con el tiempo, se había vuelto una costumbre dejar marcas en su cuerpo durante el sexo, y susurrar "_Mío_" contra su piel. Se convirtió en una parte del ritual que hacía más placenteros nuestros encuentros.

Me reproché a mí mismo al darme cuenta de que me había vuelto a dejar llevar por los recuerdos. Pero aunque traté de sacarme a Grimmjow de la cabeza y de eliminar todo pensamiento que me condujera a él, no pude evitar desviar mis ojos hacia su figura, hacia el hilillo de sangre que salí de su nariz, la hinchazón que un puñetazo había provocado en su mejilla descubierta, el moretón que unas manos ajenas habían dejado en su cuello, la cicatriz de cuando esa zanpakutoh desgarró su pecho; y me sentí a mí mismo hirviendo de ira.

La razón por la que intenté por todos los medios, terminar con la vida de Kurosaki Ichigo, fue que ese humano me había quitado a Grimmjow. La razón por la que nunca podría perdonar a Kurosaki Ichigo, era que había dejado su marca en mi posesión más preciada.

**To be continued**

No puedo creer que en verdad lo haya terminado por fin. Wheew! Eso fue difícil. Creo que este es el lemon más sucio que he escrito. Además, rompí mi juramento de no volver a escribir lemon en POV de Ulquiorra. Pero en mi defensa, puedo decir que creo que este me quedó mejor.

Por cierto! Sobre mi internet… tal vez me quedé sin línea por un par de días en lo que arreglamos el nuevo servicio y nos damos de alta (mi bolonia familia y yo), pero no más que eso.

Bueno espero les guste el capítulo, me costó trabajo escribirlo, los lemons siempre me dan problemas.

Y por cierto, y solo porque me gusta pregonar mis rarezas, estoy enamorada de Wabisuke. Ya saben, la materialización de la zanpakutoh de Kira que sale en la nueva temporada que parece vago en hambruna. Pues me enamoré de él. Los hombres de cabello largo me pueden. Faltaría ver su cara, pero dudo que la muestre (lo cual es irónico porque su comando de liberación es _omote o agero_ que significa "levanta tu cabeza"). Por favor alguien deténgame o seguiré debrayando para siempre.

Y… yap, no tengo nada más que agregar. Sólo que debemos estar a 1000 grados aquí, me voy a freír en vida. Ah sí! AMO la portada del tomo 40 de Bleach y ya sé cómo lo conseguiré!!! Aunque tendré que esperar hasta enero u-u. Pero bueno, tendré tiempo de hacer su altar.

Ah y… AMO el nuevo ending, es la ONDA.

Espero reviews!!! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!! Lia-sama los amaaa!! Pero nunca más que a Ulquiorra, L o Wabisuke.


	23. Day 22: Dreamed

Soooooo… So. Veo que les gustó el Lemon sucio. Admitámoslo, a quién no le gusta un lemon sucio, por malo que sea? Pero qué bueno que les gustó bwahaha

Me está costando escribir que no tienen idea. Después de la muerte súbita de mi teclado, y que casi me arranco la uña del índice izquierdo (ahora lo tengo con bandita y es entorpecedor –nunca creí realmente usar esa palabra) y considerando que la del derecho es tan larga que estorba (sé que debo cortarla, pero no quiero!!!), el punto es que estoy al borde de la desesperación con todos los errores de dedo que me salen.

Y ¿de qué va este capítulo? NO TENGO NI PUTA IDEA!!! Los únicos que tengo realmente planeados son el día 28, 29 y 30 (falta tan poquito!!!) Tengo una lista de ideas, pero no logro desarrollarla del todo. Deséenme suerte! Ya saben que la mitad de los capítulos han salido así.

**Day 22 ****Dreamed**

Puta mierda. Ocho días. Tenía que ser una puta broma.

Por si fuera poco, no había dormido bien últimamente. A mí puede faltarme todo en la vida menos Ulquiorra y mis dieciséis horas de sueño diarias. Y desde hacía ya un par de días que esas dieciséis horas se convertían en una o dos, cuatro si tenía suerte. Y el cansancio se sumaba con la rabia, el estrés y el miedo, como si la vida me estuviera escupiendo a la cara una y otra vez.

Lo peor era que la fuente de mi insomnio estaba fuera de mi control. Los ruidos de la ciudad Shinigami no llegaban a mis oídos, y tampoco me faltaba cansancio o el deseo de dormir, ni el tiempo para hacerlo. Pero me aterraba cerrar los ojos. Porque cada vez que lo hacía… veía morir a Ulquiorra.

Al principio había decidido ignorarlo, las imágenes no eran muy nítidas, y apenas vislumbraba su sombra en la oscuridad. De no ser por sus ojos verdes, ni siquiera hubiera sabido que se trataba de él. Pero conforme pasaban los días y se acercaba la ejecución, lo veía con más claridad. Como en cámara lenta, veía apagarse sus ojos verdes, y una única lágrima resbalar por su mejilla. Estiraba su mano, como tratando de alcanzarme, como si me pidiera que lo salvara. Y cuando estaba a punto de tocar las puntas de sus dedos, su cuerpo se convertía en cenizas, y el viento se las llevaba. Silenciosamente, se desvanecía de mi vista, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Siempre en ese momento, y no antes, en ese instante en que sentía unas garras frías estrujando mi corazón, me despertaba, y encontraba mis ojos bañados en lágrimas.

Así que para evitarme tantos percances, había tratado de dormir lo menos posible. Y eso me tenía, a las tres de la mañana, con los ojos rojos y ojerosos, observando dormir a Ulquiorra, el motivo principal de mis desvelos. Dichoso él que podía dormir tranquilo. Antes, yo siempre me quedaba dormido primero, y él se despertaba antes que yo. Sólo lo había visto dormir dos o tres veces mientras vivimos en Las Noches.

Siempre he soñado con Ulquiorra. El bastardo tiene que venir a molestarme, hasta cuando duermo. Antes, cuando Ulquiorra estaba fuera, ocupado en una de sus misiones, soñaba con su regreso. Luego me despertaba y me abofeteaba a mí mismo, por haberme convertido en una quinceañera enamorada.

A veces tenía sueños sexuales con Ulquiorra. Eso en realidad no me sorprendía, y normalmente despertaba con una incómoda erección, y una mirada asesina de parte de Ulquiorra, que luego murmuraba '_qué vulgar_' antes de levantarse. Otras veces, simplemente lo veía, a veces teniendo una conversación cotidiana, a veces observándolo desde la distancia. A veces incluso soñaba que lo veía dormir. El cabrón estaba en todos y cada uno de mis sueños, y aunque sólo apareciera por un segundo, y sólo lo viera pasar por el rabillo del ojo, era ése segundo el que recordaba con más nitidez al despertar.

Pero de entre todas las veces en las que esos ojos verdes asaltaron mis sueños durante más de cuarenta años, la que recordaba más claramente era probablemente la más rara de todas. Cuándo sucedió, no lo sé, y en realidad no me importa. Sé que estaba dormido. Y sé que soñé con Ulquiorra. Yo parecía estar entrando a una casa pequeña, humana. La decoración me recordaba a la habitación número Cuatro. Simple pero elegante. Había fotos en las paredes. Me acerqué a una de ellas. Abrí los ojos de par en par. Yo estaba ahí, y traía puesto eso que los humanos llaman traje. ¡Un _traje_! Negro, elegante, con una flor en la solapa, _formal_. Pero eso no fue lo más perturbador. Mi boca se abrió hasta el suelo cuando vi que Ulquiorra también estaba en la foto. Y tenía un _vestido_ blanco, gigantesco. Y un velo en la cabeza. Y guantes blancos. La mierda.

_-¿Grimmjow?_

La voz venía de las escaleras. Subí hasta el piso de arriba y entré a una de las habitaciones. Él estaba ahí, y sus ojos verdes eran hermosos, como siempre. Pero parecían brillar de una forma que nunca había visto en Hueco Mundo. Se acercó a mí y sonrió.

_-Bienvenido._

Sonrió. Realmente era una sonrisa muy hermosa la suya. Ojalá pudiera verla más seguido, o eso pensé. En ese momento decidí ignorar lo extraño que era todo lo que pasaba, hasta que sentí algo agarrándose de mi cintura, y otro algo aferrándose a mi pierna izquierda.

_-¡Bienvenido! ¡Bienvenido!_

Miré hacia abajo y me topé con dos niños: una niña de cabello negro y ojos muy, muy verdes, que me hizo pensar que si Ulquiorra fuera una niña, se vería como ella; y un niño que me recordaba mucho a mí mismo cuando era pequeño. Los dos sonreían alegremente y abrazaban mis piernas. Ulquiorra se acercó un poco más, hasta que pude sentir su respiración contra mi cara.

_-Grimmjow, despierta._

Me besó, y yo cerré los ojos para responderle. Cuando volví a abrirlos, estaba en mi habitación en Las Noches, y aunque Ulquiorra estaba ahí picándome las costillas, supe que sólo había estado soñando.

Sentir a Ulquiorra revolverse en su sueño me hizo salir de mis pensamientos. Su rostro estaba lleno de angustia, diferente al dolor de cuando estuvo enfermo. Era como si sintiera tristeza. Me apresuré a sentarme a su lado. Vi que un par de lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, y por un momento temí haberme quedado dormido, y temí que lo volvería a ver desvanecerse frente a mis ojos, pero no fue así.

Ulquiorra murmuraba incoherencias, respiraba agitadamente y parecía estar sufriendo de un dolor intenso y una tristeza insoportable, que iban creciendo a cada instante. Temblaba y sudaba, y daba vueltas en el suelo, como queriendo escapar de algo. Quería confortarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero sabía que en cuanto lo tocara, despertaría.

-Grimm…jow

No puedo describir lo que sentí cuando lo escuché decir mi nombre. Me sentí sobrecogido por un instante, y al siguiente temí que fuera yo quien le impedía dormir tranquilo, que fuera de mí de quien parecía estar huyendo.

-Grimmjow… te necesito…

Nunca olvidaré cómo se me detuvo el corazón en ese instante. Por alguna razón extraña, sentí que iba a llorar, pero me contuve. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez no llora. Me recosté a su lado lentamente, logrando no despertarlo mientras rodeaba su cintura con mis brazos. Sentí que su respiración se normalizaba, y él mismo se acomodó, hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho. Sentí el cansancio caerme encima todo de golpe, y junto con la calidez de su cuerpo y el suave ritmo de su respiración, logré conciliar el suelo que se me había escapado por tantos días.

Y ésa noche, no vi morir a Ulquiorra en mis sueños. Ésa noche lo vi en esa casita humana, mientras dos niños se abrazaban a mis piernas. Y él me sonreía.

**To be continued.**

Lo sé, apesto. Un mes para esta mirruña? Se me ocurrió hace dos horas, el resto del mes estuve flojeando…

MENTIRA!!! No pueden imaginarse la cantidad de tarea que me dejan. Además, he estado escribiendo otros fics que he tenido en mente desde hace tiempo. The Guy Next Window ya tiene prólogo, voy en el segundo capítulo de Espada Guide to Pregnancy, y estoy trabajando el prólogo gigantesco de Oshiete Kudasai.

Lo del sueño lo basé en un fic en inglés que leí por ahí… hace mucho. No recuerdo el título pero eran varios "prompts" de muy pocas palabras, y había uno en el que Grimmjow soñaba su boda con Ulquiorra. Fue kawaii!!!

Nyaaaa me gusta la nueva saga. Y el manga!! Por fin se murió ese viejo horrible! Ahora que Shinji saque su Bankai y mi vida tendrá sentido de nuevo!!!

Sé que iba yo a decirles muchas cosas aquí, pero siempre se me olvidan. Ya saben cómo soy. Y creo que Ulqui me quedó algo OOC (aunque no hizo nada nyaaaaa) Y Grimmy-nyaaaaaa. Nyaaaa es la nueva palabra del mes Nyaaaa

Espero les haya gustado este mini cap fluffy nyaaaaa. A mí me gusta el concepto, tal vez le de una editada veloz (les digo que lo escribí como en dos horas –con espaciamientos para perder el tiempo en facebook).

Después de una editada veloz, no me convence realmente cómo quedó. Y por cierto, en aquello de "silenciosamente se desvaneció bla bla bla", lo saqué del manga, de esa escena horrible que no voy a mencionar y que dice "quietly".

Ya tengo una idea para el siguiente capítulo, así que puede que no me tarde tanto, sólo me falta desarrollarla.

Reviews onegaiii Nyaaaa!


	24. Day 23: Warned

Ok, lo sé, soy una impresentable. Digamos que he estado muy estresada últimamente, aunque mis materias no son muy exigentes, tengo que leer mucho y llego muy cansada a mi casa, entre otras cosas. Entre tarea, baches creativos y estrés, no tenía idea de qué hacer de mi vida ni de este capítulo.

En fin, ya tengo una idea, y me agrada bastante, aunque no sé si lograré hacer un capítulo largo con ella. Aún así, espero les guste.

Por cierto, muchas gracias por los reviews tan positivos que recibí del último capítulo, pensé que no les iba a gustar Nyaaaa.

**Day 23 Warned**

Estaba atardeciendo. Quedaban sólo siete días antes de la ejecución. A pesar de todo, seguía sintiéndome bastante tranquilo al respecto. Incluso podía decir que me agradaba la celda donde estaba preso. Aunque la ventana era muy pequeña, la torre se encontraba en una posición privilegiada del Seireitei, y podía ver gran parte de la ciudad Shinigami, que por momentos podía ser bastante agradable. Sin embargo, la mejor vista que tenía era la colina de la ejecución, el Sokyoku. Ya me había hecho a la idea de que pasaría los próximos siete días contemplando la espada que cortaría mi cuerpo en dos. Aún así, no podía evitar que mis pensamientos divagaran mientras observaba los preparativos que habían empezado a hacerse hacía un par de días.

Últimamente tenía mucho tiempo para pensar. Grimmjow estaba tenso y muy cansado casi todo el tiempo, por lo que guardaba un silencio poco característico de él. Ese día ni siquiera se había peleado con Kurosaki Ichigo. Incluso el Shinigami lo miró con preocupación cuando no recibió gritos e insultos al llegar. Además, Grimmjow no había tocado su comida en los últimos dos días y los había pasado tumbado en el suelo mirando al techo. Pensé con cierto pesar que tal vez incluso él se había resignado, que se había dado por vencido. De alguna forma, me sentía un poco más vacío sin su determinación y su escándalo.

Mirando la colina de la ejecución y pensando en Grimmjow al mismo tiempo, empecé a preguntarme qué haría Grimmjow una vez que mi reiatsu se desvaneciera bajo el filo del Sokyoku. Últimamente, esa duda asaltaba mis pensamientos muy a menudo, y la lista de posibles conclusiones no me agradaba en absoluto.

Conocía a Grimmjow desde hacía mucho tiempo, y había aprendido a predecir su comportamiento, a pesar de ser una de las personas más impredecibles que había conocido nunca. Podía imaginarlo perfectamente, podía sentir su reiatsu arder de rabia. Si tuviera que adivinar lo que Grimmjow haría, seguramente se arrojaría sin pensarlo contra el primer Shinigami que tuviera en frente, así fuera necesario desgarrarle la piel con las manos, a falta de su zanpakutoh. Y podía imaginarme lo que le sucedería si se lanzaba contra los Shinigamis, con sus manos desnudas como única arma. Mordí mi labio inferior. Realmente no quería pensar en eso.

La luna empezaba a hacerse visible en el cielo del este. Aunque era poco lo que se veía de ella; en menos de dos días desaparecería completamente del cielo para mostrar la cara que no recibía la luz del Sol. El cielo se mostraba de un color rojo sangre que se oscurecía rápidamente. Sangre… Grimmjow estaba cubierto de sangre cuando fui a sacarlo del pueblo de Karakura, después de capturar a la mujer humana.

Aún recuerdo la expresión de su rostro cuando Aizen le sugirió ir al mundo de los humanos. Determinación absoluta, sin el más mínimo asomo de temor o duda. Eso en realidad no era raro en Grimmjow. Pero el significado implícito de esa mirada no me agradaba en absoluto. Contra las órdenes de Aizen-sama, me apresuré a darle alcance y detenerlo por la muñeca, cuidando que no hubiera nadie alrededor, en lugar de partir directamente para cumplir con la misión que me había sido asignada.

_-No hagas algo estúpido._

Él volteó a mirarme con esa misma expresión decidida. Su chaqueta apenas se mantenía en su sitio sin el soporte del brazo izquierdo que Tosen había destruido.

Por un momento, perdí el control de mis ojos, que se desviaron a la cicatriz que atravesaba su pecho, la cicatriz que yo odiaba más que a nada en el mundo. Fue sólo un instante, pero eso bastó para herir su orgullo aún más, si es que eso era posible. Desvió sus ojos de los míos y su reiatsu se agitó ligeramente.

_-Yo no… soy débil._

Guardé silencio un momento. Sabía que su orgullo había sido terriblemente herido cuando perdió su rango de Espada. Sabía que para Grimmjow, lo más importante era ser más fuerte que nadie, era seguir entrenando y trabajando todos los días para superar a todos. Cuando el tatuaje del número Seis le fue arrancado de la piel, para él fue como si, estando cerca de llegar a la cima de la montaña más alta, se hubiera tropezado y caído hasta el fondo del abismo.

Estaba consciente de lo que ésta misión significaba para él. Volver a encontrarse con Kurosaki Ichigo y derrotarlo, y hacerlo pagar por su humillación. Demostrarme a mí, a Aizen-sama, y a sí mismo, que tenía el poder y la fuerza para ser un Espada. Para Grimmjow, ser débil era algo que no se podía permitir nunca.

_-Lo sé._

Él no pareció reaccionar en el primer momento. Usé mi mano libre para envolver la suya, y sentí sus dedos enlazarse con los míos por un momento. Luego, se zafó de mi agarre me miró con decisión por un breve instante, antes de seguir su camino hacia la sala del trono, de donde partiría junto con Yammy, Luppi, y Wonderweiss Margera. Yo di media vuelta y abrí una Garganta para empezar a ejecutar la misión que Aizen-sama me había encomendado.

Claro que no podía esperar que Grimmjow siguiera mi recomendación. Aunque en ese momento aún fungía como mi Fracción, a la larga sabía que terminaría haciendo lo que, según el momento, le pareciera mejor.

En menos de unas horas me encontraba frente a la mujer humana, tratando de hacerle entender que su única alternativa era obedecer las órdenes de Aizen-sama. Por desgracia, la humana no se destacaba por ser muy perceptiva o brillante. Y mientras ella miraba horrorizada las imágenes que le presentaba de sus amigos en batalla, debatiendo internamente si obedecerme o no, yo trataba de no mostrar mi impaciencia. Sentía ganas de simplemente tomarla por el cuello y llevarla por la fuerza a Las Noches para poder así forzar a Grimmjow a regresar antes de que hiciera algo irresponsable, como sabía que estaba pensando hacer. Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, que Aizen-sama y yo habíamos discutido sobre esta misión, y que yo tenía un plan que debía llevar a cabo paso por paso para que la misión se completara con éxito. No debía permitir que Aizen-sama pensara que mi relación con Grimmjow afectaría mi efectividad como su subordinado.

Finalmente completé la primera mitad de la operación y dejé a la humana justo cuando sentí a Grimmjow elevar su reiatsu. Me costaba creer que ese humano que ni siquiera me había parecido digno de consideración hacía pocas semanas estuviera a punto de forzar a Grimmjow a liberar su zanpakuto.

En un paso de Sonido llegué a donde él estaba, y con una mano detuve la suya, que sostenía con fuerza la empuñadura de Pantera. Moví mis ojos rápidamente para tratar de comprender la situación. Vi a Kurosaki Ichigo bañado en sangre, respirando con dificultad. Vi a otra persona, un hombre de cabello rubio y corto que llevaba una máscara blanca como la de un faraón sobre su rostro. Tuve que contener la sorpresa al notar que su reiatsu podía equipararse al mío, e incluso superarlo. Jamás había visto algo así en toda mi vida, y por un instante no supe cómo reaccionar ante ello. Desvié mi vista hacia Grimmjow y lo vi cubierto de heridas, sangre, cortes, y con eso bastó para que me olvidara del desconocido y apretara el agarre que tenía sobre su mano, sin cambiar mi expresión de indiferencia.

_-¡¿Qué coño crees que haces, Ulquiorra?! _

Enterré una de mis uñas en su piel, obteniendo un gruñido como protesta.

_-La misión ha sido completada. Debemos retirarnos._

Supongo que entendió, por el tono de mi voz, que era mucho más conveniente no oponerse. Enfundó su zanpakutoh y dio la espalda a los Shinigamis, murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo mientras desaparecíamos por la Garganta.

_-Creo haberte dicho, Grimmjow, que no hicieras algo estúpido. Y también creo haberte dicho más de una vez que me desagrada ver marcas ajenas en mis pertenencias_.- comenté en el mismo tono que Grimmjow criticaba de aburrido y frustrante, mientras caminábamos por el sendero dentro de la Garganta

_-¡No me jodas! ¡Si me hubieras dado dos minutos más…!_

Me detuve y giré para mirarlo a los ojos repentinamente _-¡Si te hubiera dado dos minutos más, tener un brazo de menos sería el menor de tus problemas!-_ estallé sin entender por qué, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo y a Grimmjow. No obstante, continué, demasiado molesto como para detenerme ahora. -_¡No puedes sólo lanzarte contra un enemigo sin hacer ninguna consideración! ¡Si te hubiera dado _**dos minutos**_ más, Grimmjow, hubiera encontrado sólo un montón de polvo y un charco de sangre_!

Él me miraba como si detrás de mí hubiera una procesión de animales mitológicos de colores estrambóticos y cantando canciones absurdas.

_-Tú… estabas preocupado por mí._

Esta vez fui yo quien lo miró como si de su cabeza hubieran brotado las ramas de un árbol cuyas hojas tenían formas ininteligibles y que maullaban al ritmo de una melodía que carecía de sentido.

-_Absurdo_.- le contesté sencillamente, empezando a dar la vuelta para seguir mi camino hacia Las Noches, decidiendo que ya no me importaba si me seguía o no.

Él caminó hacia mí y, contra lo que me esperaba, dibujó una de sus características sonrisas en su rostro y rodeó mi cintura con su único brazo, atrayéndome contra su cuerpo.

Me ruboricé notoriamente y me quedé inmóvil por un momento, pero luego volví a ser consciente de mí mismo y de la situación (y de la sangre que brotaba de las heridas abiertas en su pecho descubierto que estaba manchando mi cabello y uniforme), así que le enterré las uñas en el pecho y lo empujé para alejarlo de mí. Di media vuelta rápidamente para que no notara el color rojizo de mis mejillas (era en momentos así en los que lamentaba e incluso maldecía tener un tono tan claro de piel), y seguí mi camino.

_-Date prisa, Grimmjow. Aizen-sama espera._

Lo escuché reírse a mis espaldas mientras seguimos caminando hasta llegar a Las Noches. Él habló cosas absurdas todo el camino, a veces comentando cómo iba a vengarse del enmascarado rubio y de Kurosaki Ichigo. Ignoré todas y cada una de sus palabras, pues sentía mi sangre hervir de celos al oírlo hablar tanto sobre ese Humano.

Al llegar a Las Noches, y estando a punto de entrar al salón a donde Aizen-sama nos había convocado, detuve a Grimmjow por la muñeca.

_-No hagas algo estúpido. De lo contrario yo…_

Me vi interrumpido al sentir sus labios contra los míos. Fue breve, apenas un par de segundos, pero me tomó totalmente por sorpresa y me robó el habla por alrededor de un minuto. Él sonrió socarronamente y me dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

_-Te ves adorable cuando te preocupas por mí._

Ladeé la cabeza ligeramente y vi azul. Azul relampagueante. Azul Grimmjow. Decidí que no había visto nada en la naturaleza o en el mundo humano que tuviera ese color, así que pensé que no había mejor manera de llamarlo.

Grimmjow dormía. La ligera y casi imperceptible agitación que había estado asaltando mi alma por los últimos días, se apagó por un momento. Hacía varios días que no veía dormir a Grimmjow. Desde hacía un poco menos de dos semanas, todas las noches se retorcía y murmuraba mi nombre en sueños. Muchas veces despertaba llorando. Cuando eso pasaba, yo fingía dormir. Pero hacía un par de días, Grimmjow había dejado de dormir. Se sentaba recargado en la pared mirando al techo. A veces golpeaba la pared con rabia. A veces me observaba, creyendo que yo dormía. A veces incluso me quedaba dormido esperando que él lo hiciera. Porque no me agradaba que Grimmjow no durmiera. Probablemente había pocas cosas tan preciadas para él como sus horas de sueño. Que renunciara a ellas por culpa de sus pesadillas me hacía preocuparme por la salud de su mente y de su alma. Y no me agradaba eso.

Miré nuevamente hacia el Sokyoku. ¿Qué haría Grimmjow después de mi muerte? En realidad quería fingir que no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Quería convencerme a mí mismo de que simplemente se daría la vuelta, murmuraría unas maldiciones, y volvería a Las Noches a seguir con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado. Y aún así, siempre he sido muy perceptivo para las mentiras. Y me di cuenta de que era absurdo y fútil tratar de engañarme a mí mismo.

Me alejé de la ventana, esperando que con eso lograra borrar esos pensamientos de mi mente. El cielo ya tenía el color de la noche, y unas cuantas estrellas se asomaban sobre el manto oscuro, acompañadas de unas pocas nubes y un mínimo rayo de luz de luna. Grimmjow dormía tranquilamente. Mis pies me llevaron hasta donde él descansaba. Me recosté a su lado, mirando su rostro. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su expresión relajada. Era raro verlo sin el ceño fruncido. Me tranquilizaba un poco verlo tan calmado al dormir. Envolví una de sus manos con las mías y acerqué mi rostro al suyo.

-No hagas algo estúpido. Harás que me preocupe por ti.

**To be continued.**

Lo logré! Soy una impresentable, pero lo logré. Si les sirve de consuelo, ya tengo planeados casi todos los capítulos que faltan (solo 7 mas!!)

Sé que, una vez más, les iba a decir mil cosas acá y ya las olvidé todas. Este capítulo está basado en esa toma en la que Ulquiorra detiene a Grimmjow en Karakura, antes de que libere a Pantera contra Shinji. Adoré esa escena.

Iba a quedar más corto, pero luego decidí agregar la escena en la Garganta y en la puerta de Las Noches. Quité la parte de Orihime porque la odio y porque no sabía cómo describirla.

Ahora, no tengo idea de qué hacer con el siguiente capítulo, así que tendrán que tenerme paciencia (una vez más). Ya quiero llegar a los capítulos finales, hay una escena que es tan bonita!!! Y otra que, si logro sacarla como espero, tal vez les arranque algunas lágrimas (dejo a su juicio si creen que hablo del final o no) Creo que les va a encantar. Aunque me dará un poco de pesar despedirme de 30 days. No diré más! Aún hay un largo camino por recorrer. Espero terminarla antes del 4 de enero (el día en que publiqué el Day Zero)

Por un momento pensé en quitar Angst como género, porque me pareció que el tono era muy alegre, pero me he dado cuenta que estos capítulos son tan tristes!! Ulqui!!

Nyaaa, alguien más quiso llorar por Starrk y Lilynette?!! Fue tan Kyaaa T-T. Los extrañaré tanto!!

Por cierto, los cálculos sobre el ciclo lunar los estoy haciendo a conciencia (el Day 11 fue luna llena, han pasado casi dos semanas así que pronto será luna nueva en el Seireitei). Y adoré escribir a Ulquiorra gritándole a Grimmy. Por un momento me lo imaginé llorando mientras le gritaba que podría haber muerto, pero me pareció excesivamente melodramático y telenovelesco, así que lo dejé sólo e gritos, espero les haya gustado.

En fin, debo ponerme a hacer tarea (así de miserable es mi vida). Los veré pronto! Reviews onegai!!!


	25. Day 24: Celebrated

Nyaaaa ya sé qué hacer! ¿No es genial? Saben qué no es genial? OCHO HORAS SIN INTERNET. Y la grabacion del servicio diciendo "ya identificamos que no se pueden visualizar las páginas de internet. Estamos trabajando para resolverlo a la brevedad". OCHO FRIGGIN HORAS!!!

Aunque terminé el Prólogo de Oshiete Kudasai, lo cual es genial, pensé que jamás lo terminaría. También terminé otro capítulo de The Espada Guide to Pregnancy, nyaaaaa. Pero no publicaré nada hasta que termine 30 Days (falta tan poquito T-T)

Tengo que planear bien este capítulo, luego me pondré a escribir. Nyaaaa

**Day 24 Celebrated.**

Desperté a sólo seis… ¿seis? ¡Mierda! Eran tan pocos días… Sí faltaban sólo seis días para la ejecución. Seis como el número tatuado en tinta negra en mi espalda, ese que me hizo sentir tan orgulloso desde que lo obtuve la primera vez.

Esa mañana, lo primero que encontré al abrir los ojos, fue el apacible rostro de Ulquiorra durmiendo a mi lado. Sonreí para mí mismo, preguntándome si había sido la presencia de Ulquiorra a mi lado lo que ahuyentó mis pesadillas por esa noche.

Contemplé a Ulquiorra con fascinación por un rato. Me gustaba verlo dormir porque su expresión tensa y monótona se relajaba, y a veces hasta dejaba escapar un suspiro. Aunque me era imposible generalizar, pues podía contar las veces que había visto dormir a Ulquiorra con los dedos de mis manos.

Noté que sus pequeñas manos envolvían una de las mías, y amplié mi sonrisa. A pesar de su reputación y su apariencia, tener a Ulquiorra a mi lado me transmitía una sensación de calidez difícil de describir.

Sabía que el bastardo se quitaría si se daba cuenta de que lo observaba, así que fingí estar dormido en cuanto noté que él empezaba a despertarse. Aunque no podía ver lo que hacía, sentí que su el ritmo de su respiración cambiaba de sereno a ligeramente agitado, y luego a ese ritmo muerto que tanto me desagradaba. Luego lo sentí moverse y sus manos soltaron las mías. Escuché sus pasos alejarse y tuve que contener un gruñido de decepción.

-Pierdes tu tiempo, Sexta.

No necesitó explicarme más, y seguramente no lo hizo, para proteger su orgullo. Normalmente, me diría breve y cortantemente cómo una vez más había fracasado en tratar de superarlo. Y usaría palabras complicadas que yo no entendería. Pero probablemente su breve y complicada explicación tendría que ver con lo bien que él me conocía, tanto como para notar, sólo por el ritmo de mi respiración, que estaba fingiendo dormir. Y Ulquiorra aún trataba de negar cualquier cosa que lo relacionara conmigo.

Abrí los ojos y me volteé para quedar bocarriba. Vi a Ulquiorra volver a su posición habitual junto a la ventana y dirigir su mirada hacia el exterior. Arrugué el ceño. No habían pasado más de cinco días desde que hice que Kuro-baka trajera el chocolate para Ulquiorra. Y como Ulqui es Ulqui, yo era incapaz de negarle cualquier cosa, y se los di todos, bajo la condición de que no volviera a mostrar esa expresión vacía, que me partía el alma con sólo verla. Y aunque después de comerse los chocolates, había estado unas tres horas en estado de felicidad suprema (e incluso se había dignado a mirarme un par de veces), después se olvidó del trato y volvió a mirar por la ventana como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ulquiorra nunca ha sido una persona emotiva. Conseguir que arqueara una ceja con curiosidad era ya todo un mérito. ¿Arrugar la nariz? Probablemente lo vi hacerlo unas tres o cuatro veces en la vida, cinco si mucho. Llorar, sólo una vez. Enfurecer y gritar, tal vez dos veces. Y sólo lo vi sonreír una vez, cuando me hizo esa estúpida broma con el puto estambre. Por eso, con el tiempo me vi obligado a aprender a reconocer sus gestos, mínimos y casi invisibles. Su respiración se aceleraba casi imperceptiblemente cuando estaba molesto, se cortaba cuando estaba excitado, se hacía más intensa cuando estaba triste. Con el tiempo aprendí a leer sus emociones por sus ojos, y no me importa si eso suena ridículo o estúpido, así siempre fueron las cosas con Ulquiorra. Tras un par de años de conocerlo, había aprendido a valorar la forma en que sus ojos ardían cuando se enfadaba, o la manera en la que brillaban cuando estaba feliz.

Recordé que hacía unos diez años, estando los dos juntos en una misión en el mundo real, habíamos pasado por un parque donde había muchos niños humanos con sombreros ridículos y corriendo por todas partes. Ulquiorra los miró con cierta curiosidad, y luego volteó a mirarme con esa expresión de "odio admitirlo pero no tengo ni puta idea de qué coño está pasando" (aunque Ulquiorra nunca usaría 'palabras vulgares' como esas).

_-Sexta, ¿qué están haciendo esos humanos?_

Era normal que Ulquiorra preguntara cosas sobre los humanos, tenía una curiosidad innata, y le jodía de sobremanera que existiera algo que no pudiera comprender. Arrugué el ceño y miré a los enanos más detenidamente. Había una mesa con regalos, y la zona estaba decorada con globos de colores y serpentinas. Una mujer llamó a los niños a la mesa y los hizo sentarse alrededor de un pastel con velas, también de colores. Se veía realmente estúpido, si me lo preguntan, y estuve a punto de decirle a Ulqui que era sólo una idiotez de humanos, pero sabía por experiencia que esa respuesta sólo lo enfadaría.

_-Tsk. Es sólo una estúpida fiesta._

Parpadeó perplejo un par de veces. Esa era, tal vez, la muestra de emoción que se permitía con mayor cotidianidad. Supe lo que quería preguntar. El cabrón ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que era una puta fiesta. La verdad, a veces era un poco molesto que no recordara nada de su vida humana.

_-Quiero decir… es una tontería que los humanos hacen en fechas importantes. Como cumpleaños o aniversarios._

Volvió a parpadear con perplejidad. Este juego de no entender nada estaba empezando a fastidiarme. Me sentía como aquel día en que intenté explicarle para qué servía la televisión. Cada explicación derivaba en más y más dudas, hasta que me harté y lo mandé al carajo. Luego me sentí culpable y me pasé una semana leyendo manuales y diccionarios (sí, señores, _leyendo_) para tratar de darle una explicación satisfactoria.

_-El cumpleaños es cuando celebran que sobrevivieron un año más. Lo hacen cada año en el día de su nacimiento y ponen esos globos estúpidos y reciben regalos y mierda de ese tipo.__ Y el aniversario es como la misma mierda, pero es para recordar otras cosas como bodas y esas tonterías._

Él guardó silencio un momento, luego hundió las manos en sus bolsillos y caminó hacia la mesa donde los niños miraban con ansias el pastel. Uno de los mocosos dio un respingo, pero ninguno pareció notar a Ulquiorra. Cuando quedó aparentemente satisfecho, volvió a mi lado y me miró. Y supe por esa mirada que lo que saliera de su boca me lo tomaría como una orden que no me atrevería a obedecer. Porque el cabrón manipulador traía esa cara irresistible que gritaba "Pero yo quiero…".

-_Los motivos de esta "celebración" me parecen absurdos y sin fundamento…_-hizo una pequeña pausa, y su mirada de perrito perdido se hizo aún más lastimera –_pero esos humanos tienen chocolate._- y señaló a la mesa con su dedo índice. Eché un vistazo y noté que la mayoría de los niños estaban comiendo barras de chocolate y tenían sus estúpidas caras infantiles manchadas. Suspiré resignado.

Tomé su muñeca y nos alejamos del parque, hacia un distrito comercial. Llegamos a una gran tienda departamental y dejé a Ulquiorra afuera. Noté con cierta satisfacción que tenía una expresión de desconcierto, y que a la vez trataba de asomarse al interior de la tienda, como esperando ver chocolates adentro. Ulquiorra siempre sería Ulquiorra, un frío bastardo con cara de "tengo tantas emociones como una pared", pero no podía hacer nada contra el chocolate.

Salí de la tienda unos minutos más tarde cargando con una bolsa grande. Ulquiorra tenía una expresión de reproche y aburrimiento en el rostro. Su mano derecha estaba hundida en su bolsillo y en la izquierda sostenía un pequeño libro de bolsillo titulado "Comportamiento Humano". Ulquiorra solía llevarlo a todas partes, por si era necesario mezclarnos con los humanos. Aún así, por su propia naturaleza, y por su mala costumbre de tomarse las cosas demasiado literalmente, siempre terminábamos sobresaliendo o metiéndonos en problemas (si es que no terminaba peleándome con algún humano pendejo que se burlara de mi cabello).

Traté de aplacarlo con una de mis famosas sonrisas malvadas, pero sólo logré que me mirara con reproche. Guardó el libro en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se quedó mirándome en silencio por unos segundos, con su expresión en blanco y ambas manos hundidas en la tela de su hakama.

_-__Aizen-sama nos encomendó una misión, Sexta. No desperdicies el tiempo con cosas de humanos._

Sí, bueno, él era así. En un momento me rogaba por chocolates (no, tachen eso, Ulquiorra no ruega. Sólo me convence de hacer lo que él quiera que haga porque es un bastardo manipulador y yo soy un pendejo manipulable), y al siguiente instante me decía, indirectamente claro, que había conocido piedras con un coeficiente intelectual mayor al mío.

Pero esa vez sólo lo ignoré (inserte risa maniática) y lo tomé por la muñeca, fingiendo que no escuchaba sus protestas y amenazas mientras lo jalaba por las calles medio vacías de la pequeña ciudad donde estábamos. Seguimos caminando hasta una pequeña zona verde, un poco extraña pues parecía haberse camuflageado con el ambiente de la ciudad. Había una ladera de poca altura, y al pie de ella un… algo. Muy pequeño para ser un río, muy grande para ser un arroyo. Vamos, tenía agua y se movía, no me pidan más.

Estaba a punto de jalar a Ulqui para bajar la colina cuando escuché gritos agudos a mi espalda. No entendí muy bien qué decía, pero capté a medias la palabra 'azul', y pensando que alguien se burlaba de mí (sin pensar que no traíamos gigais), me di la vuelta con los puños apretados y mostrando los colmillos mientras soltaba la primera palabrota que se me cruzó por la cabeza.

Me detuve antes de gritar nada cuando me topé con un niño de cabello naranja. Se veía realmente estúpido y… niño. Pequeño y con enormes ojos café. Tenía una caja de cartón en la mano. Curiosamente, estaba seguro de que había robado una caja idéntica de la tienda departamental (porque Aizen rara vez nos daba dinero, lo que necesitábamos lo conseguíamos robando, aprovechando que los humanos no podían vernos).

El niño me miraba y sostenía la caja con los brazos extendidos hacia mí.

_-Se le cayó esto, señor._

Me tardé un segundo en reaccionar a las palabras del mocoso. Le arrebaté la caja con brusquedad, haciendo que casi cayera hacia atrás y emitiera un gemidito asustado y estúpido.

_-Tché. ¿Qué coño me ves, mocoso? Ve a llorar con tu mamá, enano pendejo._

El enano empezó a temblar con terror y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Rodé los ojos con fastidio y di media vuelta mientras el mocoso cabezón empezaba a llorar. Mientras seguía caminando con Ulquiorra, escuché un "_Ya, Ichigo, no llores. No pasa nada_.", y supuse que se trataba de la madre del mocoso, pero no le di importancia.

Ulquiorra ya no protestaba mientras caminaba a mi lado, pero me miró por el rabillo del ojo y pude notar cierto aire de reproche en su expresión, aunque no tan perceptible como hacía un rato, fuera de la tienda. Parecía estar molesto por mi interacción con el mocoso, pero no supe si fue porque me había degradado a hablar con un humano, o porque había dicho demasiadas groserías frente al niño. Tampoco se lo pregunté.

Finalmente bajamos hasta el… vamos, que no sé cómo llamarlo, y si me invento algo, Ulqui me regañará por ser "basura ignorante". La cosa que es muy pequeña para ser un río y muy grande para ser un arroyo. El punto es que llegamos a un lado de la cosa y me senté en el suelo. Ulquiorra se quedó de pie y me miró desde arriba. Era un poco raro ver a Ulquiorra desde abajo, siendo que yo era más alto que él. Su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión, y ninguna clara intención de sentarse. Bufé con fastidio, y al final tomé su muñeca y lo jalé hacia abajo, forzándolo a sentarse.

_-Sería un buen momento para que me explicaras lo que tienes en mente, Sexta__._

Le lancé una de mis características sonrisas mientras empezaba a hurgar en la bolsa para asegurarme de no haber olvidado nada.

_-Vamos, no te pongas así. Relájate por una vez en tu vida._

Ulquiorra no respondió, y se quedó mirándome con la expresión en blanco, esperando que prosiguiera, y como rogando que no fuera alguna estupidez lo que yo tenía en mente. Por desgracia para él, me temo que era bastante cercano a una estupidez.

_-Creo que la mejor forma de hacerte entender una fiesta es hacer una. Y como no tengo ni puta idea de cuando es tu cumpleaños, ni me acuerdo del mío, decidí que celebráramos nuestro aniversario._

Su mirada pasó de la bolsa de la tienda a mis ojos, a la bolsa, a mis ojos, nuevamente a la bolsa, y finalmente se detuvo en mi cabeza, como si esperara alguna prueba fehaciente de que me había deschavetado.

_-Me temo que no entiendo lo que pretendes, Sexta. Dijiste que los humanos celebran aniversarios para recordar fechas importantes. __¿Qué fecha supones que podemos celebrar?_

Resoplé con cansancio. A veces Ulquiorra me lo ponía muy difícil. Yo me descosía por complacerlo, aunque fuera un poco, y él me agradecía con respuestas inteligentes, y casi siempre insultantes, en las que ponía en duda mi capacidad cerebral.

_-¿No es obvio? Se supone que celebremos todos los años que hemos estado juntos. Podrás ser muy inteligente y todo, pero eres un poco tonto para las cosas simples._

Me miró algo ofendido. De entre nosotros los Espada, Ulquiorra se destacaba no sólo por su alto rango, sino por ser uno de los más inteligentes (no es que los demás nos destacáramos por ser particularmente brillantes). Supongo que se sentía insultado de que alguien como yo, que después de Nnoitra y Yammy era lo más alejado de un genio entre nuestro ejército, lo llamara tonto. Desvió la mirada, avergonzado por no entender del todo nuestro tema de conversación actual.

-_Absurdo, la fecha ni siquiera concuerda_- musitó en un volumen prácticamente inaudible.

Lo miré con curiosidad y algo de sorpresa. No parecía algo común que Ulquiorra hiciera algo tan… romántico como recordar la fecha de nuestro aniversario. A duras penas había logrado que admitiera que le gustaba mi cabello, y sólo porque, aparentemente, le gusta el color azul.

_-¿Huh? ¿Tú te acuerdas de la fecha?_

La verdad, jamás me había molestado en intentar recordarlo. Quiero decir, ni siquiera recordaba mi propio cumpleaños. Simplemente no le daba importancia a las fechas. Empezó a importarme el tiempo y los días ya estando encerrado, y sabiendo que podía contar los días que faltaban para ver morir a Ulquiorra.

_-Por supuesto que no. Nosotros los Arrancars no llevamos un calendario como el de los humanos. __Pero sí llevo la cuenta de los días._

Una desventaja de ser Ulquiorra, es que era demasiado obvio cuando se sonrojaba. Aún el color más tenue contrastaba notoriamente con su color de piel, y era tan raro verlo con alguna expresión en el rostro que el mínimo cambio resultaba muy evidente. Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

_-¿Y cuántos días son, entonces?_

Clavó su mirada en la mía, ignorando el casi imperceptible, e increíblemente adorable sonrojo que seguía presente en su rostro.

_-Treinta y tres años con ciento sesenta y cuatro días_

Me resultó increíblemente adorable que contara los días con tanta exactitud. Por supuesto que no se lo dije en voz alta, o podría intentar asesinarme. Sin mencionar que Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez no va por ahí diciendo que le gustan las cosas adorables. Arruinaría completamente mi imagen.

Busqué en la bolsa de la tienda y saqué una caja de chocolates adornada con un moño verde.

_-Ten entonces. Feliz no-aniversario._

Estoy seguro de que abrió la boca para decirme lo absurdo que el término "no-aniversario" era, y que en realidad sólo lo usaba para cubrir mi falta de atención en cuanto a la verdadera fecha; pero se quedó callado y tomó la caja de chocolate entre sus manos. Alzó la mirada para fijar sus ojos en los míos, y sentí gran satisfacción al verlos centellando, como solían hacerlo cuando estaba _casi_ feliz.

Posó su mirada en la caja y luego volvió a mirarme. Noté que estaba algo avergonzado, aunque esta vez no entendía por qué. Finalmente, y después de deslizar sus pulgares sobre la tapa de la caja un par de veces, como considerando las cosas, abrió la boca para hablar.

_-Sexta, yo no…_

Aunque ya sabía qué iba a decir, quise esperar a que terminara. Sin embargo, su oración no pasó de ahí, y desvió su mirada que había logrado volver a su usual estado de estoicidad absoluta (sí, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez sabe usar palabras grandes. Es lo que pasa cuando estás mucho tiempo con Ulquiorra).

Sonreí y desaté el listón verde de la caja de chocolates. Lo amarré a la muñeca de Ulquiorra antes de que pudiera preguntarme lo que tenía en mente y le lancé una mirada sugestiva.

_-No te preocupes, abriré mi regalo cuando estemos en un lugar más… privado._

Él suspiró, con una mezcla de fastidio y resignación. Supongo que llegó a la conclusión de que valía la pena darme gusto en una tontería una vez al año, con tal de conseguir chocolate. Alzó la mano en la que estaba amarrado el listón, y me miró fijamente.

_-De acuerdo. Feliz no-aniversario, Sexta_

Desde entonces, Ulquiorra solía recordarme de nuestro verdadero aniversario, y aunque lo hacía con ese tono desinteresado y expresión plana de siempre, sabía que de alguna manera, él también esperaba con ciertas ansias la fecha. A veces, cuando me aburría, sin importar qué día fuera, le preguntaba cuánto tiempo llevábamos juntos, y siempre me contestaba con exactitud mecánica, casi automática.

-Oye Ulquiorra ¿Aún recuerdas cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos?

Sus ojos abandonaron la colina de la ejecución por un instante, concentrándose fijamente en los míos, mientras su boca se movía, probablemente sin su propio consentimiento, para responder mi pregunta.

-Cuarenta y un años y trescientos cincuenta y nueve días.

Estuve a punto de sonreír con satisfacción, al ver que realmente la reacción era casi automática, y que a pesar de que aseguraba odiar y despreciar cada célula de mi existencia, seguía recordando la fecha y contando lo días. Pero me detuve a procesar el número que me acababa de decir, y aunque no soy la mente más brillante de Hueco Mundo, hasta yo pude hacer un cálculo tan sencillo como ese.

Abrí la boca para hablar, pero sentí mi garganta seca, y ningún sonido brotó de ella.

Faltaban seis días para nuestro aniversario número cuarenta y dos. Y faltaban seis días para la ejecución de Ulquiorra.

**To be continued**

Me tardé toda la vida, lo sé!!! Pero al menos salió más largo (creo). No tienen una idea de lo atareada que estoy (son las 5 de la mañana, por dios, y me estoy forzando para poder acabarlo)

Creo que me quedaron algo OOC en este capítulo, traté de mantenerlo al mínimo, pero fue difícil T-T.

Nya, Ichigo salió en chibi en este capítulo! No sé por qué me dio por meter a chibi-Ichi-Fresa. Jaja, y Grimmy lo maltrata. Gato Malo.

T-T Lo último se me ocurrió hace como media hora, originalmente el capítulo se iba a terminar cuando Ulquiorra le decía la cuenta de los días, pero pensé que lo haría más dramático (tal vez excesivamente dramático, lo dejo a su criterio), que la fecha de la ejecución coincidiera con el aniversario. Supongo que me ayudará para el último capítulo.

Estuvo un poco sope la celebración, por un momento pensé en poner a Grimmjow a soplarle serpentinas a Ulqui, pero pensé que sería un exceso de OOC.

Por cierto, el 42 es porque Ulqui es 4 y 4+2 son 6. Ja! No sé qué significan esos números en Aritmancia-Numerología (como se llame) pero me gustan. Ja!

Nos acercamos al final! Saldré de vacaciones en un mes, y espero dedicarle las tres semanas a escribir y hacer vectores. Tal vez ponga un link a mi deviantart en mi profile para que puedan verlos, tengo varios de Grimmy y Ulqui con ropa casual, Nya!!

Hagan sus apuestas, morirá Ulquiorra? Grimmjow se sacrificará por él? Huirán a Karakura? Ichigo comerá pastel de fresas? El final está decidido desde el capítulo 3, así que en realidad nada de lo que digan al respecto cambiará las cosas, pero no estoy diciendo aún si Ulquiorra vivirá o no.

El siguiente capítulo fue a sugerencia de una lectora. Me gustó la idea, así que la usaré. Tengo que estructurarlo bien, y creo que será corto, pero con algo de suerte, no tardará tanto. De hecho, ya todos los capítulos de aquí en adelante están planeados, sólo tengo que darles forma Nya!

BTW, por millonésima vez pido: no me fastidien (y no me gusta usar esa palabra, pero no se me ocurre otra) si me tardo en actualizar, tengo una vida, y aunque amo a Grimmy y a Ulqui y me hacen el día con cada Review que me mandan, no puedo dedicarle tanto tiempo como quisiera a escribir. El año que viene entraré a la Universidad y tengo que mantener un buen promedio, lo que me está costando porque tengo un par de maestros cretinos. Además, creo que es mejor tardarme y que salga un capítulo decente, a terminarlo todo a la carrera y que quede mal hecho.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Y disculpen por mis notas enormes! Envíen reviews para saber qué tal les pareció, la verdad no estoy muy convencida con éste cap.


	26. Day 25: Named

Nya! Los tengo un poco negligenteados pero por una vez tengo una buena excusa!! (y no es mi adicción a los vectores ni la tarea)

Para no hacer el cuento largo, me desmayé en la calle y tuve una convulsión (creo, la verdad no tengo memoria del suceso en sí), terminé con varios raspones y heridas en la cara y las manos porque no había un buen samaritano alrededor que me ayudara.

El médico me revisó y me dijo que podría haber sido un principio de epilepsia, y que si no le bajo al uso de la computadora, podría darme la epilepsia en todo su esplendor. Esto es que no puedo sentarme frente a la pantalla por más de una hora seguida, y eso me ha truncado mis tiempos para escribir a lo IDIOTA las últimas dos semanas (en éste momento no debería estar aquí, mi hora se acabó hace veinte minutos -.-)

Llevaba dos párrafos escritos y se fue la maldita luz!!!! Tengo que reescribirlos! (Llora desconsoladamente)

**Day 25 Named**

Faltaban sólo cinco días para mi ejecución. Aunque la vida en la Torre del Arrepentimiento era muy rutinaria, los últimos días habían significado un cambio drástico que no me agradaba en absoluto.

Normalmente, me despertaría por la mañana y me sentaría junto a la ventana. Grimmjow dedicaría toda la mañana a tratar de llamar mi atención, sin conseguirlo. A medio día, Kurosaki Ichigo traía la bandeja de comida, y él y Grimmjow peleaban como infantes inmaduros. Sin embargo, desde hacía un par de días que Grimmjow ni siquiera parecía notar la presencia de Kurosaki. Y esa mañana, era como si el mundo a su alrededor no existiera. Estaba sentado en un rincón, abrazando sus piernas y con la mirada perdida. Tuve que contenerme para no acercarme a asegurarme de que estuviera bien.

Sólo mirar por la ventana ya no era suficiente para ignorarlo. Bajé las escaleras. La ventana donde me encontraba era la más alta de la torre. El espacio en el que me podía mover tenía medio metro de grosor. Hasta ahora, esto había resultado en un arma de doble filo, pues aunque podía mantener a Grimmjow a raya, cada vez que él subía la escalera y se me acercaba, mi espacio vital se veía reducido dramáticamente. Pero en ese lugar, tan lejos y tan alto, el silencio se sentía más frío, y dolía más. Bajé las escaleras hasta el nivel del suelo, donde Grimmjow había pasado los últimos días. Cuando él dormía, yo también me quedaba ahí, para sentir la presencia de Grimmjow más cerca.

Hasta ese momento, no había notado lo oscura que era la celda. Exceptuando el pequeño haz de luz que entraba por la ventana, la habitación se encontraba en total penumbra.

En la distancia, podía ver un tenue destello. Sabía que eran los ojos de Grimmjow. Y sabía que los ojos de los felinos brillaban en la oscuridad. Al final de cuentas, noté que estaba perdiendo mi tiempo tratando de sacar a Grimmjow de mi mente. Sin importar lo que hiciera, él estaba ahí. Y mientras más trataba de ignorarlo, era más difícil no ponerle atención, o preguntarme lo que pasaba por su mente ahora que su boca callaba. El silencio me daba una sensación incómoda que no me era familiar. Nunca terminaré de recalcar lo mucho que me molesta que Grimmjow esté en tan completo silencio.

Grimmjow era ruidoso, rebelde, descuidado e irresponsable. Normalmente era fácil de descifrar, pues daba voz a todos sus pensamientos sin ninguna consideración. El hecho de que fuera absurdamente insensible tampoco ayudaba. Y aunque trataba de pretender lo contrario, sus palabras a veces lograban afectarme hasta cierto punto.

La prueba más directa que tenía de ello, era un recuerdo del día posterior a nuestra primera cita en el mundo real. Según las órdenes de Aizen-sama, aún debíamos quedarnos en la ciudad por dos semanas más antes de volver a Las Noches. Aquel día estaba sentado en la cama contemplando el muñeco de felpa que había ganado en la feria el día anterior, esperando que Grimmjow terminara de ponerse su ropa de humano. Si hay algo que jamás le diré de frente, es que encuentro bastante deleitable cuando me envían con Grimmjow al mundo real y nos obligan a fundirnos entre los humanos. Y es que la ropa de los humanos, sin importar las décadas y la ridiculez que los humanos llaman "moda", siempre le ha quedado bien a Grimmjow. Casi valía la pena tener que soportar sus continuas quejas y arrebatos.

No había notado que Grimmjow ya había terminado de vestirse. Llevaba una camisa de manga larga, color negro y con dos botones abiertos. Había vuelto a ponerse los pantalones de mezclilla del día anterior, porque tratándose de Grimmjow, la higiene no era una prioridad.

_-Tché, deja de mirar esa monstruosidad. Casi prefiero ir a perder el tiempo a la calle que tener eso cerca de mí._

Alcé la vista y le clavé la mirada. Estaba totalmente preparado para decirle cuatro palabras que lo harían callar por el resto del día, pero antes de hacerlo me dejé llevar por un impulso repentino (cosa que rara vez hago) y le contesté algo totalmente diferente.

_-No es una monstruosidad._

Él alzó una ceja con curiosidad y luego se rió.

_-¿Entonces cómo se llama?_

Abrí la boca para responder, pero me di cuenta de que no tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta. La verdad es que sabía que no era más que un objeto inanimado, y como tal, la idea de darle un nombre jamás se me había cruzado por la cabeza. A mi parecer, era simplemente absurdo y sin sentido. Los objetos no necesitaban nombres, que los humanos pensaran lo contrario era algo que no lograba entender, y que se sumaba a la lista de razones por las cuales pensaba que los humanos eran basura.

_-¡Ja! Seguro ni nombre tiene. Así que puedo llamarlo como me dé la gana. Y creo que "monstruosidad" es perfecto para esa cosa._

Desvié la mirada, algo avergonzado porque Grimmjow me había derrotado en una absurda discusión semántica. Así que decidí que, aunque una salida tramposa y poco digna de mí, que supuestamente debía ser más hábil con las palabras que él, usaría mi último recurso para salir medianamente victorioso de esta conversación

_-No habrá sexo hoy._

Y me levanté con toda la dignidad que me quedaba y le di la espalda, llevándome mi muñeco conmigo. Salí por la puerta y antes de cerrar miré a Grimmjow cuyo rostro estaba contorsionado en una expresión de horror absoluto. Le tomaría unos dos minutos volver a reaccionar para tratar de darme alcance y rogar perdón, pero yo ya estaría muy lejos para entonces.

Caminé por las calles, pensando en cómo solucionar mi predicamento actual. No me gustaba que Grimmjow dijera que mi muñeco era una monstruosidad. Para empezar, me sorprendía que Grimmjow fuera capaz de pronunciar una palabra tan larga. Porque ser brillante no era uno de los grandes atributos de Grimmjow. El sexo lo compensaba en ese aspecto.

Aunque me parecía que la idea no tenía sentido, decidí que debía ponerle un nombre al muñeco. Pensé que la mejor opción era acudir a un libro. Aunque los humanos eran seres ante todo irracionales y absurdos, me había topado con más de un libro humano que me había resultado interesante. Era una de las pocas cosas que los humanos (y sólo algunos) parecían hacer bien.

Fui a una biblioteca local y empecé a hurgar las estanterías. Lo que primero llamó mi atención fueron libros con títulos como "1000 nombres con significado para tu bebé" o "¿Cómo debo llamar a mi bebé?" o "Tu destino según tu nombre", y cosas por el estilo. Aunque hojeé algunos, ninguno me daba alguna idea que me gustara. En realidad, todos los libros de ese tipo contenían meras fruslerías, ridiculeces que hacían creer a los humanos que con llamarse tal o cual tendrían la vida resuelta. Sólo un pretexto para holgazanear.

Cambié de sección y llevé una enorme pila de libros a una mesa. Escogí desde novelas, leyendas mitos y teatro, hasta libros de ciencia, Historia, Matemáticas y Astronomía, nada de poesía pues dudaba que contuviera nombres que me pudieran servir. Buscaba algo que sonara fuerte e imponente, pero inteligente a la vez.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas, y aún no encontraba nada que me convenciera. Había un par de nombres que habían llamado mi atención, pero no terminaban de encajar en lo que tenía en mente. Por un lado había encontrado "Othello", un rey en una obra de William Shakespeare, pero pensar en un personaje de piel oscura me hacía pensar en Zommari Leroux, por lo que lo eliminé de las posibilidades. También encontré "Lord Byron", el nombre de un escritor inglés del siglo XVIII, pero sonaba demasiado femenino, a pesar de tratarse de un Lord.

_-Disculpa, veo que llevas muchas horas aquí, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?_

Ni siquiera volteé a mirar a la humana que me hablaba. Seguí escaneando con la mirada las páginas del Quijote, pensando que "Sancho Panza" estaba totalmente fuera de consideración, por sonar ridículo, rayando en la estupidez.

_-No hay nada que basura de tu tipo pueda hacer por mí._

La mujer se alejó murmurando "_Grosero_" con suficiente fuerza como para que la oyera. En mi opinión, ni siquiera tenía bases para insultarme, su comportamiento hablaba de mala educación desde el momento en que un ser tan insignificante como un humano se atrevió a dirigirme la palabra.

Seguí buscando en libros de Ciencia y Matemáticas. Aunque los complicados nombres en latín tenían cierto aire de intelectualidad, ninguno me complacía en cuando a su trasfondo y significado. Las obras de teatro ofrecían nombres demasiado rebuscados y rimbombantes que rayaban en lo ridículo, y las novelas eran protagonizadas por humanos con nombres comunes y vacíos.

Comenzaba a desesperarme. Llevaba cinco horas sentado en la biblioteca, rodeado de humanos que me escudriñaban con la mirada al pasar. Someterme a ese olor por tanto tiempo y en un lugar tan cerrado estaba empezando a despertar mis instintos Hollow, que aunque reprimidos la mayor parte del tiempo, seguían existiendo. Casi estuve a punto de abandonar la empresa y aceptar que Grimmjow siguiera diciendo que mi muñeco de felpa era una monstruosidad. Mis ojos se desviaron para mirar al muñeco que descansaba en mi regazo. De ninguna manera permitiría que Grimmjow lo siguiera llamando "monstruosidad". Retomé mi búsqueda con más ahínco, esperando que los seis libros que quedaban sin revisar fueran más útiles que los otros noventa y cuatro que ya había descartado.

Fue entonces cuando me topé con un libro llamado Edda Prosaica. En él hablaba de un evento en el que, según la mitología nórdica, se desencadenarían una serie de batallas que terminarían con la muerte de los dioses principales y la desaparición del mundo bajo el mar. Posteriormente, el mundo renacería fértil y joven y los dioses sobrevivientes se reunirían y la tierra sería repoblada. Sí, ese nombre era exactamente lo que buscaba.

Volví al cuarto de hotel donde nos hospedábamos. Grimmjow estaba sentado en una silla frente a la puerta, como si estuviera esperando mi regreso. La verdad, fue una sorpresa muy inesperada y bastante agradable. Era como ver un gato sentado frente a la puerta, agitando la cola vigorosamente, esperando pacientemente la llegada de su humano. Por un momento casi olvido nuestra discusión de la mañana, pero el muñeco que llevaba en brazos me lo recordó antes de que cometiera la equivocación de retractarme de mi amenaza de esa mañana.

_-¡Por fin llegaste! Pensé que me habías abandonado.-_ dijo poniendo una expresión lastimera y triste, que hubiera despertado mi compasión si no conociera bien esa táctica.

Pasé de largo y me senté en la mesa, donde la comida estaba servida. Otro truco de Grimmjow para intentar convencerme de hacer lo que él quisiera. Y debo reconocer que la primera vez que supe y comprobé personalmente las aptitudes culinarias de Grimmjow, estuve a punto de ceder a todas sus peticiones. Pero también había aprendido a superar ese y casi todos sus otros métodos de manipulación.

_-Aún sostengo lo que dije en la mañana, Jaegerjaquez._

Lo escuché maldecir por lo bajo, para luego acercarse y sentarse frente a mí en la pequeña mesa. Tomó un pedazo de pan de mi plato y empezó a comerlo en silencio, lanzando miradas de soslayo al muñeco que seguía recargado en mi regazo.

_-No me digas que no quieres hacerlo conmigo para poder follarte esa monstruosidad, porque…_

Lo interrumpí, ignorando la cantidad absurda de ridiculeces y vulgaridades que acababa de oír y fingiendo que no las había escuchado. Dejé mis cubiertos a un lado y golpeé la mesa con la palma de mi mano, haciéndole dar un respingo.

_-Tiene un nombre._

_-¿Huh?_

Me dije a mí mismo que debía calmarme y no exasperarme ante la inminente ignorancia y falta de atención por parte de Grimmjow.

_-Dije que tiene un nombre.__ No es una monstruosidad._

Su expresión cambió de frustración y confusión, a una de genuino interés y curiosidad, y su rostro se adornó con una de sus características sonrisas felinas.

_-¿En serio? Nunca imaginé que tú, entre todos los Espada, le pondrías un nombre a un juguete sin vida como si fuera un hijo tuyo._

Estuve a punto de suspirar con resignación, pues desde el principio había adivinado que no había forma de ganar esta batalla. Y aunque ese pensamiento me frustraba de sobremanera, no pensaba permitir que Gimmjow lo notara. Si tenía que admitir la derrota, al menos vencería el peor de dos males y lograría que Grimmjow dejara de llamar "monstruosidad" al muñeco que había obtenido en la feria.

Guardé silencio e ignoré su provocación, masticando en silencio un pedazo de carne. Grimmjow tamborileaba con sus dedos sobre la mesa, con evidente impaciencia.

_-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo se llama?_

Alcé el muñeco con ambas manos, como para hacer énfasis en su existencia, y lo interpuse entre los ojos de Grimmjow y los míos. De alguna forma, me daba algo de vergüenza haberme dejado llevar por sus provocaciones y ridiculeces sobre el nombre.

Contesté su pregunta, pero al parecer lo hice en voz tan baja que no me escuchó, y se rió como si pensara que le había mentido con respecto al nombre. Apreté el muñeco con más fuerza, comenzando a exasperarme.

_-Ragnarok._

Él me miró confundido, luego ladeó la cabeza y fijó su vista en mi muñeco.

_-Ra…¿Rana-qué?_

En ese momento empecé a considerar los puntos a favor y en contra de quemar su aparentemente vacía cabeza con un cero, pero supe contenerme antes de ceder a mi impulso, repitiéndome a mí mismo que debía ser paciente, pues se trataba de Grimmjow entre todas las personas.

_-Ragnarok, Sexta, no Rana. Es la conceptualización nórdica del fin del mundo._

Él guardó silencio un momento, como procesando la información que acababa de recibir. Se rascó la cabeza, y finalmente sonrió y se levantó de la silla, rodeando la mesa y parándose frente a mí.

-_Vale, vale, pero no tienes que ponerte así conmigo_.- dijo tranquilamente, alborotando mi cabello con una mano como si yo fuera un simple infante, cosa que normalmente me hubiera molestado, pero que dejé pasar por esa sola ocasión.

En ese momento no entendía por qué se había puesto de tan buen humor después de nuestra pequeña conversación, pero estando sentado en la celda, observando a Grimmjow desde la distancia, finalmente me pareció comprenderlo.

Me levanté del rincón y atravesé la habitación hacia Grimmjow. Me arrodillé frente a él, y aún así, no parecía reaccionar a su exterior. Puse una mano en su cabello y me incliné para besar su frente por un segundo.

El Ragnarok es el fin del mundo según la mitología de los pueblos nórdicos y escandinavos. El fin del mundo representa la destrucción de todo lo que existe. Y la Destrucción, sigue siendo Grimmjow.

Porque, aunque tratara de negarlo, al fin de cuentas todo terminaba siendo sobre Grimmjow.

**To be continued.**

Este cap fue muy técnico y no muy fluffy T-T.

Nya!!! Sé que me odian por mis retrasos, creo que ya me expliqué al principio del capítulo así que sería genial que lo leyeran para que me tuvieran un poquito de paciencia T-T.

Ente epilepsia, salmonelosis y gastritis, a estas alturas de la vida ya no sé qué hacer conmigo pft.

Neeeee lo del nombre… pues ahí está, no sé qué opinen, fue un chispazo de inspiración que me llegó en un momento. Creo que la temática nórdica funciona para Ulqui Nya!

Mis escasos conocimientos sobre el Ragnarok los saqué de la Wikipedia, BTW. Y ehm… pues este cap quedó más largo Nya!

Saben que adoro todos sus reviews y soy muy feliz de que ya superamos los 100 ^-^. Por eso digo LALALA!!!! Reviews onegai! Me alegran el día y lo saben.

El siguiente capítulo creo que les gustará y… espero traerlo antes de año nuevo. De hecho, trataré de traerlo antes de Navidad. Salgo de vacaciones este viernes, así que tendré mucho tiempo libre.

Espero sus reviews!!! Nyaaaa!!!


	27. Day 26: Played

En realidad no tengo mucho que decir

Sólo que espero tener mi calendario de Bleach 2010 para el sábado!!! Y soy felizzzz!!!

**Day 26 Played**

Es estúpido decirlo, pero toda la celda parecía hundirse en cierta nostalgia. Faltaban sólo cuatro días para la ejecución. La luz que entraba por la ventana era rojiza y deprimente.

Ulquiorra no había vuelto a la ventana de la punta de la torre. Ahora estaba sentado al otro lado de la celda, recargándose en el pie de la escalera. El ambiente era tenso y muy pesado. Prácticamente no nos habíamos dirigido la palabra en los últimos días. ¿De qué podríamos hablar? ¿Del clima? ¿De la ejecución? ¿Del futuro? "Dime Ulqui, ¿qué has hecho estos últimos días?".

A veces, nuestras miradas se cruzaban. A veces me parecía oírlo susurrar mi nombre, pero su expresión no delataba sus pensamientos. Estaba por volverme loco. Y sin embargo, me encontraba a mí mismo incapaz de romper el silencio, o de hacer algo para cambiarlo.

Fue entonces cuando escuchamos la música.

Era dulce, suave y lenta. La melodía estaba llena de melancolía y tristeza. Parecía venir del exterior. Caminé hacia la ventana, pero no podía ver a quien tocaba esa melodía. Reconocí el sonido de una flauta, y aunque se escuchaba cerca, estaba fuera de mi rango de visión, lo cual me frustraba.

Ulquiorra tenía los ojos cerrados, pero yo sabía que estaba despierto. También sabía que él no fingía dormir. Pero Ulquiorra siempre ha amado la música.

Alguna vez, estando en una de tantas misiones en el mundo real, esta vez acompañados por mi Fracción, habíamos pasado por una plaza pública. Había un niño ahí, y un hombre anciano parado detrás de él. El niño tenía una flauta en la mano. Temblaba y miraba a los transeúntes, como rogando ser tragado por la tierra en ese instante. El anciano le dio una palmada en el hombro.

El niño llevó la flauta a sus labios y empezó a deslizar sus dedos por el instrumento con cierta torpeza. Ulquiorra se detuvo a medio camino, sin decir palabra, y sus ojos se fijaron en el mocoso, que tras unos segundos había tomado más confianza y ejecutaba una melodía lenta con bastante habilidad.

Yo seguí mi camino, hasta que el idiota de Di Roy me hizo notar que Ulquiorra ya no nos seguía. Y lo hizo de la forma más estúpida posible. Porque no podía esperar algo inteligente de él.

_-Oye jefe, creo que perdimos a la princesa._

Mi primera idea fue ignorarlo y seguir adelante. Luego pensé en volarle la cabeza con un Cero, por ser un idiota. Luego pensé que _Ulquiorra_ le volaría la cabeza con un Cero, por llamarlo 'princesa'. Pero pasaron unos quince segundos y Di Roy seguía vivo. Y fue entonces cuando noté que, efectivamente, Ulquiorra ya no venía con nosotros.

Di media vuelta y vi a Ulquiorra con la mirada fija en el mocoso de la flauta. Me acerqué a él y toqué su hombro, lanzando una mirada amenazante a mis estúpidos Fracciones que se reían a la distancia.

_-Sexta, ¿Qué es eso?_

Sus ojos seguían fijos en el mocoso, y su dedo señalaba la flauta sin el menor asomo de vergüenza. Fue una suerte que no lleváramos gigais, porque hubiera sido muy difícil explicarle a la multitud que rodeaba a ese niño, que existiera un ser humano que no hubiera visto una flauta nunca en su vida.

-_Es una flauta. Los humanos la usan para hacer música. Y antes de que preguntes, la música es eso que se oye. No te lo sé explicar, es un sonido, pero no es cualquier sonido, y tampoco es un sonido particular_– Me rasqué la cabeza, confundido por mis propias palabras. –_Es complicado, deberías preguntarle a una persona más culta que yo._

Él me miró con curiosidad, pero no hizo más preguntas. Alcé una ceja, sorprendido de que una de mis explicaciones le había parecido lo suficientemente satisfactoria.

-_Música…-_ susurró como ido.

De pronto, el niño dejó de tocar. La multitud que se había congregado a su alrededor empezó a aplaudir, mientras el mocoso hacía reverencias y el anciano a su espalda le palmeaba la espalda.

_-Sexta, ¿Por qué se detuvo?__- _

Y me miró con esa cara de "Yo quiero" y supe que estaba perdido. Suspiré resignado. Sabía que terminaría haciendo lo que Ulquiorra quisiera.

_-No sé, Ulqui. Pero no puede tocar por siempre. Anda, se supone que tenemos una misión o algo así._

Ulquiorra hundió sus manos en sus bolsillos, poniendo la expresión más lastimera en su cara (sin cambiar su rostro inexpresivo, jamás me explicaré cómo lo hace), y siguió su camino hacia donde mis estúpidos Fracciones seguían riéndose como idiotas. Juré hacerles cosas horribles, dolorosas, sangrientas e increíblemente desagradables que Ulquiorra no me dejaría decir en voz alta, y me limité a amenazarlos con la mirada.

Me tomé un par de minutos pensando cómo resolver la nueva fascinación de Ulquiorra con la música. Finalmente, se me ocurrió la solución más complicada que pude haber pensado, y dejé a Ulquiorra con mis estúpidos Fracciones (y sí, es necesario recordar cada vez que hablo de ellos, lo estúpidos que eran), alegando que dividiéndonos terminaríamos el trabajo más rápido y podríamos volver a Las Noches antes del fin de semana.

Ya que los perdí de vista, me colé en un baño público y me tomé una de las pastillas-gigai del Freak para ser visible ante los humanos. Considerando mi ignorancia, y lo que tenía en mente, robar no iba a funcionar del todo. Tendría que seguir por la vía convencional.

Caminé hasta el centro de la ciudad… creo que estábamos en Viena, pero honestamente, no pongo atención en esos detalles, dejo que Ulqui se encargue de esas cosas. Encontré una tienda que parecía ideal para lo que buscaba. El local se veía un tanto rústico y anticuado. Era de esas tiendas que portan con orgullo un letrero de "abierto desde el principio de los tiempos" o una estupidez así. Es algo que nunca entenderé de los humanos. Mientras se llenan la cara de cremas y porquerías, se hacen mil cirugías y cortes y se atascan de mil pastillas para lucir más jóvenes, se enorgullecen de sus edificios que son tan viejos que se caen a pedazos. En fin, como dice Ulqui, los humanos son basura. Aunque en mi opinión, son simplemente pendejos.

Sea como sea, entré a la tienda y vi a un hombre anciano desempolvando los instrumentos que colgaban de las paredes y estanterías, no parecía que mucha gente entrara a esa tienda. El hombre se exaltó al verme, luego miró mi cabello extrañado, y finalmente decidió que era un milagro que alguien entrara a su tienda, por lo que se apresuró a recibirme con una sonrisa que seguro era fingida.

_-Buenas tardes, ¿buscaba algo en especial?_

Y era por esas cosas que yo prefería simplemente robar. Porque los humanos son tan estúpidos e insoportables que cada vez que veo uno, me dan ganas de arrancarle la cabeza.

_-Ehm…_- por no mencionar que era ridículamente vergonzoso pedirle algo a un humano mientras imaginaba mil formas dolorosas de asesinarlo, sin otro motivo más que su sola existencia. _–Busco una flauta transversa. O algo así._

El anciano miraba sospechosamente mi cabello. Sí, un motivo más para querer volarle el cráneo. Los humanos de todas las épocas han mirado mi color de cabello con asco y reprobación (ésa es una expresión que Ulquiorra usaba muy seguido). Al parecer, no es normal que los humanos tengan colores de cabello tan brillante, y la gente que lo tiene suelen ser mocosos queriendo verse malvados y rebeldes. Tché. Que hablen de maldad cuando le arranquen la cabeza a noventa y siete personas sin sentir remordimiento (ésa fue una buena comida).

_-Oh, ya veo. ¿Buscas alguna marca particular?_

Mierda. En ese momento traté de recordar mis clases de música de cuando aún era humano. Pero en mi infancia sólo me habían enseñado a tocar el piano, y habían pasado más de doscientos años desde mi muerte. Así que no tenía ni puta idea de qué decirle al anciano.

-_Mira, viejo, yo de estas cosas no sé. Es para un…_- no, "para el cabrón con el que me acuesto todas las noches" no iba a funcionar. ¿Qué éramos Ulquiorra y yo? ¿Amantes? Mierda, eso se oye tan estúpido. El anciano ya me miraba confundido, y yo me sentía cada vez más idiota, así que decidí empujar mi crisis sobre mi relación con ese tarado a un lado, y contestar lo primero que me viniera a la mente. –_para un amigo_.

Luego de recapacitarlo, eso también se oye increíblemente estúpido, pero en aquel momento sonaba a la respuesta más razonable.

El anciano ladeó la cabeza, lo cual me hizo suponer que me tomaba por idiota, y luego se dirigió a una estantería, donde empezó a mostrarme algunos modelos y marcas que lucían muy complicados a mi parecer.

-_Mira, hijo_.- nunca he soportado esa manía de los viejos por decirle "hijo" a todo el mundo –_seré sincero contigo_- desde ese momento estuve casi seguro que intentaría estafarme, aprovechándose de mi ignorancia –_yo soy un pianista, de flautas sé lo que me dicen mis clientes y lo que leo en revistas y periódicos. Pero puedo mostrarte algunos modelos más nuevos, según he sabido, hay un fabricante que ha hecho muchas innovaciones muy interesantes en estos últimos años._

Después de pensarlo un segundo, decidí que algo nuevo no funcionaría, no con personas como Ulquiorra. –_En realidad… buscaba algo más… clásico…_ -. Me escuché tan idiota diciendo eso, que quise tragármelo al instante, pero fue entonces que me llegaron a la memoria nombres y recuerdos de los buenos fabricantes de mi tiempo. –_Ya sabe… algo del estilo de Florio, o… Gedney… ¿Potter? No lo recuerdo bien._

El hombre me miraba extrañado, pero luego me guió por detrás del mostrador, a través de una pequeña puerta, y a lo que parecía un salón de música, con vitrinas llenas de instrumentos, fotografías colgando de las paredes, y un piano en una esquina. Me mostró entonces una estantería, donde tenía algunas cajas negras de distintos tamaños que se veían viejas y polvorientas.

_-Me parece extraña su petición, __los modelos antiguos son difíciles de conseguir, y por lo general se consideran piezas de museo._

Maldije para mí mismo, los humanos y su modernidad iban a ser mi perdición.

-_Sin embargo, puede que hoy sea su día de suerte. Hace poco me vendieron un viejo modelo de Potter. Lo obtuve de un viejo cliente que tuvo algunos problemas económicos_- el anciano bajó una caja negra y alargada. Sopló para quitar el polvo (gracias, anciano decrépito, ese maldito polvo me cayó en la cara), y le dio unas cuantas sacudidas con la mano antes de abrirla para revelar un instrumento largo y de madera, y que se veía realmente muy viejo.

_-Madera de barril, teclas de plata, ajustador de corcho__… la patente es de 1785, y el instrumento debe ser más o menos de la misma fecha. Una W.H. Potter auténtica, y lo consulté con varios especialistas._

La sonrisa del anciano me… asustaba un poco. Guardé silencio unos momentos. Aunque era obvio que había recibido mantenimiento a través de los siglos, la flauta si parecía ser de la época que el viejo decía. Recordaba haber visto cosas así en las tiendas de novedades de cuando yo era niño y _humano_ (hacía unos cien o doscientos años, hacía mucho que había perdido la cuenta).

Me quedé en silencio por varios minutos, considerando mis opciones. Pensé en Ulquiorra. La verdad, no tenía idea de cómo había sido su vida de humano. El anciano me miraba con impaciencia.

-_Por supuesto_- y el ruido de la caja cerrándose me sacó de mis pensamientos –_todo depende de cuánto está dispuesto a pagar._

Me mordí el labio inferior. Volví a pensar en Ulquiorra. El anciano me perforaba por la mirada. ¿Y lo más estúpido? Que el desgraciado tenía como mil años de edad, y tenía _ojos verdes_. Ojos _fucking_ verdes. Feos y ancianos, pero VERDES. Y me acordé de la mirada de Ulquiorra cuando miraba al mocoso en la calle.

Me palmeé la cara con la mano. Ya sabía que el maldito anciano se iba a aprovechar de mí.

Esa tarde, regresé a nuestra habitación de hotel. Afortunadamente, mis estúpidos Fracciones estaban fuera de vista, y tenían una habitación separada. No podía creer que había gastado todo ese dinero. Puto viejo avaro.

_-Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, espero tengas una buenas excusa para tu falta de responsabilidad. Aizen-sama tendrá que enterarse de que desobedeciste sus órdenes y desapareciste todo el día, ignorando la misión que se nos había encargado._

Suspiré con fastidio. Porque Ulquiorra tenía que ser el peor adicto al trabajo de la historia. "Día libre" y "vacaciones" entraban en su lista de "palabras vulgares". Y yo no sabía negarle nada, lo cual me convertía en la peor escoria de la historia.

_-No jodas, Ulqui. Déjalo pasar por esta vez_

Él me clavó la mirada, luego desvió su vista a la caja que llevaba bajo el brazo. No dijo nada y volvió a escribir el reporte que estaba haciendo cuando llegué. Tendríamos que volver a Las Noches al día siguiente, y a Ulqui le encantaba entregar su papeleo a tiempo. Como ya he dicho, mi papeleo lo hacía el estirado de Shawlong (que siempre trataba de hablar con palabras casi tan complicadas como Ulqui, pero seguía siendo un pendejo), así que me tumbé en el sillón, olvidando el regalo que cargaba. Hasta que la esquina de la caja se me enterró en la costilla.

-_Oye, cabrón, antes de que vayas y me acuses con Aizen-mierda-sama, ten esto. Tché, a veces me cuesta creer las idioteces que hago por ti_.- le arrojé la caja, sin mirarlo a los ojos, avergonzado porque siempre terminaba haciendo cursilerías ridículas por él.

Ulquiorra recibió la caja con cierta confusión. Después de descubrir, decepcionado, que no eran chocolates, la inspeccionó lentamente, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia mí, buscando una explicación.

No dije nada, me limité a chasquear la lengua y esperar que abriera la caja. Después de unos minutos, se cansó de buscar alguna respuesta, y desabrochó las tres cerraduras, para finalmente abrir la maldita caja. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo normal, y luego parpadeó con perplejidad. En ese punto, la tapa de la caja me impedía ver lo que Ulqui hacía, pero me pareció que deslizaba una de sus manos por el interior. Su mirada inquisitiva finalmente se posó en la mía nuevamente.

_-Te vi en la tarde. Cuando el mocoso estaba tocando y eso. Esa es… distinta… creo que es más cercano a lo que había en tu tiempo.__ Ah, mierda, ni siquiera sé por qué hago éstas tonterías._

Ulquiorra seguía en silencio, contemplando el instrumento y deslizando sus dedos por el interior de la caja.

_-Dime algo, Grimmjow…_- bien, me había llamado por mi nombre, si jugaba bien mis cartas, al menos habría sexo más consensual que de costumbre cuando regresáramos a Las Noches. _– ¿Los humanos… usan esto para hacer… _música_?_

Lo miré, sorprendido por su pregunta. Me permití una momentaria sonrisa y revolví mi cabello con una mano.

-_Por_ _supuesto que sí, tonto. Por algo les dicen 'instrumentos musicales.'_

Ulquiorra guardó silencio un momento. Sacó la flauta de la caja y la inspeccionó, dándole vueltas entre sus dedos, rozando las teclas y notas. La expresión de su rostro era distinta a ninguna que hubiera visto antes, como si estuviera explorando algo nuevo, y que a la vez, lo conociera a la perfección.

_-Y Grimmjow… ¿sabes hacer música con esto?_

La verdad es que la forma en la que decía "hacer música" sonaba ridículamente inocente y adorable, como si me pidiera que hiciera un truco de magia. Lo cual me hacía sentir más culpable de mi absoluta incompetencia.

_-Lo siento.__ Cuando era humano me enseñaron a tocar el piano, y ni de eso me acuerdo bien._

Desvió la mirada, un tanto decepcionado, y volvió a poner el instrumento en la caja sin decir nada. Antes de que pudiera cerrarla, me levanté de golpe y fui hasta donde él estaba. Me paré detrás de él y sostuve sus muñecas con mis manos. Ulquiorra me miró con curiosidad.

-_Mira, se supone que la sostengas así_- coloqué sus manos de la forma que recordaba era la correcta –_Luego debes soplar por ese agujero raro de ahí. Y presionas las tapas plateadas para hacer los sonidos. O algo así._- desvié la mirada para que no me viera sonrojarme. Lo más estúpido e increíble era que él seguía con su cara inexpresiva de siempre, y aún así me tenía haciendo de todo por complacerlo. –_Pero es… complicado. Es como… como usar la espada... ¿Ya sabes? Aunque sepas cómo sostenerla, no significa que sepas usarla._

Ulquiorra alzó la vista y parpadeó un par de veces. Luego llevó la flauta a sus labios y sopló por la boquilla, consiguiendo un sonido plano y lineal. Y se suponía que eso era lo más difícil. Lo olvidaba, Ulquiorra lo hace todo perfecto al primer intento.

_-Claro, a menos que seas tú, Ulqui. Sí, ésa es la idea._

Di media vuelta y empecé a alejarme, buscando mis cosas para preparar el regreso a Las Noches del día siguiente.

_-Gracias, Grimmjow._

Me quedé petrificado, pero finalmente dejé que una auténtica sonrisa se dibujara en mi cara. A la larga, al menos la mitad de las cosas que hacía por él valían la pena.

Ese día Ulquiorra descubrió su fascinación por la música. Y yo descubrí que Ulquiorra tenía gustos demasiado finos.

Los meses siguientes, me dediqué a tratar de recordar mis tiempos de humano. Sí, a la larga seguía haciendo un mar de estupideces por ese bastardo. ¿A cambio de qué? Normalmente, de nada. Pero a veces lograba ponerlo de mejor humor para el sexo. Y nunca, jamás admitiré frente a nadie, que me encanta cómo se ven sus ojos cuando algo le gusta (y no pienso admitirlo porque soy el único pendejo que se da cuenta de esas cosas). Y que sus ojos son los más verdes, grandes y adorables de la historia. Y no pienso repetir eso JAMÁS.

Así que, volviendo a mí siendo estúpidamente cursi, después de unos dos meses de esfuerzo, encontré a Ulquiorra leyendo en su habitación (como siempre), y lo convencí (aún no estoy seguro de cómo) de ponerse una venda en los ojos y seguirme.

Tomé su mano y lo guié por los corredores, ignorando sus preguntas y quejas.

_-Anda, es una sorpresa, deja de quejarte. Prometo que te gustará_

Abrí una puerta blanca (como todas las demás puertas y paredes y pilares en todo el maldito castillo) y guié a Ulquiorra al interior de una sala cuya existencia yo siempre había cuestionado. Y es que Aizen-mierda había remodelado mil veces el castillo (incluso décadas antes de mudarse a él permanentemente), añadiendo salones y salas estúpidas y ridículas que un ejército de máquinas de matar desalmadas no deberían necesitar (en teoría). Por ejemplo, una biblioteca, un salón de baile, grandes habitaciones repletas de ropa humana, unas cocinas gigantescas de última tecnología, y otras muchas habitaciones de ese estilo que me habían puesto a pensar si nuestro supuesto líder estaba tan cuerdo como suponíamos.

Ulquiorra había dejado de hacer preguntas, y me dejó guiarlo hasta una pequeña silla. Se sentó en silencio y cruzó los brazos, una forma de decirme que tenía cinco segundos para demostrarle que esta no era otra de mis estupideces.

Dejé a Ulquiorra en la silla y me senté frente a otro viejo mueble negro y grande. Como ya dije, me había pasado dos meses pensando (sin importar lo que Ulquiorra crea, sí tengo cerebro, y aunque no soy un genio como él, sí sé usarlo), y recordando mi vida como humano. Y habían pasado más de doscientos años de mi muerte, así que era todo un mérito que aún tuviera esos recuerdos.

Me había criado en una familia aristocrática. Mis patéticos padres humanos, y particularmente mi estúpida y ridículamente rígida madre creía que era importante educarme en distintos rubros artísticos. La pobre loca nunca supo cómo terminé. Pero sí, se esmeró en enseñarme a tocar el piano. Y por el bien del pendejo de Ulquiorra, había recordado esas estúpidas lecciones, que nunca creí que me fueran a servir.

Destapé el piano y respiré profundamente. Deslicé mis dedos por las teclas y cerré los ojos por un instante. Sentí el aroma de la madera y el marfil. Y luego empecé a tocar. Cuando era niño no le había dado mucho valor a esas cosas, pero ahora, doscientos años después, tocando para Ulquiorra y no para mi psicótica madre (aunque Ulquiorra es un psicópata, pero el sexo es fantástico), realmente me parecía entender y sentir el valor de la música que tanto había fascinado a Ulquiorra en el mundo real.

Abrí los ojos para mirar a Ulquiorra. Su respiración se había acelerado ligeramente. Aún tenía la venda sobre los ojos. Sus manos buscaban a su alrededor. Sonreí tranquilamente y hurgué mis bolsillos. Arrojé un paquete envuelto en tela hasta la silla a donde él estaba. Sus manos lo recibieron y desenvolvieron. Después de tantear el objeto por unos segundos, lo puso sobre sus piernas, y dirigió su mirada cegada hacia mí. Abrió su boca para decir algo pero lo interrumpí antes de que lo hiciera.

_-Anda, ya puedes quitártela._

Se quitó la venda de los ojos y me miró fijamente. Todo su rostro parecía tener un resplandor especial proveniente de sus ojos tan increíblemente verdes. Me veía fascinado, y seguía mis dedos con la mirada. Fue de esas veces en que sus ojos brillaban como si acabara de conocer la verdadera felicidad. Incluso me dio la impresión de que estuvo _a punto_ de sonreír, pero pudo ser una ilusión mía.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron mientras la música hacía eco en las paredes de la habitación. Ulquiorra tomó su flauta, que seguía en su regazo, la llevó a sus labios y empezó a tocar, acompañando al piano en la misma melodía, como si estuviéramos perfectamente sincronizados. Una sincronía parecida a la del sexo, donde la música era, al mismo tiempo, como nuestros cuerpos, y los gemidos, y el calor, y las caricias, y su piel y la mía, y una forma distinta de placer.

La melodía que el Shinigami tocaba era muy distinta a las que Ulquiorra y yo tocábamos en Las Noches, en nuestros raros ratos libres. Era mucho más triste y melancólica, y hasta se oía un poco más rústica.

Después de un rato, la melodía se detuvo. Incluso había estado a punto de quedarme dormido, perdido entre la música, la tristeza, el aburrimiento y los recuerdos. Pero al pararse la música, me desperté de golpe. Revisé la celda con la mirada y vi a Ulquiorra aún en el rincón, abrazando una de sus rodillas, mientras la otra seguía extendida en el suelo. Me acerqué a él lentamente. Sus ojos seguían cerrados, aunque sabía que seguía despierto.

Me arrodillé frente a él y lo miré de frente. Puse una de mis manos sobre su rodilla. Deseaba que me mirara a los ojos, pero dadas las circunstancias, sabías que eso era poco probable. Sonreí con cierta tristeza, aprovechando que él no me veía

-¿Sabes Ulquiorra? Daría cualquier cosa… por volver a tocar el piano para ti.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y chocaron con los míos. Brillaban con cierta melancolía. Como si estuviera despertando de un sueño, o contemplando una ilusión, extendió su mano y la enlazó con la mía.

-A mí, Grimmjow, me encantaría volver a hacer música contigo.

**To be continued**

Importante!!  
La inspiración de este capítulo es un video de youtube (link en mi profile) Véanlo, es kawaiii  
La canción que Grimmy y Ulqui tocan juntos está en mi profile. Oiganla, está tan bonita!!!

PD. Played no es de Jugar sino de Tocar un instrumento. Creo que es obvio XD.

Damn it!!! Estoy a punto de llorar!!! Aunque creo que están algo OOC al final pero T-T.  
**SPOILER MANGA 386**

Ahora, Lia cita textual del Day 0 Betrayed "_Tousen estaba muerto, su propio teniente lo acabó_" y también. Day 12 Cared "_El cabrón de Tousen se tenía bien merecido que ese Shinigami le rebanara la cabeza."_

YO LO SABíA!!! JAJA!!! Estúpido Tosen!!! Yo sabía que Shuu le partiría el cráneo. Ahora Shuu puede ser capitán del noveno escuadrón. Y OMU el capítulo!! Fue la gloria!!!! Fue tan… simbólico, tan hermoso… Ahora te respeto un poco más Kubo!

Fin del SPOILER

En otros temas, el video que viene en Soul Carnival 2 es como… ¿Por qué adelantar la herida? T-T Estúpido videojuego.

Y pronto se acaba el zanpakutoh arc!!! Y Ulquiorra no tendrá su opening!!! Alguien va a enfrentar mi IRA!!! ROAR!!!!

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, realmente me hacen sentir mejor. Trabajé mucho las últimas dos semanas para terminar el capítulo, y estoy bastante contenta con el resultado. Aunque Grimmy en la tienda… ugh, pude habérmelo ahorrado.

Hice una larga investigación sobre flautas traveseras o transversas y busqué modelos más o menos de la época en la que sitúo la vida humana de Ulquiorra. Y fue difícil porque no hay muchos registros de ellas. Cuando estaba escribiendo la escena de la tienda me acordé de Harry Potter comprando su varita en Ollivander's y cuando finalmente encontré un nombre de fabricante dije "Oh! Potter!" y no me pude resistir a añadir las características de la madera y las tapas. Los que sepan de música podrán crucificarme por mi ignorancia, ni siquiera sé si esas cosas se consiguen en la época actual. Busqué tiendas de las que dicen "Abierto desde la edad de piedra" y no encontré ninguna.

También introduje algo de la infancia de Grimmy… porque tampoco pude resistirlo. Me imagino un chibi Grimmy con una chibi colita de caballo y con ropa de siglo XVIII. Y muero de ternura.

En otros temas, mi vida es un infierno. Casi oficialmente tengo epilepsia, y aunque eso en sí no significa que moriré a los cuarenta como si tuviera cáncer o SIDA o Huntington, significa que no puedo consumir cafeína (sin Coca-Cola! Odio mi vida!), ni alcohol (eso no me importa, pero mi brindis de Navidad se acaba de ir al carajo), ni desvelarme, ni tantas horas de computadora!! Estoy sobrepasando un poco mi límite para este cap aprovechando que mamá está dormida. Y mis medicinas son tan caras!!!

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, ojalá manden reviews, ahora quedó más largo! Y perdón por soltar las tragedias de mi vida con ustedes.


	28. Day 27: Missed

Siento que tenía mucho que decirles pero tengo los dedos entumidos por el día más frío en mi país de los últimos 124 años (según las noticias, no les creo mucho), así que seré breve.  
Feliz Cumpleaños 30 Days!!!!

BYAKUYA!!!! El Anime!!! Ahhhhhh!!!!!

Cometarios al final, shalalala

**Day 27 Missed**

Se acercaba el mediodía. Faltaban tres días para la ejecución. Llevaba unas seis horas ahí sentado sin moverme, y mis extremidades empezaban a entumirse, pero fingí que no me daba cuenta de la mata de cabellos azules que descansaba en mi regazo. Al menos por un momento, quería dejarlo dormir y olvidar que debería despreciarlo por su traición.

La melancolía que parecía haberme hechizado el día anterior seguía parcialmente presente en el ambiente. No me agradaba la sensación. Ya me había resignado a la ejecución. Casi esperaba con expectación a que llegara el día. A terminar con la lenta espera, con la necesidad constante que era casi una tortura. Mirar a Grimmjow a toda hora y desear acercarme a él y poder tocarlo una vez más, sabiendo que no debía.

Con el paso de los días, había perdido mi convicción de rechazarlo, de odiar su mera existencia. Lo había tocado varias veces, incluso lo había besado. La noche anterior había tomado su mano. Sentado en el silencio, con su cabeza descansando en mi regazo, traté de recordarme a mí mismo que no podía permitirme tanta soltura. Ya no estaba seguro si seguía sin perdonarlo por traicionar a Aizen-sama. Ese nombre parecía lejano, como perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la celda, y cada vez carecía más de significado. Pero aún sentía que me apretaba el pecho al pensar que había levantado su espada contra mí, sin importar los motivos que lo hubieran orillado a ello.

La única puerta crujió y rechinó. Kurosaki Ichigo entró muy callado. Todo en la Torre parecía mucho más silencioso que en la prisión del Onmitsukido. Se acercó varios pasos, manteniendo aún así su distancia, y dejó la bandeja con dos tazones de arroz en el suelo. En lugar de dar media vuelta e irse en silencio, o decir algún comentario inapropiado por la posición actual de Grimmjow, se quedó callado unos minutos, balanceándose con nerviosismo y frotando su nuca con una mano.

-Uhm… Ulquiorra…

Volvió a callar por un momento, como buscando las palabras correctas para hablar. Me preocupó que me dijera que transferirían a Grimmjow a otra celda. Aunque su presencia representaba una tentación constante, también sabía que deseaba pasar mis últimos días a su lado.

-Bueno… todavía siguen las negociaciones y esas cosas. Nel se está esforzando, y logramos convencer a algunos capitanes…

Por dos segundos, pensé que me habían indultado, que la ejecución se había anulado. Mi pensamiento de esos dos segundos fue que podría salir de la prisión y volver a Las Noches… volver con Grimmjow. En esos dos segundos, sentí algo que los humanos llamarían "júbilo", a pesar de que más tarde pensaría que sería deshonroso aceptar la clemencia de los Shinigamis. Pero fueron sólo dos segundos. Porque supe, por la bandeja de arroz, por la expresión de Kurosaki Ichigo, y por la propia melancolía de la celda, que aquel pensamiento había sido tan sólo mi último y más pequeño deseo de seguir viviendo.

-…pero el viejo Yamamoto no cede aún… y, ehm yo… me dijeron que te avisara que podías pedir algo diferente para comer… si quieres…

Comida. Patético. Los Shinigami trataban de aliviar su culpa ofreciéndome comida que no necesitaba ni deseaba. Cerré los ojos un segundo y acomodé las ideas que se habían disparado en mi cabeza cuando aquel mínimo atisbo de esperanza había alcanzado mi cerebro. Cuando los volví a abrir, lo primero que vi fue el cabello azul de Grimmjow.

Hacía unos tres años, se nos había convocado a una reunión. Fue en el tiempo en el que Aizen-sama aún no residía permanentemente en Las Noches, por lo que las juntas eran conducidas por Starrk, quien nos transmitía nuestras respectivas misiones y obligaciones.

Recuerdo que Grimmjow llegó tarde a esa reunión. Traté de despertarlo como hacía todas las mañanas, pero después de catorce intentos y tres Ceros, me di por vencido. Llegó con su habitual expresión de hastío y se sentó frente a mí como acostumbraba. Se veía adormilado, y las puntas de su cabello estaban chamuscadas por uno de los Ceros que había usado para tratar de despertarlo. En ese momento me sentí un poco culpable, pero sabía que a veces había que rebasar los límites usuales para despertar a Grimmjow. La expresión en su rostro dejaba en claro que no estaba feliz por la forma en la que había despertado, pero esa discusión podría esperar para más tarde.

_-… Nnoitra tendrá que reparar los daños que causó…__ Szayel tendrá su encargo de siempre… Aizen-sama quiere que Harribel y yo salgamos al desierto a buscar Vasto Lordes, Baraggan se quedará a cargo mientras no estamos…_

La voz de Starrk sonaba aburrida y cansada, y obviamente no le agradaba en absoluto la idea de tener que pasar tres semanas en el interminable desierto. Starrk odiaba el desierto, pues le recordaba la soledad que tanto temía. Tal vez por eso Aizen-sama lo había enviado con Harribel y sus tres Fracciones, que tendían a ser terriblemente escandalosas.

_-Grimmjow, Aizen-sama te ha encargado una misión de reconocimiento en el mundo de los humanos. Pasarás dos meses en un pueblo de Japón llamado Karakura. Aizen-sama cree que es un lugar ideal para __crear la Oken, pero necesita asegurarse. Szayel Aporro te dará lo que necesites._

Todos los Espadas presentes voltearon a ver a Starrk sobresaltados, yo incluido. ¿Aizen-sama le había encargado una misión tan importante a Grimmjow? ¿Sólo a Grimmjow? Era irracional y absurdo, y eso era raro en Aizen-sama.

Starrk dobló el papel que tenía en la mano y se levantó de su silla para volver a su habitación a dormir, seguido de cerca por Lilynette. Lo miré confundido. A todos los Espada se les había asignado una misión o tarea, excepto a mí. No sabía si preguntar o esperar, y seguía un poco aturdido por la idea de que Grimmjow había sido enviado por su cuenta a una misión de tanta importancia como la misión de reconocimiento de Karakura, considerando su personalidad rebelde y la incompetencia de sus subordinados.

_-Oye, flojo de mierda, ¿el niño llorón no trabaja?_

La voz de Nnoitra fue la que me sacó de mis pensamientos. Aunque lo hiciera de forma grosera y vulgar, era como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos y los hubiera comunicado en voz alta. Definitivamente no con las mismas palabras que yo hubiera utilizado, pero lo pasé por alto considerando que el Quinto tendría que reconstruir y limpiar el Ala Norte del palacio, que había destruido en una rabieta.

Starrk se detuvo a medio camino, volvió a sacar y desdoblar la hoja de papel y la escaneó rápidamente con los ojos, luego volvió a doblarla y guardarla en su bolsillo, y se encogió de hombros.

_-La lista no dice nada.__ Ulquiorra tiene todo el mes libre._

Y siguió su camino, ignorando las protestas de Nnoitra y las miradas de confusión de los otros Espadas. Pareciera que Aizen-sama se hubiera confundido y repartido las labores al revés. Grimmjow tenía una importante misión de largo plazo, de la cual probablemente dependía la realización de los planes de nuestro señor, y yo me encontraba con un mes entero de vacaciones.

En ese momento mi cerebro hizo una conexión en la que no había pensado antes. Grimmjow estaría ausente por dos meses y yo no tenía misiones ni deberes en que ocupar mi mente mientras tanto.

No era la primera vez que Grimmjow y yo pasábamos largos periodos de tiempo separados. Normalmente era yo quien partía en largas misiones al mundo real o al desierto, pero cuando era al revés, y era él quien se iba por semanas o incluso meses, por su cuenta o acompañado de otros Espada, lo usual era tener cosas que hacer en el palacio. Rondas de rutina, vigilancia, pequeñas excursiones al desierto para confirmar y exterminar posibles amenazas. Esas menudencias y algunas horas de entrenamiento me permitían no pensar en Grimmjow más de lo necesario mientras él no estaba, y me facilitaban el llevar una vida más normal.

Pero esta vez era diferente, porque no tenía ninguna misión, ningún encargo, ni siquiera tenía que hacer rondas. Y tenía todo un mes para no hacer absolutamente nada. Y Grimmjow estaría en el mundo real. Yo no era dependiente de Grimmjow. En absoluto. Simplemente habíamos tenido una relación tan prolongada, que la mayoría de mis actividades extralaborales se centraban en él. Como asegurarme de que no inventara motivos injustificados para iniciar peleas con Arrancars de bajo rango que terminarían causándole problemas. O ver porque llegara a tiempo a las juntas y entregara su papeleo en forma. O verificar que efectivamente hiciera sus rondas. Y por supuesto, el tiempo que pasábamos juntos fuera de nuestras obligaciones con Aizen-sama. Los pocos ratos que pasábamos en el salón de música. Las horas de entrenamiento en el gimnasio. Y el sexo que se había vuelto parte de una rutina, y a pesar de ello, jamás llegaba a ser aburrido.

_-¡ULQUIORRA!_

El repentino escándalo me sacó de mis divagaciones internas y me hizo darme cuenta de que la sala de juntas ya estaba vacía. Sólo quedábamos Grimmjow, origen del grito de hacía un momento, y yo. Sin decir palabra, fijé mis ojos en los suyos y esperé a que prosiguiera con lo que me tuviera que decir, como si no acabara de perderme en mis pensamientos por un lapso aparentemente considerable de tiempo.

_-Tché, __a veces no te entiendo_.- guardó silencio un momento y después suspiró derrotado –_Mira, tengo que irme esta noche. Ese Freak quiere que esté en el laboratorio en cuatro horas con mis cosas y eso para darme los gigais y esas mierdas… Y ehm… serán dos meses. Mierda, de verdad es mucho tiempo…_

Seguí mirándolo mientras empezaba a perder el hilo de lo que me decía. Consideré bastante encantador que debatiera tanto consigo mismo sólo para hacerme una petición que de todos modos no podría negarle.

-_En tu habitación entonces_.- lo interrumpí, compadeciéndome del sonrojo que adornaba su rostro _–Podrás preparar tus cosas cuando terminemos._

Él me dirigió una sonrisa lasciva y acto seguido tomó mi mano, guiándome hacia su habitación con el número seis pintado en la puerta.

La despedida fue corta y sin sentimentalismos. Después del sexo, solamente un beso, tal vez un poco más prolongado de lo usual, pero nada más. Ni siquiera lo vi marcharse por la Garganta.

Fueron dos meses largos y difíciles. Pensé que soportar un mes leyendo, durmiendo unas horas de más, y entrenando el doble de horas que acostumbraba no sería tan complicado. Aburrido, sin duda. Frustrante. A la segunda semana empecé a preguntarme si podría inventar una excusa para ir a Hueco Mundo a cazar Hollows, o a Karakura a supervisar el desempeño de Grimmjow. Pero sobreviví. Esperaba que terminado el primer mes se terminarán mis indeseables vacaciones, pero no fue así. A principios del segundo mes, Starrk volvió a repartir las labores, y mi nombre no aparecía en la lista.

_-Starrk._

Él volteó a verme, sorprendido de oírme hablar. Rara vez participaba en las juntas de esta naturaleza, y cuando lo hacía, era para callar las escandalosas disputas de Grimmjow y Nnoitra. Los demás también fijaron sus miradas en mí, como si nunca antes se hubieran percatado de mi existencia. Ignoré este pequeño detalle y fijé mi vista en Starrk, forzándome a modular mi voz para que no pareciera que le estaba rogando.

_-¿Estás seguro de que Aizen-sama no ha encargado ninguna misión para mí esta vez? ¿Ninguna tarea que se requiera? ¿Todas las rondas están cubiertas?_

Decidí callarme pues noté que estaba empezando a sonar suplicante y desesperado, y esperé a que Starrk volviera a revisar la lista con sus ojos cansados y rascándose la nuca.

_-Nada Ulquiorra._

Y salí de la sala de juntas con otro de mes de descanso que no quería ni necesitaba.

Si el primer mes había sido apenas soportable, el segundo fue una tortura. El entrenamiento era obsoleto, mis ojos se cansaban de leer, caminar por los pasillos y ver a todos los demás quejándose de su exceso de trabajo me resultaba increíblemente frustrante, salir a Hueco Mundo era una de las actividades más improductivas en las que me podía embarcar, y ocupar mi sobrante tiempo libre en conversar con mis camaradas nunca fue siquiera una opción.

Desde que Grimmjow me había introducido al fascinante producto que los humanos llaman chocolate, había desarrollado algo muy parecido a una conducta adictiva-obsesiva, y mi cuerpo me demandaba que le proporcionara más de esa dulce sustancia a cada instante. Sin embargo, siempre me he complacido de tener un fuerte autocontrol sobre todos mis impulsos físicos. Es por ello que, a pesar de lo que Grimmjow crea, no siempre devoraba los chocolates que me traía del Mundo Real como un animal hambriento, sino que reservaba algunos para cuando mi propia adicción me dominaba y mi cuerpo me decía que si no satisfacía su necesidad enfermiza, mi salud mental colapsaría.

Una semana después de esa junta en la que nuevamente no se me asignó una sola misión o tarea, mi reserva estaba extinta. Había encontrado consuelo en el chocolate. Sacaba una caja, me recostaba en mi cama mirando al techo y me ponía a pensar en qué podría estar haciendo Grimmjow. Sí, estaba tan desesperado que lo único en lo que podía entretenerme era preguntarme qué estaría haciendo Grimmjow en el pueblo de Karakura. Tratándose de él, seguramente un desastre. Peor aún si iba acompañado de sus incompetentes y poco iluminados Fracciones. Si estuviera solo, se aburriría, pero a la larga trataría de hacer el trabajo rápido para poder regresar antes. Pero rodeado de esos cinco ineptos, seguramente estaría alcoholizándose, o aterrorizando humanos, o cualquier otra cosa que seguro estaba fuera de lo que Aizen-sama le había encargado. Sabía que tenía que haber ido para asegurarme de que hiciera su trabajo, en lugar de quedarme en Hueco Mundo imaginándome el caos que estaría provocando sin mi supervisión.

El día que me di cuenta de que me había acabado todos mis chocolates, me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. Estaba empezando a desarrollar temblores, causa de la necesidad y la desocupación constante, aunados a la falta de una distracción, que usualmente llevaría el nombre de Grimmjow, y empezaba a preguntarme si era la presencia de Grimmjow lo que me permitía mantener el control de mis emociones. Estuve encerrado en mi habitación varios días, de haber salido, podría haber lesionado o incluso matado a los Arrancars más débiles, y en el peor de los casos, dañar la estructura de Las Noches debido a las fluctuaciones erráticas de mi reiatsu. Me costaba creer que la ausencia de Grimmjow me estuviera afectando de manera tan significativa.

Después de una semana de estar a punto de perder la cabeza sobre algo tan insignificante como el no tener nada que hacer, logré aclarar mi mente y desarrollar varias teorías sobre el estado de semi-psicosis en el que me encontraba. La primera fue que, para mi alivio, no me había vuelto dependiente de Grimmjow. Un soldado dependiente de cualquier cosa o persona se vuelve obsoleto e inútil, depender de Grimmjow me habría vuelto ineficaz al momento de servir a Aizen-sama. La segunda fue que lo que estaba afectando el funcionamiento de mi cerebro, era que me había acostumbrado a mantenerme ocupado en un régimen constante. Estar al servicio de Aizen-sama consumía todo mi tiempo, incluso antes de relacionarme con Grimmjow, y mi tiempo libre de entonces lo ocupaba en leer y entrenar, actividades que resultaban suficientemente satisfactorias debido al estado de fatiga en el que se encontraba mi cuerpo al final del día. Cuando Grimmjow y yo iniciamos nuestra relación, ese tiempo libre, y algunas de las horas que dedicaba a servir a Aizen-sama, empezaron a centrarse en Grimmjow, tanto dentro como fuera de la habitación, hasta hacerlo parte de mi rutina. De cualquier modo, consumía cualquier exceso de energía que pudiera llegar a tener. Pero no había tenido nada en qué descargar esa energía por seis semanas, y era por eso que mi reiatsu había estado a punto de estrangular a Loly y Menoly cuando pasaron frente a mi habitación a medianoche.

Aún así, desarrollar teorías no cambiaba el hecho de que mi cerebro se encontraba perturbado y al borde del colapso. Pocos días después de inventar todas esas teorías, Starrk me visitó para decirme que varios Arrancars se estaban quejando por las fluctuaciones de mi reiatsu, y que si no me controlaba iba a causar daños al palacio. Me recomendó visitar a Szayel Aporro para que diseñara un dispositivo que pudiera mantener mi reiatsu bajo control mientras yo mismo no pudiera hacerlo. Para mí, eso casi sonó como una misión, así que recibí la sugerencia con gratitud y me dirigí al laboratorio como si me hubieran ordenado ir a mi lugar favorito en el mundo, contra todo lo que mi sentido común me podría haber indicado.

Cuando Szayel Aporro me vio entrar, pareció asustarse, se puso pálido y sus pupilas se dilataron notoriamente, como si acabara de ver a un espectro, pero no dijo nada, simplemente se acomodó las gafas y tomó asiento frente a los monitores que mantenían vigilancia constante sobre todos sus dominios. Recordé que Grimmjow solía quejarse de que Szayel Aporro parecía tener todo un palacio aparte a su total disposición, mientras que los demás Espada nos conformábamos con simples habitaciones de tamaño estándar.

_-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Ulquiorra?_

Le expliqué la situación lo más brevemente que pude, incluyendo mis teorías sobre la causa de mi estado mental actual y las anormales fluctuaciones de mi reiatsu. Szayel Aporro tomó nota de algunas cosas, pero más que nada, pasó todo el tiempo con una mirada de incomodidad e impaciencia, como si deseara que me fuera de ahí lo más pronto posible. No me tardé en comprender que, aún en ese momento, mi reiatsu estaba fuera de control, y estaba ejerciendo presión sobre todo su cuerpo, haciéndole difícil mantener la compostura.

En cuanto terminé de hablar, Szayel se apresuró ponerse de pie y caminar rápidamente hacia un gabinete de donde sacó un frasco blanco tapado. Luego volvió a sentarse junto a mí y me lo arrojó bruscamente.

_-Por lo pronto, debes tomar una de esas cada tres horas y permanecer en tu habitación el mayor tiempo posible hasta que Grimmjow regrese o hasta que se te asigne otra misión. Mantendrán tu reiatsu a raya para evitar que causes algún daño. Y supongo que sabes que las paredes de tu habitación están diseñadas para absorber reiatsu con el mismo propósito. Considerando la destrucción que has llegado a causar las dos veces que tu reiatsu se ha salido de control, Aizen-sama me pidió que desarrollara formas de evitar que se repitiera, pero eso ya lo sabes. Por el momento es lo único que tengo, tómate una, son de acción inmediata, y eso sería todo._

Tomé una de las píldoras sin pensarlo mucho, y en efecto, mi reiatsu volvió a un nivel normal en cuanto la sustancia pasó de mi faringe, lo cual fue obvio por la expresión de alivio repentino en el rostro de Szayel, pero seguía molestándome lo que había dicho antes de dármela.

_-La ausencia de Grimmjow no tiene relación con mi estado actual. Pensé que ya te había explicado mis conclusiones al respecto._

Él pareció divertido con mis palabras. Se acomodó en la silla, cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, apoyó sus codos en su rodilla, unió las yemas de sus dedos y me dirigió una sonrisa cómplice.

_-Tendrás que disculparme Ulquiorra, tiendo a olvidar que se trata de ti, que desconoces todo __sobre el funcionamiento del sistema límbico, las emociones, quiero decir. Así que me tomaré la libertad de explicarte, ya que tienes tanto tiempo libre, si no te molesta claro._

Y realmente, estaba tan desesperado con ocupar mi tiempo y distraerme con algo, que me quedé sentando escuchando a Szayel Aporro hablarme de emociones, de mi relación con Grimmjow, pues era imposible esperar que después de casi cuarenta años se manejara el tema con discreción, y de algo llamado nostalgia.

Esa noche volví a mi habitación, tomé una de mis píldoras y me recosté en la cama mirando al techo. Lo primero que cruzó por mi mente fue preguntarme qué estaría haciendo Grimmjow. Casi habían pasado siete semanas desde la última vez que lo había visto, y aunque habíamos pasado períodos más largos de tiempo separados, las últimas semanas me habían parecido eternas. Suspiré. En una repisa estaba Ragnarok, mi gato de peluche, ése que Grimmjow odiaba tanto. Me levanté y lo tomé con mis manos, observándolo fijamente. Años atrás, cuando lo había obtenido como premio en una feria del mundo humano, Grimmjow me había explicado que los infantes abrazaban esos objetos cuando se sentían solos para sentirse más cálidos y seguros.

Me senté en el borde de la cama aún sosteniendo a Ragnarok y observándolo detenidamente. La verdad es que me había agradado desde que lo había visto la primera vez porque me recordaba un poco a Grimmjow por su aspecto felino y su vibrante color azul. Definitivamente carecía del aura masculina, firme y salvaje de Grimmjow, y tal vez fue por ello que me poseyó alguna ridícula idea de buscar entre mis pertenencias un marcador color verde brillante con el que agregué unas pequeñas marcas junto a los ojos del muñeco. Recordé brevemente la conversación que tuve con Szayel sobre la nostalgia, y finalmente, me recosté en la cama abrazando a Ragnarok con sus nuevas marcas en los ojos, a pesar de sentirme totalmente extraño haciéndolo. La verdad, sí me transmitía esa sensación de calidez que me había hecho falta las últimas semanas, ayudaba a disipar ligeramente la nostalgia de la que me habló Szayel Aporro. Me hice un ovillo en la cama, presionando al muñeco contra mi pecho, esperando que eso aumentara la sensación de alivio.

-_Tengo que confesar…_- susurré en voz alta –_que sí echo de menos a Grimmjow._

Escuché una risa leve y el ruido de la puerta al abrirse. Sentí sus pasos acercándose a la cama y fue como si el peso del vacío empezara a crecer repentinamente, como una ansiedad súbita e inexplicable que me impedía moverme. Sentí su peso en la cama y su brazo alrededor de mi cintura atrayéndome hacia él, y fue entonces cuando toda la tensión se levantó de golpe, como si el alivio que tanto me había faltado me hubiera caído encima de una cubetada, embargándome de repente, y escuché su voz en mi oído mientras me dejaba perder en su calor.

_-Yo también te extrañé Ulquiorra…_

Suspiré profundamente y enredé mis dedos en el cabello azul de Grimmjow, que aún dormía profundamente, a pesar de la luz de mediodía que entraba por las pequeñas ventanas de la torre. Miré al techo lejano, tanto que se veía oscuro, como si éste pudiera darme las respuestas a todas mis inquietudes. Volví a mirar a Grimmjow y su expresión serena.

En ese momento, en medio del silencio aplastante me pregunté si Grimmjow me extrañaría después de desvanecerme bajo la hoja del Soukyoku.

**To be continued**

Gomenasaaaaai!!! Me tardé tanto lo sé!!

Digamos que tuve un bloqueo largo, no estaba inspirada para escribir. No estoy tan satisfecha con cómo me quedó pffft.

El siguiente capítulo no está muy bien planeado, así que me tomará tiempo, sean pacientes conmigo onegai!!

Y miles de gracias por sus reviews, han sido maravillosas todas!!! Realmente me dan tanto ánimo para escribir que me siento más culpable por tardarme tanto.

Y….

Manga spoiler!

TrágateesoAizenTelomerecesTODO!!!!!

Fin del Spoiler!

Reviews onegai. Y perdón por errores de dedo que puedan surgir, se hace tarde y lo quiero subir ya!!!!


	29. Day 28: Imagined

Nuaaaaah

Había olvidado mencionar que estoy fingiendo que los Shinigami reconstruyeron el Sokyoku en algún momento de la vida después de que Ichigo lo destruyó para salvar a Rukia.

Acabo de subir el otro capítulo y estoy excediéndome en mis horas de computadora. Pero realmente quiero terminar con este capítulo para entrar con la recta final, los próximos capítulos que ya están planeados y estoy segura de que les van a gustar… o eso quiero pensar.

Por cierto, creo que hago mis notas muy largas, los otros autores las hacen cortas, eso les molesta? Gomen!

**Day 28**** Imagined**

¿De verdad estaba pasándome esto? ¿De verdad ejecutarían a Ulquiorra en tan solo dos días? ¿Dos días? Simplemente no podía creerlo.

Ahora era yo el que me aferraba al borde de la minúscula ventana, mirando fijamente la cuchilla que partiría a Ulquiorra en dos, como si sólo con observarla pudiera hacerla desaparecer. Ulquiorra no se había movido de ese rincón en el que se había estacionado desde el día en que habíamos escuchado la música.

Solamente dos días. De verdad me era imposible creerlo. ¿Cómo podría? Si hacía años jamás se me hubiera cruzado por la cabeza encontrarme en una situación así. Hacía diez, veinte, treinta, cuarenta años, durmiendo en mi cama, desnudo, con Ulquiorra entre mis brazos, sin dudas ni preocupaciones, sólo el silencio y el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío, y el imbécil de Yylfordt entrando de repente a la habitación dando de gritos… ¿Yylfordt? Tché. Al menos era un buen recuerdo. En ese momento, cualquier buen recuerdo me servía para distraerme de lo que parecía inevitable.

Sucedió cuando mi relación con Ulquiorra apenas empezaba. Debíamos llevar menos de dos años juntos, no nos veíamos todas las noches, y mi vida sexual dependía de cuando Ulquiorra se sentía con ganas o cuando mis propias necesidades se salían de control. En los pasillos nos tratábamos con indiferencia, casi se podría decir que nuestra relación era básicamente sexual. Aunque el fondo, aún entonces iba más allá, pero eso no importa ahora.

Esa mañana Ulquiorra y yo dormíamos abrazados y desnudos en mi cama, y debían ser cerca de las cinco de la mañana, puesto que ni siquiera él estaba despierto. Fue entonces cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió precipitadamente, con suficiente fuerza como para romperla, y todos mis ineptos y estúpidos Fracciones entraron dando gritos y haciendo escándalo. Porque a pesar de haberme seguido por décadas, seguían siendo ineptos y estúpidos y no había manera de que sus inexistentes cerebros entendieran que no soporto que me despierten.

_-__¡¡JEFE, JEFE!! ¡¡ESTUPIDECES, ESTUPIDECES, ESTUPIDECES Y MÁS ESTUPIDECES!!_

Vale, puede que hayan dicho algo con más sentido, pero mi cerebro no lo captó. Luego se callaron de repente y empezaron a balbucear más estupideces, sólo que ahora ni siquiera completaban palabras. Al menos ya no estaban gritando. Pero decidí que ya había soportado demasiadas décadas de idioteces y mierda, y que era momento de deshacerme de ellos porque ya eran demasiado imbéciles e inútiles (excepto Shawlong, él no hacía ruido y hacía mi papeleo, pero era muy aburrido hablar con él), así que me zafé del abrazo de Ulquiorra, que o fingía dormir o por algún milagro cósmico no se había despertado con todo ese escándalo, y me senté en la cama, con un Cero en la palma de mi mano para dar a entender que no andaba de broma.

Las caras que traían… parecía que me habían visto fornicar con un animal descuartizado o algo parecido. Vamos, que parecían aterrorizados y asqueados, y sin comprender exactamente cómo reaccionar a la situación que tenían en frente.

_-No inventes, jefe. ¿Te cogiste a Ulquiorra?_

No podría explicar cuánto deseé arrancarle la cabeza a Edrad por eso. Pero me porté civilizadamente, traté de contar hasta diez (alguna mierda que escuché en el mundo real), sólo llegué al dos y me levanté de la cama, importándome un carajo seguir totalmente desnudo.

_-¡¡AFUERA IMBÉCILES DE MIERDA!! _

Los cinco salieron corriendo como idiotas que son, y estaba a punto de salir tras ellos para poder matarlos en un lugar donde no mancharan mi habitación con su sangre de idiotas cuando me detuvo la voz de Ulquiorra desde la cama.

_-Lo que vayas a hacer no es de mi incumbencia, pero te pido que te vistas. Tolero que lleves el uniforme abierto todo el día, pero prefiero saber que gozo de ciertos privilegios de intimidad, y espero no tener que explicarme más a fondo._

No le contesté, sólo sonreí y me puse unos pantalones, disfrutando de su breve pero divertida muestra de su excesiva posesividad, esa que siempre había encontrado bastante excitante.

Salí de la habitación para encontrarme a esos cinco tarados discutiendo en voz baja, haciendo gestos raros y ridículos con la cara, como si trataran un tema totalmente inverosímil (ni siquiera sabía que esa palabra estaba en mi vocabulario). Edrad, Yylfordt y Di Roy se veían particularmente escandalizados, Nakeem tenía esa cara de siempre "soy muy estúpido para entender lo que está pasando", y Shawlong parecía ser el único que se tomaba las cosas con calma. Aunque pensándolo bien, seguro él ya sabía de mi relación con Ulquiorra. Era el único en mi Fracción que tenía algo de cerebro. No demasiado, pero lo suficiente. Y por eso era aburridísimo ir a emborracharnos con él.

Pero volviendo al punto, en cuanto salí, todos se me echaron encima con preguntas estúpidas que ni siquiera entendí porque todos gritaban a la vez. En dos segundos empezó a dolerme la cabeza y estallé gritando una obscenidad que ya no recuerdo, honestamente estaba demasiado aturdido por tanto escándalo.

_-Tché, ¿Y cuál es el puto problema? No estoy de humor para oír esta mierda a esta hora de la mañana, carajo._

Creo que entendieron que la manera en que amenazaba con aplastar sus patéticas cabezas con mi reiatsu no iba de broma, así que finalmente se callaron y salieron corriendo. Fastidiado, volví a la habitación azotando la puerta tras de mí, esperando volver a meterme a la cama con Ulquiorra. Pero claro, estamos hablando de Ulquiorra Cifer. El cabrón ya estaba despierto y vestido, hablando de la junta matutina, de labores y papeleo. Porque claro, se trataba de Ulquiorra, no podía esperar otra cosa.

Pasé toda la semana de mal humor, soportando a mis pendejos Fracciones haciéndome preguntas estúpidas, que iban desde el elemental "¿Y qué le ves a Ulquiorra, si siempre tiene la cara en blanco?" hasta las más estúpidas como "¿Y al menos en la cama sí habla?", que me tenían al límite de mi paciencia. Por si fuera poco, no vi a Ulquiorra en toda la semana porque tuvo que irse a Hueco Mundo en alguna misión o algo así. Vamos, que fue una semana de pura mierda. Y se la cobré a Ulqui en cuanto regresó, asaltándolo en su habitación, violando por primera vez nuestro acuerdo de dejarlo poner las fechas para nuestros encuentros.

Abrí la puerta de golpe y la azoté ya que estaba adentro. Ulquiorra estaba parado junto a la cama, bajándose la cremallera de la chaqueta, como si estuviera empezando a desvestirse para mí. O eso fue lo que pensé en ese momento, aunque tratándose de Ulquiorra, seguro no tenía nada que ver. Sin detenerme a pensar ni un momento, lo acorralé contra la pared y lo besé intensamente, liberando así la frustración que había acumulado a lo largo de toda la semana. Sus manos se apoyaron en mi pecho, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por alejarme. Deslicé mi boca hacía su cuello y le di un rápido mordisco, sintiendo que la temperatura se elevaba rápidamente, y Ulquiorra no hacía nada por detenerme.

_-Sé que tenemos estas reglas tuyas… y que prometí respetar tu espacio y esas cosas… pero coño, esta semana ha sido una mierda y…_

Con tres dedos en mi cuello logró apartarme de su cuerpo, haciendo hervir con más fuerza mis ansias de llevarlo a la cama y olvidarme que el resto del mundo existía. Porque eso era lo que me pasaba cada vez que estaba con Ulquiorra. Ni siquiera era necesario estar follando como animales, con sólo tenerlo en mis brazos era suficiente para intoxicarme. A veces me costaba creer el efecto tan intenso que Ulquiorra tenía en mí.

Me miró fijamente con sus ojos verdes y uno de sus delgados dedos trazó mi labio inferior seductoramente. _–Desde que fijé esas reglas, no tenía ninguna expectativa de que las respetaras, Grimmjow. Me estaba cansando de esperar a que te hartaras de tantas restricciones._

Creo haber mencionado alguna vez que Ulquiorra era un cabrón de mierda cuando se lo proponía, y realmente se lo proponía todo el tiempo. En cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca, prácticamente salté sobre él y todo lo demás dejó de importarme. Como si algo pudiera ser más importante que tener a Ulquiorra Cifer para mi total y absoluto disfrute toda la noche.

Por supuesto que toda la noche quiere decir, literalmente, _toda_ la noche, y eso fue asegurarme personalmente de que el bastardo no volviera a caminar en un mes. Y no había nada más maravilloso en la puta vida que amanecer después de no haber dormido en toda la noche, jodido de cansancio, pero con Ulquiorra recostado a mi lado, sin ninguna preocupación en la mente.

O esa era la idea, hasta que escuché que golpeaban a la puerta.

_-Jefe, sabemos que estás ahí. Y realmente no queremos ver en qué condiciones así que bla bla bla bla bla…_

La voz al otro lado de la puerta era la de Yylfordt. Supongo que en lugar de "bla bla bla" dijo algo coherente, pero estaba tan cegado por la rabia y las ganas de asesinar, que mi cerebro ni siquiera procesó sus palabras.

Ulquiorra se giró hacia mí y me dio una de sus miradas condescendientes. –_Voy a dormir, trata de no gritar. Y vístete._

Me puse unos pantalones a la carrera y salí de la habitación, flexionando los dedos, como ejercitándolos para estar preparado para estrangular a alguien. Afuera estaban mis cinco Fracciones con expresiones más serias de lo usual.

-_Y ahora… ¿qué mierda quieren?_- les pregunté, conteniendo las ganas de gritarles todo mi repertorio y derretirles sus vacíos cráneos con un Cero.

Di Roy fue el que habló. Como era el más débil y el más estúpido, solía perder las apuestas, así que era el solía transmitirme mensajes estúpidos sobre las cosas estúpidas que habían hecho como "_Jefe, nos acabamos el dinero de Aizen-sama en cervezas_", o "_Jefe, robamos una tienda y olvidamos que traíamos puesto el gigai_", o "_Jefe, ¿te sientes raro? Porque pusimos hierba de gatos en tus sábanas_". Sí, ese tipo de idioteces hacían mis Fracciones en su tiempo libre.

_-Mira, jefe, es que no acabamos de entender… Vamos que habiendo tantas tías buenas… y algunos tíos, si le tiras para ese lado… de entre tanta gente, jefe… ¿Ulquiorra? No jodas, nada más verlo me muero de aburrimiento. ¡Si hasta las paredes son más emocionantes que ese tipo!__ De verdad, jefe, no es tu estilo. Lo tuyo es algo más… emocionante, y de menos duración…_

Tuve que bloquear todas las otras idioteces que Di Roy dijo los siguientes tres minutos, o hubiera terminado matándolo. Al final, me limité a darle un puñetazo en la cara y mirarlos a los cinco esperando que captaran que este jueguito ya me había tocado las narices y que no les iba a soportar una palabra más.

_-__¡¿Qué mierda se traen ustedes?! ¡Es mi vida, para empezar, coño, no tengo por qué darles explicaciones!- _y enfaticé mi punto volviendo a golpear a Di Roy y volándole un diente con el golpe_ –Además, ¿qué mierda les importa si Ulquiorra es un poco diferente a los demás? ¿Y qué si no hace un escándalo insoportable por donde pasa, o si no va por ahí mostrando cómo se siente? ¿Qué importa si es mucho más brillante que todos ustedes, pedazos de imbéciles, juntos? ¿Y qué mierdas si por eso me gusta estar con él? ¡No me miren con esas caras o les juro que no les quedaran ojos para hacerlo! Ya me oyeron, me gusta pasar tiempo con Ulquiorra, no se trata sólo de coger como animales. Sí, no habla mucho, me cago de miedo cuando lo veo, y la mitad de las palabras que dice no las entiendo, y la otra mitad son para decirme lo estúpido que soy, pero me gusta estar con él. Me gusta esta relación y no tengo ninguna intención de terminarla. Quiero ver a dónde me lleva, a dónde nos lleva. Tráguenselo y sigan con sus vidas o podemos discutirlo a punta de Ceros y nos quitamos de esta mierda que ya me tiene hasta el putas._

Creo que eso les fue más que suficiente, porque intercambiaron miradas, y sin decirme una palabra más a la cara (cobardes de mierda) se dieron la vuelta y se largaron, y los oí murmurarse cosas como "_lo hemos perdido, el jefe se ha vuelto un cursi sin salvación_" mientras trataban de alejarse lo más pronto posible. Así que resolví lanzarles un Cero que le pasó rozando la oreja a Edrad.

_-¡¿Qué tan cursi les pareció eso, pendejos?!_

Entré de nuevo a la habitación y azoté la puerta con rabia. Recogí mi ropa que había quedado regada por el suelo y empecé a vestirme, pues conociendo a Ulquiorra, era mucho pedir que el bastardo se quedara en la cama quince minutos para poder acurrucarme con él un rato más.

_-¿Qué crees que haces?_

Me sobresaltó su voz salida de la nada. Volteé a mirarlo, y lo encontré tal y como lo había dejado, recostado en la cama, desnudo, cubierto sólo por una delgada sábana. Me quedé sin habla por unos segundos, pero luego recuperé el aliento y le di una respuesta parecida a la que él mismo me daba casi todas las mañanas, cuando le preguntaba por qué coño me hacía levantar tan temprano.

_-Vestirme;__ como si no te conociera. En cualquier momento saltarás y dirás "Levántate ahora mismo, Sexta, tenemos una junta en una hora" o una mierda así, así que no tiene caso que intente acostarme siquiera._

Ulquiorra me miró con esa expresión de "_eres el ser vivo más ignorante en todo el Hueco Mundo, y la lagartija-Hollow que Nnoitra se comió esta mañana vomitó cosas más inteligentes que tú_" (tal vez debería usar nombres más cortos para las formas en que Ulquiorra me mira, pero no se me ocurre una mejor forma de describirlo, tal vez sí soy más estúpido que el vómito de la lagartija-Hollow) y permaneció impasible, como pensando qué decirme con palabras que mi limitada inteligencia pudiera comprender.

-_Ciertamente tenemos una junta planeada para hoy, pero hasta dentro de tres horas. Y Sexta, tu impulsividad y carencia absoluta de autocontrol no me dejaron dormir anoche…_ - cabrón, como si no me hubiera rogado por más. –…_así que lo mínimo que puedes hacer para compensarme es desvestirte y volver a la cama en este momento._- y para enfatizarlo, se hizo a un lado, como abriéndome espacio, y puso su mano en mi lado de la cama, mirándome con fingida inocencia. Y por supuesto que caí rendido en su trampa. Cómo iba yo a resistirme a un Ulquiorra desnudo en la cama, que ofrecía permitirme olvidar todas las cosas que me habían hecho enojar en la semana, y dormir con su cuerpo en mis brazos aunque fuera por unos minutos. Antes de darme cuenta siquiera, ya estaba otra vez en la cama.

Ulquiorra no dijo nada, pero en su mirada se notaba que estaba muy satisfecho de ver que podía manipularme con tanta facilidad. Una de sus manos acarició mi mejilla descubierta y me atrajo hacia sí para besarme, cosa para la que tampoco opuse la menor resistencia. Su mano libre se apoyó en mi pecho, y tomó impulso, enterrando sus uñas en mi piel, para acomodarse encima de mí. Recostó su cabeza en mi pecho y dejó que sus manos se movieran libremente sobre mis brazos. Rodeé su cintura con uno de mis brazos, trazando las líneas de su blanca espalda, mientras posaba mi otra mano en su cabeza y enredaba mis dedos en su cabello negro y me dejaba embriagar por su aroma.

_-Grimmjow…_

De pronto alzó la vista para fijar sus ojos en los míos, como si tuviera algo sumamente importante que decirme.

_-Gracias._

Aunque su rostro seguía impasible, sus ojos parecían sonreírme de alguna manera, a pesar de que yo no estaba seguro del por qué. Le di un corto beso en los labios y dejé que escondiera su rostro en mi cuello; su respiración chocaba con mi yugular y la sensación era tan erótica como tranquilizante. No supe por qué me daba las gracias, y fue una pregunta que jamás pude responderme a mí mismo, pero no le di demasiada importancia. En ese momento estaba más interesado en fundirme con él, con la calidez de su presencia, y en dejarme vencer por el sueño y el cansancio que me cayeron encima en ese momento. En ese momento, ni se me pudo haber cruzado por la cabeza que, muchos años más tarde, estaría encerrado en una prisión de Shinigamis, mirando por la ventana hacia la colina donde, en tan solo dos días, esos cabrones pensaban arrebatarme a Ulquiorra.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

Me jalé el cabello con rabia, y probablemente me habría arrancado el cuero cabelludo si Kuro-baka no hubiera llegado en ese momento con la mierda de comida de todos los días

_-Vaya, cada día los veo más desanimados… ehm… bueno, les dejo esto aquí, __y… si necesitan algo más avísenme… ahm…_

No sé si lo que me molestó fue su expresión estúpida, su tono de lástima, o la suma de todo eso y la tensión que tenía acumulada por todas las ideas que tenía en la cabeza, pero estallé en ese momento. Atravesé la celda en un segundo y puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello con tanta fuerza como tenía disponible, sin pensar en nada más que en la rabia que llevaba acumulando los últimos veintiocho días

_-¡¿Y a ti qué coño te pasa?! __¡Vienes a joder todos los putos días, las negociaciones, la mierda, el viejo de coña, que nada, que si no es una mierda es la otra! ¡Estoy hasta el culo de que vengas con tu cara de pendejo todos los putos días a decir siempre las mismas pendejadas! ¿Necesito algo? ¡Necesito que saques a Ulquiorra de aquí, que se quiten de mierdas y me digas que no van a matarlo pasado mañana! ¡Si vas a abrir la boca para volver a decirme esa mierda de que están negociando, y que tú y yo sabemos que significa que no puedes hacer nada, mejor no me digas nada, cabrón! ¡Y deja de mirarme con lástima, coño, que no lo soporto más!_

Lo aventé al suelo con furia. La presión de mis dedos había dejado moretones en su cuello. Tosió y batalló para recuperar el aire. Esperé a que se me lanzara encima y empezara a golpearme, pero eso no pasó. Se quedó en el suelo, con la mirada agachada y los puños apretados, y finalmente, se puso en pie y salió de la celda sin decir otra palabra.

Lancé un rugido de frustración. Miré a Ulquiorra, que no se había movido de ese rincón en el que estaba sentado desde hacía unos tres días. Él tenía sus ojos fijos en mí, pero no decía una sola palabra, ni siquiera parecía estar realmente consciente de estar en el mismo universo que yo.

-_Sexta…_- su voz pareció romper una especie de cristal de una forma inexplicable, repentina, como una espada que corta el viento, e hizo que todos mis nervios se pusieran de punta. Era como si no lo hubiera escuchado hablar en mucho tiempo, como si el silencio hubiera durado una eternidad. _-… eres una vergüenza para todos los Arrancars._

Y no dijo nada más. Pero vi su mano posarse en el suelo, justo en el espacio junto a él, y sonreí. Su mirada aún parecía perdida en otro mundo, y aún así, no me quitaba los ojos de encima ni un instante. Caminé hacia él y me senté a su lado. No dijo nada. Su cabeza pareció acomodarse por sí sola en mi hombro, como si lo hiciera por instinto. No dije nada. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por esa calidez, deseando que al abrirlos, pudiera volver a esa época en la que hallarme a mí mismo en una situación así jamás se me hubiera cruzado por la cabeza; me imaginé de vuelta en Las Noches, en los tiempos en que hasta mis más grandes preocupaciones se desvanecían sólo con tener a Ulquiorra en mis brazos.

**To be continued**

Bleah. Lo sé, me tomé dos veces para vomitarles esto? Me siento Tite Kubo, sólo que él al menos es puntual. Prometo que el siguiente capítulo es mucho mejor, este era como un relleno y no sabía qué hacer con él, así que me dejé llevar… y ya ven, resultó en esta catástrofe. Aunque tiene mucho fluff, eso es lindo, Nya.

Tengo una semana de vacaciones empezando este viernes, aunque no prometo nada porque me cargaron un mega trabajo final (sí, termino el año en abril y tengo tres meses de vacaciones después, ahóguense de envidia), así que me pudriré en trabajo esa semana (o ese es el plan), pero trataré de trabajar en las noches para no tardarme tanto con el próximo capítulo

Ehm… Ah, sí, Ulqui le dijo "Gracias" a Grimmy porque Ulqui ya se estaba vistiendo cuando escuchó a Grimmy gritoneando todas esas cosas lindas sobre él y le dio ternura y decidió recompensarlo encuerándose y volviendo a la cama XD.

El título no sabía qué ponerle, estaba entre Defended e Imagined, el primero va más con el recuerdo, el segundo quedaba mejor con los pensamientos de Grimmjow al principio y al final, por eso me quedé con Imagined (Imaginado).

Reviews Onegai! Sé que no lo merezco pero me llegaron muy pocas del cap pasado! Me rompen el corazón!! (llora desconsoladamente) Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!!!


	30. Day 29: Cried

No tengo mucho que decir, sólo que ruego a los cielos que no hagan la película Live Action de Bleach. Aunque si la hacen, sé que estaré en la fila para verla en el cine (y nunca voy al cine). Pero honestamente, lo van a arruinar!!! No lo hagan!!! T-T

Byakuya en el 263!! Las imágenes que salieron en los recuerdos de Ukitake y Kyoraku fueron hermosas, creo que mis "KYA!!" se oyeron en todo el universo!!! KYAAA!!! Se veía todo hermoso!!! Y todo kawaii!!! Y todo ChiByakuya!! (ya saben Chibi + Byakuya… no me hagan caso)

Espero les guste este capítulo, creo que el título lo dice todo.

**Day 29 Cried**

Era el último día antes de mi ejecución. Grimmjow y yo no nos habíamos dicho una palabra desde que le gritó a Kurosaki Ichigo el día anterior. Él estaba en la ventana, igual que el día anterior, y aunque tenía el ceño fruncido de manera apenas perceptible, y no más de lo habitual, podía notar la desesperación con que se aferraba al marco de la ventana por el color blanco de sus nudillos. Pero ni siquiera me atrevía a decirle nada, ni se me ocurría algo para decirle. Había algo pesado, oscuro, siniestro y terrible en el silencio que nos rodeaba, como si al romperlo, los pedazos fueran a caerme encima y enterrarse en mi piel. Como un adelanto repentino de mi ejecución.

El cielo estaba teñido de color anaranjado. En Hueco Mundo nunca había visto un atardecer. En el desierto era siempre de noche. En Las Noches era siempre de día. Jamás existió ese punto intermedio, esa transición de colores indecisos. Si de algo podía estar agradecido es de haber podido ver tantos atardeceres en el Seireitei. Me hacían pensar un poco en Grimmjow. Él no era como Hueco Mundo, blanco y negro, noche permanente, falso día interminable. Él cambiaba, tenía tantas facetas, tantos colores. Era absurdo, e irracional, y tan voluble. Tan distinto a mí. Mientras el naranja se tornaba en rojo, pensé que tal vez, si yo era el día y la noche, Grimmjow era como el atardecer que me llenaba, que completaba mi existencia y la sacaba de esa monotonía de blanco y negro.

Un sonido que no había escuchado nunca me sacó de mis divagaciones. El rostro de Grimmjow estaba ensombrecido por su cabello. La luz del atardecer me hizo verlo de una forma que nunca antes lo había hecho. Temblaba. Noté la tensión en su quijada y en sus brazos. La mano que no estaba aferrada a la pared como si de ello dependiera su vida se alzó hacia su rostro, como para cubrirse los ojos, pero yo no podía verlos. Finalmente se separó de la ventana y caminó hacia mí con paso lento, tambaleándose. En cuanto estuvo frente a mí, se colapsó, cayó al suelo de rodillas y con sus manos se aferró a mi ropa. Fue hasta entonces que alzó la vista, y pude ver su rostro. Sus ojos azules chocaron son los míos. Bajando de sus ojos y por sus mejillas se deslizaban dos líneas delgadas y transparentes. Yo sabía lo que eran, pero jamás esperé ver algo así en su rostro. Grimmjow estaba llorando.

Llorar. Había visto a los humanos hacerlo muchas veces, y generalmente, no entendía los motivos por los que lo hacían. Grimmjow había dicho alguna vez que los humanos "_lloran cuando están muy tristes, o muy emocionados, o muy felices, o furiosos… la verdad, lloran por todo_" y yo no lo había comprendido. La gente asume que las marcas en mi cara son lágrimas, pero yo nunca he sabido a ciencia cierta por qué están ahí. Aunque Grimmjow tenía su propia teoría, pero eso era aparte. Luego me di cuenta de que no puedes entender lo que es llorar si nunca lo has hecho.

Sucedió hacía unos diecisiete años, en el mundo de los humanos. Grimmjow y yo estábamos ahí en una misión de reconocimiento en un pueblito de Europa, un candidato para ser el lugar de creación de la Oken antes de que Aizen-sama descubriera Karakura. Y por alguna razón que no recuerdo, no estábamos trabajando. Casi seguramente había chocolates de por medio, pero ignoraré ese pequeño detalle.

_-Ne, Ulquiorra, ¿no crees que Aizen escoge los pueblos más aburridos del universo para enviarnos? Al menos no extrañaré nada de este lugar si el cabrón decide destruirlo. Que por cierto, no entiendo esta manía por ser Rey de la Soul Society, por lo que sé, el tipo no hace _nada_ de _nada_ en toda la eternidad. Pero en fin, siempre he creído que Aizen está algo pirado así que no es extraño que…_

Bloqueé la perorata absurda de Grimmjow mientras observaba mis alrededores. El pueblo no estaba lejos de la capital. Probablemente, si la ciudad seguía expandiéndose, pronto pasaría a formar parte de ella. Aunque en cuanto al tamaño era ideal para los planes de Aizen-sama, los humanos eran casi demasiado ordinarios. Muy pocos tenían un reiatsu por encima de la media, y hasta ahora ni uno había dado señas de poder vernos a Grimmjow o a mí. Probablemente, si no tuviéramos nuestros reiatsu suprimidos, habríamos destruido las almas de la mitad de los habitantes con tan sólo pasar a su lado.

De pronto escuché gritos muy agudos que venían de una casa, no muy lejos de donde estábamos. Sin saber por qué, cambié el rumbo hacia donde nos dirigíamos, y empecé a caminar en dirección a donde se escuchaban los gritos. Grimmjow daba voces a mis espaldas, probablemente llamándome, pero yo no lo escuchaba. Aceleré el paso hasta que pude distinguir las palabras.

_-¡Para por favor! ¡No lo volverá a hacer, por favor, papá!_

Finalmente vislumbré a un par de humanos. Había un hombre adulto que lucía borracho y furioso, cargando una caja de cartón. Detrás de él, la fuente de los gritos, una niña pequeña con un vestido de flores, llorando desesperadamente, jaloneando el pantalón del hombre. Este se zafó del agarre de la niña con brusquedad y dio una sacudida a la caja, como enfatizando que no iba a cambiar su decisión, sea cual fuera.

_-¡No lo hagas! ¡No sabía lo que hacía, sólo se enfadó porque te paraste en su cola, papá, no pasará de nuevo, por favor!_

La garganta de la niña estaba ronca de tanto gritar. El hombre miraba la calle, como esperando algo. A la distancia se escucho un ruido, como un lejano ronroneo salvaje. El hombre se paró a la mitad de la calle y dejó la caja justo a la mitad del camino, mientras observaba fijamente un punto negro que se acercaba desde la distancia.

_-Oye, Ulquiorra, ¿Qué coño fue eso? De pronto te pusiste a caminar para otro lado, pensé que estabas huyendo de mí…_

La niña seguía gritando. El hombre le gritaba ahora palabras sin sentido, balbuceos furiosos y animales. El punto negro se acercaba a gran velocidad y el lejano ronroneo se convirtió en el ruido de un motor, que no estaba a más de dos o tres kilómetros de distancia. Grimmjow vio la escena frente a nosotros y se paró de golpe, poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

_-Ulquiorra, vámonos de aquí._

_-¡¡PAPÁ YA BASTA!! ¡Prometo que me portaré bien! ¡Los llevaré con otra familia! ¡Ya no le diré a mamá cuando te robes su dinero! ¡¡POR FAVOR, PAPÁ!!_

De la caja salían algunos chillidos que no podía identificar por encima del ruido del automóvil que ya estaba a menos de un kilómetro sobre la misma calle y los gritos de la niña, cuyo rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas.

_-¡Ulquiorra, tenemos que irnos, carajo!_

Las palabras de la niña ya se habían vuelto incomprensibles. Luchaba para zafarse del agarre de su padre, que la forzaba a quedarse a presenciar lo que fuera a suceder. Yo no podía moverme. Había algo de terrible en la escena que me impedía hacer cualquier cosa, o reaccionar de cualquier manera. El rugido del motor se escuchaba a menos de doscientos metros.

_-¡¡ULQUIORRA, REACCIONA!!_

_-¡¡POR FAVOR, PAPÁ!!_

Fue como un segundo antes de que el auto golpeara la caja que el mundo se quedó en silencio. Y entonces pude distinguir el sonidito que venía de ella. Un maullido. Dos, tres… Y luego nada. Sólo rojo. Y el automóvil siguió su camino y la niña lanzó un grito desgarrador hacia la nada que quebró el silencio.

_-No veas, no lo veas, no lo veas._

Sentí que me daban vuelta, y lo siguiente que supe fue que Grimmjow me tenía abrazado fuertemente contra su pecho. Ni siquiera estaba consciente de mí mismo, ni del mundo a mi alrededor. Sólo escuchaba a Grimmjow repetir esas mismas palabras en mi oído una y otra vez "_No lo veas, no lo veas_", pero yo seguía viendo rojo, y escuchando esos maullidos en mi cabeza. Me di cuenta de que estaba temblando, aferrándome a la chaqueta de Grimmjow como si nada más me quedara en la vida.

Grimmjow me alzó en brazos y me alejó de ese lugar hasta que ya no se pudieran escuchar los gritos de la niña. Me dejó en una banca, pero me rehusaba a soltarme de su cuello, enterrando mis uñas en su espalda, y no había parado de temblar.

_-Los humanos… los humanos…_

_-Lo sé._

Fue entonces cuando tuve la sensación más angustiante y horrenda que había tenido en mi vida. Sentía algo que empezaba a acumularse dentro de mí, en mi garganta en mis ojos en mi estómago. Mi voz empezaba a temblar, ya no podía hablar por miedo a que _eso_ se escapara. Me sentía vacío, y al mismo tiempo, sentía que cualquier movimiento haría que _eso_ saliera de mi cuerpo en una explosión que no podría contener. Mis ojos empezaban a arder por el esfuerzo de contener _eso_, de evitar que saliera. No sabía que era _eso_, pero me dolía, me oprimía el pecho, el cuello, los ojos y el estómago, y aunque sentía que si lo dejaba salir me libraría de esa opresión insoportable, también me aterraba pensar que no podría detenerlo una vez que empezara a salir.

Y llegó a mis oídos, como un fantasma, el último grito de la niña, ese grito espantoso de total desesperación, del horror más absoluto, y lo perdí todo. Fue como si algo se hubiera roto. De mis ojos empezaron a caer lágrimas que nunca antes había derramado, mojando mis mejillas. De mi garganta se escapaban murmullos y quejidos incomprensibles y sin sentido. Mi estómago y mi pecho dolían cada vez que se contraían en un sollozo.

_-Grimm…jow… ¿Qué m-e está… pasando?_

Ni siquiera podía hablar con normalidad. Mi respiración se entrecortaba y las palabras salían a tropezones, con torpeza, algo impropio de mí. Las lágrimas seguían fluyendo, y me liberaban de esa tensión que previamente había sentido, pero ahora no podía detenerlas. Mientras más lágrimas salían, más tristeza y dolor se acumulaba en mi pecho y subía por mi garganta, hasta mis ojos.

Grimmjow no me respondió de inmediato. Tomó mi barbilla y me forzó a alzar la vista y a mirarlo a los ojos. Pude ver reflejado en su rostro mucho dolor y mucha angustia. Pero no lloraba. Acarició mi mejilla y me secó las lágrimas con su pulgar, pero más lágrimas volvieron a salir. Frustrado, traté de secarlas yo mismo, tallándome los ojos con las manos, pero sólo conseguí que me ardieran aún más. Grimmjow me detuvo por las muñecas y pegó su frente contra la mía.

_-Shh… No lo pienses tanto… Está bien llorar de vez en cuando._

Y besó mis mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas, y mis párpados enrojecidos e inflamados. Y sentí sus labios en los míos por un instante, y fue como si tan sólo con ese breve contacto se llevara poco a poco esa opresión y esa pena y ese dolor.

_-Me duele… me duele…_

_-Lo sé._

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve llorando en ese pequeño pueblo del mundo humano. Sólo sé que Grimmjow me tuvo entre sus brazos hasta que dejé de llorar; que con su calor amainaba lentamente la pena, que con cada beso desaparecía poco a poco el dolor. Esa fue la única vez que he llorado. Nunca volvimos a hablar de ese incidente, no sé si porque Grimmjow tenía miedo de lastimarme, o porque a ambos aún nos causaba horror recordarlo.

Ahora los papeles se habían invertido. Grimmjow lloraba, aferrándose a mi ropa con desesperación. Mirándolo, me pregunté si él se había sentido como yo me sentía en ese momento cuando yo había llorado en sus brazos. Confundido, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Debía consolarlo? ¿Debía abrazarlo y acariciar su cabello, tal y como él había hecho en aquel entonces? ¿Mentirle y decirle que todo estaría bien, aunque no fuera así? La verdad no tenía idea.

-Ulquiorra… por favor… ¡háblame, maldita sea!... Dame alguna seña de que estás vivo… te lo suplico… ¡no te dejes morir de esta forma! Ya… ya ni siquiera te mueves… es como si… ¡por favor!... ya no puedo más, ya no lo soporto… Ulquiorra… tú lo sabes… que lo eres todo para mí… ¡pídeme lo que sea, lo haré sin pensarlo! ¡Dime que muera por ti, que tome tu lugar en la colina de la ejecución, no me importa!... pero no me pidas… no me pidas que me quede parado… y te vea morir mañana… yo no… no puedo hacer eso… Ulquiorra… Ulquiorra…

Y su voz murió entre sollozos. Hundió su rostro en mi pecho, empapándolo con sus lágrimas. La luz del atardecer se había apagado, ya sólo quedaba la noche negra, con una luna idéntica a la de Hueco Mundo adornando el cielo.

_Cuando muera mañana, podré decir que lloré dos veces en toda mi vida._

**To be continued**

No puedo creer que lo acabé tan rápido!!! Tienen que quererme mucho, me esforcé para este capítulo.

Debo decir que muchos pedazos de este capítulo fueron escritos mientras, efectivamente, estaba llorando. ¿Por qué? Por el estrés de mi trabajo final de Literatura, literalmente me hizo llorar cinco veces hoy. Y el último diálogo de Grimmjow si me hizo llorar mientras lo escribía la verdad, me puse sentimental.

Quedó corto, pero no quería como forzarlo a que quedara más largo, hasta eso me gusta cómo quedó, espero a ustedes les guste también.

Lo de los gatos… Este capítulo estaba estructurado desde hace mucho, y debo decir que lo más difícil fue pensar en qué iba a usar para hacer llorar a Ulqui. Primero pensé en hacerlo leer Romeo y Julieta, pero pensé, "Ulqui pensaría que Romeo y Julieta es una tontería" así que lo descarté.

Ningún gato fue lastimado en la fabricación de este fanfic. BTW, alguien ha notado cómo desplazo mi fijación a los gatos con Ulqui?

El objetivo de este capítulo era hacerlos llorar, así que espero que les haya gustado y que lloren. Mañana es la ejecución!! (Bueno, no mañana, mañana, no escribiré NADA antes del 10 de Abril). Espero sus comentarios y que me manden reviews!! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	31. Day 30: Loved

Argh! Se acabó el estrés! Al fin puedo sentarme a escribir no puedo creerlo!!! Aunque debo decir que es un poco decepcionante la poca respuesta que obtuvo el pasado capítulo, realmente pensé que les gustaría, pero sólo tuve un Review. Muchos hits, eso sí, pero realmente me gustaría saber qué pensaron de Cried, es uno de mis capítulos favoritos en cuanto a concepto, pero no sé si logré plasmarlo bien (ya que lo releí creo que quedó algo apresurado)

Anyway, no más suspenso, el último día!!!

**Disclaimer especial** para este capítulo: Nicholas Grimshaw y cualquiera de sus antepasados obviamente no me pertenecen, sólo tomé prestado el nombre.

**Day 30 Loved**

La luz del sol fue como una mentada de madre en los ojos a primera hora de la mañana. No podía creer que me había quedado dormido, o desmayado, a estas alturas en realidad no era importante, mientras lloraba en brazos de Ulquiorra. Qué marica me he vuelto. Pero eso tampoco me importó demasiado cuando, a primera hora de la mañana, entraron esos shinimierdas encapuchados y vestidos de blanco.

-El día de hoy, por órdenes de Yamamoto-sotaicho, se llevará a cabo la ejecución del criminal Ulquiorra Cifer.

Mierda.

Ulquiorra se levantó del suelo. Todo lo que pasó después fue confuso. Vi cómo le ataban esas raras y ridículas cuerdas rojas al collar que llevaba en el cuello. Y sin pensarlo me lancé sobre ellos, como si tuviera alguna utilidad hacerlo, y antes de poder hacer nada, me lanzaron algún Kido, alguna mierda de esas, y me tenían neutralizado en el suelo, atado de piernas y brazos, y no podía ni moverme. Estaba tirado en el piso, revolcándome como un gusano, y Ulquiorra ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarme mientras lo alejaban de mí para siempre.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Si dejaba que se llevaran a Ulquiorra, no lo volvería a ver nunca más. Tenía que hacer algo, pensar en algo, ¡carajo!

-¡Oigan, Shinimierdas!

Uno de ellos volteó a verme. Ulquiorra, sin embargo, seguía terco en mirar hacia el frente.

-Yo no puedo moverme, mi reiatsu está suprimido, no soy una amenaza para ustedes. Déjenme hablar con él… será la última vez que pueda hacerlo. Sólo tomará un minuto.

Los vi intercambiar miradas, aunque no sabría si hablaban entre sí. Pero me dio la impresión de que Ulquiorra me miraba por el rabillo del ojo, muy discretamente. Finalmente, tras un largo silencio, uno de ellos liberó del Kido que me impedía moverme.

-Tienes tres minutos.- dijo cortantemente, y todo el grupo nos dio un poco de espacio para poder hablar, lo cual ni siquiera esperaba, pero servía para lo que quería decir.

Me acerqué a Ulquiorra y me paré frente a él. Sus ojos se negaban a mirarme directamente, y aunque en el fondo eso me quemaba tanto como un Cero, no dije nada al respecto.

-Mira, Ulquiorra, sé que las cosas no han estado muy bien entre nosotros últimamente. Coño, han estado rarísimas, pero yo…

Ni siquiera me salían palabras de la boca. ¿Qué debía decirle a él, que era todo para mí, y estaba a punto de morir? ¿Cómo hacerle entender que no podía imaginarme mi vida sin él a mi lado? Empecé a caminar para volver al fondo de la celda, dejarlo ir por última vez, pero en lugar de eso me incliné hacia su oído para susurrar las únicas palabras que se me ocurrieron en ese momento.

-Ulquiorra, te amo.

Nadie conoce a Ulquiorra mejor que yo. O más bien, soy el único que realmente conoce a Ulquiorra. Y eso no tiene nada que ver con que llevemos 42 años juntos, es algo que viene de mucho antes. Casi se podría decir que era cosa del destino. Aunque Ulquiorra siempre dice que no existe tal cosa como el destino, que todo en este mundo es fortuito (esa es otra de las tantas palabras que aprendí de Ulquiorra).

Sea o no destino, empezó hace exactamente 42 años. Algo que debo decir es que no contamos nuestro aniversario a partir del primer día que nos acostamos, porque aún después de eso tuve que perseguirlo por semanas para que aceptara tener una relación conmigo. Y realmente esa relación empezó de la forma más extraña que cualquiera podría imaginarse.

Después de seguirlo, atacarlo, perseguirlo, fastidiarlo hasta que yo mismo me había hartado de fastidiarlo, e incluso llegar al extremo de rogarle porque me pusiera atención y dejara de fingir que nada había pasado entre nosotros, finalmente un día Ulquiorra se dio la vuelta a medio corredor mientras yo le gritaba insultos y me clavó sus ojos verdes y vacíos de toda emoción.

-_Novena, contéstame una pregunta…_- dijo tranquilamente, con ambas manos en los bolsillos –_Esta aparente obsesión que pareces tener conmigo ¿a qué se debe?_

En ese momento me quedé helado. La verdad, nunca me había puesto a pensar en por qué perseguía con tanta insistencia a Ulquiorra de entre todos los prospectos que había tenido. Cierto que tenía un encanto único, pero esa no era la única razón… Al ver que no respondía nada, Ulquiorra dio media vuelta y siguió su camino. Yo me quedé pensando. Muchas de las chicas con las que me había acostado para darle celos a Ulqui incluso habían vuelto a rogar que les hiciera caso. Pero ahí estaba el punto, nunca había tenido ningún interés por nadie más, mis otras aventuras fueron sólo medios para llamar la atención de Ulquiorra. ¿Y por qué me interesaba tanto? Recargué mi espalda en la pared y cerré los ojos un momento, tratando de entender esa fuerza inexplicable que me empujaba hacia Ulquiorra en cada oportunidad posible. Ya lo dije, aunque Ulquiorra piense que son estupideces, yo sigo creyendo que es alguna mierda del destino.

Esa misma noche fui a buscar a Ulquiorra a su habitación. Ni siquiera la pedí permiso para entrar, me sentía sumido en una especie de trance. Él estaba recostado en su cama, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca, mirando al techo fijamente, y con los ojos tan vacíos como siempre. Nunca me cansaré de decir cuánto detesto ver esa expresión en su rostro.

Me miró por el rabillo del ojo por un segundo, luego volvió a fijar toda su atención en el blanco del techo, como si yo ni siquiera estuviera ahí, pero no le di importancia, ya sabía que él era así.

-_Sí hay una razón…_- comencé nerviosamente, sacudiendo los pies para disimular.

Él no se movió, ni siquiera para mirarme esta vez, así que simplemente continué. Era más fácil así, casi como hablar con una pared que no te va a responder ni a humillar.

-_Hay una razón para que te siga a ti y no a otra persona, Ulquiorra…_

Sin respuesta. Avancé hacia él y apoyé una de mis manos en la silla que había frente su escritorio, lleno de libros y papeles en perfecto orden, nada fuera de su lugar. Todo muy Ulquiorra.

-_Aunque claro, entiendo que no tengas ni puta idea de lo que te estoy hablando, el Freak dice que eres el único de nosotros que no tiene ningún recuerdo de cuando eras humano._

Fue como si hubiera dicho alguna palabra mágica, porque se incorporó de golpe y me miró de frente, aunque seguía sentado en la cama. Sus ojos ahora estaban llenos de curiosidad, de intriga, de ganas de saber más.

-_¿De qué estás hablando, Novena?_

Sostuve su mirada, aunque era realmente difícil no querer mirar hacia otro lado, realmente Ulquiorra era muy aterrador.

-_Te estoy hablando de las cosas que has olvidado, Ulquiorra, y que sólo yo puedo contarte, de la razón por la que te he perseguido desde que llegaste a Las Noches._

-_Habla._

Y le dije. Le conté cosas que no le había dicho a nadie antes. La única pesadilla que llegaba a asaltarme desde que me había convertido en Arrancar. El único fantasma que me acechaba y no me dejaba tranquilo.

Cuando yo era humano no me llamaba Grimmjow. Ese no es nombre de persona. Me llamaba Nicholas Grimshaw, y era un soldado de Inglaterra. Mis amigos me llamaban _Grimmjaw_, eso en inglés significa mandíbula siniestra, lo cual creo que ya habla de mis manías psicópatas (nunca he sido muy civilizado). Creo que viví alrededor de 1770, pero no lo recuerdo bien, aún entonces los números no eran mi fuerte.

Cuando tenía alrededor de veintitrés años viajé a España con unos amigos, ni siquiera recuerdo el motivo. Nos metimos a una cantina, contratamos unas prostitutas, nos emborrachamos, nos terminamos metiendo en una pelea con el dueño y hubo algunos heridos… o muertos, la verdad no lo recuerdo, pero para nosotros nos la estábamos pasando bomba.

Debían ser como las dos de la madrugada, caminábamos las calles de Zaragoza dando gritos de borrachos, y si alguien nos insultaba sacábamos la pistola y se callaban al instante. Vamos, que nos estábamos divirtiendo de lo lindo.

Fue entonces cuando lo vi. Salió de una casa pequeña, una persona igual de pequeña. Corría tan rápido como sus delgadas piernas se lo permitían. Hubo algo en esa figura delgada y frágil que llamó mi atención, y antes de saber qué mierda estaba haciendo, ya la había dado alcance y la había detenido de la muñeca.

El pequeño cuerpo temblaba mientras yo sostenía su pálida muñeca con mi mano. Lo forcé a alzar la vista para mirarme con la otra y me encontré de frente con la persona más hermosa del mundo. Era un chico, probablemente un par de años menor que yo, con la piel tan blanca que parecía que podría desaparecer en cualquier momento, y su rostro estaba enmarcado por una mata de cabello negro y desordenado, no muy largo, no muy corto, apenas rebasando sus hombros. Sus facciones eran delicadas, perfectas, casi parecían esculpidas a mano. Su cuerpo era delgado y frágil, casi femenino. Pero lo que realmente me atrapó fueron los ojos más verdes que jamás he visto, tan vivos, tan brillantes, tan hermosos... desde ese momento decidí que debía ser mío a toda costa.

Balbuceaba palabras en español que yo no entendía, y esos ojos que me tenían cautivado estaban bañados en lágrimas. Traté de enjugar sus lágrimas y tomarlo en mis brazos, quería tenerlo sólo para mí y protegerlo de cualquiera que quisiera dañarlo. Pero entre la neblina de mi borrachera y la barrera de nuestros distintos idiomas, no me queda muy claro lo que le dije, y su pequeño cuerpo luchaba por zafarse de mi fuerte agarre. Me sentí herido y rechazado por mi recién encontrado tesoro de ojos esmeralda, que me golpeaba con sus pálidos y débiles puños mientras seguía llorando con desesperación y terror.

Y bueno… yo estaba ebrio. ¡Qué va! Estaba perdido de borracho. Y ese muchacho, con esos preciosos ojos esmeralda se había convertido en el centro de mi universo, con tan sólo mirarlo una vez. El que me rechazara, el pensar que no podría tenerlo, era un golpe a mi alma y a mi orgullo que no podía soportar, era algo con lo que no podía vivir. Ese tesoro no debía ser de nadie si no podía ser mío. Así que simplemente saqué mi espada y le atravesé el corazón de una estocada, sin siquiera pensármelo dos veces. Y vi como sus hermosos ojos se apagaron entre mis brazos, y todo era obra mía. Toda la sangre caliente en mis manos y su cuerpo frío que me negaba a soltar. Yo, solamente yo le había robado el corazón a ese chico que lloraba.

El resto es historia. Tuve que pagar mi mal karma por arrebatarle la vida a un ser perfecto como ése. Llegaron los gendarmes, vieron mi ropa, mis manos y mi espada bañados en sangre, me gritaron groserías en español (las únicas palabras en español que sabía en ese entonces) "gilipollas" "cabrón" "hijueputa" y uno me tiró un balazo en el estómago. Vaya forma estúpida de morir ¿eh?

Pero antes de que eso pasara, le hice una tumba al ángel. En medio de la sangre, la locura y la frustración se me debió pasar la borrachera. Y entonces me di cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Así que le escribí lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento "_He who cries_", significa "El que llora".

En cuanto la última palabra dejó mis labios, fue como si algo se rompiera, como si hubiera una explosión. Algo sucedió en los ojos de Ulquiorra, y ni siquiera tuve tiempo de detenerme a ver qué era, porque fuera lo que fuera, se liberó de repente y empezó a aplastarme. No había manera de oponerme, terminé en el suelo, apoyado en mis manos y rodillas, temblando de miedo, y con los ojos clavados en el suelo, mientras un reiatsu masivo venido de quién sabe dónde me pulverizaba las entrañas. Tosí sangre y me forcé a mirar a Ulquiorra, tratando de comprender qué mierda estaba pasando. Y lo que vi me llenó de horror.

Ulquiorra estaba de pie en la mitad de la habitación. De su cuerpo brotaban olas gigantescas de reiatsu color negro que hacían que los mismos cimientos de Las Noches se estremecieran. Su cabello había crecido hasta su cintura sin razón aparente y sus dedos se habían convertido en largas garras negras que utilizaba para taparse la cara. De sus labios se escapaban gritos y aullidos descontrolados, mezcla del pavor de un niño y la furia de una bestia.

Sabía que si seguía así, se consumiría a sí mismo y nos terminaría destruyendo a todos en el proceso. Me forcé a mí mismo a levantarme. Sentí a mi cuerpo quejarse adolorido por la presión. Volví a escupir sangre. Mierda, ¿dónde tenía escondido todo ese reiatsu en ese cuerpo tan pequeño? Avancé hacia él y sentí una de mis costillas fracturarse a medio camino, tal vez dos. No me importaba, yo tenía que llegar hasta Ulquiorra. Por mi culpa estaba así, y sólo yo podía traerlo de vuelta.

Para cuando llegué hasta él, me sangraba la boca y la nariz, y tenía la mitad de mis huesos fracturados. Si mis órganos internos no estaban hechos mierda era por puro milagro, o que ya no me daba cuenta del dolor. Pero yo no importaba, lo único importante era Ulquiorra.

De su Hollow brotaba un líquido oscuro y extraño, como sangre negra. El casco de su cabeza había desaparecido y había sido reemplazado por dos largos cuernos blancos, y de la parte de atrás de su cuerpo podía ver salir una larga cola negra y puntiaguda. Sus brazos y piernas se habían cubierto de pelo negro, y parecía querer desgarrar su propia piel con sus manos. Y sus ojos… sus hermosos ojos verdes se habían tornado amarillos, sobre un siniestro fondo oscuro, y no me veían a mí.

Me sentí aterrado, no sabía qué hacer, sentía que mi cuerpo se caía en pedazos, y los gritos de Ulquiorra me destrozaban los oídos, así que sólo me dejé llevar por mi instinto. Rodeé su delgada cintura con mis brazos. Sus brazos me envolvieron a la altura del pecho, y sus largas garras se clavaron en mi espalda. Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba, podía sentir sus mejillas empapadas en mi hombro, su reiatsu estando tan cerca me hacía creer que estaba a punto de matarme.

_-Todo está bien… yo estoy aquí… no voy a dejarte… no voy a lastimarte esta vez…_

En ese momento, vi como de su espalda se extendían un par de gigantescas y hermosas alas negras, como un manto de oscuridad que amenazaba con devorarme.

_-Ulquiorra… Ulquiorra… sé que te hice daño… pero te prometo que voy a… cuidar el corazón que te robé hace… mucho tiempo… ya está bien… estoy contigo… aquí estoy… vas a estar bien… no voy a dejarte… no voy a soltarte…__Ulquiorra…_

Para ese punto, no sé si lo que estaba llorando eran lágrimas o sangre, porque la verdad estaba sangrando por todos lados, me sentía mareado, quería vomitar y salir corriendo de ahí. El suelo temblaba, las paredes se resquebrajaban y pedazos de piedra caían sobre nosotros debido a la inmensa presión. Pero nada era más importante que seguir abrazando a Ulquiorra, aunque el mundo se derrumbara a mi alrededor.

Eso es lo último que recuerdo.

Desperté dos semanas después en el laboratorio del Freak, que me informó que tenía tres costillas, un brazo y seis dedos rotos, que me habían tenido que hacer muchas transfusiones de sangre y transplantarme medio hígado porque el mío se hizo mierda, junto con la tercera parte de mis tripas, que se sanarían por sí mismas. Cuando le pregunté quién me había donado el medio hígado, dio un simple bufido, pero no contestó. También me informó que habían muerto varios Arrancars y que la Tercera Torre se había derrumbado por completo, todo debido a ese reiatsu psicótico que salía de la habitación de Ulquiorra ese día. Luego salió haciendo ademanes que se veían demasiado maricones para mi gusto.

Fue entonces que noté a Ulquiorra sentado a un lado de mi cama.

_-No hables, usa tu exceso de energía para recuperarte. Tienes demasiadas heridas. Sólo a ti se te podría ocurrir entrar a mi habitación cuando he perdido el control de mi reiatsu._

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para protestar que yo no había "entrado a su habitación cuando él perdió control de su reiatsu", pero volvió a interrumpirme antes de que pudiera hablar.

_-¿Sabes, Novena?__ Ese chico… su hermana murió esa noche. Por eso lloraba._

Lo miré sorprendido. Era la primera vez que Ulquiorra daba alguna señal de recordar su pasado. Pero una vez más, ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de abrir la boca antes de que me interrumpiera.

_-Y Grimmjow… tienes un concepto de seducción muy apartado de la normalidad, si este incluye confesarle a tu objetivo que lo asesinaste en __una de sus vidas pasadas._

Lo siguiente que supe fue que me estaba besando, pero que no tuve tiempo de responderle porque salió de la habitación antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

Y así fue como empezó mi relación con Ulquiorra.

Y estaba por terminar ahora, 42 años después, mientras veía a Ulquiorra salir de la celda, hacia la colina de la ejecución. Pero estaba tan paralizado por el peso de lo que eso significaba, que ni siquiera podía moverme, o pensar, o hacer nada al respecto. Simplemente me quedé ahí, mirando mientras se lo llevaban después de decirle que lo amaba por primera vez en cuatro décadas, y sin haber obtenido una respuesta.

Nuestra relación era corta en palabras, mi brusquedad y su poco entendimiento de las emociones hacía que rara vez habláramos de nuestros sentimientos. Funcionábamos bien así. Pero hoy debió ser diferente, porque después de esta mañana, no lo volvería a ver jamás. No podía dejarlo ir sin decirle que lo amaba, aunque tratándose de él, de seguro ya lo sabía. Tampoco esperaba que me respondiera, simplemente tenía que decírselo. Esperaba que al hacerlo me sentiría mejor, como si me quitara un peso de encima. Y aún así, ahora que él ya no estaba, ahora que ya no podía verlo, ni sentirlo, ni escucharlo, ni tenerlo a mi lado de nuevo, me sentía vacío, frío. Seguro morir se sentía mejor que como me sentía en ese momento de eterna espera, de incesante agonía, de no saber en qué momento Ulquiorra dejaría de existir.

Y fue entonces que escuché el chirrido de la puerta y vi la sombra de Kuromierda Ichigo parado en el umbral, mirándome con los ojos podridos de lástima. Y yo no estaba de humor para tragarme su mierda de lástima, ni nada de lo que el tuviera para mí.

-¡¿Qué putas quieres, carajo?!

Respiró hondo y arrugó el ceño, como tratando de hacerse el duro conmigo y no cagarse del miedo al oír tantas palabrotas juntas.

-Tengo órdenes de llevarte a presenciar la ejecución de Ulquiorra Cifer.

Y esa es la historia. Así es como terminé en la posición en la que estoy ahora. Varado en la ciudad Shinigami. Observando una ejecución que no es la mía. Condenado a ver a morir al amor de mi vida. Sí, hasta alguien como yo es capaz de decir palabras tan ridículas como esas. ¿Tiene alguna importancia? Ulquiorra va a morir y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Nada importan mi imagen, mi orgullo o mi propia vida, porque Ulquiorra va a morir frente a mis ojos.

-Ulquiorra Cifer. Bajo los cargos de conspiración y homicidio, has sido condenado a ser ejecutado el día de hoy. ¿Tienes alguna última voluntad?

Ulquiorra se mantiene erguido y orgulloso, eso siempre ha sido propio de él. Jamás cederá ante los Shinigamis, nunca dejará que le quiten su orgullo.

-Aunque la tuviera, no la cumplirán. Así son ustedes los Shinigamis.

Kurobaka está parado junto a mí. Tiene su espada en una mano y un paquete en la otra, pero no le presto atención. Me siento dividido por dentro. No quiero ver a Ulquiorra cuando desaparezca, y al mismo tiempo, no quiero quitarle los ojos de encima, quiero aprovechar cada instante que tenga, cada oportunidad que me quede para poder verlo.

Veo que sueltan el Kido que mantiene sus manos atadas a su espalda, y del suelo salen unos cubos de reishi que jalan sus manos para hacer que su cuerpo quede suspendido en forma de cruz a varios metros sobre el suelo.

Es entonces cuando sus ojos verdes parecen buscar algo, y finalmente se topan con los míos. Su mirada se suaviza por un breve instante y sus labios articulan palabras que no creí escucharlo decir jamás, mientras escucho el rugido del comandante Shinigami.

-¡Liberen el Sokyoku!

_También te amo…_

**To be continued**

Continuará? Claro que sí! Los que me leyeron en Needin' you saben que me gusta hacer falsos finales. Ya saben, digo que será el final y lo terminó con un gran cliffhanger. Soy de lo peor.

Anyway este capítulo… iré paso por paso, tengo mucho que decir de él. Primero debo decir que fue el segundo capítulo que fabriqué en mi mente (el primer fue Betrayed, obviamente). En cuanto a la fabricación, escribí las primeras dos líneas, me hice pendeja dos semanas (necesitaba desestresarme después de los finales) y el resto fluyó en dos días. Ahora haré proofreading (algo que nunca hago), luego sigo con las notas.

Después del proofreading creo que el principio quedó algo malogrado, pero no puedo hacer mucho por él. Pero en general estoy más que feliz con el resultado.

Lo más importante de este capítulo es que creo que muestra más profundamente la relación de Grimmjow y Ulquiorra, desde las raíces, de dónde se conocen, cómo empezó su relación y hasta dónde han llegado. Pero lo que realmente me gusta de aquí es la imagen de Ulquiorra en Segunda Etapa, con las alas exténdidas abrazándose a Grimmjow, con el mundo colapsando a su alrededor, y Grimmjow a punto de desmayarse, sangrando por todos lados (porque se está colapsando por dentro después de todo), y eso no importa porque está abrazando a Ulquiorra. Espero haber podido describir bien esa imagen.

Nicholas Grimshaw es un arquitecto inglés actual que viene de una familia de arquitectos que se remonta a hace SIGLOS (investigué el árbol genealógico). Su apellido es la inspiración para el nombre de Grimmjow, por eso decidí tomar su nombre para el nombre humano de Grimmy.

En cuanto a lo de "El que llora", entre las mil teorías sobre el origen del nombre de Ulquiorra, aunque normalmente me apego a la de la diseñadora Patricia Urquiola, hay otra que dice que viene del español "El que llora". Si juegan un poquito con la pronunciación, suena casi parecido "Ul-qui-yora" (me da mucha risa XD).

Y sus muertes. Pues a Ulquiorra lo maté con una estocada en el corazón, ahí donde está su Hollow, y quise jugar con el simbolismo de que Grimmjow se quedó con su corazón hasta ahora. Y a Grimmjow le dieron un balazo en el estómago, también en donde tiene su Hollow. En realidad es muy simple.

Acá en México están dando la saga de la SS y están en la parte de la ejecución de Rukia, eso me ayudó a recordar cómo era la cosa XD. Y por cierto, por si no cacharon el hint, el medio hígado que le donaron a Grimmy… se lo donó Ulqui… porque se aman!! (ya se me quitó lo serio, que random soy)

Y pues, me gusta estar más a menos al tiempo con el anime en cuanto a la pelea Ichigo vs Ulquiorra. No sé cuánto me tarde con el siguiente cap porque no está tan bien estructurado como éste.

Disculpen las notas tan largas, había mucho sobre este capítulo que quería decir. Espero que les haya gustado, mándenme reviews, onegai!!!


	32. Final Day: Executed

**Final Day: Executed**

_También te amo_

-¡Liberen el Sokyoku!

¿En qué pensaba cuando le dije eso? Probablemente no pensaba. Y eso realmente no es propio de mí. ¿Pero acaso importa? En tan sólo unos instantes voy a morir. Tal vez algo en lo profundo de mi alma deseaba aferrarse a lo último que me recuerda que estoy vivo, aunque sea por un segundo, y tratar de estirar mis brazos hacia _él_.

Pero no tiene sentido intentarlo. Mi propia existencia en este momento carece de significado, pues está a punto de terminarse. Y por eso cualquier sentimiento también es insignificante en este punto. Sobre todo para alguien como yo, que no puede tener un corazón.

La gigantesca alabarda se rodea de fuego azul cuando los sellos que la contienen son liberados y las cuerdas que la atan se sueltan.

La verdad, no tengo miedo. Tampoco me arrepiento de nada. Hice lo que debía, peleé las batallas que deseaba. Estoy satisfecho con la vida que tuve. Y a pesar de todo, mis pensamientos siguen volviendo a él. Tampoco trato de evitarlo. Quiero llevarme su imagen en la mente cuando me vaya.

El Sokyoku se envuelve en llamas. El calor me lastima los ojos pero me mantengo firme. No puedo evitar mostrar la sorpresa que se muestra en mi rostro cuando lo veo cambiar de forma. En el lugar de la cuchilla, ahora vuela una inmensa y majestuosa ave de fuego. Sus ojos parecieran atravesar mi alma y leer todos mis pecados, todas las vidas que he arrebatado, toda la sangre que he derramado.

Pero yo no tengo corazón para arrepentirme de esas cosas. Gracias a la mujer humana entendí lo que era un corazón, y por un breve instante creí tener uno. Pero ahora lo comprendo. Yo no tengo corazón. Y es mejor así. Aún no olvido las palabras que él me dijo aquel día.

_-…te prometo que voy a cuidar el corazón que te robé hace mucho tiempo…_

Sé que mi corazón está mejor con él. Por eso no tengo miedo. Por eso no tengo arrepentimientos. Por eso estoy listo para enfrentarme al ave de fuego que representa la muerte. Tal vez por eso le dije a Grimmjow que lo amaba.

Y así se acaba.

….

….

-¡Y una mierda, hace calor aquí!

_¿Qué?_

Si realmente creyeron que me iba a quedar parado viendo a mi Ulquiorra morir, entonces no saben quién carajo es Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

La verdad, inicialmente no pensaba hacer nada. ¿Qué podía yo hacer para evitarlo? Estaba esposado, con Kuromierda haciendo de mi niñera, y realmente no me podía mover, pues mi reiatsu estaba sellado, y la presión de todos los capitanes que estaban ahí casi me estaba hundiendo hasta el suelo.

Apreté los puños con rabia. Yo no debía llorar en frente de los Shinigami. Pero ¿cómo evitarlo? Ulquiorra me había dicho que me amaba por primera vez, y ahora iba a perderlo.

Fue entonces cuando sentí una punzada en mi muñeca y el cosquilleo de la sangre corriendo por mi mano.

_-¡¿Qué coño te pasa Kurobaka? ¡Mmphh!_

Me tapó la boca con una mano y me hizo una señal de que me callara. Luego señaló mis muñecas con la mano. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que ya no estaba esposado. Sentí todo mi poder volver de golpe a mi cuerpo, como una oleada de adrenalida, como una sobredosis. Contuve las ganas de lanzar una carcajada maniática al aire mientras sentía mi reiatsu volver a fluir por mi cuerpo con más fuerza que antes. El Rey está de vuelta.

_-Y Grimmjow, ten esto. Las__ saqué del laboratorio de Kurotsuchi esta mañana. Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ustedes… Ya sabes… Los Shinigamis no deberíamos ayudar a los Espada a escapar de la Soul Society y esas cosas._

Me guiñó un ojo y me dio el paquete que llevaba bajo el brazo. Desenvolví la tela y encontré dos Zanpakuto que reconocí inmediatamente. Amarré una a mi espalda y la otra la sostuve en mis manos, contemplándola con adoración absoluta. Acaricié la empuñadura y la tela azul del mango, como si fuera una amante a la que no hubiera tocado en mucho tiempo. Deslicé mis dedos por la hoja, y dejé que la punta me cortara las yemas.

_-Tiempo sin verte, Pantera…_

Kuro-baka tosió.

-Lamento interrumpir su momento de intimidad, pero tienes que moverte, ¡ya!

_¡Mierda!_

Mientras estaba distraído, la hoja gigantesca se había transformado en un monstruo de fuego que estaba a punto de fritar a Ulquiorra si yo no me movía. Envainé a Pantera y le lancé una última mirada a Kurosaki.

_-Te debo una, Shinigami._

Él se cruzó de brazos y me dirigió una sonrisa cómplice.

_-En realidad me debes como veinte, pero ya pensaré en cómo cobrártelas luego. ¡Ya vete!_

Chasqueé la lengua y desvié la mirada hacia el infierno al que me dirigía. Todos los capitanes de la Soul Society estaban presentes, esperando que esa enorme ave de fuego atravesara a Ulquiorra. Yo sabía que las probabilidades de salir vivo de esta locura eran prácticamente nulas.

Y un carajo. Como si me importaran las probabilidades. Yo sólo sabía que iba a sacar a Ulquiorra de ahí, pasara lo que pasara.

Las pocas veces que llegué a pensar cómo sería la muerte, simplemente me imaginé perdiendo la conciencia de un momento a otro, un instante en el que todos los pensamientos se borrarían de mi mente, y yo dejaría de existir para siempre. Sabía que los humanos tenían conceptualizaciones diversas de inframundos y paraísos, pero para mí todo eso eran simples tonterías.

Así que tras varios minutos de esperar a que el ave de fuego atravesara mi cuerpo y acabara con mi vida, y darme cuenta de que seguía respirando, abrí los ojos (que había cerrado a causa del ardor que me causaba el calor del fuego) y no pude ocultar mi sorpresa al ver una sombra interponiéndose entre la bestia y yo. El ave lanzó un chillido furioso, y escuché una risa maniática que reconocería en cualquier parte.

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca, a pesar de que tenía la garganta seca y la mente en blanco, y no tenía ni la menor idea de qué decirle en una situación como ésta, pero él habló primero.

-No te atrevas a decirme que no debería estar aquí. Realmente eres muy pendejo si creíste que me iba a quedar parado mirando como idiota. No soy ese tipo de persona.

Me quedé callado mirándolo, mientras seguía conteniendo al ave con su Zanpakuto. Gotas de sudor perlaban su frente. El calor del fuego era insoportable y sus piernas parecían empezar a debilitarse por la presión.

-¡Carajo, no tengo tiempo para esta mierda!

Abrí los ojos de par en par cuando soltó la Zanpakuto y disparó un Cero contra el Sokyoku, que retrocedió anonadado por el golpe, pero volvió a cargar contra nosotros. Estuve a punto de gritarle a Grimmjow que se apartara, cuando lo vi rasgar la hoja de su Zanpakuto con una mano. Ese movimiento era inconfundible.

-¡KISHIRE PANTERA!

Sentí como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que había visto la Resurrección de Grimmjow. La explosión de su reiatsu me dejó anonadado. La última vez que había sentido algo así había sido muchos años atrás, cuando yo era un Vasto Lorde, y él me encontró en el desierto. Pero las cosas habían sido muy distintas en ese entonces. Podría decirse que su reiatsu de Arrancar estaba casi a la altura del mío, incluso podría pensar que aún entonces yo lo superaba; lo que me había llamado la atención en el pasado era cuán distinto era del de todos los otros Hollows que había devorado. Ahora en cambio, realmente me sentía indefenso y débil con el collar color rojo que seguía cortando todo mi poder, y al mismo tiempo, de cierto modo protegido por su inmenso reiatsu.

Todo lo que pasó después fue tan rápido que apenas tuve tiempo de registrar qué era lo que estaba pasando. Vi a Grimmjow desgarrar al ave de fuego, que se resquebrajó con un agudo chillido. Se apagó el fuego, el calor se desvaneció. Y frente a nosotros, en lo que pronto sería el campo de batalla, varios Shinigamis desenvainaron sus Zanpakuto. La fuerza de todos sus reiatsu me estaba aplastando por dentro, y no estaba seguro de poder mantener la compostura.

-Grimmjow, vete. Sabes que tú solo no tienes oportunidad contra ellos. Vete ahora mientras tengas tiempo. ¡Ya vete de aquí!

Perdí el control. Estaba empezando a sentir pánico. Ya no se trataba de mi vida, sino también de la de Grimmjow. Y desarmado y sin poderes como me encontraba, me sentía abrumado por la inmensa presión de todas las personas a mi alrededor. No me sentía yo mismo, sino como un infante indefenso y aterrorizado. Quería desaparecer.

Grimmjow frunció el entrecejo y le dio la espalda a los Shinigami. Sus ojos azules me perforaban con determinación y seguridad. El Sol brillaba intensamente a sus espaldas, haciéndolo ver más fuerte, más imponente, como si realmente pudiera hacer todo lo que se propusiera. Por un momento, casi olvidé que se trataba simplemente de Grimmjow.

Fue entonces cuando me besó. Fue fugaz, instantáneo. Tan rápido que apenas tuve tiempo de darme cuenta de que había pasado.

-Idiota.

Y no me dijo nada más. Simplemente rodeó mi cintura con un brazo y me arrojó sobre su hombro, en la posición más vergonzosa y deshonrosa en la que me hubiera encontrado en toda mi vida. Creo que fue eso lo que me sacó de mi estupor de terror y pusilanimidad, y me recordó que yo era el Cuatro Espada, no una muñeca de porcelana.

-Grimmjow, lo que vayas a hacer no es de mi incumbencia, pero bájame en este momento. No te permito que me trates de esta manera.

Él sonrió. Miró a los Shinigami y lanzó una de sus carcajadas maniáticas, totalmente características de él. Casi podía oler la sed de sangre y la excitación previa a la batalla escapándose por sus poros. Se trataba de Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez después de todo. Era un animal salvaje, una bestia amante de la pelea. Yo sabía todo eso de él la primera vez que entré a su habitación, y sabía que las probabilidades de tener algo en común con alguien así eran prácticamente nulas. Tal vez el hecho de que seamos tan diferentes en ciertas cosas es lo que nos ha unido tanto a lo largo de los años. Y a pesar de todas nuestras diferencias, habíamos logrado encontrar puntos en común, cosas que los dos podíamos disfrutar por igual, pequeñas cosas en las que podíamos coincidir y que hacían nuestros lazos aún más estrechos. Así eran las cosas entre nosotros. Un constante choque entre nuestras personalidades opuestas que a la larga lograban adaptarse la una a la otra por el bien de nuestros intereses comunes. El cómo había llegado a enamorarme de alguien como Grimmjow era algo que simplemente escapaba de mi comprensión, pero tampoco era importante. Porque no cambiaría ese sentimiento, ni el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, por nada en el mundo.

-Eso era exactamente lo que quería escuchar. Es bueno tenerte de vuelta. Pero me importa un bledo lo que opines, voy a sacarte de aquí, cueste lo que cueste.

Y así fue como nos lanzamos hacia el infierno.

El impacto del metal, el furor de la batalla, los rugidos de Grimmjow. Una ráfaga de Ceros y Balas. Aunque debo admitir que fue un tanto extraño. De los diez capitanes del Gotei 13, pareciera que menos de la mitad estuviera intentando detenernos, mientras los demás sólo observaban y pretendían hacer cualquier cosa. Tal vez fuera sólo mi impresión.

-¡Mierda!

La Capitana Soifon del Segundo escuadrón había enterrado su Zanpakuto en el costado de Grimmjow, y una marca con forma de mariposa negra apareció en el lugar del contacto. Si yo no hubiera leído los reportes de Aizen-sama sobre los Shinigamis del Seireitei, seguramente no sabría lo que representaba esa marca, pero lo sabía. Y sabía que Grimmjow podía morir en un instante si no salíamos de ahí lo más pronto posible.

-¡Grimmjow, tienes que irte de aquí, ahora!

-¡¿Sigues con eso? ¡Ya te dije que no pienso dejarte atrás, carajo! ¡No abras la boca si vas a seguir diciendo tonterias!

Disparó un Cero particularmente intenso. Las cosas no podían seguir así, tarde o temprano se quedaría sin energía. Tenía que quitarme el collar que nulificaba mi reiatsu, y alejarnos a un lugar apartado donde pudiéramos abrir una Garganta, de otro modo, nos atraparían de nuevo, y esta vez no se verían tan indulgentes con Grimmjow. No podía permitir que eso sucediera.

-No me interrumpas. Llévame contigo. Pero no te permito que me cargues como un bulto inútil. Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que puedan acorralarnos de nuevo, no lograremos escapar si sigues peleando contra cada uno de ellos. Y Grimmjow, no mates a nadie, ya tenemos suficientes problemas.

Lanzó una risa burlona y se alejó un poco pateando al Teniente del Primer escuadrón.

-Tché, lo dices como si fuera tan fácil. Tendrá que ser por las malas entonces. Voy a tomar prestado esto…

Me dejó en el suelo y con una de sus garras tanteó su espalda hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, y lo vi desenfundar una Zanpakuto… _mi_ Zanpakuto. Mi Murciélago. Sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba cuando lo vi acercar la hoja de la katana hacia su garra felina y trazar una cortada profunda en la piel color negro. Empecé a temblar cuando el reiatsu de su Cero empezó a mezclarse con su sangre, y mis rodillas amenazaron con doblarse cuando escuché el rugido de batalla de Grimmjow, seguido de su usual risa psicótica. Había algo de atractivo en la forma en que se entregaba por completo a la batalla, y sobre todo ahora que me encontraba tan susceptible a cualquier alteración de su reiatsu, sentía que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

-¡Tráguense esto Shinigamis! ¡GRAN REY CERO!

No nos quedamos a ver el resultado de la explosión. Grimmjow volvió a alzarme, de esa forma vergonzosa y deshonrosa, sin escuchar a mis protestas y amenazas, y abandonamos la colina de la ejecución en un flash de Sonido.

-Carajo, esta mierda de ciudad es como un puto laberinto. Me siento como en Las Noches, cuando el cabrón de Ichimaru podía estar jugando con los putos corredores a su antojo.

-Sí bueno, conozco algunos capitanes que también se pierden en este lugar.

Kurosaki Ichigo. Era como si me persiguiera. Como si fuera inevitable toparme con él en cada momento crucial de mi vida. Y como si siempre fuera su presencia lo que daría un giro inesperado a las cosas. Grimmjow gruñó amenazadoramente, mostrando sus afiladas garras.

-¿Y ahora qué mierda quieres Kurosaki? Te advierto que si tratas de interponerte en mi…

-Oye, oye, cálmate… sólo vine a echarles la mano. ¿Qué, creíste que podrías quitarle esa cosa tú sólo? Ése freak de Kurotsuchi lo diseñó para que sólo reaccione al reiatsu de un Shinigami. Además, tiene un localizador, no tardarán en encontrarlos.

Kurosaki Ichigo señaló el collar que restringía mi reiatsu. Grimmjow lanzó una maldición y se jaló el cabello con rabia. Si eso era cierto, lo más probable es que los Shinigami ya supieran dónde estábamos, y huir no tenía sentido si nos tenían rastreados todo el tiempo. Tenía que deshacerme del localizador lo antes posible.

-Hazlo entonces. Quítamelo.

Se acercó a mí dubitativamente, al parecer sorprendido de que quisiera aceptar su ayuda con tanta facilidad, e insertó dos dedos entre el collar y mi piel, y lo arrancó de un tirón.

Fue como nacer otra vez. La sensación de recuperar todo mi reiatsu y todo mi poder de golpe fue sobrecogedora y terriblemente intensa. Observé mis manos, volviendo a sentirme realmente yo mismo de nuevo, mientras el poder fluía nuevamente por mi cuerpo, como el fuego que hacía tan solo unos momentos había amenazado con quitarme la vida. Y moría por dejar salir todo ese poder que volvía a mí después de estar encerrado tanto tiempo, ardiendo por liberarse.

Kurosaki sostuvo el collar en su mano por un momento, y finalmente lo arrojó lo más lejos posible.

-Al menos eso les hará las cosas un poco más difíciles, supongo…- comentó distraídamente -Ya no puedo hacer nada más por ustedes, tienen que irse ahora- añadió con cierta preocupación.

Me froté el cuello con una mano. Había tenido ese collar puesto por los últimos treinta días, era extraño sentirme libre de su peso.

Le clavé la mirada a Kurosaki, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pude flamear mi reiatsu a modo de advertencia.

-¿Hacer algo por nosotros? Nosotros somos Espada. No necesitamos ayuda de un humano. Grimmjow, dame mi Zanpakuto y abre una Garganta, nos vamos de aquí.

Casi pude escuchar a Grimmjow sonreír a mis espaldas mientras me devolvía mi Zanpakuto. Si la liberación de mi reiatsu fue una sensación maravillosa, volver a tener a Murciélago en mis manos fue completamente indescriptible. Sé que para Grimmjow, Pantera es como una amante. Para mí, Murciélago es una parte de mí, como otra extremidad. No tenerla cerca, fue, muy literalmente, como si me arrancaran un pedazo, como si me quitaran las alas.

Escuché el sonido de la tela dimensional abriéndose y el reiatsu de Grimmjow apagándose, significando que acababa de abrir la Garganta y sellar su Zanpakuto.

-Anda Ulqui, hay que irnos. Si veo otro puto Shinigami creo que podría vomitar.

Asentí con la cabeza y le di la espalda a Kurosaki Ichigo, que desapareció del lugar mientras entrábamos en la Garganta. La tela dimensional se cerró a nuestras espaldas y perdimos de vista el Seireitei.

-¡Los dos están con vida!

Debo decir que ésa definitivamente no era la recepción que esperaba. Mucho menos si venía acompañada de los brazos de Nelliel alrededor de mi cuello, y encontrar mi cabeza asfixiándose en su prominente pecho. ¿Qué le hará pensar que a las personas les gusta ser aplastadas por el peso de sus senos?

A sus espaldas puedo ver a los Espadas que sobrevivieron a la guerra. De los diez que éramos, quedamos sólo seis, sin contar a Nelliel. A pesar de que ha pasado un mes desde la muerte de Aizen-sama, algunos aún tienen marcas y heridas, cicatrices que no se borrarán nunca. Por la abertura del uniforme de Nnoitra se puede ver tan sólo una porción de una profunda cicatriz, donde la Zanpakuto del Shinigami lo cortó. Harribel tiene vendajes en su estómago, en el lugar donde Aizen-sama la hirió con su espada. Incluso Grimmjow conservaba la cicatriz de su primera pelea con Kurosaki Ichigo.

Nelliel balbuceaba incoherencias sobre milagros y otras cosas incomprensibles, pero yo en realidad no le estaba prestando mucha atención. Estaba más concentrado en mis alrededores, en volver a sentir el ambiente frío y al mismo tiempo familiar de Las Noches, el eco en los corredores, las paredes blancas, los techos altos, y la sensación de realmente estar de vuelta en casa.

Volví a mi habitación, ignorando los lentos y pesados pasos que me seguían de cerca. Sabía perfectamente quién era la persona a mis espaldas, y sabía que en algún momento tendría que confrontarlo, pero por alguna razón, estaba tratando de aplazarlo en la medida de lo posible. A pesar de ello, dejé la puerta abierta detrás de mí, y la oí cerrarse unos instantes después.

-Ulquiorra…

Era extraño escuchar la voz de Grimmjow, sobre todo en ese tono tan bajo y tan serio. No habíamos hablado en absoluto desde que entramos a la Garganta. De hecho, Grimmjow ni siquiera había abierto la boca desde que escapamos del Seireitei.

No me di la vuelta para mirarlo y tampoco dije nada, simplemente esperé en silencio a que continuara. Tratándose de Grimmjow, cualquiera esperaría que fuera ruidoso y directo, que no pensara realmente lo que quería decir, sino que simplemente lo dijera sin medir las consecuencias de sus palabras. Pero nadie conocía a Grimmjow como yo. Y yo sabía que así no eran las cosas con él. Sí, normalmente no pensaba antes de hablar o actuar, y eso solía acarrearle problemas y malentendidos. Pero también sabía en qué momentos tenía que estar callado y en qué momentos debía cuidar sus palabras y hablar con más seriedad de la usual. Las personas subestimaban las capacidades intelectuales de Grimmjow sólo porque no era particularmente brillante, pero eso no quería decir que no tuviera la madurez y el entendimiento de un adulto… en escasas y muy selectas ocasiones.

-Ulquiorra yo… sé que es imposible que las cosas vuelvan a como estaban antes. Siento que te traicioné… pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Tampoco voy a pedirte que entiendas por qué hice lo que hice en ese momento. Pensaba… y aún pienso que haría lo que fuera necesario por ti… por nosotros. Pero, mierda, todo eso ya no me importa. Estos últimos días he tenido que vivir todo el tiempo aterrado de que voy a perderte, pensando en cómo podría seguir viviendo sin ti. ¡Y carajo, te juro que no puedo! Por eso Ulquiorra… perdóname… no me importan las condiciones, maldición, mírame, mira cómo estoy, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer, pero por favor perdóname. No podría soportar no tenerte conmigo.

Escuché sus palabras y guardé silencio por un largo rato, dejando que el efecto de su disculpa terminara de procesarse en mi mente. Aunque siendo totalmente sinceros, yo sabía la respuesta desde antes de entrar a la habitación.

-¿Perdonarte, dices? ¿Después de que me traicionaste y por tu culpa me vi subyugado y humillado por los Shinigami, al punto de casi perder la vida en el proceso? ¿De verdad crees que puedo perdonarte por eso?- hice una breve pausa en la que vi cómo todo su cuerpo parecía dejarse caer derrotado, a pesar de que todavía no había terminado de dar mi respuesta. -¿Perdonarte? Eso depende…

No necesitaba voltear a verlo para adivinar su expresión y leer su pensamiento.

-Depende, por supuesto, de cómo te desempeñes esta noche.- dije, contestando a su siguiente pregunta antes de que pudiera formularla en voz alta, mientras el fantasma de una tenue sonrisa se dibujaba en mis labios y mis manos empezaban a desatar el cinto del kimono blanco de la prisión Shinigami, que me moría por quitarme, mientras sentía a Grimmjow sonreír a mis espaldas.

Piel contra piel, sus manos en mi cuerpo, sus besos, sus caricias. Había perdido completamente el control y no me importaba en absoluto. Sus ojos brillaban llenos de pasión y lujuria, y podía verme reflejado en ellos como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Era la primera vez que me sentía vivo en más de treinta días, mientras una sinfonía de gemidos inundaba la habitación, y nuestros cuerpos se fundían uno con el otro, ritmo perfecto, encaje perfecto, casi como si estuvieran diseñados para amoldarse uno con otro.

Mientras enterraba mis uñas en su espalda y arqueaba mi cuerpo hacia la cima del placer, no pude evitar pensar que, después de pasar treinta días pensando y deseando la muerte, encontrar el éxtasis en los brazos de Grimmjow era como nacer de nuevo. Sabía que al despertar al día siguiente, las cosas no habrían cambiado de cómo eran antes de la guerra, al menos, no demasiado. Grimmjow estaría a mi lado al amanecer, y eso era todo lo que me importaba.

En medio de la niebla posterior al éxtasis, escuché la voz de Grimmjow, que aún seguía encima de mí con su sonrisa de siempre.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Suficiente para perdonarme?

Me permití una sonrisa. Era algo que sólo a él le permitía ver. Un lado de mí que nadie más que Grimmjow podía llegar a conocer.

-No estoy muy seguro. Tal vez una segunda prueba podría terminar de convencerme.

**The End**

No me golpeen por favor!

Sí, me tardé dos meses. Sí, todo lo de en medio es un fiasco, No sirvo para escribir escenas de acción. Si hubiera matado a Ulqui me hubiera ahorrado todo eso, pero todos sabemos que no tengo corazón para hacerlo.

Así que, así se acaba, ahora sí es de a de veras, nyaaa! Debo decir que la última parte fue horrible de escribir porque justo llegó mi mamá y empezó a rondarme y así de "ya terminaste? Quiero usar la PC!" (tengo que apurarme, está que me quitaaaa!) y yo escribiendo lime (nunca ha sido mi fuerte, no sé qué tal quedó nya?) Quería que fuera más sentimental, ya saben? Sin ser realmente explícito.

Debo decir que cuando pensé esta historia la primera vez, Ulquiorra sí moría. Luego renacía en el Rukongai, pero quedaba horrendo. Y Ulqui, de verdad que no tengo corazón para matarlo, así que desde hace mucho tiempo había decidido que no iba a hacerlo. Los asusté con el título no?

En cuanto a la demora, pido una disculpa. Primero estuve muy muy desinspirada. Luego decidí que lo quería publicar con el capítulo 272 del anime (sí, el día que muriera Ulqui, irónico no?). Pero oh, la vida no quería que lo hiciera, mi estúpida PC murió TODA esa semana! Y en cuanto pasó todo eso perdí un poco de motivación y me estanqué un poco. De verdad me disculpo.

**IMPORTANTE**! Quiero organizar un pequeño concurso para este último capítulo. Funciona así. La primera persona que mande un Review firmado (osea, que tenga cuenta en –lo siento, de otro modo no puedo contactarlos) a este capítulo tiene derecho a pedirme un One-shot yaoi de cualquier pareja (casi). Yo le avisaré al ganador cuando lo haya (espero que pronto).

En fin, los 30 días se han acabado (ha sido más de un año) y me han encantado realmente. Le tengo tanto cariño a esta historia! Adoro a Grimmjow y a Ulquiorra y me da mucho gusto saber de las personas que se han convertido al GrimmUlqui-ismo gracias a ella XD. Extrañaré escribir desde sus puntos de vista, aunque me ha costado mucho trabajo! Ser la voz de Grimmjow y Ulquiorra… es lo más genial que he hecho en mi vida, pero ha sido tan difícil! Mil gracias a los miles de Hits, Favs y Alerts, y especialmente a todos los Reviews. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí y esperen noticias de mí muy pronto! Tengo muchos proyectos de Bleach a futuro, revisen mi perfil para saber más!

Nos vemos en otras historias y muchas gracias por seguirme todo este tiempo y por su increíble paciencia!


End file.
